Una nueva vida
by ladyblue19
Summary: Segunda parte de Leyendo la piedra filosofal. A Harry le espera una nueva vida fuera de Hogwarts, una muy diferente a la que había vivido... Sus tres tutores tendrán que poner mucho de su parte para lograr una convivencia tranquila, sin derramar sangre en el proceso...
1. 1 La salida del castillo

1\. LA SALIDA DEL CASTILLO

-o-

 _ **Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling.**_

\- o -

 _¡Aquí estoy de nuevo.!_

 _Para incordiar un poco..._

 _Un nuevo año..._

 _Una nueva obra..._

 _Espero que disfrutéis de ella..._

 _Sé que hay ansías por llegar a determinados momentos de la historia, por eso os pido paciencia._

 _Todo llegará, pero debéis respetar mis tiempos._

 _Feliz lectura..._

\- o -

En cuanto escuchó la orden de Severus, el ojiverde se precipitó hacia la puerta, saliendo apresurado por ella, y bajando las escaleras de tres en tres, ansioso por encontrar a sus amigos, ya que no quería irse sin verlos antes, aunque ya se hubiesen despedido unos momentos atrás, tenía que avisarles de que no iría con ellos en el tren.

Y parecía que sus amigos, tampoco querían que el escurridizo azabache se les escapase, ya que todos los miembros de Los Guardianes de la Luz, lo esperaban ante la gárgola del despacho del director.

\- ¡Hola! Iba a buscaros ahora... — los saludó el pequeño Potter, deteniéndose para coger aire, tras la apresurada carrera.

\- ¿Te vas ya? — preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sí, me voy al Ministerio... Hoy será el juicio de mi padrino... — asintió Harry, con gesto nervioso, y visiblemente preocupado.

\- Todo saldrá bien... — le aseguró, Theo, intentando tranquilizarlo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! — lo animó Dean, sin saber muy bien cómo desterrar las nubes de preocupación, en los ojos de su compañero de cuarto.

\- Eso espero... — suspiró el ojiverde, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Te acompañaremos! — gritó con entusiasmo, Justin, siempre dispuesto a ayudar en todo lo necesario.

\- No podéis... — negó Harry, haciendo que todos lo mirasen extrañados.

\- ¿Por qué? _-_ interrogó, confuso, Cedric — Queremos apoyarte...

\- Lo sé... Y me siento muy agradecido por vuestra amistad... Pero me costó mucho convencerlos de que me llevasen con ellos... Y no quiero que cambien de opinión... — respondió, con sinceridad, el azabache.

\- No entiendo... — lo interrumpió Blaise.

\- Si todos queremos ir... Se armará un gran lío... — intentó explicar el ojiverde, demasiado nervioso para hacer uno de sus grandes discursos.

\- No dejarán que nosotros vayamos... — lo ayudó Daphne, siempre atenta a los estados emocionales del Gryffindor.

\- Ni tampoco Harry... — finalizó Pansy, intercediendo también por su amigo león.

\- Entonces tendrás que usar tu imaginación para tenernos allí contigo... — resolvió, Hermione, haciendo uso de su lógica.

\- Creo que eso será muy fácil... — sonrió el buscador de Gryffindor, mirando a todos sus amigos con infinito cariño.

\- o -

Charlie observaba toda la escena, escondido tras una columna, él también se había despedido ya de su pequeñajo, pero necesitaba verlo una vez más antes de irse...

El pelirrojo suspiró con pesar, sintiendo una presión enorme en su pecho, lo miró por última vez y cerró sus ojos, mientras tocaba el traslador que Dumbledore le había entregado esa mañana, el que lo llevaría de vuelta a Rumanía y también el que lo alejaría de su alma gemela.

Sintió que todo empezaba a dar vueltas, y cuando sintió que sus pies volvían tocar tierra firme, abrió los ojos y reconoció enseguida el lugar en el que se encontraba, la reserva de dragones en la que había estado trabajando el último año.

Lo había sentido como su hogar desde el minuto cero, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y ya no lo sentía como tal.

Lo único que sentía ahora, era un enorme pesar en su corazón, y el pelirrojo sabía muy bien cual era la causa de toda esa angustia que lo atormentaba, que no era otra que los miles de kilómetros que lo separaban de su pequeñajo.

Tendría que encontrar un sustituto pronto, y en cuanto lo hubiese formado, podría irse tranquilo, y regresar al lugar donde le esperaba su futuro y también su felicidad.

\- o -

Mientras el pelirrojo volvía a Rumanía, Los Guardianes habían terminado de despedirse, y Harry había vuelto a subir las escaleras, para viajar por primera vez por una chimenea, lo que era toda una aventura para él.

El ojiverde estaba muy nervioso cuando entró de nuevo al despacho de Dumbledore, nunca había viajado por red flu, y le costaba creer que meterse en una chimenea con un llameante fuego fuese una buena idea...

Pero confiaba ciegamente en sus tíos, así que respiró hondo y se relajó, preparándose para obedecer, a la perfección, las instrucciones que ellos le dieran.

\- Es muy fácil... — lo tranquilizó Remus, notando el nerviosismo del niño, que temblaba ligeramente.

\- Sólo tienes que lanzar un puñado de estos polvos a las llamas... — le explicó Severus, mostrándole unos extraños polvos de color marrón.

\- Y debes decir alto y claro a donde quieres ir... — apuntó Dora, incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada mucho tiempo seguido — Y recuerda mantener los codos pegados a tu cuerpo...

\- Pero el fuego... — dudó el azabache, abrumado por todas las indicaciones, que los adultos le proporcionaban.

\- Cuando lances los polvos flu, las llamas se volverán verdes... — explicó el hombre lobo, con paciencia — Ese será el momento de partir...

\- No te quemarás... Te lo prometo... — lo tranquilizó el pocionista, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su sobrino.

\- Creo que lo he entendido... — asintió Harry, aunque no parecía muy convencido.

\- Quizás sería mejor que uno de nosotros... — dudó Lunático, al ver el poco entusiasmo del niño.

\- Puedo hacerlo — aseguró el ojiverde, sintiéndose avergonzado por su cobardía, y queriendo demostrar que no era débil.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Eres un gran mago... —lo animó el pocionista, revolviéndole el cabello.

\- Está bien... Vamos allá... — balbuceó, tragando saliva, el pequeño buscador.

\- ¿Preparado? — preguntó Kingsley, sonriéndole como solo él sabía, y envolviéndolo de inmediato, en un remolino de calma y seguridad.

\- Preparado... — asintió el ojiverde, mientras metía su mano en el saquito, que el auror le ofrecía.

\- Muy bien, ahora... — empezó el enorme hombre, guiándolo hacia la chimenea.

\- ¿Cuándo veré a padrino? — interrogó Harry, deteniéndose de repente, y mirando a sus tíos.

\- En el juicio... — respondió, con un suspiro cansado, Severus.

\- ¿Y no podemos estar con él antes? Nos necesita... — preguntó, con tono de suplica, el leoncito.

\- Ahora está con Moody... — intentó convencerlo el ojinegro, mientras miraba al hombre lobo, en busca de ayuda.

\- Estará bien, pequeño... Y pronto estará con nosotros de nuevo... — le prometió Remus, agachándose frente a él, y mirándolo a los ojos.

\- ¿Cuál es la dirección? — preguntó el niño, levantando su puño, lleno de polvos flu.

\- Ministerio de Magia... Yo iré primero, ¿vale?— explicó el pelinegro, volviendo a revolverle el pelo, y despeinandolo aún más — Estaré esperándote allí...

Severus tomó un puñado de polvos y los lanzó a las llamas, cuando estás se pusieron verdes, entró y gritó su dirección, y al momento desapareció.

Harry miraba la escena con curiosidad, cuando sintió que estaba listo, se puso frente a la chimenea y miró el fuego abrasador que calentaba el despacho del director.

\- Todo irá bien, pequeño... Confía en mi.. — le susurró, el castaño, en su oído.

\- Siempre lo hago y siempre lo haré... — replicó su sobrino, con una sonrisa sincera y confiada, y abrazándose a él.

El pequeño león, imitó todos los movimientos que había visto hacer a su tío Sev, y un minuto más tarde, el también desapareció de la habitación, entre las fascinantes y exóticas llamas verdes.

Remus fue el siguiente en usar la red flu, aunque sabía que su sobrino estaba en buenas manos, al cuidado del ojinegro, no quería permanecer lejos de él más tiempo de lo necesario, bastante tenía ya, con soportar la ausencia momentánea de su chucho...

El resto de viajeros los siguió de inmediato, para reunirse y afrontar, juntos, el juicio de Sirius.

\- o -

Molly, había dejado a Bill al mando de una importante misión, debía llevar a sus hermanos, sanos y salvos, a la Madriguera, ya que ella tenía mucho trabajo por hacer, mientras tuviese lugar el juicio.

Minerva había decidido acompañarla, para ayudarla en su tarea, así que usaron la chimenea situada en el despacho de la profesora, y fueron a su primer destino: El callejón Diagon.

Allí compraron toda clase de enseres para el hogar, lo necesario para que los tres profesores y Harry pudieran iniciar su vida en la nueva casa.

Severus no se había molestado en comprar cosas tan básicas como sábanas, mantas, manteles o toallas.

Tampoco había provisto su cocina de cacerolas, platos, vasos o cubiertos, y por eso ambas mujeres tuvieron que afanarse mucho para cumplir con en el encargo que el pocionista le había hecho a la pelirroja.

El Slytherin le había confesado su deseo, de que la casa fuese un hogar, desde el mismo momento, en que su sobrino la pisase por primera vez, y para que esto fuese posible, necesitaba la mano de una mujer experta en hogares felices.

Ambas mujeres terminaron las compras, y las enviaron mediante un hechizo a la dirección que el ojinegro les había dado.

También se encargaron de abastecer la despensa de la casa, que suponían vacía, ya que no querían que sus chicos se muriesen de hambre.

Después de una larga jornada de compras, las dos brujas no se sentían lo suficientemente cansadas, y mucho menos satisfechas.

Había algo que ambas necesitaban hacer, sabían que la venganza no era el camino, pero no podían dejar las cosas así.

Se aparecieron en Privet Drive, y caminaron en silencio hasta en número cuatro, se pararon delante de la inmaculada y perfecta casa, y susurraron cada una su hechizo.

\- Esto por mi leoncito... — siseó Minerva, con gesto de furia.

\- Lamentarás haber lastimado a mi pequeñín... — gruñó Molly, sustituyendo su permanente rostro dulce y amable, por el de una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron, desapareciéndose, y dejando un par de castigos para Petunia Dursley.

Desde ese día, la perfeccionista mujer, no gozaría de calma alguna... Los cojines no volverían a estar mullidos, los suelos jamás estarían resplandecientes, ni sus estanterías impolutas...

Las arañas, hormigas, y algún que otro roedor, serían esos invitados indeseados que nunca terminan por marcharse del todo...

Las mujeres se aparecieron de nuevo en el callejón Diagon, y ahora sí se dieron por satisfechas, así que se despidieron prometiendo volver a verse pronto.

\- o -

Tal y como había dicho la carta, a las once en punto, el expreso de Hogwarts partió hacia King Cross.

Bill no sólo estaba a cargo de sus hermanos, también lo estaba del resto de Los Guardianes, misión que le había otorgado Alastor Moody antes del desayuno.

Se ocupó de que todos subiesen al tren a tiempo, evitando que algún despistado se quedase atrás, ayudó a las chicas con sus baúles y mantuvo el orden entre los varones todo lo posible.

Cuando comprobó que todos estaban a bordo, pensó que no sería mala idea revisar el resto del tren, ya que toda precaución era poca en tiempos de guerra, y esa metódica tarea, ocupó todo su tiempo hasta que el silbato del tren anunció la salida.

Cuando volvió al pasillo, donde había dejado a los chicos, se encontró con que ninguno había entrado en alguno de los vagones vacíos; todos estaban sentados sobres sus baúles, repartidos a lo largo del pasillo, mientras hablaban animadamente.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí fuera? — les preguntó, confuso, por el compartamiento de los chicos.

\- No hay un vagón suficiente grande para que entremos todos... — le respondió, como si fuera obvio, el más pequeño de sus hermanos.

\- Sin morir asfixiados en el intento, claro... — apuntó Blaise, haciendo reír a todos.

\- ¿Y por qué no os repartiís? — les propuso el rompedor de maldiciones, ansioso por resolver el problema, antes de que el tren arrancase.

\- No queremos estar separados... — objetó Theo, mirando serio al hermano de su amigo.

\- Juntos somos más fuertes — añadió, con gesto terco, Neville.

\- Y debemos mantenernos fuertes por Harry... — recordó Justin a Bill, con tono de regañina.

\- Me habéis convencido... Lo arreglaré en un segundo... No podéis estar en el pasillo... — resolvió, el alegre e inteligente pelirrojo, usando un hechizo que siempre le había resultado muy útil.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Tú si que sabes! — lo jalearan Blaise y Seamus, al ver que había ampliado el vagón hasta convertirlo en una cómoda habitación, preparada para alojar a todos.

\- Todos podréis hacerlo en unos años... — rió el pelilargo, divertido por los comentarios de los chicos, antes de añadir algo más, con tono burlón— Si os esforzáis, claro...

\- Lo haremos, así podremos estar siempre juntos... —decidió, en nombre de todos, Hermione.

\- ¡Podríamos pedir un cuarto para todos en Hogwarts! — se le ocurrió a Blaise, que tenía una linea de pensamientos alternativa.

\- ¡Claro! Y Bill lo agrandará... — lo apoyó, de inmediato, Ron.

\- Yo no tengo problema, pero... Quizás debáis hablar antes con vuestros jefes de casa... — sugirió el rompedor de maldiciones, sabiendo que no lo permitirían.

\- No lo permitirán... — adivinó Daphne, al notar la incomodidad del mayor.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo... — asintió Penelope, que también era muy preceptiva.

\- ¡Harry podrá convencerlos! — aseguró Terry Boot, dispuesto a todos por permanecer juntos en Hogwarts.

\- ¡De eso nada! Que sea nuestro líder no quiere decir que tenga que hacerlo todo él... —negó Hermione, mirando mal al Ravenclaw, y haciendo que éste se alejase rápidamente de la castaña.

\- Si suficiente tiene con salvar el mundo en unos años... — masculló el heredero de los Malfoy, ensombreciendo su rostro, al recordar los peligros que esperaban a su recién estrenado primo.

\- No estará solo Draco, te lo prometo — le juró Bill, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del rubio, y mostrándole su apoyo.

\- ¡Claro que no! Aprenderemos a defendernos y allí estaremos... — intervino Fred, blandiendo una espada ficticia.

\- Creo que Voldy se llevará una sorpresita cuando llegue el momento... — aseguró George, con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

\- Me gusta como piensas... — lo felicitó su gemelo, haciendo reír a todos, y aliviando la tensión creada minutos atrás.

\- ¿Qué estará haciendo Harry ahora? — preguntó Cedric, en voz alta, haciendo que todas las miradas se posasen sobre él.

\- Estará aterrado, esperando que llegue el juicio... — supuso Pansy, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

\- Ojalá pudiéramos estar allí... — deseó Dean, que estaba muy preocupado por su compañero de cuarto y amigo.

\- Ojalá... Y ojalá que salga todo bien...— añadió Parvati, abrazada a su gemela.

\- Todo saldrá bien... — aseguró Daphne, intentando alejar a la desesperanza.

\- Claro que sí, no pueden volver a encerrar a un inocente... — la apoyó Hermione, quien trataba de convencerse a si misma, que todo saldría bien.

\- Eso espero... — suspiró Ron, angustiado por la idea, de que su mejor amigo sufriese otro golpe.

\- Le he escrito una carta a mi tía... — habló la timida voz de Susan Bones.

\- ¿A tú tía Amelia? — la interrogó Justin.

\- Sí, le he explicado todo... Ella ayudará a Harry... — prometió, con una inocente sonrisa, la tejona.

\- ¿Quién es tu tía? — preguntó Percy, que como la mayoría, no entendía nada.

\- Amelia Bones, trabajo en el Ministerio... — respondió nerviosa, la tejona, al sentir las miradas de todos sus amigos sobre ella.

\- ¡Bien hecho pequeña! Eso les dará más ventaja aún... — la felicitó Bill, pellizcándole la mejilla, y haciendo que la niña se pusiese más roja que la manzana de Blancanieves.

\- ¡Has tenido una gran idea, Su! — se apuntaron, todos Los Guardianes a las felicitaciones.

\- Gracias ... — fue todo lo que pudo decir Susan, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, y muerta de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Qué os parece si planeamos nuestro primer encuentro? — salió Hermione en su ayuda, al ver el apuro de la Hufflepuff.

\- ¿La fiesta sorpresa de nuestro líder y amigo? — preguntó Blaise, con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Esa misma! — rió la leona, aliviada, al ver que todos centraban sus mentes en otro tema.

\- ¡Un partido de quidditch!— gritó Ron, recibiendo la aprobación de todos los chicos.

\- ¡Una gran tarta de chocolate! — aulló Seamus, relamiéndose, al pensar en ella.

\- ¡Un hechizo para...! —propuso Fred, antes de ser silenciado por una propuesta más atractiva para él.

\- ¡ Y fuegos artificiales! — lo interrumpió George, logrando hacer que los ojos de su gemelo resplandecieran.

\- ¡Un momento! ¡Todos a la vez no! — los detuvo Hermione, gritando por encima de los aullidos de los varones, que se habían descontrolado al mencionar la palabra fiesta.

Todos se callaron ipso facto, mientras la leona sacaba un pergamino y empezaba a anotar las ideas que habían empezado a surgir.

Mientras los escuchaba hablar, el primogénito de los Weasley, recordó lo que le había revelado el libro, la misión para la que había nacido, proteger a esos chicos, mantenerlos sanos y salvos hasta que la guerra mágica hubiese terminado.

\- o -

Amelia Bones se encontraba en su despacho, situado en la segunda planta del Ministerio de Magia, más concretamente en el departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, cuando recibió una carta de su sobrina favorita.

Y no es que no le alegrara recibir una misiva de la niña de sus ojos, pero fue algo que le extrañó mucho. Ya que había recibido una carta de la pequeña Susan el día anterior, y no creía que hubiesen pasado algo tan importante en tan poco tiempo, además de que esa misma noche cenarían juntas.

Miró la carta con gesto de confusión, y encogiéndose de hombros, se dispuso a leerla, sabiendo que esa sería la mejor manera de salir de dudas.

 _ **Querida tía Amy:**_

 _ **Tenías toda la razón, en Hogwarts he encontrado un verdadero hogar, y me siento muy a gusto aquí.**_

 _ **He sido muy feliz todo el curso, pero las últimas semanas han sido las mejores de**_ _**mi vida, y todo gracias a mis amigos.**_

 _ **Hasta ahora solo te había hablado de**_ _**Hannah y Justin, pero ahora tengo muchos más.. No te asustes, pero hasta tengo amigos en Slytherin, y te aseguro que son tan leales y confiables como cualquier Hufflepuff...**_

 _ **Lo mismo pasa con mis amigos leones y águilas... Son todos estupendos...**_

 _ **Pero ahora, estamos todos muy preocupados por el culpable, de**_ _**que todos seamos tan amigos y tan felices.**_

 _ **Ya has oido de**_ _**hablar de**_ _**él, aunque jamás imaginarías que pudiera ser mi amigo... Se trata de**_ _**Harry Potter... Es un gran chico, pero ahora está muy preocupado por su padrino...**_

 _ **Su padrino es Sirius Black, todos pensabamos**_ _**que había traicionado a sus padres, pero no era**_ _**cierto...**_

 _ **Ahora los aurores , los profesores y el director Dumbledore van a reclamar que haya un juicio, porque la otra vez no lo hubo... ¡Y eso es muy injusto!**_

 _ **Harry se va ahora al Ministerio, pero sus amigos no podemos acompañarle, ¿podrías cuidar tú de**_ _**mi amigo y su padrino?**_

 _ **Gracias tía, sé que harás todo lo posible por ayudarlos, porque eres la mejor...**_

 _ **Te quiere**_

 _ **Susan**_

Amelia miró asombrada la delicada y esmerada caligrafía de su sobrina, no había duda de que la había escrito ella, pero estaba confusa con la forma atropellada de expresarse de la pequeña tejona.

Susan siempre había sido una chica tímida y tranquila, pero la remitente estaba rebosante de energía y alegría.

La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír, mientras guardaba la carta entre las páginas de su libro favorito, había sabido desde siempre que Hogwarts le sentaría bien a su seria sobrinita, pero jamás podría haberse imaginado que lo haría tanto.

Según ella, Harry Potter, era el causante de repartir tanta felicidad entre sus compañeros, le resultaba sorprendente que los alumnos de Hogwarts hubiesen decidido hacerse amigos sin importar su casa residente, y eso era algo que le parecía magnifico.

Ojalá los adultos tomasen ejemplo, y dejasen sus absurdos orgullos a un lado, tendiéndose la mano unos a otros.

Se levantó de su silla, y salió de su despacho, en busca del amigo de Susan, dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que hiciese falta.

-o-

El director de Hogwarts había tomado la precaución de citarse con dos viejos amigos, y casualmente miembros del Winzegamot, para ponerlos al corriente del caso de su profesor de Defensa, antes de que tuviese lugar el juicio.

Cuando llegó al lugar de la cita, Elphias Doge y Griselda Marchbanks, lo esperaban expectantes y confusos por la urgencia con la que los había requerido Dumbledore.

\- ¿Hay algún problema Albus? — se preocupó su viejo compañero de cuarto en Hogwarts.

\- Espero que no, pero nunca se sabe... — se encogió de hombros el divertido director.

\- Explícate antes de que sea demasiado tarde... Ya no tenemos edad para hablar dando rodeos... — lo apuró Griselda, una mujer menuda y encorvada con incontables arrugas en su rostro.

\- No creo que debas preocuparte querida, estás estupenda... — discutió Albus, demostrando los modales que su madre le había inculcado.

\- Muy halagador... Ahora habla de una buena vez, y que sea en voz alta y clara... Mi oido falla un poco últimamente — replicó la anciana, mirándolo con una sonrisa indulgente.

\- Han ocurrido ciertas cosas... Cosas que le dan un nuevo sentido a algo que habíamos creído... — siguió con su tono misterioso, el amante de los caramelos de limón, haciendo que la única mujer en la habitación lo fulminara con la mirada.

\- ¿No me has entendido cuando te sugerí que fueras al grano? — lo regañó, de nuevo, Griselda.

\- Sirius Black es inocente... Hay pruebas que lo demuestran... — confesó Dumbledore, dejando en estado de shock a los otros dos.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser eso? — interrogó Doge, con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.

\- Hoy habrá un juicio... — explicó el director, volviendo a sorprender al mago y la bruja.

\- Nadie nos ha avisado... — lo interrumpió Elphias.

\- Lo harán pronto... — aseguró Dumbledore.

\- Está bien... ¿Qué necesitas? — se ofreció, de inmediato, la enérgica bruja.

\- Sabemos como le gustar negar la evidencia a Cornelius... — divagó Albus, siendo muy bien entendido por sus viejos amigos.

\- No te preocupes, querido, no dejaremos que su necedad arruine la vida de una persona... — prometió Marchbanks, dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

\- No solo arruinaría una vida... Hay un grupo de almas ligadas a Sirius Black, y si él es tratado injustamente, todas esas almas volverán a estar atormentadas...— reveló, apesumbrado, el máximo mandatario del Winzegamot.

\- Cuenta con nuestra ayuda, viejo amigo... — aseguró, con una energía poco propia para su edad, Elphias.

\- Siempre he contado con grandes amigos... — replicó Dumbledore, mirando a a ambos, sonriente y orgulloso.

\- Eres un gran hombre, Albus... Y confiamos en ti... — lo interrumpió Griselda, dándole una palmadita , esta vez en la mejilla, y haciendo sonreír de manera infantil, al de túnica purpura y barba blanca.

Y justo en ese momento, tres patronus irrumpieron en la habitación, requiriendo la presencia de los miembros del Winzegamot, tal y como Albus les había adelantado hacía unos minutos.

-o-

 _ **Mis mejores deseos, para lulove6785 y para HasuWalker , en su cumpleaños...**_


	2. 2 La llegada al Ministerio

**2\. LA LLEGADA AL MINISTERIO**

-o-

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling.**

-o-

 _Un millón de gracias por la calurosa bienvenida..._

 _Aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste..._

-o-

Harry salió despedido por una elegante chimenea dorada, y recibido por los acogedores brazos de su tío Sev, quien lo retuvo unos segundos de más en su pecho, respirando el aroma de su despeinado, pero suave cabello.

Este gesto de cariño del Slytherin, no pasó desapercibido para el pequeño león, que se aferró a su tío, buscando un poco de paz, algo que necesitaba urgentemente, para que los latidos de su corazón volviesen a la normalidad.

Remus apareció un minuto después, y se acercó a ellos, ansioso y preocupado, para revisar concienzudamente, que su sobrino estuviese en perfectas condiciones.

\- ¿Todo bien? — lo interrogó, mientras acariciaba su cabello con dulzura con una mano, y con la otra hurgaba en su bolsillo, en busca de una rana de chocolate, que ofreció al leoncito.

\- Sí, ha sido un poco raro... Pero estoy bien... — asintió con una sonrisa emocionada, el pequeño amante de las aventuras, agarrando su dosis de azúcar.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien — lo felicitó Severus, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Sí, verás cuando se lo cuentes a Sirius... — intervino Lupin, con una sonrisa divertida, pasándole un brazo por los hombros — Se morirá de envidia...

\- ¿Lo veremos pronto? — interrogó ansioso, el azabache, desenvolviendo el dulce.

\- ¡Pues claro! Y muy pronto estaremos todos en casa... — aseguró Severus, fingiendo un entusiasmo que no sentía, para evitarle más preocupaciones al menor.

\- Eso suena increíble... — suspiró el niño, mirando por primera vez a su alrededor, y observando el lugar donde se encontraba.

Delante de él, había un pasillo muy largo de brillante madera de un tono oscuro, con una especie de monumento raro en el centro.

Miró hacia arriba, y se encontró con un techo de color azul, donde unos extraños símbolos de oro se mantenían en movimiento, como las fotos mágicas.

A su espalda estaba la chimenea por la que había salido hacía un rato, y a su lado, a pocos metros, había otra más.

Se fijó en los carteles informativos fijados en ambas chimeneas, la de la izquierda era la de llegadas y la de la derecha la de salidas.

Descubrió que estaba en el nivel ocho, leyendo un cartel próximo a él, aunque eso no lo ayudase a saber lo único importante para él, el paradero de su padrino.

Arthur, Dora y Kingsley salieron por la chimenea de la izquierda y se unieron a Harry y sus tíos, repasando sus planes en susurros, ya que no querían ser escuchados por ningún visitante curioso.

El niño quería saber más de lo que le habían contado, pero sabía que no le explicarían nada más, así que decidió hacer algo constructivo, como por ejemplo, curiosear.

Volvió su vista al frente de nuevo, y observó, más detenidamente esta vez, el largo corredor que había ante él.

Justo en medio del pasillo, había una gran fuente, y no un monumento al estilo muggle, como había pensado al principio.

En el centro de la fuente se erguían unas majestuosas estatuas doradas, que resplandecían y brillaban a causa del agua, y que aportaban cierta pureza al lugar.

La más alta era la que representaba a un mago, apuntando su varita hacia el aire, a su alrededor, se encontraban las estatuas de una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo doméstico.

Idénticos chorros de agua salían de las puntas de las varitas del mago y la bruja, otro chorro salía de la flecha del centauro, y uno más de la punta del sombrero del duende, y por último, un chorro brotaba de cada una de las orejas del elfo doméstico.

Mientras Harry observaba las estatuas, Arthur y los aurores, los habían dejado solos de nuevo, para resolver lo que ellos llamaron "algunos tramites de última hora".

\- ¿Donde estamos? — preguntó de pronto el ojiverde, saliendo de su ensoñación, y sin percatarse siquiera de que volvían a estar solos.

\- En el Atrio — respondió con simpleza, el pocionista, mirando a su alrededor con desconfianza.

\- ¿El Atrio? — repitió el azabache, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es la zona de recepción para los visitantes... Y también para los empleados del Ministerio —explicó el hombre lobo, con paciencia y cariño, dejando ver una vez más su lado amable.

\- ¿Puedo ver eso? — solicitó el niño, señalando a la extraña fuente, que tanto había llamado su atención.

\- Claro, vamos...— concedió el ojinegro, adelantándose unos pasos, antes de retroceder y agarrar a su leoncito de la mano, no fuera a perderse y verse metido en alguna extraña y peligrosa aventura.

\- ¿Qué es? — preguntó, el curioso ojiverde, señalando a las enormes estatuas.

\- Es una fuente... — se burló Severus, haciendo que su sobrino lo mirase mal.

\- Gracias, pero de eso ya me había dado cuenta yo solito... — escupió Harry, cruzándose de brazos, y poniendo morritos.

\- Representa el hermanamiento entre todas las criaturas mágicas... — intervino, como siempre conciliador, hombre lobo.

\- Me gusta... — sonrió, con mirada pensativa, el azabache.

\- Pues es hipocresía pura y dura... — masculló el jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

\- ¿Por qué? — se interesó el leoncito.

\- No le hagas caso... ¿Por qué mejor no buscamos un lugar tranquilo para esperar? — propuso el castaño, intentando nuevamente, calmar las aguas.

\- Esa es una gran idea... Vayamos por ahí... — estuvo de acuerdo el ojinegro, enviando una mirada de disculpa a Lupin.

\- ¡Pero tenemos que esperar a Canuto! — protestó el azabache, indignadísimo por la poca preocupación que mostraban los dos adultos.

\- Tranquilo, nos avisarán... — le aseguró Remus, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él, con suavidad, para que los siguiese.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te cuento cómo fue el primer día en Hogwarts de tu madre? — lo chantajeó Severus, recibiendo toda la atención del pequeño.

\- ¡Seguro que alucinó! — adivinó el ojiverde, pensando en lo especial y diferente que había sido su primer día.

\- Sí, todo le sorprendía mucho al principio... El primer día... — empezó a narrar el ojinegro.

Y así el pocionista, consiguió llevarse al pequeño león, a un lugar más reservado, y sobre todo, alejado de miradas curiosas.

Lupin lo miró esbozando una gran sonrisa, y asintió con aprobación, dándose cuenta de los motivos del ojinegro para alejar a Harry de allí.

Él también había pensado lo mismo, en cuanto los visitantes y los empleados se dieran cuenta que era "el niño que vivió", se montaría un gran circo de magos y brujas apabullando al niño, y eso era algo que ninguno de sus tutores estaba dispuesto a permitir.

\- o -

El señor Weasley se despidió del resto de viajeros apenas salieron de la chimenea, prometiendo estar de vuelta para el juicio, y salió disparado hacia el ascensor, sin más explicaciones.

Necesitaba hablar con algunos de sus amigos y compañeros, antes de que empezase el juicio, quería empezar a reunir lealtades cuanto antes.

Fue eligiendo uno a uno, a los que pensaba que eran confiables, y les pidió que lo siguiesen a un cuarto vacío.

\- Voy a contaros algo... Sé que es difícil de creer pero... Necesito que confiéis en mi... — empezó el pelirrojo, frotándose sus manos con nervios.

\- Te respetamos Arthur... — lo interrumpió Amos Diggory, dándole un apretón en el hombro, al darse cuenta de la ansiedad de su amigo.

\- Sí, sabemos que no dirías algo que no supieses que es verdad...— asintió, mostrándole su apoyo también, Ted Cattermole.

\- Habla muchacho... Sin miedo... — lo animó Perkins, su viejo y raro compañero.

\- Veréis... Hace años se cometió un error... Se condenó, sin un juicio justo, a un inocente... —reveló el pelirrojo, captando la atención de todos.

\- ¿De quién hablas? — lo interrogo Amos, sin poder esperar más.

\- De Sirius Black — confesó el señor Weasley, dejando mudos por unos segundos, a los magos y brujas presentes.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Él reveló...! — fue el primero en reaccionar Ted.

\- No fue él... Y pronto sabréis quien fue el verdadero traidor... — lo detuvo Arthur, sin dejarlo terminar su acusación.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? — fue el turno de preguntar para Perkins.

\- Kingsley y Tonks están tratando de lograr que Fudge convoque al Winzegamot... — les informó el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y nosotros? — se interesó Diggory.

\- Os necesito por si no lo logran... — respondió el patriarca de los Weasley.

\- ¿Somos tu plan B? — preguntó, ofendido, Ted.

\- Esto no es mi plan... Bueno lo de traeros aquí y contaros esto sí... — aclaró el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Y lo del juicio? — innsistió Amos, mirándolo con gesto terco.

\- De Dumbledore y Moody...

\- Eso es interesante... — ronroneó Perkins, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Debéis saber que Sirius Black no solo ha sufrido una condena injusta en Azkaban... Él perdió a su hermano, a su amiga, a su otro hermano y a su ahijado... Las cuatro personas más importantes en su vida... Ahora tiene la oportunidad de recuperar a dos de ellas... — contó Arthur, que no se imaginaba peor tormento.

\- No creo que nadie necesite escuchar más... — aseguró Amos, deteniendo su relato.

\- ¡Claro que no! — estuvo de acuerdo Perkins.

\- Contad con nosotros para lo que queráis... — habló Ted Cattermole por todos.

\- Os lo agradezco... — declaró, con alivio, el pelirrojo.

\- No tienes por qué... — declinó Diggory— Ahora, volvamos antes de que alguien sospeche...

\- o -

Kingsley y Dora también se habían alejado de ellos en cuanto llegaron al Ministerio, y despidiéndose con prisas, se marcharon muy apresuradamente, hacia el ascensor.

Los dos aurores se bajaron en la primera planta, y se dirigieron al despacho de Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, ambos tenían la difícil misión de convencerlo para que convocase a los miembros del Winzegamot, imprescindibles para que se celebrase el juicio de Sirius.

\- ¿Estás lista? — preguntó Shacklebbot, antes de llamar a la puerta del refugio de Cornelius.

\- ¿Estás de broma? Nací lista... — respondió, guiñándole un ojo, la pelirrosa.

\- En eso tienes razón... — asintió, sonriéndole, el enorme auror.

\- En eso y en todo, querido Shack... — aseguró ella, con misterio, mientras golpeaba la madera de la puerta con su puño.

Una grave voz masculina les dio permiso para pasar, y ambos aurores entraron en el despacho del Ministro, dispuestos a usar todas sus armas para convencerlo.

\- ¿Algún problema? — preguntó Cornelius Fudge, mirándolos un par de segundos, antes de volver su vista a los pergaminos sobre su mesa.

\- Venimos a traerle una información muy importante... — informó, con gravedad, Shacklebbot.

\- ¿Y Moody? — interrogó Cornelius, mirando hacia la puerta, como si estuviese esperando que el jefe de aurores la traspasase.

\- Custodiando a alguien... — respondió, evasiva, Dora.

\- ¿A quién? No se me ha informado de nada... — se quejó Fudge.

\- A eso venimos nosotros, precisamente... — replicó Kingsley, sin dejarse intimidar por el malhumorado hombrecillo.

\- ¿Y a qué esperan? — urgió, con cierta soberbia, el Ministro.

\- Necesitamos que llame a Bartemius Crouch — contestó Tonks, sin más preambulos.

\- ¿Qué? No entiendo... — balbuceó, sintiéndose muy confuso, Cornelius.

\- Es necesario un juicio... — explicó, con calma, Shack.

\- Y el Winzegamot... — apuntó la pelirrosa, sin percatarse del estado de nervios del Ministro.

\- ¿Se han vuelto locos? —chilló Fudge, fuera de sí.

\- No se preocupe, yo lo ayudaré a entenderlo... — aseguró el auror, con una sonrisa traviesa, mirando a su aurora favorita.

\- ¡Buena idea, Shack! — lo felicitó Dora, mirándolo con adoración.

\- Ahora escúcheme bien, señor Ministro... Alastor Moody está custodiando a Sirius Black, al que hemos sacado de Azkaban... Black es inocente... Y podremos demostrarlo en un juicio... Y también le entregaremos al verdadero traidor...— susurró Kingsley, con voz suave y envolvente, hipnotizando a Fudge .

\- Y tras el juicio, nosotros nos ocuparemos personalmente de escoltarlo a Azkaban, y también de entregárselo a los dementores... — se ofreció la metamórfaga.

Kingsley liberó al Ministro de su efecto tranquilizador, y éste, volvió a la realidad con gesto sorprendido, cambiándolo tras unos segundos por uno de enfado.

\- No puede usar sus habilidades conmigo... — escupió con furia.

\- Fue un caso de emergencia... — se disculpó Shacklebbot, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

\- No se enfade...— salió Dora, en defensa de su compañero y amigo.

\- Solo necesitábamos que nos escuchara... — explicó, con tranquilidad, el moreno.

\- Jamás podrán convencerme... — aseguró Cornelius, dando muestra una vez más, de su alto indice de soberbia.

\- ¿Y si me ofrezco voluntaria para mantener a Umbridge alejada de usted durante un mes? —propuso la pelirrosa, haciendo que el Ministro la mirara con gesto calculador.

\- Trato hecho — aceptó, sabiendo que hacía un buen trato.

\- Tenemos un trato entonces... — sonrió divertido Kingsley, guiñando un ojo a la bruja.

\- Avisaré a Barty y a Amelia... — señaló el Ministro.

\- No se olvide del Winzegamot... — le recordó la aurora.

\- No lo olvidaré... Ni tampoco su promesa... — advirtió Fudge, a la menuda aurora.

\- Cumpliré mi palabra...— prometió, con solemnidad, la metamórfaga.

La parejita de aurores, salió del despacho del Ministro de Magia emanando satisfacción, sintiéndose victoriosos por haber conseguido su cometido.

\- Eres la mejor negociadora que he conocido, pequeña... — la felicitó Shack, en cuanto cerraron la puerta, profundamente orgulloso de su pelirrosa.

\- Tú tampoco estás nada mal... — le devolvió la bruja, con una radiante sonrisa.

-o-

Después de pensarlo un buen rato, Amelia Bones, había llegado a la conclusión de que Harry se encontraría en el Atrio, a la espera de un juicio para su padrino, y no se equivocó, allí lo encontró sentado en un banco, junto a dos hombres, que reconoció enseguida, en cuanto se acercó un poco más a ellos.

La mujer se detuvo enfrente de ellos y se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, ya que éstes, inmersos en una conversación susurrada, no habían reparado en su presencia.

\- Hola cariño — saludó alzando su mano hacia Harry.

\- Hola... — murmuró el ojiverde, confuso, estrechando su mano.

\- Soy Amelia Bones, la tía de Susan... — se presentó la bruja, haciendo que el niño esbozase una tímida sonrisa.

\- Es mi amiga... — señaló el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Lo sé, me lo ha contado todo... — le sonrió Madame Bones.

\- ¿Todo? — se preocupó Harry, mirando a sus tutores.

\- Sé que quieres mucho a tu padrino, y también que mi sobrina te quiere mucho... ¿Y sabes qué? — explicó la mujer, sin percatarse de la incomodidad de los tres magos.

\- ¿Qué? — preguntó, como siempre curioso, el menor.

\- Que yo quiero mucho a Susan... Lo que significa que te ayudaré... — explicó Amelia, con una gran sonrisa.

\- No necesito ayuda, sólo justicia... — replicó, con furia, el ojiverde.

\- Y me encargaré de que así sea... Pero me refería a que te ayudaré a que nadie haga que tu padrino lo pase mal... — aclaró la bruja.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Eso sería maravilloso! — se entusiasmó el azabache.

\- Muchas gracias, señora Bones — agradeció Lupin, respirando con alivio.

\- Sí, su apoyo es muy importante... — añadió Severus, feliz con la idea de que ni Harry ni el pulgoso, pasasen un mal rato.

\- No hace falta... — los detuvo Amelia, antes de a volver a dirigirse a Harry - No soporto las injusticias...

\- Yo tampoco... — coincidió el leoncito, juntando sus cejas y poniendo morritos

\- Entonces tú y yo nos llevaremos bien... — sonrió la bruja, haciendo que el niño cambiase su cara de enfado, por una dulce e inocente sonrisa.

\- o -

Mientras, en una casa escondida en medio del bosque, Sirius y Moody, esperaban a ser llamados para asistir al juicio.

\- ¿Sabes Black? Me alegro que no seas un traidor... — confesó Alastor, en un ataque de sinceridad.

\- Gracias, supongo... — respondió el animago, sin saber muy bien, como tomarse la confesión del auror.

\- Me cabreé mucho cuando te acusaron... Me caías bien... Aunque fueras un bocazas inmaduro... — siguió hablando Moody, sentándose en una silla, para reajustar su pierna.

\- Me siento muy halagado por tus cariñosas palabras... — masculló Canuto, empezando a estar molesto.

\- No me importaban tus tonterías... Porque me parecían mucho más interesante tus agallas... Y también tus ganas de demostrar de que pasta estabas hecho... — continuó el veterano auror, concentrado en su pierna, sin prestar atención al ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- Sólo quería que dejaran de juzgarme por mi apellido... — fue el turno de confesarse para Sirius.

\- Nadie con dos dedos de frente podría confundirse en eso... — aseguró Alastor, soltando una carcajada.

\- ¿Eso crees? ¿Sabes cuáles fueron las últimas palabras que escuché antes de ser encerrado? — replicó el ojigris, antes de responder él mismo a su pregunta — No sé como Potter pudo confiar en un Black...

\- Tú eres Sirius... Simplemente Sirius... Un ser libre, con un corazón noble... Siempre fue así, y siempre será así... — lo consoló Moody, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Gracias... Significa mucho viniendo de ti... James y yo siempre quisimos ser como tú... — agradeció Canuto, sonriendo por primera vez desde que habían llegado — Aunque has cambiado mucho...

\- No sé de que me hablas — masculló Alastor.

\- Te has ablandado un poco... Se te cae la baba con mi ahijado y sus amigos... — se mofó el pelilargo.

\- Son unos chicos estupendos... Valientes, leales, inteligentes y sacrificados... Si de ellos depende la paz del mundo Mágico... Creo que estamos salvados...—los alabó Moody, levantándose de nuevo, para hacer una ronda de vigilancia.

\- Preferiría que fuésemos los adultos los que nos encargásemos de ello...— lo contradijo el ojigris

\- Estaremos allí... Para ayudarlos y protegerlos... Y daremos la vida por ellos si hace falta... —aseguró, con tono de promesa, el veterano auror.

\- ¡Amén! — suspiró Sirius, al que le preocupaba mucho el destino de su ahijado.

\- Deben estar a punto de llamarnos... — supuso Alastor, mirando un extraño artilugio, que tenía en su bolsillo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — cambió de tema el ojigris.

\- Ojo Black...— le advirtió Moody, volviendo a guardar el objeto.

\- ¿No decías que era sólo Sirius?— replicó Canuto, alzando sus cejas.

\- Grrrr... — gruñó, el peliblanco, siendo pillado por sus propias palabras.

\- Es solo una duda que tengo... — aclaró, el animago, con tono tranquilizador.

\- Está bien... Pero como te pases de la raya... — lo amenazó el temido auror.

\- ¿Nunca pensaste en formar una familia? — preguntó, por fin, Sirius.

\- Mi carrera de auror me hizo un hombre desconfiado... Y eso provocó que jamás pudiera dejar que alguien se acercase a mí... — explicó Moody, sintiéndose incomodo.

\- Todavía no es tarde... — lo interrumpió el pelilargo.

\- ¡Claro! Seguro que hay cola... — exclamó, irónico, Alastor.

\- Estás fatal de la cabeza, y tienes un carácter horrible... ¡Pero eres buena persona! — discutió Canuto, sintiendo lástima por la solitaria vida del anciano.

\- Muy amable, Black... —masculló, entre dientes, el jefe de aurores.

\- Lo digo en serio... No deberías darte por vencido... — le aconsejó el ojigris, pensando ya en una candidata para Alastor.

Pero la réplica de Moody quedó en el aire, ya que un patronus con forma de lince irrumpió en la habitación, indicándoles que había llegado el momento de asistir al tan esperado juicio.

-o-

 ** _Gracias por leer_**

 ** _¡Hasta la próxima!_**


	3. 3 El juicio de Sirius Orion Black

**3\. EL JUICIO DE SIRIUS ORION BLACK**

-o-

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling.**

-o-

 _Creo que el juicio es uno de los momentos más esperado por los lectores, así que espero que os guste..._

-o-

Un lince traslucido había surgido de la nada, indicándoles que había llegado el momento de dar la cara ante los miembros del Winzegamot.

\- Es la hora... — susurró Sirius, con voz temblorosa, pero sin moverse ni un milímetro de su asiento.

\- Todo va a salir bien, no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte... — lo tranquilizó Alastor.

\- Puedo perder a Harry... Y a Remus... ¡Hasta echaría de menos al murciélago! — gritó angustiado, el animago, temiendo perder a sus seres más queridos.

\- No perderás a nadie... Si son tan idiotas de no ver tu inocencia, prepararemos un plan de fuga... — prometió Moody, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

\- No quiero que mi cachorro crezca en la clandestinidad... — replicó, con furia, el ojigris.

\- A él no le importaría con tal de estar contigo... — apuntó, sabiamente, el jefe de aurores.

\- ¡Pero a mi si! Quiero lo mejor para él... — lo contradijo el pelilargo.

\- Lo sé... Y lo tendrá... —le recordó Alastor — No olvides que tenéis una legión de aliados para ayudaros a ser felices... -

\- ¡Vámonos! Tengo ganas de ver a mi cachorro... — exclamó con urgencia, Canuto, saltando de su asiento.

-o-

La sala donde se celebraría el juicio era una larga mazmorra, de oscuras paredes de piedra, y aspecto lúgubre.

La iluminación, bastante pobre por cierto, estaba a cargo de unas antorchas situadas en las paredes, lo que incrementaba, aún más, su apariencia tenebrosa.

Delante las paredes laterales, había bancos distribuidos en varias filas, elevándose a distintas alturas, los más altos eran los más cercanos a la pared.

En los bancos inferiores, dónde él y sus tíos se habían situado, se sentaban una gran variedad de magos y brujas, con idéntica cara de confusión.

En los bancos superiores había muchas figuras oscuras, que no dejaban de cuchichear, seguramente, también estaban muy confusos por el urgente juicio, del que nadie sabía nada.

Llevaban túnicas de color ciruela con una W bordada en hilo plateado, situada en su hombro izquierdo, y todos ellos parecían realmente agitados y nerviosos.

Tras un rato observándolos, Harry se percató de que ellos también lo miraban a él, algunos con gestos de curiosidad y otros con gestos de cariño.

Una pareja de ancianos, lo saludó con la mano, sonriéndole abiertamente, lo que provocó una pequeña chispa de diversión en el niño.

Todos guardaron silencio, cuando se abrió una puerta a la derecha, y entro un hombre corpulento.

Éste ocupó su lugar en la sala, en el centro de la primera fila del banco inferior, lo que hizo que Harry adivinara su identidad.

Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, se sentó en el que creía su trono, y se aclaró la garganta para dar comienzo al juicio.

A la izquierda de Fudge, se sentaba Amelia Bones, la nueva aliada de Los Guardianes, llevaba un monóculo en su ojo derecho, que le otorgaban una aspecto imponente.

A la derecha del Ministro había otro mago, pero su rostro y su cuerpo quedaban ocultos tras el rechoncho cuerpo de Cornelius.

La puerta se abrió, y Sirius Black entró acompañado de Alastor Moody, el jefe de aurores, todo la sala

El hombre que iba a ser juzgado se encaminó al centro de la sala, hacia una silla, cuyos brazos estaban llenos de cadenas, sus pasos resonaban en toda la habitación, completamente en silencio.

Se sentó en la silla, e inmediatamente, las cadenas tintinearon y se envolvieron en sus brazos, capturándolo como si fuera un animal peligroso.

El ojiverde, sintiéndose mareado y asustado, miró hacia sus tíos, que todavía sostenían sus manos, ellos intentaron tranquilizarlo, en vano, con una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Harry estaba demasiado aterrorizado con la imagen de su padrino encadenado a esa silla.

Severus le señaló a los bancos superiores, concretamente a una figura sentada en el primer banco, un encapuchado que le sonrió afectuosamente, haciendo que un brillo de emoción encendiese el corazón de Harry, al reconocer esa barba blanca tan inconfundible.

Dumbledore estaba allí, y sabía que el mago más poderoso del mundo, no dejaría que se llevasen a su padrino a la cárcel.

\- Muy bien, el acusado ha comparecido — dijo Fudge — Podemos empezar...

\- Que inicie el juicio... — asintió, en nombre del Winzegamot, el director de Hogwarts.

\- Sirius Orion Black — dijo una voz a la izquierda de Harry, que se volvió para ver a un señor de pelo oscuro, con un rostro de facciones fuertes y enérgicas — Ha sido traído a aquí, desde Azkaban, para prestar declaración ante el Ministerio de Magia...

—Así es, señor — asintió el ojigrís, y aunque su voz sonase temblorosa, podía percibirse en ella, su inconfundible arrogancia — Quiero demostrar mi inocencia... Quiero encerrar al verdadero culpable...

\- ¿No sé hizo eso ya hace diez años? — preguntó un anciano de rostro duro y mirada severa, sentado en el banco del Winzegamot.

\- Estamos aquí para comprobar si eso es cierto... — apuntó Griselda, mirándolo mal.

\- Interrogan: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Ministro de Magia; Amelia Susan Bones , directora del Departamento de Cumplimiento de la Magia; Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica; y Alastor Moody, jefe de aurores... — recitó el joven asistente del Ministro.

\- ¿Testigos para la defensa? —preguntó Bartemius.

\- Remus Jhon Lupin, Severus Tobias Snape, Arthur Septimus Weasley, Shacklebbot Kingsley y Nimphadora Tonks — enumeró Amelia.

Fudge desenrolló un pergamino, que la mujer siruada detrás de él le entregó, y al azabache le pareció, que el Ministro evitaba mirarla.

\- Los cargos contra el acusado son los siguientes: Que deliberadamente y con plena conciencia de la ilegalidad de su acción, habiendo sido nombrado guardián de la ubicación de James Charlus Potter, Lillian Evans Potter y Harry James Potter, tracionó su confianza revelando su ubicación a Ya-saben-quien... — acusó Cornelius.

\- Mentira... Mi padrino no es ningún traidor... — gritó Harry, sin poder evitarlo.

\- Tranquilo, pronto todos lo sabrán... — lo calmó Lupin.

\- Y se comerán sus palabras... — le prometió Severus, con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Eres tú Sirius Orion Black, residente en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, hasta su entrada en Azkaban? — interrogó Crouch, con tono de gravedad.

\- Lo soy — asintió el animago, antes de añadir — Pero dejé de vivir en esa casa mucho antes de que me encerraran en Azkaban... Y no he hecho ninguna de esas cosas que dice...

\- Eso lo veremos... — gruñó Crouch.

\- ¿Dónde está el Veritaserum? — preguntó, con tranquilidad, el ojigris.

\- ¿Se está ofreciendo voluntario? — se sorprendió Fudge.

\- Hace mucho que espero este momento... — asintió Sirius, sintiéndose lleno de confianza.

\- ¿Quieres hacer los honores Alastor? — preguntó el Ministro, con demasiado regocijo, en opinión de la mayoría de los asistentes en la sala.

\- Siempre llevo algo encima... — respondió el jefe de aurores, sacando una botellita del bolsillo de su abrigo - Nunca se sabe cuando te puede hacer falta...

Moody vertió el contenido del frasco a traves de la garganta del animago, que adquirió, al instante, una mirada confusa, y desvistió su rostro de toda expresión.

\- Podemos empezar... — anunció Alastor, al ver que la poción había empezado a hacer efecto.

\- Señor Black, cuéntenos que pasó la noche del treinta y uno de Octubre, antes de ser encerrado en Azkaban... — pidió, con tono respetuoso, Madame Bones.

\- Estaba de guardia... En una misión para la Orden... Escuché el llanto de un bebé... — empezó Canuto su relato.

\- ¿De un bebé? — preguntó Crouch, con una mirada que decía claramente: "Otro que perdió la cabeza en Azkaban".

\- Sí, pero no había nadie... Estaba solo... Y sentía la apremiante necesidad de ver a mi cachorro... — siguió contando el animago.

\- ¿A su cachorro? — interrogó Cornelius, sin entender nada.

\- Harry... Él es mi cachorro... Mi niño... — explicó, con impaciencia, el ojigris.

\- Está bien, continúe... — lo animó Amelia, cansada de tanta interrupción.

\- Sentí que el frío se apoderaba de mi cuerpo en cuanto me aparecí en el Valle de Godric... — prosiguió Sirius, estremeciéndose, al recordar la fatídica noche.

\- ¿Entró a la casa? — preguntó Alastor.

\- Sí, la puerta estaba abierta... Faltaba la mitad de la fachada... Entré y... James... James estaba... — contestó el animago, incapaz de describir el horror que se había encontrado — Sus ojos estaban abiertos... Sin vida...

\- ¿Dónde estaba? — interrogó, con dureza, Bartemius.

\- Al pie de las escaleras... Defendiendo a su familia... Lily estaba arriba... Y tampoco... Tampoco estaba bien... Y Harry estaba despierto... No lloraba... Y cuando me vio, me sonrió... — respondió el animago, sin poder evitar derrumbarse, al recordar la fatídica noche.

\- ¿Qué pasó después? — preguntó Madame Bones, con suavidad, en cuanto el ojigris se repuso un poco.

\- Recuerdo que Hagrid llegó, cuando tenía a Harry en brazos... Me dijo que lo había enviado Dumbledore... Quería que le entregara a mi cachorro, para protegerlo... Yo no quería... — divagó Sirius, sumido en su dolor.

\- ¿No quería dejarlo vivo? — preguntó, con crueldad, Fudge.

\- ¡NO! No quería separarme de él... Pero no quería que nadie lo lastimase... — negó, indignado, Canuto — Él y Remus eran lo único que tenía en el mundo... Aunque con mi lobito la había cagado bastante...

\- Creo que eso lo podrá resolver en otro momento... — apuntó Dumbledore, realmente divertido.

\- ¡Céntrese en lo importante! — lo amonestó Crouch.

\- Sabía quien era el traidor y fui a por él... — confesó Sirius, sin dejarse intimidar.

\- ¿Y quién es según usted el traidor? — preguntó, con tono de burla, el Ministro.

\- Peter Pettegrew, alias la sucia rata traidora... — escupió, con furia, el animago.

\- ¡Usted mató al pobre inutil de Pettegrew! — lo contradijo Crouch.

\- ¡No es cierto! Fingió su muerte para...— replicó el ojigris.

\- Encontramos su dedo — lo interrumpió Fudge.

\- Un dedo no es imprescindible para vivir... — apuntó Amelia, revoleando los ojos, ante la estupidez de su jefe.

\- Hubo testigos...— insistió el máximo mandatario del mundo mágico.

\- Peter se aseguró de que vieran lo que él quería... Que no fue lo que realmente pasó... — intentó que entendieran, el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- ¿Y qué pasó entonces? — preguntó, con desconfianza, Bartemius.

\- Lanzó un Bombarda para confundir... Y luego se transmutó en su forma animaga y huyó como la rata que es... — reveló el animago, causando un gran revuelo en la sala.

\- Peter Pettegrew no está registrado como animago... — apuntó Amelia, con desconcierto.

\- Ni James... Ni yo... Pero los tres lo eramos... — confesó el ojigris.

\- ¿Por qué no se registraron? — lo increpó Fudge.

\- Pensábamos hacerlo... Pero lo fuimos dejando... — se encogió de hombros, evasivo, Sirius.

\- ¡Todos los animagos deben estar registrados! — chilló Crouch, anotando, con disimulo, algo en un pergamino.

\- ¿Quién los enseñó? — se interesó Madame Bones.

\- Aprendimos solos... En el colegio... — respondió, como si fuese de lo más normal, Canuto.

\- ¡Mentira! ¡La animagia es una parte de la magia demasiado complicada para un alumno de Hogwarts! —discutió un miembro del Winzegamot.

\- Pues James y yo empezamos a estudiar en tercero y en quinto conseguimos transformarnos... A Peter tuvimos que ayudarlo... Ojalá no lo hubiéramos hecho...— insistió, con terquedad, el animago.

\- ¿Aprendió a ser animago en quinto curso? — se sorprendió Amelia.

\- Empezamos a estudiar en tercero... — explicó, de nuevo, el pelilargo.

\- ¿Por qué lo hicieron? — se interesó Griselda.

\- No creo que eso sea relevante — intervino Dumbledore, que no a deseaba que fuese revelada la licantropía de Lupin — Ya sabemos que eran chicos curiosos...

\- Tienes razón... Lo importante es que fueran capaces de hacerlo... ¡Es impresionante! — se maravilló la tía de Susan.

\- La cuestión a tratar aquí no es si es un mago impresionante o un mago mediocre ... — la interrumpió Fudge con tono irritado — No debería impresionarse tanto por un acto ilegal...

\- ¡Lo hice para ayudar a un amigo!— gritó Sirius, haciendo temblar a sus amigos e ahijado, temerosos de que revelase el pequeño problema peludo de Lupin.

\- Eso habla bien de usted... Pero dejaremos el tema de la Animagia para otro momento... — intervino Amelia, mirando al Ministro como si desease enviarle un crucio, y éste debió captarlo, por la forma de encogerse en su asiento, como si realmente desease desaparecer.

\- Continúe dónde lo dejo...— intervino, tratando de poner un poco de paz, Elphias Doge.

\- No hay mucho más... Me apresaron y me encerraron— terminó su relato el ojigris.

\- ¿No hubo un juicio? — preguntó, confusa, una anciana situada al lado de Doge.

\- Se saltaron ese paso... —masculló Canuto, despertando el malestar de la mayoría.

\- ¿Entonces lo llevaron directamente a Azkaban tras su detención? — interrogó Amelia, fulminando con su mirada, a los que creía responsables de la horrible injusticia.

-Sí — respondió Sirius — Y sentí que toda la felicidad había abandonado mi cuerpo... Recordé las cosas más horribles que había vivido... Desde ese día todo se volvió frío, jamás pude volver a sentir calor, hasta que volví a ver a Harry, mi cachorro...

Muchos de los magos y brujas se volvieron para murmurar con sus vecinos; algunas de las brujas más ancianas enjugaron sus lágrimas, y se sonaron sus naricillas; y los restantes negaron con la cabeza furiosos, atravesando con su furiosa mirada a Crouch.

\- Siento la injusticia, señor Black... — se disculpó la tía de Susan, pese a no haber tenido nada que ver.

-¿En serio, Amelia? — se burló Crouch, dejando ver una sonrisa despectiva — Te lo explicaré... Diez años es mucho tiempo para pensar... El suficiente para inventarse una emotiva y sensiblera historia... Todo muy conveniente, taaaan conveniente.. Pero claro, sólo tenemos tu palabra, ya que testigos no tienes..

\- ¡No está mintiendo! — gritó furioso Lupin, sin poder creerse la estupidez del Ministro.

Dumbledore, viendo el desastre que podría armarse en un momento, decidió intervenir. Así que hizo, su elegante carraspeo de garganta, tan efectivo como siempre, para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Tengo entendido que tienen una prueba lo suficiente solida para que no haya dudas de su inocencia... ¿Es cierto señor Black? — preguntó, fingiendo inocencia.

\- Es cierto... ¡La guarda el adorable Ojoloco! — asintió el animago, mirando sonriente al temido auror.

\- ¿Adorable? ¿Le han dado algún tipo de droga? — preguntó, confuso, Bartemius Crouch.

\- No lo creo... Tal vez hayan estrechado lazos mientras esperaban... — sugirió, el director de Hogwarts, con una sonrisa divertida

\- Y luego soy yo la mal pensada...— susurró Dora al oido de Shack.

La cara de Fudge se había puesto roja, y miraba fijamente a Dumbledore, como pidiéndole explicaciones.

\- No hay ninguna prueba registrada...— masculló furioso.

La bruja que se sentaba detrás de Fudge, enseñó por fin su cara, aunque la mayoría hubiese preferido que no lo hiciese, ya que esta era como un sapo, pero en feo.

Su cara era ancha y flácida, y estaba unida a un cuerpo amorfo y encogido, por un cuello gordo y corto.

Tenía dos grandes ojos saltones, que miraban a Sirius con evidente desprecio; y un pequeño y ridículo lazo negro coronando su cabezota, que se apresuró a colocar antes de volverse hacia el Ministro y cambiar su expresión de asco, a un patético gesto de docilidad y sumisión.

\- Si la prueba no está registrada, no podrá ser tomada en cuenta... — habló la bruja, con una aguda e irritante voz.

\- La viceministra del Ministerio, Dolores Jane Umbridge —presentó Fudge, de mala gana, y haciendo todo lo posible por evitar la mirada de ésta.

\- No he tenido tiempo de registrarla... Estaba ocupado en Azkaban... — replicó Alastor, mirando con una muesca de asco, a la desagradable bruja.

-Estoy segura de que podía haberle confiado esa tarea a alguno de los aurores a su cargo, señor Moody - replicó ella, con un tono de frialdad que hizo que Harry se estremeciese -Si no puede cumplir con las labores que conlleva su cargo...

\- Si el Ministro o el Winzegamot tienen algún problema con mi desempeño... — sugirió con desdén, el veterano auror.

\- No estamos aquí para juzgar a Moody...— intervino Crouch, mirando con respeto al jefe de aurores — Y por mi parte estoy totalmente satisfecho con su trabajo...

\- El caso es que no podemos saltarnos las normas... La prueba de la que hablan no... — metió baza Fudge, reacio a liberar al animago.

-Puedo estar equivocado — lo interrumpió Dumbledore - Pero estoy seguro de que la falta de un juicio hace diez años, tampoco iba con las leyes del Winzegamot...¿No les parece?

\- Cierto - asintió la señora Bones — Eso es completamente cierto...

-Oh, muy bien, muy bien — escupió, con furia, Fudge — ¿Dónde está la prueba?

\- Señor Moody... — solicitó Albus, mirando al viejo auror, que a su vez miraba furioso al Ministro.

\- ¿Están listos? — masculló, sin apartar su mirada asesina, del estúpido hombrecillo.

Alastor hizo aparecer la jaula que contenía a la sucia rata traidora, le aplicó un hechizo que nadie pudo descubrir, y apresándola en su mano la sacó de su pequeña prisión. Para evitar futuras complicaciones, decidió darle el Veritaserum antes de transformarlo, así que vertió unas gotas de la poción de la verdad sobre la boca de la rata, y tras apuntarle con su varita, le devolvió su forma humana.

-¿Nombre completo? —preguntó Crouch cuando Pettegrew se sentó, hecho un manojo de nervios, en el borde de una silla que había aparecido de la nada.

-Peter Pettegrew — respondió el traidor, con su irritante vocecita, chillona y temblorosa.

-¿Pero usted no estaba muerto? — interrogó Fudge, que no entendía nada.

\- Fingí mi muerte para que culpasen a Sirius Black — balbuceó Colagusano, con un tic nervioso.

\- ¡Se lo dije! — exclamó el ojigris, todavía bajo los efectos del Veritaserum, haciendo reír a su ahijado por su actitud infantil.

\- ¿Y por qué hizo eso? — interrogó Moody, ignorando a Sirius.

\- Mi Señor me lo ordenó... — respondió Peter, con gesto ausente.

\- ¿Le revelaste tú el escondite de los Potter? — preguntó, con tono gélido, Dumbledore.

\- Sí, yo lo hice... — asintió, volviendo a su tono tembloroso, la rata.

\- ¿Es usted un mortifago? — intervino Crouch, que empezaba a darse cuenta del error cometido con Sirius.

\- No, yo... Y-yo... S-solo quería vivir... — negó, frenéticamente, Pettegrew.

\- ¿Y traicionó a sus amigos para sobrevivir? - —escupió, con asco, Alastor.

\- Tenía miedo...— se defendió Colagusano, encogiéndose en la silla.

\- ¡Cobarde! — chilló un miembro del Winzegamot.

\- ¡Indigno! — lo acusó una elegante dama, portadora también, de una túnica ciruela.

\- ¡ Cómo pudiste! ¡Es peor que un mortífago! ¡Merece el peor de los castigos! — siguió escuchándose a lo ancho y largo de la sala.

\- ¡Suficiente! Votemos... — llamó al orden Amelia, deseando acabar cuanto antes.

\- ¿A favor de la condena? — preguntó Crouch, y todas las manos de la sala de erguieron. — ¿En contra? - volvió a preguntar, pero ninguna mano se levantó.

\- Muy bien — dijo Fudge, como si estuvieran decidiendo su almuerzo, y no una condena a cadena perpetua — Será llevado a Azkaban ...

\- Peter Pettergrew queda condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en Azkaban... La soledad le ayudará a arrepentirse de sus malas acciones... Y los dementores no dejaran que lo olviden... —anunció Dumbledore, recibiendo el apoyo del resto de miembros del Winzegamot.

\- Soy un hombre previsor al que le gusta adelantarse a los futuros problemas... — se ufanó el Ministro — Y por eso he solicitado la presencia de dos dementores...

\- ¿Hay dementores aquí? — preguntó, con tono de preocupación, Amelia.

\- No creo que eso haya sido una buena idea... — la respaldó Crouch.

\- Esperan en una sala aislada... — se defendió Cornelius.

\- Señor Moody, ¿haría el favor de entregar al señor Pettegrew a los dementores? — solicitó, con gesto serio, Dumbledore - Así podrán volver al lugar al que pertenecen...

\- Espere por favor — rogó el futuro prisionero de Azkaban — Harry...

\- ¡No te atrevas a dirigirte a él! — rugió furioso Sirius, tirando de las cadenas que apresaban sus brazos, para lanzarse sobre la rata traidora.

\- ¡Aún podemos matarte! — lo amenazó Severus, poniendo al niño tras su cuerpo.

\- ¡Basta! — gritó Harry, asomándose tras la capa de su protector tío serpiente, para mirar al culpable de la muerte de sus padres — ¿Qué quieres?

\- Lo siento mucho... Fui un cobarde... Me arrepiento tanto... Nunca podré perdonarme por lo que hice... Espero que tú puedas hacerlo algún día... — confesó, entre hipidos, Peter.

\- Te perdono — lo interrumpió el ojiverde, dedicándole una última mirada, antes de que Moody se lo llevase.

Harry había decidido contemplar sus zapatos, ya que le parecía un espectáculo mucho más interesante que ver como se llevaban al hombre que había hecho sufrir tanto a su familia.

Se sentía raro, pero ese sentimiento despareció en cuanto sintió que apretaban sus manos, ese gesto de sus tíos lo reconfortó, y se sintió mejor cuando levantó su cabeza y vio las radiantes sonrisas que sus tres padres le dedicaban.

\- Bueno... Sigamos interrogando a Black... — interrumpió Cornelius, el tierno y mágico momento, de la dispar familia.

\- ¿Para qué? — preguntó, con gesto de enfado, Griselda.

\- ¿Qué más necesita saber? — la secundó Doge.

\- No sé que más puede necesitar... — habló Amelia, con una voz atronadora — Tiene dos testimonios bajo Veritaserum... Y la confesión de Pettegrew ha sido bastante esclarecedora, en mi opinión...

\- ¿Qué les parece si votamos? — intervino Barty, al que no le estaba gustando nada, la actitud del Ministro.

\- ¿Alguien a favor de la condena? — preguntó Madame Bones, mirando con desafío, a los miembros del Winzegamot.

Nadie alzó su mano, y el ojiverde pudo respirar por fín tranquilo, su padrino recuperaría su ansiada y merecida libertad, y nada podía hacer más feliz a Harry, que la felicidad de quienes amaba.

Fudge miró con rabia, a la que sabía que sería su sucesora, pero ésta le aguanto la mirada, desafiándolo a hacer algún comentario.

-Muy bien, muy bien... quedas limpio de todos los cargos... — anunció, por fín, el más imbécil de los Ministros de Magia.

-o-

 _ **Gracias por leer...**_

 _ **Gracias por vuestros comentarios...**_

-o-

🎵ascousasimportantesnosoncousas🎵


	4. 4 La custodia de Harry

**4\. LA CUSTODIA DE HARRY**

-o-

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

-o-

 _Aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo..._

-o-

Severus, Remus y Harry se abrazaron, felices y aliviados, en cuanto el Ministro se dignó a afirmar lo evidente: que Sirius era inocente.

El ojiverde no pudo ser retenido por ninguno de los dos adultos, y éste se escabulló para lanzarse al pecho de su padrino.

El animago odió no poder abrazar a su cachorro, pero sí pudo susurrar palabras cariñosas al oido del niño, palabras que lo hicieron sonreír aún más feliz.

\- Eso es todo... — dio por finalizado el juicio, con impaciencia Fudge, en cuanto Harry regresó a su asiento.

\- Espere... — lo detuvo Sirius — Aún falta algo...

\- ¿Algo más a parte de su libertad? — masculló, con tono desagradable, Cornelius.

\- Algo mucho más importante que eso... — replicó el animago — Quiero salir de aquí siendo el tutor legal de Harry, mi ahijado...

\- Eso tendríamos que estudiarlo... — dijo Fudge, de manera evasiva, para ganar tiempo.

\- ¿Qué necesita estudiar señor Ministro? — preguntó con tono amable Dumbledore, con sus ojos azules clavados en Fudge.

\- No sabemos si es apto para educar al niño que vivió...— respondió Cornelius, mirando despectivamente al ojigris.

\- Se llama Harry James Potter — lo corrigió Sirius, devolviéndole la mirada de desprecio.

\- Como sea... — masculló, molesto, el Ministro.

\- Si quiere un juicio por su custodia, me parece bien...— aceptó, Canuto, entre dientes — Pero que sea ahora...

\- ¡Pero no tenemos testigos! — protestó Fudge, que tenía otros planes para ese niño.

\- ¿Por qué no llamamos a los testigos que ya habían sido citados? — propuso el director de Hogwarts, mirándolo de manera calculadora.

\- ¡Esa es una excelente idea! ¿Por quién empezamos? — intervino Amelia, quien también parecía mirar a su jefe, intentando adivinar sus intenciones.

\- Mmmm... — carraspeó con nerviosismo, el joven secretario y del Ministro, mientras revisaba sus notas— Remus John Lupin...

El hombre lobo besó la mejilla de Harry, sentado entre él y Severus, y se levantó despacio, y caminó con calma hasta una silla recién invocada, donde se sentó muy recto.

\- ¿Es usted Remus John Lupin? — preguntó Moody, evitando usar un tono mordaz — ¿Hijo de Lyall Lupin y Hope Howell?

\- Lo soy — asintió Lunático, manteniendo la expresión de calma, que solía acompañarla siempre que no hubiera Luna Llena.

\- ¿Conoce a Sirius Orion Black? — interrogó Crouch, analizando el lenguaje corporal, del hombre lobo.

\- Es mi amigo desde los once años... — respondió, esbozando una tímida sonrisa, y recordando lo especial que se había sentido cuando había formado parte de los merodeadores.

\- ¿Cree usted que sería un buen ejemplo para Harry? — intervino Amelia, que quería ir al grano, y evitar que su jefe interviniese más de la cuenta.

\- Nadie mejor que él para llenar la ausencia de James... — contestó, con sinceridad, Remus.

\- Segun tengo entendido — interrumpió Fudge, haciendo gala de su poca educación —James Potter fue un alumno bastante conflictivo...

\- ¿Qué pretende? — se indignó Alastor Moody, apuntando con su varita al Ministro — ¿Profanar la memoria del valiente James Potter?

\- No era esa mi intención... — negó asustado, el Ministro, dándose cuenta de su metedura de pata.

\- James fue un gran hombre... — aseguró Lupin, rechinando sus dientes, y con sus ojos centelleantes por la furia.

\- Disculpe al Ministro... — intervino Crouch, avergonzado por la actitud de su jefe —¿Por qué cree que el señor Black debería tener la custodia de su ahijado?

\- Usted mismo lo ha dicho... — replicó Lunático — Él es su padrino, con la responsabilidad que el cargo conlleva... James y Lily tenían mucho donde elegir, y lo eligieron a él... — remarcó el licántropo, mirando fijamente a Crouch, antes de añadir una última cosa — Y nadie mejor que sus padres para decidir con quien debe estar...

\- Creo que ha sido suficiente — lo interrumpió Barty, más que satisfecho con la declaración del hombre lobo.

\- Siguiente testigo... — anunció Amelia, que seguía sin querer perder un minuto — Severus Tobías Snape...

El Profesor de Pociones, apretó con cariño el hombro de Harry, antes de levantarse y caminar elegantemente hasta la silla de los interrogados, y allí se sentó, mirando fijamente a los interrogadores sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

\- Soy Severus Tobías Snape, hijo de la bruja Eileen Prince y el muggle Tobías Snape... Y conozco a Sirius Orion Black desde que entré en Hogwarts, a los once años... —habló el pelinegro, con un tono de voz monótono y vacío — Así nos ahorraremos tiempo...

\- ¿Son ustedes amigos? — preguntó Bartemius, con cierto tono de duda, quién tenía entendido que eran enemigos desde niños.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Somos enemigos desde el colegio! — respondió Severus, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry, que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

\- ¡Vaya murciélago! ¡Tu humor ha mejorado mucho! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! — lo felicitó el ojigris, sin poder luchar contra los efectos del Veritaserum.

\- Cierra el pico pulgoso, hay mayores delante... — siseó el Slytherin, en una magnifica actuación de frialdad, y evitando que Canuto desvelase su verdadera relación.

\- ¿Cree que Sirius Orion Black es apto para el cuidado de Harry James Potter? — los interrumpió Crouch, confuso por la escena de los dos magos.

\- Aunque me cueste admitirlo... — masculló Severus, poniendo cara de circunstancias — Creo que no hay nadie más apto que él...

\- ¿Aunque sean enemigos? — intervino, con maldad y alevosía, Fudge.

\- La gente cambia... — siseó el pocionista, mirando con desprecio al Ministro, quien se encogió en su silla, impactado por la mirada del Slytherin — Algunos deciden madurar...

\- ¿Quiere añadir algo más? — preguntó, Amelia, intentando aguantar las ganas de reír.

\- He dicho lo más importante — aseguró Snape, sin cambiar su gesto frío.

\- Puede volver a su asiento, entonces... — indicó Moody, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Siguiente testigo: Arthur Septimus Weasley... — anunció, con timidez, el asistente del Ministro.

El patriarca de los Weasley, se levantó de un salto y se dirigió al centro de la sala, su gesto bonachón y su sonrisa amable permanente lo acompañaron en el mal trago de tener que declarar.

\- ¿Desde cuando conoce usted al acusado? — comenzó preguntando Fudge, que empezaba a aburrirse, al no ser el centro de atención.

\- ¿Acusado? Creí que había quedado libre de todos los cargos... — replicó, con cara de confusión, Arthur.

\- Y así es... — asintió Crouch, empezando a perder la paciencia con su jefe.

\- Modificaré mi pregunta — rectificó Fudge, al recibir la mirada desaprobatoria de varios miembros del Winzegamot — ¿Desde cuando conoce a Black?

\- Desde el colegio... — respondió con una sonrisa, el pelirrojo, evocando sus últimos años escolares — Siempre ha sido un gran chico...

\- Su expediente escolar no dice lo mismo... — discutió el Ministro, que parecía no haber aprendido la lección todavía.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso... — lo defendió el señor Weasley — Y bastante ha sufrido ya...

\- ¿Cree que será un buen tutor para el joven Potter? — intervino, Barty, que ya estaba harto de la actitud de Cornelius.

\- Sufre tanto por él, como lo hago yo por mis hijos... — reveló, encogiéndose de hombros, el pelirrojo— Y yo, me considero un buen padre...

\- Y lo eres Arthur... No lo dudes ni por un segundo... — aseguró Moody, guiñándole su ojo de nacimiento.

\- Claro que sí, Weasley... — estuvo de acuerdo, Crouch, enviándole una sonrisa de apoyo— Creo que no hacen falta más preguntas...

Las cosas no iban como Cornelius Fudge había imaginado, esto se le estaba yendo de las manos, así que hizo un último intento por demostrar su autoridad.

\- Kingsley y Tonks no son aptos como testigos, no conocen a Black... — aseguró el Ministro, recibiendo duras miradas de los dos aurores.

\- Preguntésmole entonces al máximo interesado... — intervino Amelia, que no estaba dispuesta, a dejar que su jefe se saliese con la suya — Cielo, ¿te importaría contestar a un par de preguntas?

\- Vale — asintió el ojiverde, levantándose al instante, ya que no quería perderse la ocasión, de decir un par de cositas que tenía en mente, a todos los presentes.

Remus y Severus lo sujetaron en cuanto el azabache se incorporó de su silla, ninguno de ellos quería que su sobrino pasase por un interrogatorio a cargo del insensible e imbécil Ministro.

\- Por favor... Quiero hacerlo... — suplicó el leoncito, poniendo ojitos tiernos.

\- No es bueno para ti... — se negó Lunático, haciendo de tripas corazón, al ver la carita suplicante de su niño.

\- Necesito hacerlo... — lloriqueó Harry, jugando su última carta, para convencerlos.

\- Está bien... — aceptó el pocionista, con gesto serio — Pero prométeme algo...

\- Lo que quieras... — aseguró el ojiverde, dispuesto a todo por tener su oportunidad para expresarse.

\- Tu padre era un arrogante... — comenzó el ojinegro.

\- Severus... — lo avisó el hombre lobo, con tono de advertencia.

\- Tú necesitas subir ahí... Y yo necesito que seas como él... — siguió Snape, ignorando a su amigo.

\- ¿Arrogante? — preguntó, confuso, el pequeño buscador.

\- Arrogante y valiente... — asintió Severus, sonriendo a su sobrino, antes de añadir — Tu padre era ambas coses... Y también alguien que no se dejaba doblegar...

\- Lo prometo — dijo Harry, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de sus dos tíos.

\- Te queremos, pequeño... Y estamos muy orgullosos de ti — le susurró Lupin, en el oido, mientras lo estrechaba en su pecho.

\- Ahora... Acaba con ellos... — le ordenó su profesor de Pociones, guiñándole un ojo, con complicidad.

Harry soltó una carcajada por la orden de su tío, antes de caminar hasta la silla, que había sido ocupada, momentos atrás, por sus tíos y el padre de su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Es usted Harry James Potter, nacido el treinta y uno de Julio de mil novecientos ochenta? — interrogó, con tono de gravedad, Fudge.

\- ¿No has visto su cara? Es igualito a su padre... — intervino, con tono mordaz, una anciana situada en los bancos del Winzegamot.

\- Puede haber tomado poción multijugos... — se justificó Cornelius.

\- ¿Acaso quieres darle Veritaserum a un niño? — se indignó Barty, mirándolo con furia.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! — se defendió el Ministro, al ver las miradas furiosas, de los magos y brujas presentes.

\- Empecemos entonces... ¿Qué tal estás cariño? — le preguntó, con tono suave y maternal, la tía de su amiga Susan.

\- B-bieen... — respondió Harry, un poco ausente, debido al enfrentamiento verbal de los adultos.

\- ¿Seguro? Ha tenido que ser un shock para ti descubrir que tu padrino es inocente... — asumió Elphias Doge, mirándolo con cariño.

\- Bueno, en realidad no... — negó, con franqueza, el ojiverde — Porque yo nunca creí que fuese culpable...

\- ¿Ah no? — escupió, incrédulo, Fudge.

\- No... Pero lo que si que fue un shock fue descubrir que tenía un padrino... — exclamó el azabache, exultante, ignorando el tono usado por el Ministro — ¡Y dos tíos! ¡Y hasta tengo primos!

\- Pero usted ya vivía con sus tíos y con su primo antes de ingresar en Hogwarts — replicó Dolores, con su irritante voz, haciendo que algunos rechinaran los dientes.

\- ¡Los Dursley no son mis tíos! — negó, indignado, Harry.

\- Pero Petunia Dursley es la hermana de su madre... Y eso la convierte en su... — afirmó Umbridge, hablandole despacio, como si el niño tuviese algún tipo de retraso.

\- Eso no la convierte mi tía... — siseó Harry, con un brillo de furia en sus ojos — La madre de mi mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, es ahora mi tía...

\- No debería ser tan desagradecido, jovencito... Ellos lo cuidaron y alimentaron durante diez años... — lo reprendió, con severidad, la bruja-sapo.

\- ¡No soy un desagradecido! — se defendió el ojiverde.

\- Además de un maleducado... — añadió, con desprecio, la odiosa mujer.

\- Y-yooo... — se atragantó , al ver la mirada maligna, que le enviaba la desagradable y horrible bruja.

\- ¿Por qué no nos cuenta como fueron esos diez años? — intervino Dumbledore, en su ayuda, evitando que la mujer volviese a la carga.

\- No hay mucho que contar... — respondió evasivo, Harry, agachando la cabeza.

\- ¿Tenías una habitación bonita? — insistió el director, que no quería dejar quedar al niño, como un malcriado desagradecido.

\- No tenía una habitación exactamente... — reveló el azabache, arrugando su frente, mientras miraba a Albus.

\- ¿No tenías una habitación? — se extrañó Barty.

\- N-noooo... — tartamudeó el pequeño Gryffindor, pensando como cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Y dónde dormías entonces? ¿En el salón? — interrogó, Amelia, comenzando a sentirse realmente furiosa.

\- ¿En un sofá? — preguntó a su vez, Crouch, arrugando su frente.

\- No, en la alacena... — confesó el ojiverde, agachando la cabeza, antes de añadír — En el suelo...

\- ¿Cómo? — escupió Bartemius, sin poder creerse, semejante crueldad.

\- ¡Qué! — chilló Amelia, destilando magia y furia, a partes iguales.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! — exclamó el Ministro, creyendo que el niño se lo inventaba todo.

\- Si quieren puedo tomar Veritaserum, como mi padrino... — se ofreció voluntario, el valiente heredero de los Potter.

\- ¡Ni hablar! — se negó Sirius, intentando arrancar las cadenas de sus brazos, para levantarse y proteger a su cachorro.

\- No hace falta, pequeño... Nadie pone en duda tu palabra... — intervino Crouch, que no dudaba de la palabra del menor.

\- Buenooo... — carraspeó Dolores — Quizás...

\- Nadie, señor Potter... — aseguró Griselda, mirando mal a la bruja-sapo — Y estamos realmente molestos por esas carencias con las que ha crecido...

\- ¿Lo alimentaban bien? — preguntó Dumbledore, que parecía no querer dejarse nada en el tintero.

\- Más o menos... —se encogió de hombros, el ojiverde, desviando su mirada.

\- Puede que la señora Pomfrey puede responder mejor a eso... — sugirió Albus, dándose cuenta de que el leoncito, no contaría mucho más — Creo que ha enviado un informe...

\- Déjeme ver... — asintió Fudge, molesto por no poder mantener el control — Sí, está aquí...

\- Quizás deberían leerlo en voz alta... — volvió a sugerir el director de Hogwarts — Para que podamos escucharlo todos...

\- ¡Esa es una gran idea! — celebró Amelia, sacándole el pergamino de las manos a su jefe, dejándolo con dos palmos de narices — Harry James Potter presenta desnutrición y falta de los cuidados básicos de un niño, no presenta ningún tipo de vacuna muggle, ni ha pasado revisiones médicas en los últimos años... Presenta evidentes signos de maltratos físicos y psicológicos... — la bruja se detuvo, demasiado consternada para continuar — ¿Es necesario que siga leyendo?

\- No, no creo que lo sea... — intervino con la voz temblorosa por la furia, Barty, antes de suavizar el tono para dirigirse al niño — Y tampoco es necesario que nos cuentes nada más, pequeño...

\- ¿Por qué no votamos? — sugirió Griselda, mirando a Dumbledore, éste tendría responder a muchas preguntas.

\- ¿A favor de que Sirius Orion Black se convierta en el tutor legal de Harry James Potter? — preguntó Amelia, que aún no se había repuesto de la noticia.

Muchas manos se levantaron al instante, parecía que todo el mundo, a excepción de unos pocos como Fudge o Umbridge, estaba de acuerdo con darle una oportunidad de ser felices, a esas dos almas torturadas por las injusticias.

\- ¿En contra? — y solo dos manos fueron levantadas, y sus dueños fueron fulminados por cientos de miradas, haciéndoles hervir de vergüenza.

\- Quiero pediros disculpas a los dos... — habló, con tono arrepentido, Barty - Yo tengo mi parte de culpa en esta gran injusticia que ambos habéis vivido... Harry, eres un muchacho muy valiente, has sufrido mucho... Y no sabes como lo siento...

\- No se preocupe... Todo eso ya pasó... — trató, el ojiverde, de hacerlo sentir mejor.

\- Tu padrino debe quererte mucho... Sólo eso pudo mantenerlo cuerdo... — confesó, con una pequeña sonrisa, Crouch.

\- Él siempre ha sido mi luz... — asintió el animago, mirando al niño con la adoración acostumbrada.

\- Sé que no es disculpa... Pero hace diez años todos estábamos tan paranoicos... — continuó con sus disculpas, Bartemius, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado.

\- Ojoloco aún lo está... — susurró Dora, para que sólo su compañero y amigo la escuchase.

\- Supongo que se ha acomodado... — rió bajito, Shacklebolt haciendo reí también, a la metamórfaga.

\- Shhhh... — los regañó una anciana de unos trescientos años, sentada cerca de ellos.

\- Vieja pasa arrugada... — gruñó la pelirrosa, al oido de Shack, haciéndolo reír aún más.

\- Lo entiendo... Sólo queriáis acabar rápido... — masculló, con gesto de enfado, Sirius.

\- Es muy amable por disculparse, señor Crouch... Habla muy bien de usted... — agradeció sonriente Harry, antes de cambiar su sonrisa, por una mirada desaprobadora, que dirigió al resto de asistentes — Es algo que todos deberían probar...

Y como siempre, las palabras del ojiverde tuvieron un efecto inmediato, la gran mayoría de los magos y brujas agacharon sus cabezas con arrepentimiento y vergüenza.

Diez años después se daban cuenta de la injusticia cometida con Sirius, injusticia de la que todos habían sido partícipes de alguna manera.

Recordaron también, como habían celebrado la caída de Voldemort, sin pensar en ese niño que los miraba ahora, ese que se había quedado huérfano, el mismo al que todos debían la paz.

Ese pequeño era muy maduro para tener solo once años, pensaba la mayoría, e intuían que su traumática infancia tenía mucho que ver en eso.

\- ¡Deberían devolverle su puesto de auror! — sugirió Elphias, rompiendo el silencio, que se había creado.

\- ¡Claro que sí! — estuvo de acuerdo, de inmediato, Alastor.

\- ¿A qué espera Fudge? — lo pinchó Amelia, que parecía haberle declarado la guerra, a su jefe.

\- Si, bueno... Podrá regresar a su puesto... — murmuró Cornelius, sintiéndose presionado, por los cientos de miradas sobre él.

\- No, gracias... — denegó el ojigris, mirando sonriente a su ojito derecho — El único puesto que deseo es el de padrino... Harry es ahora mi única misión...

\- Y no será un misión fácil... — aseguró, con una risita, Severus.

\- No, no lo será para nada... — asintió divertido, Remus, antes de que los tres estallaran en carcajadas.

\- ¡Sois unos exagerados! — bufó, frunciendo el ceño, Harry.

Y así, tras algunos imprevistos y testigos sorpresa, el juicio se dio por terminado, y todos los asistentes fueron saliendo poco a poco de la sala.

Algunos su fueron desperdigando, otros hicieron grupitos para comentar todo lo que habían descubierto ese día, y algunos más se dirigieron a sus puestos de trabajo.

Harry, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Dumbledore, Arthur, Kingsley, Dora, Moody y Amelia se reunieron en el Atrio, para abrazarse y festejar que por fin se había hecho justicia.

\- Me alegra mucho que por fin se haya sabido la verdad... — dijo Arthur, feliz de que Sirius hubiese recuperado su libertad.

\- Alguien debería hablar con algún redactor del Quisquilloso para difundir la noticia... — sugirió Amelia.

\- Preferimos ser discretos... ¿Verdad chicos? — se opuso Sirius, haciendo que su lobito, lo mirara orgulloso.

\- Así es, queremos mantener un perfil bajo... — asintió Severus, mostrando su acuerdo, y dando una palmadita amistosa en la espalda del animago.

\- No estoy seguro de lo que significa eso... — intervino el ojiverde, con gesto de duda — Pero suena realmente bien...

\- Significa que se acabó ser el centro de atención — explicó, con una dulce sonrisa, Lupin — Y también que te señalen con el dedo...

\- Creo que me voy a desmayar de la alegría... — suspiró el niño, llevándose una mano al pecho con dramatismo, haciendo reír a todos los adultos.

-o-

 _Gracias por leer..._

 _GRACIAS_

-o-


	5. 5 La hora de reflexionar

**5\. LA HORA DE REFLEXIONAR**

-o-

 _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling_

-o-

 _Creo que, en ocasiones, las personas damos malos pasos, y éstos nos alejan del camino..._

 _Y pienso, que todos deberíamos tener la oportunidad, de poder regresar a nuestro camino..._

-o-

Mientras todos reían, Crouch, los observaba a pocos pasos, quería acercarse a Harry, pero dudaba de la reacción del niño.

Finalmente, buscó sus agallas, y cuando pudo encontrarlas, se acercó al ojiverde, que en ese momento, reía por las cosquillas que le estaban provocando su padrino.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con Harry? — solicitó, mirando a Sirius, que borró rápidamente su sonrisa al verlo.

\- ¿Para qué? — preguntó, el animago, mirándolo con desconfianza.

\- Será solo un minuto... — respondió el cabizbajo hombre, con un tono de súplica, muy poco característica en él — No diré nada que lo lastime...

\- No creo que sea posible... — negó el ex prisionero de Azkaban, buscando una disculpa — Tenemos que irnos ya...

\- Quizás deberías preguntarle antes al máximo interesado... — sugirió Remus, al ojigris, mientras le señalaba al menor, que en ese momento, le clavaba sus esmeraldas.

\- Yo quiero hablar con él, padrino... — intervino, con timidez, Harry.

\- ¿Estás seguro? — dudó Sirius, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Lo estoy... — asintió, con valentía, el pequeño león.

\- Entonces, está bien... — aceptó, con poco entusiasmo, el animago.

El encargado del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica, pasó un brazo por los hombros del buscador de Gryffindor, y se lo llevó aparte para poder hablar a solas.

\- ¿De qué quería hablar señor Crouch? — preguntó el ojiverde, muerto de la curiosidad, en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente.

\- Necesito pedirte algo, pequeño... — le susurró, a media voz, el mago.

\- ¿A mi? — se extrañó, el ojiverde, que no imaginaba en que podría serle útil al adulto.

\- Sí, sé que puede ser complicado de entender... — asintió Barty, haciendo un esfuerzo por suavizar su voz — Pero necesito tu ayuda...

\- Lo ayudaré — se ofreció, el siempre generoso, azabache — ¿Qué necesita?

\- Tus recuerdos en esa casa... — respondió, con voz temblorosa, Crouch.

\- ¡Pero si son horribles! — exclamó, levantando un poco la voz, el ojiverde — ¿Cómo podrían serle útiles?

\- Me serán muy útiles, créeme... — aseguró el mago adulto, intentando ignorar, los cientos de miradas sobre ellos.

\- Lo ayudaré... — decidió Harry, sonriéndole con inocencia, y ganándose el dormido y duro corazón de Bartemius.

\- Muchas gracias, pequeño... — agradeció Crouch, agachándose hasta estar a la altura del muchacho — Posees un gran corazón...

\- Cuando uno ha sufrido mucho... — explicó el pequeño Potter, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de volver a sonreírle — Aprende a leer a la gente...

\- ¿Por eso me ayudas? — preguntó, sin entenderlo de todo, Barty.

\- Usted también ha sufrido mucho... — afirmó el ojiverde, poniendo su mano, sobre el corazón del mayor.

\- Te prometo que no dolerá... — fue todo cuanto pudo decirle Bartemius, antes de abrazarse al niño, sanando un poco sus heridas en el proceso.

Una vez que se hubo serenado, Crouch usó su varita, para recoger los recuerdos mas dolorosos del azabache, un arma que intentaría utilizar para devolverle la cordura a la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

-o-

Barty se había despedido de Harry, agradeciéndole una vez más su ayuda, y tambien prometiéndole su lealtad eterna, y el niño había vuelto con sus tutores y el resto de adultos.

\- Ha llegado el momento de la despedida... — señaló Arthur, un tanto incomodo.

\- ¡Odio las despedidas! — bufó Tonks, cambiando su nariz.

\- No es una despedida... Nos veremos muy pronto... — la consoló, Kingsley, siempre atento a los cambios de humores de su amiga.

\- ¡Un momento! No nos iremos de aquí sin decidir un castigo para esos muggles que todo sabéis... — los detuvo, Moody, moviendo su ojo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

\- ¿Ahora no se puede mencionar a los Dursley? — preguntó Harry, fingiendo inocencia, e intentando aguantar la risa.

\- Bueno... A mi se me retuercen las tripas cada vez que los oigo mencionar... — confesó Dora, deseosa de hacerle una visita a esos muggles, y vengar así el maltrato infringido a su primito.

\- A mi me pasa exactamente lo mismo... — asintió, con el ceño fruncido, Sirius — Será genético...

\- Entonces debo ser de vuestra familia... — razonó Severus, contagiándose del mal humor de los Black.

\- Todos somos una familia, ¿no? — señaló Harry, como si fuera algo obvio, haciendo que todos cambiaran sus caras, y asintieran sonrientes.

Dumbledore miró a todas y cada una de las personas que se encontraban ante él, y no pudo evitar sonreír, le hacía muy feliz la unión que se había establecido entre esas almas nobles.

\- Eso es muy cierto, jovencito... — le dio la razón, antes de borrar su sonrisa, para mostrar una dura mirada — Y pienso, que los que fueron asignados como sus guardianes, deberían ser castigados...

\- ¡Bien dicho! — lo vitoreó la pelirrosa.

\- ¿Y has pensado en algo? — preguntó, con tono malicioso, Alastor.

\- Puede que vosotros tres tengáis mejores ideas... — sonrió Albus mirando a los tutores, del pequeño que sería su perdición.

\- ¿Es necesario que vivan? — se interesó Severus.

\- ¡Tío Sev! — lo regañó, el ojiverde, mirándolo como un padre enfadado.

\- Está bieeeeennnn — siseó el pocionista, revoleando los ojos — Pero eso reduce mucho las posibilidades...

\- Cachorro... — intervino Sirius, intentando que los entendiera — Ellos...

\- No somos asesinos... — lo interrumpió Harry, que no estaba dispuesto a que hiciesen algo así.

\- No, no lo somos... — lo apoyó, de nuevo, Dumbledore.

\- Yo creo que sé cual podía ser su castigo... — aprovechó el azabache, el momento de reflexión que se habían tomado los adultos, tras sus palabras.

\- ¿Ah si? — preguntó Moody, con un brillo en sus ojos, que no pasó desapercibido para los tutores del menor.

\- No le mires así... — le advirtió Sirius, con un gruñido, y una mirada letal.

\- Cuéntanos que se te ha ocurrido, Harry... — lo animó a hablar Remus, acariciando su mejilla, para darle fuerza.

\- A ellos les interesa mucho el dinero y las cosas materiales... — explicó el niño, al que se le había encendido la bombilla.

\- Los dejaremos en la ruina... — lo interrumpió Dora.

\- ¡Haremos que le quiten su casa! — se le ocurrió a Amelia, que había perdido su habitual mascara de seriedad.

\- ¡Y qué Dursley pierda su trabajo! — apuntó el ojigris, deseoso de venganza.

\- ¡No! No es ninguna de esas cosas... — negó frenético, Harry, sin poder creer lo que había desencadenado.

\- ¡Dejad de interrumpir al chico! — salió en su ayuda Alastor, que como buen observador, no había pasado por alto los apuros del leoncito.

\- Ellos jamás supieron que mis padres tenían una cámara en Gringotts... — pudo continuar explicando el azabache.

\- Ni que tú eras el heredero de esa cámara... — añadió Remus, sonriendo, al adivinar los pensamientos de su sobrino.

\- Eso es... Quizás podría llegarle una carta con mis posesiones... — asintió el heredero Potter, aliviado de que alguien lo hubiese entendido — Y otra, justo después, que diga que ya no son mis tutores legales...

\- Me gusta como piensas, pequeño amigo... — lo felicitó Shacklebbot, guiñándole un ojo.

\- Gracias señor Kingsley... — sonrió Harry, un poco más tranquilo, al ver que su idea estaba teniendo buena acogida.

\- Tú puedes llamarme Shack... — concedió el enorme auror, revolviéndole el cabello, con cariño.

\- Yo puedo enviar esas cartas— se ofreció Amelia, que no había olvidado su promesa de ayudarlos.

\- Nadie mejor que Madame Bones para esa tarea...— estuvo de acuerdo, Dumbledore, sonriendo a la mujer.

\- Las escribiré ahora mismo... —decidió la mujer, empezando a alejarse de ellos, hasta que recordó sus modales y se acercó al amigo de su sobrina, para darle un beso en la mejilla Nos veremos pronto, Harry... Buena suerte a todos...

\- ¡Parece que no podía esperar ni un segundo más para escribir esas cartas!— rió Sirius, que había recuperado el buen humor.

Todos rieron, contagiados por la alegría del animago, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por un patronus con forma de leona, que le habló en un extraño idioma a Arthur Weasley.

\- Es Molly... Vuestra casa está lista... — informó el pelirrojo, con una sonrisa ilusionada.

\- ¿Qué idioma era ese? — preguntó el ojiverde, tan interesado en lo que acababa de ver, que no había escuchado las novedades sobre su hogar.

\- ¡Oh! No es ningún idioma — rió el padre de su mejor amigo— Es tan solo un código secreto que Mols y yo usamos para enviarnos mensajes...

\- ¡Son ustedes geniales señor Weasley! — exclamó, extasiado, el azabache, a quien el pelirrojo había dado una gran idea.

Y finalmente, todos se fueron despidiendo, abandonando el Ministerio, y dejando solos a Sirius, Remus, Severus y Harry, que pronto viajarían a su nuevo hogar por primera vez.

\- ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó el niño, al ver que su tío Slytherin, lo miraba fijamente — ¿Por qué me miras así?

\- Es que me cuesta creer que lo hayas perdonado... — siseó el pocionista, al que había sorprendido mucho ese perdón.

\- Estoy con el murciélago... — masculló el animago, de mal humor.

\- Lo siento, pequeño, pero esta vez... — se sumó el castaño, enviándole una mirada de disculpa — Me temo que estoy con ellos...

\- Pues yo no entiendo que vosotros todavía no lo hayáis hecho... — replicó el ojiverde, mirándolos con gesto de desafío.

\- Harry... — suspiró el ojigris, con gesto desesperación.

\- Lo han condenado hasta el fin de sus días en Azkaban... ¿No os parece suficiente? — preguntó el azabache, que no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

\- Déjame que lo piense un tiempo... — esquivo su mirada Sirius, furioso con la idea, de perdonar a la rata traidora.

\- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo... — lo consoló Remus, pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

\- ¡Si la culebrilla no lo mata de un infarto antes! — apuntó divertido, Severus, haciendo reír a los otros dos adultos.

Pero Harry no estaba escuchando, una sonrisa soñadora y un gesto pensativo lucían en su rostro, mientras se había ausentado de la conversación.

\- ¿Cachorro? ¡Cachorro! — le gritó su padrino, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

\- ¿Qué? — preguntó, el niño, mirándolo molesto.

\- ¿Estás bien? — se preocupó, el pocionista, al ver su reacción.

\- Sí... — se encogió de hombros, el ojiverde, sin volver del todo de su mundo.

\- ¿En que pensabas? — le preguntó, con voz suave y cálida, el hombre lobo.

\- En mis padres... — confeso Harry, recuperando su sonrisa — Creo que estarían muy felices de vernos aquí... ¿Verdad?

\- ¡Pues claro! — estuvo de acuerdo, al instante, Sirius.

\- Lo suponía... — siguió hablando el pequeño buscador — Aunque no los conozco mucho... Intuía que así sería...

\- Lo sabrás todo de ellos... — prometió el ojigris, con el corazón encogido, por la pena — Te lo prometo...

\- Nadie conocía a tus padres mejor que nosotros... — añadió Remus, antes de guiñarle un ojo, y añadir con picardía — Así que estás con la gente indicada...

\- Pero no te lo contaremos todo de golpe... — intervino su tío Sev — ¡Y ahora vámonos a casa de una buena vez!

\- ¡Siiiiii! — celebró el azabache, ansioso por conocer su nuevo hogar.

\- ¿Me lo parece a mí o Harry está deseando conocer su casa? — preguntó, haciéndose el despistado, el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- Te lo parece a ti... — respondieron al mismo tiempo Remus y Severus con tono burlón, haciendo que el ojigris los mirase mal, y el menor tuviese que consolar a su padrino, con un tierno y protector abrazo.

-o-

Bartemius Crouch se había preparado apresuradamente a su casa, en cuanto terminó de hablar con Harry. Había algo muy importante que tenía que hacer...

Llamó a su elfina Winky en cuanto salió de la chimenea, y ésta apareció rauda y veloz, deseosa de complacer cualquier orden de su amo.

\- ¿En qué puede ayudarle Winky, amo? — preguntó la leal sirviente.

\- Quiero que lleves a mi hijo a mi despacho... — ordenó Crouch — Yo os estaré esperando allí...

\- Lo que usted desee, amo... — graznó la elfina, haciéndole una reverencia, antes de desparecer con un chasquido.

Barty se dirigió a su despacho, y allí sacó su pensadero, después, con ayuda de su varita, sacó los recuerdos que el ojiverde le había donado, y los depositó en él.

La elfina y su hijo, al que había sacado a escondidas de Azkaban, por petición de su mujer, no tardaron en entrar al refugio del torturado e infeliz mago.

\- ¿Para que requiere mi presencia, padre? — preguntó Barty Jr, con un rostro pasivo y carente de expresión.

\- Quiero que veas algo... — le informó su padre, mirándolo con gesto serio y preocupado —Ha llegado el momento de que veas y no solo mires...

\- No entiendo... — murmuró, muy confuso, Crouch Jr.

\- Déjanos solos Winky... — ordenó el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Internacional Mágica.

La elfina miró a su amo con miedo, sabía que la relación de los dos magos era muy tensa, y le preocupaba lo que pudiera pasar, pero abandonó la habitación con un plop, ya que no había nada más importante que una orden de su amo.

Crouch apuntó a su hijo con su varita, y deshizo el imperio al que tenía sometido al joven por su condición de mortífago, quería que estuviese en plenas facultades para lo que tenía pensado enseñarle.

\- Hoy he conocido a Harry Potter... — reveló Barty, haciendo que su hijo, pegase un salto hacia atrás

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hemos liberado a su padrino... — siguió dándole, más información, Crouch

\- ¿ Sirius Black es libre? — se sorprendió el mortífago.

\- Sí, se ha descubierto quien fue el verdadero traidor... Pero tú ya sabes quien fue, ¿verdad?

\- Quise decírtelo... — murmuró Barty Jr, agachando su cabeza.

\- ¿Ah si? — se extrañó Bartemius.

\- Regulus era mi amigo... Y quería mucho a su hermano pese a... — confeso el mortífago, buscando una palabra que lo definiese, pero no la había — Ser diferente...

\- Lo entiendo... — asintió Crouch, comprendiendo lo que su vástago quería decir — Tú eres mi hijo, y pese a tus ideología, no puedo evitar quererte...

\- Pensé que había dejado de ser tu hijo... — le recordó su vástago, las duras palabras, pronunciadas hacía diez años.

\- Nunca podrás de ser mi hijo... — rectificó el empleado del Ministerio, arrepentido de no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo, de las malas compañías de su pequeño — Me equivoqué tanto contigo...

\- Padre... — susurró Barty Jr, impresionado, y aunque quisiese negarlo, también complacido.

\- Por eso quiero darte esta oportunidad... — explicó, con una pizca de esperanza, Crouch — Quiero conozcas otra parte de la historia...

\- No sé que... — negó el mortífago, volviendo a su estado de confusión anterior.

\- Aquí están mis recuerdos del juicio de hoy... — reveló el mayor de los Crouch, señalando al pensadero — Además de unos recuerdos extras que alguien ha accedido a entregarme...

\- ¿Quién? — se interesó el joven.

\- Pronto lo verás... Te dejo solo... — fue todo cuanto le dijo su padre, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

\- ¿Solo?

\- Confío en que no intentes escapar... — murmuró Bartemius, con un leve toque de súplica, en su tono.

\- Peroo...

\- No rompas mi confianza, por favor... — pronunció Crouch, antes de abandonar la habitación.

\- No lo haré... — susurró Barty Jr, en cuanto su padre hubo cerrado la puerta.

Bartemius Crouch Jr se zambulló en los recuerdos, que su padre le había confiado, deseando entender porque eran tan importantes esas memorias.

-o-

La primera parada en su viaje fue la sala del Tribunal del Winzegamot, donde no le costó nada encontrar a Harry Potter, el causante de la desaparición de su señor; no podía ser otro, ya que era el único niño en la sala, además qué era una copia exacta de su padre.

Observó sus movimientos y gestos, ignorando lo que el resto de la gente hablaba, el azabache también parecía estar ignorando a los adultos, y miraba con aprehensión al hombre al que estaba juzgando, mantenía la vista fija en las cadenas que lo ataban a la silla, no daba señales de tenerle miedo o de odiarlo, pese a ser el presunto culpable de la muerte de sus padres, en realidad parecía preocupado por él, y también le pareció notar cierta adoración por parte del pequeño Potter.

Severus Snape estaba sentado a la derecha del chico, le agarraba la mano, en lo que parecía un gesto de consuelo, lo que le resultaba muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que había sido él que reveló la profecía.

-o-

Desapareció del Ministerio para reaparecer en Hogwarts, el mocoso estaba escuchando tras una puerta y su cara se iba ensombreciendo poco a poco, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, salió corriendo por el pasillo, tan solo unos segundos antes, de que dos pelirrojos llegaran.

Decidió seguirlo, ya que se suponía que donde estuviese el chico estaría lo importante, lo alcanzó antes de que entrara en las mazmorras, ¿qué hacía un Gryffindor en las mazmorras?

El niño llamó a una puerta, pero nadie le abrió, así que se dejó caer hasta el suelo mientras lloraba desconsolado, como si todo se hubiese terminado para él; y no supo qué, pero algo se sacudió dentro del mortífago, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Se acercó al muchacho, aún sabiendo que no podía consolarlo, y escuchó como murmuraba algo sin cesar: " No me quieren... Ellos tampoco me quieren... Soy una carga..."

-o-

De nuevo desapareció, para aparecer en un lugar oscuro y húmedo, podía escuchar una voz familiar, muy familiar... ¿Su señor?... Era él... ¿Pero cómo podía ser?

El niño estaba herido, y temblaba de miedo, pero miraba a su enemigo a los ojos, lo que demostraba de pasta estaba hecho.

El señor Tenebroso le perdonaba la vida a cambio de la piedra, pero Potter era demasiado puro para hacer tratos con el diablo...

El ojiverde aullaba de dolor, pero jamás permitió que su enemigo lo doblegase.

-o-

La siguiente parada fue en un sitio muy pequeño e incomodo, y el pequeño Potter estaba sentado en una esquina, abrazado a sus rodillas, y con su cabeza entre ellas.

Escuchó un ruido, que lo puso en alerta, hasta que se dio cuenta de que eran las tripas del menor, que rugían por el hambre.

De repente, el niño levantó la cabeza, y acostándose en el suelo, metió su mano en una pequeña rendija de la madera, sacó un reloj de allí, y lo volvió a esconder en el mismo sitio, tras consultar la hora, se levantó de nuevo y abrió la puerta.

Barty pudo descubrir entonces, el lugar donde había estado encerrado el azabache, un armario bajo las escaleras.

-o-

En su siguiente parada fue recibido por un llanto infantil, a su izquierda un corpulento hombre pegaba a un niño de unos ocho años, que suponía sería al mismo que sobrevivió al señor Tenebroso.

Ese hombre no podía hacer eso... ¿Es que acaso no sabía qué estaba poniendo en peligro el núcleo mágico del niño?

¿Y por qué no lloraba el pequeño? El hombre estaba siendo terriblemente cruel con su castigo, pero el niño no demostraba el más mínimo gesto de dolor...

De repente el azabache giró su cabeza y lo miró, o al menos eso le pareció, había algo en esos ojos esmeraldas... Y entonces hizo un descubrimiento muy importante...

-o-

Parecía que esta vez no se había ido muy lejos, ante él corría un Harry de casi la misma edad que el del recuerdo anterior, el ojiverde escapaba de una pandilla de matones encabezada por un pequeño gorila rubio.

El pequeño Potter tenía las de perder, pensó el mortífago, pero de pronto, el niño voló hasta el tejado del colegio.

Barty miraba asombrado al azabache, debía ser muy poderoso para poder volar sin escoba o varita, y el chico no tenía más de ocho o nueve años... ¿Qué haría cuando aprendiera lo suficiente en Hogwarts?

-o-

Ahora estaba en una aula, el profesor llamó a Harry, que se levantó obediente, pero antes de llegar a la mesa del profesor, sus pantalones se le cayeron hasta los tobillos, lo que no era extraño ya que eran cuatro tallas más grandes...

Las risas de sus compañeros estallaron al instante, y enseguida le siguieron las burlas y comentarios crueles, haciendo que el ojiverde pasase un mal rato.

Lo peor no era ver la vergüenza reflejada en el rostro de niño, lo realmente malo, era darse cuenta de que la resignación, ya formaba parte de su expresión.

Y eso solo podía ser por un motivo... Había pasado demasiadas veces por ello...

-o-

Volvía a estar en ese armario de nuevo, olía a humedad y hacía mucho frío, el niño estaba allí también, tenía unos cuatro años y los ojos muy abiertos, mientras se aferraba a una fina y vieja mantita que apenas lo cubría, sus labios y su piel estaban azulados por el frío.

No entendía que hacía el niño allí... ¿A qué clase de lugar habían llevado al chiquillo tras la muerte de sus padres?

-o-

Se había desplazado hasta una cocina que olía a productos químicos, que le produjo un molesto picor en la nariz.

No sabía como el chico podía acordarse de algo siendo tan pequeño, ni siquiera debía haber cumplido los tres años...

Estaba sentado en el suelo, siendo pellizcado por un niño gordo y feo, Harry aullaba de dolor mientras un hombre parecido a una morsa, reía sin parar.

Quizás no fuera tan raro que lo recordase...

-o-

Ésta vez apareció en un lugar que le traía muy buenos recuerdos, la estación de King Cross... El azabache parecía estar en apuros, estaba solo, mirando de un lado a otro de manera frenética buscando a algo o a alguien.

Todo era muy extraño... ¿Se había perdido? Entonces recordó el tipo de hogar del que provenía el ojiverde y empezó a entenderlo todo.

Lo que había en el rostro del niño era desesperación, tenía miedo de perder la oportunidad de escapar de ese horrible hogar, al qué había ido a parar.

-o-

No era posible que recordarse aquella noche... No podía ser...

Se encontraba en un cálido y acogedor dormitorio infantil, donde Lily Potter hablaba entre sollozos, y de manera atropellada, a un mofletudo bebé, que supuso sería Harry; éste miraba a su madre con cara de no entender nada, algo de lo más normal.

El señor Tenebroso derribó la puerta y le ofreció la posibilidad de vivir a la mujer, pero ésta no dejo de cubrir con su cuerpo a su hijo, aceptando valientemente la muerte.

No supo como el mago más temido, pudo tener el estómago necesario, para lanzarle el hechizo mortal a ese niño, que lo miraba con curiosidad; pero lo hizo, y ese fue su final.

-o-

Tras ver la última y dolorosa memoria, Barty, regresó al despacho de su padre.

Sintiéndose agotado y con las rodillas temblorosas, se dejó caer en una silla, y allí se quedó, digiriendo todo lo que acababa de ver.

Tras un largo rato, se incorporó en la silla, adquiriendo una lucidez en su mirada, que hacía años que no se le veía.

\- Parece que ambos nos equivocamos, padre... — susurró, antes de levantarse, y abrir la puerta para salir en busca, del hombre que le había dado la vida.

-o-

 _ **Gracias por seguir ahí, casi un año después de haber iniciado el primer fic...**_

-o-


	6. 6 Second Choice

**6\. SECOND CHOICE**

-o-

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

-o-

 _Y por_ _fín_ _la familia llega a casa..._

-o-

Los tres adultos y el niño, se aparecieron a las puertas de una imponente casa victoriana, construida en mil ochocientos ochenta y cinco, por una acaudalada familia de magos.

Este colosal edificio había sobrevivido a desastres naturales, como a un tornado en mil novecientos diecisiete, o a la caída de una bomba en mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco, y ahora sería el hogar y refugio de esta extraña familia.

\- ¡Es enorme!¡Parece una mansión! — exclamó admirado, el ojiverde, con los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas..

\- ¡No nos lo habías dicho! — lo señaló Sirius, con un dedo acusatorio.

\- ¿No mencioné el tamaño? — preguntó Severus, con gesto de duda.

\- No... — sonrió Lunático, que también estaba muy impresionado, por el tamaño de su nuevo hogar.

\- Me dí cuenta de que era grande cuando estuvimos dentro... Pero pensaba que habrías hecho algún tipo de hechizo de agrandamiento... — barboteó Canuto, mirando todo con curiosidad.

\- ¿Se puede hacer eso? — se sorprendió el ojiverde, agarrando el brazo de su padrino, que dejó de observar y se centro en él.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Somos magos! — le recordó el animago, con tono alegre.

\- Todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme, ¿recuerdas? — replicó el azabache, con el ceño fruncido,

\- Lo harás pronto, ¿recuerdas? — le devolvió el ojigris, dándole una palmadita consoladora en la espalda.

\- Claro, vivirás rodeado de magia... — lo apoyó Lunático, acariciándole suavemente la mejilla, consiguiendo una sonrisa del niño — Aunque en verano no podrás usarla...

\- Sin Hogwarts, no hay magia... — asintió, el buscador de Gryffindor, con gesto de fastidio -También recuerdo eso...

\- Puedo enseñarte algunos trucos para mejorar en Pociones... — se ofreció el ojinegro.

\- ¿De verdad? — preguntó entusiasmado, Harry, que sabía lo necesitado que estaba de esas clases extras.

\- ¡Claro que si! ¡Eres mi alumno favorito! Y ya sabes que tengo fama de favorecer a mis favoritos... — respondió, Severus, con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Pero ya no lo harás más... — lo interrumpió el ojiverde, con tono de madre reñidora.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres ser mi favorito? — preguntó, el pocionista, fingiendo decepción.

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Y claro que soy tu favorito! — lo corrigió, con gesto posesivo, el leoncito.

\- Pero no quiere que lo favorezcas por eso... — lo ayudó Remus, divertido por el ataque de celos del niño.

\- Tampoco es eso... Puedes favorecerme un poquito... — explicó el azabache, con una falsa sonrisa inocente — Ya sabes... Enseñándome mucho...

\- No sé yo... — se hizo el dubitativo el Slytherin, fingiendo que lo pensaba.

\- Soy tu culebrilla, ¿recuerdas? — le recordó, Harry, poniendo ojitos de cordero degollado

\- Lo recuerdo... ¡Y un caradura también! — exclamó el ojinegro, haciéndole cosquillas

\- Pues yo eso no lo recordaba... — se burló, entre risas, el heredero de los Potter.

\- Será suficiente con que lo recordemos todos nosotros... — sonrió, indulgente, Lupin.

\- ¿Entramos? — preguntó Canuto, quién competía con Harry, en el puesto por el más curioso.

\- Claro... — asintió Severus, alzando su brazo, para señalar la casa, con gesto invitador — Bienvenidos a Little Smile...

\- Quizás deberíamos cambiarle el nombre — observó pensativo el ojiverde, mirando el gran cartel, con el nombre de la mansión.

\- ¿No te gusta Little Smile? — preguntó, confuso, Severus.

\- No es eso... Pero debería tener un nombre que nos identifique a los cuatro... — explicó, el niño, temiendo haber ofendido al Slytherin - Además, nuestras sonrisas no serán pequeñas... Serán muy grandes...

\- ¿Alguna sugerencia? — volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con una sonrisa, el profesor de Pociones.

\- Hmmm no... — negó, el azabache, moviendo su cabeza lentamente de izquierda a derecha-Pero creo que deberíamos buscarle un nombre antes de entrar...

\- ¿En serio culebrilla? — suspiró con cansancio, Snape, que estaba deseando entrar.

\- Bueno... No hace falta... — se encogió de hombros, Harry, fingiendo indiferencia.

\- Alto ahí... — lo detuvo el Slytherin — ¿Qué crees tú que tenemos los cuatro en común?

\- No sé... Puede que... Quizás... — lo pensó detenidamente, el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Adelante, pequeño... — lo animó Remus, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Second Choice? — aventuró el ojiverde, mirándolos con gesto interrogativo.

\- ¡Es perfecto! — aulló Sirius, revolviéndole el pelo, para felicitarlo.

\- Me encanta... — aseguró el ojinegro, saboreando el nombre, y también lo que significaba.

\- No podrías haber escogido un nombre mejor... — lo felicitó el hombre lobo, pellizcándole la mejilla.

\- Deberíamos bautizarla en condiciones, ¿no? — sugirió Canuto, con una sonrisa traviesa, que anunciaba diversión.

\- ¿Aquí es cuando debo empezar preocuparme? — preguntó Severus a Lupin.

\- Es muy posible... — asintió, divertido, el licántropo.

\- Sabéis que tengo razón... — se enfurruñó el ojigrís.

\- ¿Quieres que le echemos un cubo de agua a la casa? — preguntó con inocencia, el ojiverde, recibiendo una mirada indulgente de los adultos.

\- Somos magos, Harry... — replicó, Sirius, rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Aún no me acostumbro! — protestó el ojiverde, cruzándose de brazos, y sacando morritos.

\- Pronto lo harás... — lo consoló el animago — Ahora, ven aquí...

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer? — preguntó, confuso, el niño.

\- Empuñad vuestras varitas — ordenó Canuto, mientras él tomaba la mano del ojiverde, para empuñar juntos la suya.

\- No sé puede ser más infantil... — se burló, Severus, alzando su varita.

\- Un inmaduro total... — añadió Remus, con su varita en alto, y preparado para entrar en acción.

Los cuatro magos lanzaron un Aquamenti al mismo tiempo, apuntando a la casa, y tres chorros de agua bautizaron su nuevo hogar.

Pero, claro, siempre hay algún despiste que termina en una encarnizada guerra...

Y eso fue lo que ocurrió, Sirius mojó "sin querer" a Severus, y éste, también "sin querer" le devolvió el remojón... Y una cosa llevó a la otra, desatando una batalla campal, en la que todos quedaron empapados como resultado final.

Tras una ronda de hechizos secantes, todos estuvieron listos para entrar, y así lo hicieron, inaugurando su hogar.

\- ¡Vaya! Es mejor de lo que me esperaba... — silbó Sirius, con admiración, echando una visual rápida de la casa.

\- Creo que Molly y Minnie tienen mucho que ver con eso... — señaló Severus, leyendo una nota que las dos brujas habían enviado, junto con el resto de enseres.

\- A ver... — intervinó el más curioso de los Gryffindor, agarrando una nota medio escondida en una ramo de flores — " Esperamos que todo esté a vuestro gusto... Y deseamos que seáis muy felices en vuestro nuevo hogar... Molly y Minerva" - leyó el niño.

\- ¡ Comidaaaaaa! — gritó Sirius desde la cocina.

\- ¡Voooooyyyyy! — chilló Harry, corriendo a reunirse con su padrino, gritando de nuevo en cuanto llegó a su destino — ¡Esto es genial!

\- Vayamos a vigilar a "los niños"... — sugirió, burlón, Severus.

\- Es bueno que Harry tenga alguien con quien jugar... — replicó, divertido, Remus.

\- ¿Habíais visto tanta comida junta alguna vez? — les preguntó, Harry,

\- No lo creo... — sonrió, con ternura, el licántropo.

\- ¿Podemos comer? — volvió a preguntar el azabache.

\- ¿Podemos? — gimió lastimeramente Sirius.

\- Supongo que podemos comer ahora y después... — concedió el pocionista, ablandado, por las caritas de súplica de los dos leones.

\- ¡Bieeeeeennnnn! — celebraron los amantes del quidditch, dando saltos de alegría.

\- Nos espera un gran trabajo... — suspiró, rodando sus ojos, Snape.

Se sentaron a comer la comida que Molly y Minerva habían dejado, mientras charlaban y reían animadamente.

\- Oye culebrilla... — comenzó Severus, un tema complicado, pero que sabía debía sacar a relucir - Esta casa necesita todavía muchos arreglos...

\- A mí me gusta así... — replicó el niño, mirando a su alrededor con agrado.

\- Eso es porque estás acostumbrado a muy poco... — sonrió, con ternura, el ojinegro — Todo será un poco caótico los primeros días...

\- ¿Qué intentas decirme? — lo interrumpió Harry, al que su instinto, le decía que se avecinaban malas noticias.

\- Quizás deberías ir a pasar unos días con los Weasley... — sugirió el pocionista, recibiendo una mirada dolida de su sobrino.

\- Es una buena idea... Mientras arreglamos la casa... — lo apoyó Remus, sabiendo que era lo mejor para el niño, al menos mientras se organizaban y trazaban un plan.

\- No nos separaremos... — negó asustado, el niño, mirando con pánico a los tres adultos.

\- Iríamos a verte cada día... — trató de tranquilizarlo Sirius, al que tampoco hacía ninguna gracia la propuesta del ojinegro, pero sabía que debía respetarlo.

\- No sería lo mismo... Por favor... — suplicó el ojiverde, en inferioridad de condiciones, pero sin estar dispuesto a perder.

\- A lo mejor puede ayudarnos... — se ablandó el ojigris

\- Al menos aprenderá algo... — se auto convenció el castaño.

\- ¿Te apetecen unas clases demostrativas de transformaciones y encantamientos? — le preguntó Severus, sabiendo que era el gran perdedor de la batalla.

\- ¡Pues claro! — asintió, frenético y emocionado, Harry.

\- ¿Aunque no sea a cargo de los profesores de tu asignatura? — se aseguró Snape.

\- Sois mis profesores favoritos... — replicó, con una gran sonrisa, el leoncito — Nadie podría enseñarme mejor que vosotros...

\- Me gustaría ver la cara de Minnie cuando te enseñe algunas cositas... — se relamió Sirius, pensando siempre, en sacarle canas a su profesora favorita.

\- Eso suena muy interesante... — siseó Snape, con ojos brillantes por la emoción.

\- Os recuerdo que somos tres adultos responsables a cargo de un niño de once años...— intervino, el responsable, Remus.

\- ¿Por qué cree que debe recordarnoslo? — preguntó el ojigris, fingiendo ignorancia.

\- No tengo ni idea... — negó, con un sonrisa torcida, el pocionista.

\- No podemos negar la evidencia, pequeño... — suspiró, resignado, el hombre lobo - Yo soy tu único padre maduro...

\- ¿Crees que es malo que me enseñen? — preguntó, extrañado, el niño.

\- Lo que me preocupa es lo que puedan enseñarte estos dos... — respondió, con una alegre carcajada, su tío Moony.

\- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, querido Lunático, sólo le enseñaremos cosas útiles... — prometió el animago, con una atronadora carcajada.

\- ¿Útiles para qué? — interrogó, con cautela, el hombre lobo.

\- Para defenderse — respondió, con gravedad, Severus.

\- Para divertirse — dijo Sirius, al mismo tiempo, con gesto pícaro.

\- ¡Para eso también! — gritaron, a la vez, los inmaduros padres.

\- Empezáis a dar miedo... — fingió asustarse Remus, antes de romper a reír.

\- A mi me gusta verlos así... — replicó Harry, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Bueno, ahora necesitamos que nos des una hora para hacer algunos cambios en el piso de arriba... — anunció Sirius, que ya había terminado, mientras se frotaba la barriga con satisfacción.

\- Creí que ibáis enseñarme algunos hechizos... — protestó Harry, que no quería despegarse de ellos.

\- Lo haremos con el resto de la casa... — prometió Snape, acariciando su mejilla.

\- Pero primero tenemos que preparar tu regalo de bienvenida... — le explicó, con una sonrisa misteriosa, Canuto.

\- No necesito ningún regalo... — se apresuró a decir el ojiverde.

\- ¿Por qué no curioseas por la planta baja? — propuso Remus, conocedor de la curiosidad ilimitada de su sobrino.

\- Puedes ir pensando lo que te gustaría hacer en cada habitación... — añadió, solícito, el ojinegro.

\- Está bieeenn... — se resignó el azabache, alzando su hombros, para dejarlos caer después.

Y mientras los adultos se dedicaban a preparar el cuarto del pequeño león, éste se dedicó a vagar por la planta inferior de la casa, aprendiéndose la distribución, y curioseando por los recovecos más ocultos.

Mientras, en el que sería el cuarto del ojiverde, los tres adultos se dedicaban a transformar y adaptar la habitación para convertirlo en la mejor leonera para el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Negaré haberlo dicho, pero... — reconoció Severus, a regañadientes, mirando a Sirius -Eres muy bueno en esto...

\- James era mejor que yo... — reconoció el ojigris, con una débil sonrisa, y mirada nostálgica.

\- Y Harry será mejor que Canuto... — añadió Remus, pasando un brazo por los hombros del animago, al ver su gesto de tristeza.

\- ¡Eso seguro! — sonrió Sirius, recuperando la alegría, al pensar en su ahijado.

Una media hora más tarde, el niño, fue llamado por su padrino desde el piso superior, y Harry subió la escaleras de dos en dos, ansioso por ver su sorpresa, esa que no necesitaba, peor que no podía esperar a descubrir.

Su padrino y sus tíos lo esperaban al pie de la escalera, luciendo unas misteriosas sonrisas, que aumentaron la ansiedad del niño.

\- ¿Estas listo cachorro? — le tomó el pelo Sirius, al ver los ojos ansiosos de su ahijado.

\- ¡Pues claro! — asintió Harry, como siempre deseoso por descubrir.

\- Pareces ansioso... — fue el turno de burlarse de su profesor de Pociones, aunque ahora ya no lo hacía de forma cruel.

\- Quizás prefieras comer algo antes... — sugirió, amable y travieso, Canuto.

\- ¡Noooo! — negó el azabache, cambiado su movimiento de arriba a abajo, por de izquierda a derecha.

\- Está bieeeeennnn... — se apiadó Remus — Pero cierra los ojos...

Harry cerró sus ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, y por si acaso los cubrió con sus manos, mientras Sirius abrió la puerta del que sería su cuarto, con un gesto tan ansioso como el de su ahijado.

\- Ya puedes abrirlos... — indicó Lupin, apartando las manos del niño de sus ojos.

El ojiverde, no estaba preparado para contemplar algo tan inpresionante, como lo que sus tutores le habían preparado, así que rompió a llorar en cuanto vio tanta belleza.

\- ¿No te gusta? — preguntó Sirius, desconcertado, por la reacción de su ahijado.

\- Podemos cambiar todo lo que quieras... — ofreció Severus, capaz de cualquier cosa, para que el niño dejase de llorar.

\- Me parece que no es eso... — intervino el castaño, que tras observar la sonrisa de su pequeño, había deducido que sus lágrimas eran de felicidad.

\- Noooo... Es que es tan bonita... — dijo Harry, entre hipidos, y secando sus lágrimas.

Los tres adultos lo abrazaron, mientras el ojiverde miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, el que sería su cuarto, una enorme estancia amueblada con una enorme cama, un elegante escritorio, una cómoda silla, y varios armarios, hasta tenía una chimenea... Y algo que lo hizo sentirse en casa, su baúl de Hogwarts...

\- ¿Has visto la chimenea? — le preguntó Canuto, sacándole de su ensoñación.

\- Sí, es genial... — asintió el azabache, sin poder dejar de sonreír - Me encanta el fuego...

\- Y como ahora sabes tiene otra finalidad... — intervino Snape, señalando algo en la repisa de la chimenea.

\- Sí, se puede viajar por ellas... — respondió el ojiverde, abriendo mucho los ojos, al ver los polvos flu — ¿Por esta también?

\- Todavía no, pero podrás hacerlo cuando la conectemos a la red flu... — informó el ojinegro.

\- Pero antes debes prometernos algo... — carraspeó Lupin, preocupado por la impulsividad de su sobrino.

\- No entiendo... — negó Harry, confuso, y con un gesto inocente muy poco creíble.

\- Podrás visitar a tus amigos siempre que quieras... — anunció Severus, antes de añadir una clausula imprescindible.

\- ¿En serio? — lo interrumpió, sin poder contener la emoción, el niño.

\- Sí, pero no podrás ir a visitar a ningún Slytherin... — ordenó, con gesto serio, el pocionista.

\- ¿Por qué? También tengo amigos serpientes... — protestó el azabache, poniendo morritos - No entiendo porque os molesta ahora...

\- No nos molesta, pequeño... — lo corrigió Remus — Todo lo contrario, estamos orgullosos de ti...

\- ¿Entonces? — replicó, con cierta insolencia, Harry.

\- Entonces... No queremos que te pongas en peligro... — explicó con paciencia, el castaño, sin dejarse llevar por la rabieta de menor.

\- Ni tampoco a ellos... — añadió Sirius, sabiendo que ese dato, haría que su ahijado obedeciera.

\- Está bien... Lo prometo... — concedió Harry, sabiendo que no tenía otra opción, pero buscaría la manera de ver a sus amigos serpientes.

\- ¡Ese es mi niño! — lo abrazó el ojigris, dándole unas vueltas por el aire.

\- Te toca... — indicó Lupin al Slytherin.

Severus convocó a su patronus, y le recitó algo al cachorro de león traslucido , que Harry no alcanzó a oír, y no fue por qué no lo intentara...

\- Tu chimenea está conectada a las de todos tus amigos con familias de magos... — anunció el profesor de Pociones.

\- Que no sean Slytherin — restringió, de nuevo, el animago.

\- Creí que era obvio... — rodó los ojos el ojinegro.

\- No está de más aclararlo... — replicó el licántropo.

\- Supongo que no... — les dio la razón Severus, en cuanto echó un vistazo al intrépido leoncito.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde, haciendo algunos cambios necesarios en la planta baja, lo los mantuvo muy entretenidos. Habían decidido dejar las habitaciones que no usarían tal y como estaban, y las ocupadas por los adultos, serían modificadas cada una a su estilo y gusto personal, pero eso lo harían cuando el pequeño león se hubiese acostado.

Estaban en el salón, cuando la cara de Molly Weasley apareció en la chimenea, ansiosa por saber como les iba todo.

\- Holaaa... ¿Ya estáis instalados? — preguntó, con voz alegre, la pelirroja.

\- ¡Hola tía Molly! — saludó el ojiverde, metiéndose entre los cuerpos de los adultos, para acercarse más.

\- Hola cariño... — sonrió con ternura, la mujer, al ver el rostro radiante, del que ya era su sobrino favorito — Pareces muy contento...

\- ¡Lo estoy! Mi cuarto es genial... — asintió emocionado, el azabache, sin poder contener su entusiasmo — ¡Y la casa también!

\- Gracias por tus regalos de bienvenida, Molly — agradeció Lupin, siempre educado.

\- Han resultado muy útiles... — sonrió, de acuerdo con el castaño, Snape.

\- ¡Y muy ricos! — lo interrumpió, Sirius, con una alegre carcajada.

\- Me alegran que os hayan gustado — rió Molly, encantada de ver a sus chicos tan felices

\- ¡Nos han encantado! — aseguró Harry, acercándose aún más a la chimenea, para que su tía viese que no mentía.

\- Espero veros pronto en la Madriguera... — los invitó la pelirroja, deseosa de pellizcar mofletes, y de paso atiborrarlos con alguno de sus guisos caseros.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Tengo muchas cosas que contarle Ron... — aceptó rápidamente, el leoncito, antes de que los adultos pudiesen rechazar la invitación.

\- ¡Y yo un estómago enorme! — añadió Canuto, estallando en carcajadas, a las que se unió su ahijado.

\- Siempre rellenaré vuestros estómagos... — prometió la mujer, con una dulce y cariñosa sonrisa - Ahora, os dejo que disfrutes en familia...

Molly se despidió de ellos y la chimenea recuperó su estado normal de inmediato, Harry miró la transformación, disfrutando de su vida en una familia de magos.

\- ¿Qué os parece si cenamos? — propuso Severus, rompiendo el silencio.

\- ¡Es la mejor idea que has tenido en toda tu vida! — lo felicitó el ojigris, con una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

\- No lo dice en serio... — se apresuró a aclarar Harry, temeroso de se rompiese el buen clima que se había creado.

\- ¡Claro que no! — negaron el animago y el pocionista, con grandes carcajadas.

\- ¡Sólo era una forma de hablar! — añadió tras unos minutos, el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

Mientras cenaban, hablaron y aclararon algunos puntos, que los adultos consideraban importantes, y el niño también tuvo su oportunidad de hacer preguntas.

\- ¿Dónde estamos exactamente? — preguntó el niño, que tenía curiosidad por saber si había salido del país.

\- ¿Importa eso? — se interesó el pocionista, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Bueno... Me gustaría saber como volver si me pierdo... — se encogió de hombros, el ojiverde, mientras devoraba un suculento filete.

\- ¿Ya estás pensando en alguna aventura? — le tomó el pelo Lunático.

\- ¡No es eso! Pero prefiero estar preparado... — negó, con una carcajada, el azabache.

\- Eso tiene fácil solución... — intervino Severus, al que se le había ocurrido algo.

\- ¿Ah si? — se interesó el ojigris.

\- Claro... La culebrilla no saldrá de casa si un traslador que le permita volver... — anunció el profesor de Pociones.

\- ¡Eres un genio murciélago! — lo felicitó Canuto.

\- ¡No lo llames murciélago! — lo riñó el leoncito, apuntándolo con el dedo.

\- ¡Pero si es con cariño! — protestó, con actitud infantil, el animago.

\- ¡Pues búscale otro apodo! ¡Ese no me gusta! — le ordenó, su ahijado, tajante.

\- Le buscaremos uno más adecuado... Lo prometemos... — intervino, conciliador, el licántropo.

\- Y tú empieza a llamarlos por los suyos... Tampoco me gusta tu forma de llamarlos cariñosamente... — fue el turno de recibir órdenes, para el Slytherin, quién puso un gesto de fastidio.

\- ¿Pulgosos? — preguntó el profesor de Pociones, con tono inocente.

\- Eso es... Tú también tienes que prometerlo... — exigió, con severidad, el azabache.

\- Lo juro — prometió Severus, con gesto dramático, poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

\- Muy bien... Estoy orgulloso de vosotros... — asintió, ahora sonriente, el pequeño Potter.

\- Hablemos ahora sobre las normas de convivencia... — inició un nuevo tema el castaño, quién sabía que eran muy necesarias, para mantener la paz en el hogar.

\- La casa debe estar limpia... — puntualizó Severus, enseguida, mirando significativamente a Sirius.

\- Estoy acostumbrado a eso... — replico Harry, con indiferencia — Puedo encargarme...

\- Somos magos, ¿recuerdas? - lo picó el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- Yo no puedo usar magia, ¿recuerdas?... — entró al trapo el niño, con gesto molesto.

\- Pero nosotros si... — lo consoló su padrino, que recordando su promesa de humildad, tuvo que admitir algo — Buenooo... A mi no sé me dan muy bien los hechizos de limpieza, pero...

\- No os preocupéis niños... — los tranquilizó Lupin, con gesto pícaro — Los adultos nos ocuparemos de eso...

\- ¡Buena esa lobo! — lo felicitó el profesor de Pociones.

\- No los escuches, cachorro... — farfulló el ojigris, mirando mal a los otros dos.

\- No te preocupes padrino... Si no se te dan bien los hechizos de limpieza no pasa nada... — lo consoló, el ojiverde, hablándole con suavidad y ternura - El tío Moony dice que eres el mejor en Transformaciones...

\- Y ahora yo puedo corroborarlo... — apuntó Severus.

\- ¿Ves? ¡Solucionado! Puedes convertir la suciedad en algo bonito... — resolvió, con alegría, el despeinado azabache.

\- Aprended de mi ahijado... — les recriminó el animago, a los otros dos adultos, mientras envolvía a su ahijado en un abrazo de oso — Él si que sabe como hacerme sentir bien...

\- ¿Ah si? — preguntó Remus, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

\- B-bueno... — tartamudeó Sirius, poniéndose muy nervioso de repente, y tratando de cambiar el rumbo de sus pensamientos — ¿Qué tal si...?

La ayuda para el animago, llegó en forma de lechuza, haciendo que la atención fuese desviada para descubrir al remitente de la carta, que el ave traía atado a su pata izquierda.

\- ¡Es la letra de Hagrid! — gritó, emocionado, el pequeño buscador.

\- ¿Quieres leerla tú? — ofreció Lupin, con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro! — asintió el niño, empezando a leer.

-o-

 ** _Querida familia Black-Lupin-Snape-Potter:_**

 ** _Firenze y yo estamos muy contentos de que_ _hayais_ _conseguido lo que tanto_ _ansiabais_ _: formar una familia._**

 ** _Deseamos que_ _paseís_ _un feliz verano, y que_ _disfruteis_ _en familia de los días cálidos y ociosos._**

 ** _Os esperamos el uno de septiembre en vuestro segundo hogar..._**

 ** _Vuestros amigos..._**

 ** _Firenze y Hagrid_**

-o-

\- Han sido muy amables, ¿verdad? — les preguntó el niño, feliz de tener noticias de sus dos amigos.

\- Efectivamente... Pero se equivocan en algo... — asintió Severus, con media sonrisa.

\- ¿En qué? — interrogó Harry, que no entendía en qué podían haberse equivocado.

\- No serán días ociosos... — respondió, misterioso, el pocionista.

\- ¿Ah no? — volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez con cierta cautela, el ojiverde.

\- ¿No pretenderás que estudie en verano? — se indignó Sirius, que empezaba a conocer a su nuevo amigo.

\- ¿No quieres que aprenda? — replicó, molesto, el pocionista.

\- ¡Pero no en vacaciones! — insistió el ojigris.

\- ¿Qué tal si lo hablamos en otro momento? — propuso Remus, conciliador, al ver que se avecinaba una tormenta.

\- Sí, será lo mejor...Es un poco tarde... ¿Por qué no subes a ponerte el pijama? — ordenó, con tono dulce, Severus — Nosotros iremos enseguida...

\- Vale... Os veo arriba... — aceptó Harry, empezando a subir las escaleras de la cocina.

Unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza más tarde, los adultos subieron a arropar a su pequeño, en la que sería la primera noche de su nueva vida.

\- ¿Listo para soñar con snitchs? — preguntó Sirius, alzando en brazos, y lanzándolo un par de veces por el aire, para regocijo y alegría del menor.

\- ¡Listo! — asintió el ojiverde.

\- ¡Pues a la cama! — rió Remus, revolviéndole el cabello.

\- He estado pensado... — dijo Harry, mientras se metía entre las sábanas — Quizás podía buscar un trabajo de verano...

\- ¡Ni hablar! — negó su padrino, sin dejarlo continuar.

\- ¿Para qué quieres un trabajo, Harry? — preguntó, con gesto amable y paciente, su tío Moony.

\- Quiero ahorrar para algo... — confesó el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- ¿Para qué? — se interesó Snape.

\- No puedo deciroslo... — negó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Tenemos que preocuparnos? — se preocupó, de inmediato, Sirius.

\- Nooo... Es algo inofensivo... — aseguró Harry, quitándole importancia — De verdad, no es nada peligroso...

\- ¡Oh no! Eso ha sonado a Rubeus Hagrid hablando de una de sus exóticas mascotas... — se lamentó Black, temiéndose lo peor.

\- Harry... — murmuró, con tono de advertencia, Remus.

\- ¡No es nada parecido a eso! — negó, sacudiendo su cabeza, el leoncito.

\- ¿Seguro? — dudó su padrino.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no quieres contarlo? — replicó, con desconfianza, el ojinegro.

\- Porque me lo comprarías... — bufó el ojiverde, antes de añadir algo — Y ya me habéis dado suficientes cosas...

\- ¡Vaya tontería! ¡Nada es suficiente para tí! — fue el turno para bufar de Canuto.

\- Eso es verdad, en parte... — aclaró Lupin, mirando con gesto de advertencia a su chucho — No te consentiremos, pero te daremos lo que necesites...

\- Quiero un teléfono para hablar con mis amigos muggles... — explicó, por fin, Harry - Ellos no tienen chimenea...

\- Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución... — sonrió, sintiendo un gran alivio, el pocionista.

\- No quiero que... — empezó a decir el ojiverde, antes de ser interrumpido.

\- Ya hay un teléfono, culebrilla... — informó Severus, mirando hacia su alrededor - Podemos instalarlo aquí, sera tu linea privada...

\- ¿En serio? ¡Es genial! — chilló el niño, entusiasmado, dando saltos en su cama - ¡Podré hablar con todos mis amigos!

\- Pero no será hoy... — puntualizó Sirius, agarrándolo, para que volviese a meterse en la cama - Es hora de que descanses...

\- Si, ha sido un día muy largo... — estuvo de acuerdo Lupin, sacándole las gafas.

Los nuevos padres arroparon a su hijo, en su mullida y cálida cama, y deseándole que soñara cosas bonitas, abandonaron el cuarto del ojiverde.

-o-

 _Gracias por leer..._

 _Gracias por seguir ahí..._

-o-


	7. 7 Unas clases muy especiales

**7\. UNAS CLASES MUY ESPECIALES**

-o-

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling_**

-o-

 _El título lo dice todo..._

 _Puede que por fin Harry se concentre en sus clases..._

-o-

En cuanto los adultos cerraron la puerta de la habitación del niño, para que nada perturbase su sueño, se escucharon unos pequeños golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana.

Harry sintió curiosidad, así que se levantó de su cama, y corrió las cortinas; Hedwig y Fawkes, lo esperaban, pacientes, en el alfeizar de la ventana.

\- ¡Hola amigos! Pasad... Siento no haber dejado la ventana abierta... — se disculpó, acariciando a ambas aves, después de abrir la ventana.

Los pájaros también lo saludaron cariñosamente, frotando sus picos en las orejas del niño.

Tras los saludos iniciales, el ojiverde observó que su lechuza llevaba una nota atada a su pata izquierda.

\- ¿Qué me has traído Hedwig? — preguntó el azabache, liberando el pergamino de la pata de su mascota.

Sonrió al reconocer la letra diminuta de su mejor amiga, la echaba tanto de menos... Y su sonrisa se amplió aún más cuando se percató de algo... Parecía que todos sus amigos habían firmado esa carta, los echaba tanto de menos a todos...

Se recostó feliz en su cama, para leer cómodamente la misiva de Los Guardianes, se alegraba tanto de saber de ellos, y es que aunque era feliz viviendo con "sus padres", extrañaba mucho las voces y risas de sus amigos...

-o-

 _ **¡Hola Harry!**_

 _ **¡ENHORABUENA!**_

 _ **Al llegar a King Cross, Dora y el señor Kingsley, nos estaban esperando para darnos la mejor de las noticias.**_

 _ **¡SIRIUS ES LIBRE!**_

 _ **Ahora mismo estamos con ellos, celebrando que podréis estar juntos, sin esconderos de nadie...**_

 _ **Estamos muy contentos por ti, y por tu padrino claro, y nos alegramos deque por fin se haya hecho**_ **justicia** _._

 ** _Deseamos_ _que_ _pases un inicio_ _de_ _verano muy feliz, y también_ _que_ _dejes tus aventuras por un par_ _de_ _meses, al menos hasta_ _que_ _podamos volver a estar todos juntos_ _de_ _nuevo._**

 ** _Te queremos y estamos contigo._**

 ** _Tus amigos:_**

 ** _Los Guardianes_ _de_ _la Luz_**

-o-

Mientras miraba a Hedwig beber en el bebedero de su jaula, Fawkes acarició su cuello con cariño, y dejó caer algo en su mano.

El corazoncito del ojiverde estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho, al ver lo que era, una carta de Charlie.

Echaba de menos Hogwarts, echaba de menos no poder hacer magia, echaba de menos a sus amigos... Pero nada de eso era comparable con el vacío que sentía desde que se había separado del pelirrojo.

-o-

 ** _¡Hola pequeñajo!_**

 ** _Fawkes_ _me ha contado las buenas noticias, sé_ _que_ _estarás feliz en tu nueva casa con tus tres padres, y eso me hace muy feliz a mi también._**

 ** _Sólo hace unas horas_ _que_ _estoy aquí, y ya os echo_ _de_ _menos a todos... Pero sé_ _que_ _todo irá bien a partir_ _de_ _ahora..._**

 ** _Pronto estaré_ _de_ _vuelta para enseñarte un par_ _de_ _trucos_ _de_ _buscador, quizás puedas batir tu_ _récord_ _el_ _próximo año._**

 ** _Me llaman para la cena,_ así _que_ _ya me despido._**

 ** _Cuídate y mantente a salvo hasta que vuelva, y pueda hacerlo yo._**

 ** _Te quiere:_**

 ** _Charlie_**

-o-

Harry terminó de leer la carta, mientras una dulce sonrisa se instalaba en su infantil e inocente rostro, se levantó y camino hacia su nuevo escritorio, parecía que ya había llegado el momento de estrenarlo, y qué mejor manera que con una carta para su pelirrojo.

-o-

 ** _¡Hola Charlie!_**

 ** _Por suerte todo ha ido como debía, aunque me hubiese gustado_ _que_ _estuvieses aquí._**

 ** _¿Sabes_ _? Creo_ _que_ _he decepcionado a mis nuevos padres._**

 ** _Después_ _del juicio, Peter_ _Pettegrew_ , _me pidió perdón... Y lo hice, le perdoné... Pero ellos no lo entienden..._**

 ** _A lo mejor tú tampoco lo haces... A lo mejor tú también estás decepcionado..._**

 ** _Espero que vuelvas pronto._**

 ** _Te quiere:_**

 ** _Harry_**

-o-

Tras enviar a Hedwig con la carta para el todavía cuidador de dragones, tocó el turno de enviar al fénix de vuelta a su dueño.

\- Buenas noches Fawkes... Dale las gracias al director... Y dile que todo está en orden... —se despidió el niño, acariciando al majestuoso y especial pájaro.

Y tras un intenso y largo día, el ojiverde se metió en su mullida y cómoda cama, cerrando por fin sus ojos, y dejándose secuestrar por los mundos de Morfeo.

-o-

A las siete de la mañana, una lechuza planeaba por el cielo de Little Whinginig, en dirección a una casa grande y cuadrada con un pulcro y trabajado jardín.

En el número cuatro de Privet Drive, todos dormían tranquilos, habiendo olvidado ya el alocado verano anterior.

Pero esa lechuza volvería a romper la paz, tan insistentemente restaurada, en el normal, y para nada raro, hogar de los Dursley.

Los que aún se creían tíos de Harry Potter, habían estado esperando al chico en la estación de King Cross la tarde anterior, y habían hecho el viaje en balde, ya que éste no había aparecido.

Vernon había asegurado que habrían metido al chico en alguna oscura y sucia cárcel, y parloteo con orgullo, que por fin la vida se había dado cuenta de lo valiosos que eran, y por eso los había librado de la insufrible carga, y como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, había resuelto que no volverían a hablar de él.

El ave, ajena a los deseos de Vernon Dursley, aterrizó en el alfeizar de la ventana, e introdujo su cabeza por el pequeño espacio abierto, dejado por Petunia la noche anterior para que entrara aire fresco, insistió hasta abrir lo suficiente, lo necesario para que su cuerpo pasase por la ventana, y poder así cumplir su misión.

Vernon se incorporó de un salto de su cama, tirando el despertador de la mesita de noche, y volcando un vaso de agua, en el proceso, que empapó la alfombra y rodó hasta chocar con la pata de la cama, haciéndose añicos y despertando a Petunia.

\- Señor y Señora Dursley, Privet Drive n°4, Little Whinginig, Surrey — leyó la jirafa —¿Qué hacemos?

\- Dámela... La quemaré... — gruñó Vernon, harto de las lechuzas y sus cartas.

Pero la morsa no pudo cumplir su amenaza, ya que no era una carta cualquiera, era un elegante sobre rojo, que tenía la facultad de leer él mismo el mensaje enviado.

-o-

 ** _Queridos señor y señora Dursley:_**

 ** _Se ha leído el testamento_ _de_ _Harry James Potter y_ _Lillian_ _Evans Potter, lamentamos que no hayan podido asistir a la lectura._**

 ** _Es nuestro deber comunicarles, que su sobrino, Harry James Potter, es el único heredero_ _de_ _un legado valorado en dos millones de galeones aproximadamente, o treinta y seis millones de libras para los_ _muggles_ _, como ustedes_ _._**

 ** _Como tutores legales del menor, ustedes serán los encargados_ _de_ _administrar su fortuna._**

 ** _Se despide, cordialmente._**

 ** _Elphias_ _Doge_**

-o-

\- ¡Somos ricos! — gritó Dudley desde la puerta de la habitación de sus padres, él también se había despertado con todo el jaleo montado por su padre.

\- Debemos planear bien esto... — dijo el patriarca de la normal familia, paseando por la habitación, en estado de trance — El anormal no debe saber nada...

\- ¡Pero es suyo! — consiguió pronunciar Dudley, sin titubeos.

\- ¡No! ¡Es nuestro! — corrigió la morsa, saliendo de su estado de evasión transitorio.

\- Claro, querido... — asintió distraída, Petunia, mientras miraba a su hijo tratando de averiguar si estaba defendiendo a su primo.

\- Pero... — protestó el pequeño gorila rubio.

\- Lo primero es averiguar dónde está... —lo interrumpió su padre, enceguecido por la codicia —Después lo encerraremos para siempre...

\- ¿Encerrarlo? —replicó Dudley, dudando del plan de su padre.

\- Bajo siete llaves... — asintió Dursley, muy convencido de que su idea era una genialidad.

La réplica de Dudley quedó en el aire, ya que otra lechuza entró por la ventana, dejando caer otro sobre rojo, que antes de llegar al suelo, tomó la forma de una una boca, y comenzó a recitar un mensaje.

-o-

 _S **eñor y señora Dursley:**_

 ** _Se_ _les comunica que Sirius_ _Orion_ _Black es el nuevo tutor legal_ _de_ _Harry James Potter._**

 ** _Ustedes han dejado_ _de_ _ser sus representantes el día_ _de_ _ayer, y no podrán volver a ponerse en contacto con él._**

 ** _Si no cumplen esto último, serán juzgados por el Ministerio_ _de_ _Magia._**

 ** _No se les recomienda desobedecer..._**

 ** _Atentamente:_**

 ** _Griselda_ _Marchbanks_**

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, el pequeño ojiverde, fue despertado por sus tutores, que se habían levantado temprano, ansiosos por empezar el día.

Tras una guerra de cojines y cosquillas, bajaron a desayunar, desafiando por el camino las habilidades de Sirius como cocinero.

\- Pero tendrá que ser sin magia... — había puesto como condición el niño.

El ojigris no era un buen cocinero, ni mago ni muggle, y media hora después, sirvió lo que él insistió en llamar un apetitoso desayuno, pero que en realidad era algo asqueroso, incomible y posiblemente, tóxico.

\- ¿Qué tal unos huevos y un poco de bacon? — sugirió Remus, mirando con desconfianza, la montaña grumosa y pastosa en su plato.

\- Yo prepararé zumo y café... — se ofreció Severus, que no estaba dispuesto a comerse esa cosa, ni tampoco a dejar la culebrilla lo hiciese, no quería perderlo tan pronto...

\- ¡De eso nada! Yo soy el encargado del desayuno... — rugió el animago, levantándose y volviendo a los fogones.

Y mientras reían de los intentos de Sirius, para hacer unos huevos fritos sin magia, una lechuza entró por la ventana de la cocina.

\- Es para ti — anunció Severus, entregándole una carta, a un confuso Canuto.

\- ¿Quién te escribe? ¿Alguna amiga? Quizás alguna ex que ya se haya enterado... — preguntó Lunático, con tono mordaz.

\- No, es de mi prima Andy... — respondió el ojigris, mirándolo con gesto confuso, demasiado aturdido como para captar los celos de su lobito.

\- ¿No la lees? — preguntó Harry, al ver que su padrino seguía mirando la carta, pero sin señales de querer abrirla

\- ¿Por qué me escribirá? — susurró, nervioso, Canuto.

\- Vas a tener que leerla si quieres averiguarlo... — le aconsejó Remus, dándole una palmadita consoladora, en su espalda.

\- Supongo... — reconoció, sin muchas ganas, el animago.

\- No te preocupes padrino, yo te ayudo a leerla... — aseguró el niño, tomando una actitud protectora hacia el ojigris, que enterneció a los tres adultos.

-o-

 ** _Hola Sirius:_**

 ** _Dora me lo ha contado todo... Lo siento tanto..._**

 ** _Me horroriza todo lo que has tenido que pasar, tú que eres fuerza y vida, no te merecías tanta miseria y destrucción_.**

 ** _Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero me gustaría verte._**

 ** _Si quieres un abrazo_ _de_ _tu prima, te espero hoy a las cinco para el té._**

 ** _Si no vienes lo entenderé, pero quiero que sepas, que las puertas_ _de_ _mi casa estarán siempre abiertas para tí y tu familia._**

 ** _Te quiere_**

 ** _Andy_**

-o-

\- ¿Vas a ir? — preguntó Severus, lo que todos querían saber.

\- Iremos — asintió Sirius, con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Iremos? — se extrañó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Somos una familia no? — le devolvió la pregunta su padrino.

\- Puede que sea mejor que esta vez vayas solo, tenéis mucho de lo que hablar... — sugirió, Lupin, siendo una vez más la voz de la razón.

\- Remus tiene razón... — intervino el pocionista, entendiendo las razones del licántropo.

\- Como queráis... Pero me llevo a Harry... — se encogió de hombros, el ojigris, demasiado feliz para que algún contratiempo le cambiase el humor.

\- ¿A mí? ¿Por qué? — preguntó el azabache, sin entender los motivos de su padrino.

\- ¿No quieres ver a Dora? — lo chantajeó Sirius.

\- ¡Siiii! — asintió, emocionado, el niño.

Una vez que quedó claro quiénes irían a casa de los Tonks, Lunático y Snape decidieron apiadarse del ojigris, haciendo aparecer un delicioso desayuno, que todos degustaron con ansias.

-o-

Tras el desayuno, Severus convenció a Harry para dar una clase de Pociones, con la excusa de ayudarlo a preparar sus clases como un nuevo profesor de Pociones, uno un poco menos cruel y temible.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? — preguntó el ojiverde, en cuanto estuvieron en el laboratorio privado de Snape.

\- Puedo hablarte de los ingredientes de las pociones... — sugirió el ojinegro, con tono de duda.

\- Vale — asintió, conforme, el niño — ¿Tienes tu propio armario de Pociones?

\- Claro, y me he traído lo que me sobró del curso pasado... — explicó el pocionista, abriendo las puertas de un armario enorme — Así que tengo bastante para enseñarle señor Potter...

\- Empecemos, entonces, profesor Snape... — le siguió el azabache, mirando fascinado todos los botes y bolsitas, etiquetados y ordenados a la perfección

\- Esto es un bezoar, sirve como antídoto para la mayoría de los venenos — explicó el profesor de Pociones, con un tono de voz muy diferente, al que usado en su primera clase.

\- ¿En serio? — fingió sorprenderse el niño, como su nunca hubiese escuchado hablar de esa preciada piedra.

\- Así es... — asintio el ojinegro, antes de añadir una advertencia — Pero eso no significa que no debas aprender los antidotos que te enseñe en los años que te quedan en Hogwarts...

\- Eso ya lo suponía... — replicó Harry, con gesto arrogante.

\- ¿Huelo arrogancia? — preguntó, fingiendo seriedad, Snape.

\- En el fondo te gusta... — aseguro el leoncito, encogiéndose de hombros, y con una sonrisa descarada iluminando su rostro — ¿No tienes nada más para enseñarme?

\- Creo que aún me queda algo... — replicó irónico, Severus, rodando sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó el ojiverde, señalando una extraña planta.

\- Tienes buen ojo... — lo felicitó el pelinegro — Eso son branquialgas, son muy útiles si deseas respirar bajo el agua...

\- ¿Cómo un pez? — exclamó, alucinado, Harry.

\- Así es... — asintió el pocionista, enternecido por el entusiasmo de su culebrilla.

Y así continuaron, entre preguntas, durante más de una hora, demasiado entretenidos para percatarse del paso del tiempo.

\- ¿Qué tal he estado? — preguntó el pocionista, nervioso, en cuanto abandonaron el laboratorio.

\- ¡Fantástico! He aprendido mucho... — respondió, con alegría, el azabache.

\- Sólo quiero que puedas sentirte orgulloso de mi... — confesó, humildemente, Severus.

\- ¡Pero eso ya ha pasado! — exclamó el ojiverde, con alegría y obviedad — ¡ Y muchas veces!

\- Eres increíble, culebrilla... — susurró el pelilargo, arrodillándose ante el niño, para fundirse en un emotivo abrazo con él.

-o-

Tras la divertida y productiva clase sobre hierbas y mezclas, tío y sobrino buscaron a los otros dos miembros de la familia.

Los encontraron en el jardín, haciendo encantamientos para restaurar algunas plantas y flores ajadas por la falta de cuidados.

\- ¡Os ha quedado genial! — los felicitó el buscador de Gryffindor, encantado con el espectacular trabajo de los leones adultos — Es todo tan bonito...

\- Lily jamás habría tenido un jardín descuidado... — se encogió de hombros Sirius, respaldado por su más viejo compañero de aventuras.

\- Y nosotros tampoco lo haremos... — asintió Severus, mirando a los otros dos, con un brillo de emoción en sus ojos ónice.

\- ¿Puedo ayudar? — se ofreció, de inmediato, el niño.

\- No sé... — fingió dudar el ojigris, a quien le encantaba tomarle el pelo a su cachorro.

\- Arreglaba el jardín de los Dursley... — aclaró el ojiverde, con gesto de orgullo, pero sin perder su humildad — Aunque no era tan bonito y grande como éste...

\- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo arreglamos esa parte de ahí de manera muggle? — sugirió con una cálida sonrisa, Lupin, antes de revelar un dato de su infancia — Yo ayudaba a mi madre, y ella era muggle, así que me siento más cómodo con la azada y la pala...

\- ¡Vamos! — gritó entusiasmado el azabache, tirando de su manga, dejando muy clara si respuesta.

Remus lo siguió riendo divertido, por la ansias de su sobrino, y ambos comenzaron a trabajar en silencio, cómodos y felices con la presencia del otro.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido la clase de Pociones? — se interesó su tío Moony, alcanzándole una pequeña pala de jardinero.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡He aprendido muchísimo! — respondió el niño, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa — ¿Sabías que hay una piedra que sirve como antídoto para todos los venenos? ¿Y qué hay una planta para poder respirar bajo el agua?

\- Algo había oído... — sonrió el castaño — Espero que aprendas tanto en mis clases...

\- ¡Oh! Bueno... Seguro que sí.. — se sonrojó Harry, sin saber cómo salir del apuro.

\- Creo que voy a tener que esforzarme mucho para que no te duermas... — rió, divertido, el licántropo.

\- ¡Noooo! Te prometo que escucharé todo lo que dices... — prometió con fervor, el ojiverde, no queriendo dañar los sentimientos del adulto — No me distraeré... Ni tampoco me dormiré...

\- No te preocupes, intentaré que sea lo más ameno posible... — lo tranquilizó Remus, salpicándolo un poquito con el agua de la regadera.

\- Confío en ti... — afirmó con seguridad, el pequeño león, devolviéndole la salpicadura.

\- ¿Qué te parece si te cuento una historia ahora? — propuso el hombre lobo, arrodillándose ante unos geranios necesitados de cuidados.

\- ¿Sobre los duendes y sus batallas? — preguntó, el azabache, intentando ocultar la desgana.

\- Empezaremos mejor por algo más... — negó Lupin, con tono travieso, y haciendo una intrigante pausa — Misterioso...

\- ¡Eso me gusta! — aplaudió, emocionado y muy interesado, Harry.

\- Es una leyenda sobre Hogwarts... — explicó el castaño — ¿Sabes quienes son los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts?

\- Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff... — enumeró el leoncito — Y Rowena Ravenclaw.

\- ¡Correcto! — lo felicitó su tío, antes de proseguir con su historia — Los cuatro eran amigos, y dicen que los magos más notables de su época... Los cuatro decidieron construir un colegio para traspasar su legado a los magos más jóvenes...

\- ¿Los niños magos?

\- Eso es — asintió el hombre lobo — Por ese entonces, los magos eran perseguidos por los muggles, por eso decidieron elegir un lugar apartado...

\- ¿Y nadie ha encontrado nunca Hogwarts? — interrumpió el leoncito.

\- Deberías escuchar a Hermione más a menudo — le recomendó el castaño, con un leve tono de reproche — Estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe...

\- Seguramente... — asintió el heredero de los Potter, encongiéndose de hombros con despreocupación.

\- Hogwarts está protegido para no ser encontrado nunca por la gente no mágica... — explicó, pacientemente, el licántropo.

\- ¡Ah! Es como lo de que nadie puede aparecerse...

\- Me alegro que puedas recordar eso... — lo felicitó Remus, con un carcajada — Tu padre y tu padrino no consiguieron hacerlo hasta séptimo...

\- Ja, ja, ja... — rió el niño, antes de continuar preguntando — ¿Me cuentas más? Dijiste algo de un misterio...

\- Durante un tiempo todo fue bien... — continúo Lupin con su clase de historia Pero Salazar Slytherin no olvidaba las persecuciones de los muggles a los magos, y le costaba hacerse a la idea de que cada vez hubiese más alumnos muggles...

\- ¿Por qué eran los hijos de sus perseguidores? — aventuró el azabache.

\- Supongo... — asintió el hombre lobo, mirando a su sobrino con interés No todo el mundo tiene la capacidad de perdonar...

\- Eso debió hacerle muy infeliz...

\- Se negó a admitir alumnos de origen no mágico... Él y Godric Gryffindor se enfrentaron, y terminó con la salida de Salazar del castillo...

\- Supongo que las chicas se pusieron de parte de Gryffindor... — supuso el menor.

\- ¿Tu crees? — dudó Remus.

\- No creo que se batieran en duelo... Eran amigos... — replicó el ojiverde, con obviedad.

\- Eso es tan James...

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí, tienes lo mejor de él... Su lealtad, su alegría, su generosidad... Por suerte no heredaste su arrogancia, ni su falta de cerebro...

\- ¿A dónde fue Salazar? — volvió a la carga el niño.

\- No se sabe... Pero la leyenda dice que antes de irse creó una habitación secreta..

\- ¿Una habitación secreta? — preguntó emocionado Harry, concentrándose por completo en el nuevo misterio.

\- Sí... Y en ella dejó un monstruo... Y éste será liberado por su heredero, para purificar el castillo...

\- ¿Purificar el cast..? — lo interrumpió, el buscador de Gryffindor, sin entender de qué hablaba su tío, hasta que se le encendió la bombillita, y supo lo que y quería decir — ¡Nooooo! ¡Es horrible!

\- Tranquilo, nadie ha podido encontrar esa habitación... Y no será porque no se haya intentado... Los merodeadores incluidos...

\- ¿La buscasteis?

\- Hasta séptimo... Tu padre nunca perdió la esperanza... Y nosotros simplemente le seguíamos...

\- La encontraré... Lo haré por mi padre...

\- No tienes que hacerlo... Es solo una leyenda...

\- Puede que haya algo de verdad en la historia... Suele ser así...

\- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer con el monstruo?

\- Ha pasado cientos de años... Supongo que estará muerto... — respondió el niño, con gesto despreocupado Hasta yo puedo con unos huesos...

\- Eres increíble, pequeño... — se carcajeó el castaño, antes de levantar al niño, para estrujarlo en un abrazo de oso.

-o-

Mientras, Sirius y Severus, continuaron la labor que habían estado realizando los merodeadores minutos antes.

\- Oye murciélago... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — solicitó, con un gesto demasiado inocente, el ojigris.

\- Como te escuche la culebrilla... — lo amenazó, con burla, el Slytherin.

\- No puede oírme... — replicó el animago, mirando a sus dos personas favoritas, que parecían divertirse mucho — Mi lobito lo tiene hinoptizado...

\- ¿Celoso del lobo o del cachorro? — se burló, de nuevo, Severus.

\- Hmmmm... Supongo que de los dos... — respondió, sincero y despreocupado, Sirius.

\- Me gusta tu sinceridad... — rió divertido, el ojinegro, antes de volver al tema anterior — ¿Qué querías saber?

\- Cuando te sacaste la Maestría en Pociones... — empezó el ojigris, con sonrisa traviesa — ¿También sacaste otra en Manipulación infantil?

\- No sé de qué hablas... — se hizo el loco el pocionista.

\- ¿Ah no? — replico Canuto, imitando la voz del ojinegro — "Necesito que me ayudes a preparar mis nuevas clases..."

\- Harry es un mago poderoso, pequeño pero muy poderoso, y tenemos que ayudarlo a usar toda esa magia de la manera correcta... — se defendió el Slytherin.

\- No quiero manipularlo... — protestó Black.

\- No se trata de manipularlo... Debemos enseñarle todo lo que sabemos, acompañarlo en su camino... — lo corrigió Severus, con energía, antes de suavizar su gesto y y añadir — Pero si estás en desacuerdo con mi forma de hacerlo, puedo cambiar... Llegaremos a un acuerdo...

\- No me refería a eso... Esa pequeña treta no es una verdadera manipulación... Él lo hace todo el tiempo con nosotros... — lo tranquilizó el animago, con una carcajada despreocupada.

\- Entonces... ¿Qué te preocupa? — preguntó Snape, mirándolo a los ojos.

\- Harry es un niño... Y odio todo esa parafernalia del niño que vivió... — confesó angustiado, el ex prisionero de Azkaban, agachando su cabeza.

\- Todos los miembros de nuestra familia comparten tu odio... Pero protegeremos a nuestro niño... — prometió, con gravedad, el ojinegro.

\- Eso es lo único que quiero... — suspiró, con cansancio, Sirius — No quiero que nadie lo use...

\- ¡Por encima de mi cadáver! — exclamó, con indignación, el Slytherin.

-o-

\- Ha llegado el momento de mi clase... — dijo Sirius, en cuanto Harry y su lobito volvieron, de su momento tío-sobrino.

\- ¿Sin varita? — preguntó, el ojiverde, sin poder ocultar su desinterés.

\- La teoría también es importante... — le recordó Severus.

\- Sí, claro... — bufó, con ironía, el leoncito.

\- Te veo poco feliz de recibir una clase de tu padrino... — fingió indignarse el ojigris.

\- No es eso... — negó, el azabache, arrepintiéndose de sus palabras.

\- Me lastima tu desconfianza... — dramatizó el animago, haciendo que los otros adultos resoplaran.

\- Padrino... — susurró Harry, con voz temblorosa.

\- Tranquilo cachorro, solo te tomaba el pelo... — rió Sirius, cargándolo sobre su hombro izquierdo, y llevándoselo a la parte de atrás de la casa — Lo pasaremos bien...

Y Sirius no mintió, porque no dieron una típica clase de defensa, sino una auténtica clase de defensa personal muggle. Y el animago se sintió muy orgulloso de su niño, ya que éste demostró una gran destreza, y también, una agilidad y rapidez muy poco habituales.

\- ¡Ha sido una clase estupenda! — aseguro entusiasmado, el niño, cuando terminaron — ¡Nunca habría podido imaginar algo así!

\- Lo has hecho mejor que bien — lo felicitó el animago, acariciando su mejilla — Estoy muy orgulloso de ti...

\- Gracias... — murmuró el ojiverde sonrojándose.

\- ¿Sabes? Tú padre y yo decidimos dar clase de defensa muggle, cuando nos hicimos aurores... — reveló el pelilargo, con cierta nostalgia.

\- ¿De verdad? — se interesó, Harry, como se interesaba por todo lo que tenía que ver con sus padres.

\- Sí, fue idea de tu padre... — explicó, con ternura, el ojigris — Una gran idea, que nos sirvió de gran ayuda en muchas misiones...

\- Espero que a mi también me sirva... — suspiró el niño.

\- Y yo prefiero que no tengas que tener que usarlo nunca... — replicó Sirius, mirándolo con angustia.

\- Debemos ser realistas, padrino... — le abrió los ojos su ahijado, a lo que era más que evidente.

\- Eres increíble, cachorro... — fue todo cuánto pudo decir el animago, antes de estrecharlo en su pecho, impresionado por el gesto de aceptación que tenía su cachorro con su complicado futuro.

-o-

Mientras los leones más inquietos de la casa daban su clase de defensa, Remus y Severus habían ocupado su tiempo en cultivar sus dotes culinarias, con excelentes resultados por cierto.

Los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa y devoraron los ricos manjares, sintiéndose muy satisfechos cuando hubieron terminado.

Tras el almuerzo, Sirius y Harry, salieron al jardín para volar con sus escobas, mientras Lupin y Snape se dirigieron a la biblioteca, para buscar información sobre la protección de sangre, en los numerosos libros polvorientos que ocupaban las estanterías.

A las cuatro, Remus fue a buscar a los incansables leones, para que se asearan y prepararan para su cita en casa de los Tonks.

Media hora más tarde ambos bajaron las escaleras, listos para partir.

Sirius iba vestido de manera informal, pero dejando ver su atractivo y elegancia natural.

Harry había optado por unos jeans desgastados y un polo verde, que resaltaba sus ojos esmeraldas.

\- Procura no meterte en líos... — pidió Severus, recibiendo una mirada indignada del azabache.

\- Cuidaré de él... — prometió el ojigris.

\- Confiamos en ti... — sonrió Lupin, colocando el cuello del polo del ojiverde.

\- Os echaré de menos...— se despidió el buscador de Gryffindor — Pero volveremos pronto...

\- Pásalo bien — le deseó Remus, antes de hacerle un encargo — Y saluda a Dora de mi parte

\- Lo haré... — prometió Harry, y atribuyendo un encargo más — Y también de parte de tío Sev...

\- Te lo agradezco... — le sonrió el pocionista, negando con la cabeza.

-o-

 _Gracias por leer..._

 _Gracias por comentar..._

 _Gracias por votar..._

-o-


	8. 8 La revolución de los Black

**8\. LA REVOLUCIÓN DE LOS BLACK**

-o-

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

-o-

 _Me encantan las revoluciones..._

-o-

Sirius había decidido usar la aparición, para que Harry se fuese acostumbrando a la experiencia de viajar por las distintas maneras mágicas existentes.

Se aparecieron delante de una bonita casa blanca, provista de un trabajado y florecido jardín, con una valla de madera rodeando el territorio de los Tonks.

Nimphadora los esperaba en el jardín, ansiosa por la visita, y corrió a abrazar a Harry en cuanto los vio.

\- ¡Hola primito! — lo saludó efusivamente la auror, levantándolo del suelo en un abrazo.

\- ¡Hola Dora! Te eché de menos... — exclamó el niño, alargando el abrazo, mientras esperaba que se le pasase el pequeño mareo, causado por la aparición.

\- Hola pequeño, yo soy tu tía Andy... — saludó una elegante y bella mujer, que se había acercado a ellos, y lo miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa.

\- Hola... Padrino me ha hablado mucho de ti... — informó el ojiverde, adelantándose para abrazar a la prima favorita de su padrino.

\- Dora también me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti... — reveló Andrómeda, con una sonrisa traviesa, que recordaba mucho a su primo.

\- Yo soy Ted Tonks, el padre de esta belleza... — se presentó un hombre, de aspecto bonachón

\- ¡Papá! — lo miró, con reproche, la pelirrosa.

\- Tu padre tiene razón... Eres muy guapa... Además sabes poner narices muy divertidas... — rió el ojiverde, que no creía que hubiera algo más fascinante.

\- ¡Oh si! Ese siempre fue el mayor atractivo de mi hija... — rodó los ojos, Andy, sin borrar su dulce sonrisa, mientras miraba fijamente a su primo.

\- ¡Mamá! — volvió a protestar la metamórfaga.

\- Dale un respiro Andy... — defendió Ted a su ojito derecho.

\- Lo hago desde que nació, no me queda otro remedio... — suspiró la bruja, con resignación.

\- En el fondo me quiere... — afirmó con seguridad, Dora, dirigiéndose a su primo pequeño.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Cómo no hacerlo! ¡Si es igualita a Ted! — rodó lo ojos, con obviedad y arrogancia, Andrómeda.

\- Yo también te quiero, preciosa... — declaró el patriarca de los Tonks, con tono dulce.

\- ¿Son siempre así? — preguntó el ojiverde, mirándolos fascinado.

\- Te acostumbrarás... — rió la pelirrosa, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿Qué os parece si entramos? — los invitó Andy, poniéndose nerviosa, al mirar a Sirius — El té está listo...

\- Primito, ¿qué te parece si tú y yo damos una vuelta por el jardín? — propuso la joven auror.

\- ¿Puedo? — pidió permiso Harry a su padrino.

\- ¡Claro que sí, cachorro! — concedió Sirius, dándole un rápido abrazo antes de entrar en la casa Pásalo bien...

-o-

Una vez dentro de la casa, Ted se excusó diciendo que iba a buscar unas tazas para el té, y dejar así que los primos Black pudiesen hablar a solas, después de diez años.

\- Siento mucho... — empezó a disculparse, con nerviosismo, la bruja.

\- Olvídalo Andy... Yo estoy consiguiendo hacerlo... — la detuvo el animago, antes de que su prima, empezase a deshacerse en disculpas innecesarias.

\- Pero... — lo interrumpió Andrómeda, estrujando sus manos.

\- He recuperado a Harry y a Remus... He limpiado mi nombre... Y estoy arreglando mis errores del pasado... — enumeró con sus dedos el ojigris, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de añadir — No puedo pedir más...

\- Me habría gustado... — lo intentó de nuevo la señora Tonks, con la inconfundible terquedad de los Black.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada... No podías haber hecho nada para ayudarme... — insistió el ex prisionero de Azkaban, demostrando también sus genes Black.

\- Te he echado tanto de menos... — confesó Andy, abrazando a ese loco, al que había necesitado tanto esos años.

\- Y yo a ti primita... — sonrió Sirius, feliz de recuperar la relación con su prima favorita.

\- Dora me ha hablado de Draco... — sacó un nuevo tema, la bruja.

\- Es un gran chico... Y muy valiente, como tú... — asintió el pelilargo, con sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Tú siempre fuiste el más valiente de los Black... — le recordó Andy, con una carcajada divertida.

\- Le prometí a ese pequeño que lo protegería... — confesó el ojigris, con gesto preocupado.

\- No te preocupes, cuidaremos de él... — lo tranquilizó Andrómeda, dándole un apretón amistoso en el hombro.

\- ¿No has vuelto a ver a Cissy?

\- No, desde que me casé con Ted... Ya sabes lo que pasó... — le recordó, con tristeza, su prima.

\- Me sentí muy orgulloso de ti ese día... — reveló, con sonrisa dulce, el animago.

\- Tú y Ted fuisteis los únicos en estarlo... El resto, a partir de ese día, fingió no conocerme...

\- ¿Te arrepientes?

\- Nunca lo he hecho... — negó la mujer, muy segura de su respuesta — Soy muy feliz...

\- Se nota... La felicidad te mantiene joven... — la piropeó el Gryffindor, con una sonrisa seductora.

\- Son los genes Black... — replicó la bruja, antes de romper en carcajadas, por las payasadas de su primo.

\- Algo bueno tenían que tener, ¿no? — se encogió de hombros, Sirius, uniéndose a las risas.

\- ¿Por qué me preguntaste por Cissy? — preguntó Andy, intrigada por el interés del animago.

\- Me preocupa Draco... Él y Harry se han hecho muy amigos... — explicó Canuto, volviendo a poner gesto preocupado.

\- Lo sé... Dorita me contó que los tres se habían proclamado primos... — asintió Andrómeda, encantada de que su hija y sus sobrinos, no siguiesen el ejemplo de sus padres.

\- Y no sé como sentará eso en Malfoy Manor...

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo por donde vas... — lo entendió la mujer, sabiendo de las absurdas costumbres de los Malfoy — Pero conozco a Cissy, ella jamás dejará que nadie lastime a su hijo...

\- Eso espero... — suspiró Sirius, muy poco seguro.

\- ¿Y si intentáramos hablar con ella? — propuso Andrómeda, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos, hacía tanto que quería hablar con su hermana.

\- Puede que a ti te escuche... Pero a mi hace años que me alejó de su vida... — bufo, con fastidio, el ojigris — Desde que fui a Gryffindor...

\- Solo fingía despreciarte... — lo corrigió Andy, haciendo que a su primo la mirara muy interesado — Se preocupaba mucho cuando te metías en líos...

\- ¿De verdad? — preguntó Canuto, sin creerselo del todo.

\- Te lo juro... Las Black eramos pura apariencia, salvo Bellatrix... — le aseguró la bruja, con gesto amargo.

\- Tanto tiempo con Walburga terminó por pasarle factura... —dijo, entredientes Sirius, dándole un abrazo consolador a su prima.

-o-

Mientras los Black adultos hablaban, Dora y Harry, se habían sentado bajo un árbol, y conversaban sobre la nueva vida del ojiverde.

\- Háblame de los Black... — cambió de tema, de repente el azabache.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? — preguntó, con cautela, la auror.

\- No sé... ¿Cómo son? — se encogió de hombros el niño, como si la pregunta careciera de importancia.

\- Hay un poco de todo... Pero suelen ser elegantes y arrogantes... Y también bastante tercos... — explicó la pelirrosa, haciendo gestos con las manos.

\- Sí, tú y Dragón sois bastante cabezotas... — asintió, con sonrisa traviesa, el leoncito.

\- ¡Claro! — bufó indignada, Dora, mirándolo mal — Pero, tú no... ¿Verdad?

\- No estamos hablando de mí ahora... — replicó, con falsa inocencia, el ojiverde.

\- También suelen ser bastante fríos y crueles... — añadió, con desprecio, la tejona.

\- Yo no conozco ningún Black así... — replicó Harry, pensando en sus primos y su padrino.

\- La peor Black que queda viva es Bellatrix, mi tía — informó la pelirrosa, poniendo una mueca de desagrado — Pero por suerte está en Azkaban...

\- ¿Qué hizo para estar allí? — se interesó, de inmediato, el azabache.

\- Torturó hasta la locura a un matrimonio... Los padres de tu amigo Neville... — reveló Tonks, bajando el tono de su voz con cada palabra, hasta convertirlo en un murmullo.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es horrible! — se horrorizó el buscador de Gryffindor, levantándose de golpe.

\- Lo sé... Pero no volverá a hacer daño a nadie más... — aseguró Dora, con tono de promesa, agarrando de la mano al menor, para que volviera a sentarse.

\- Eso no le vale de mucho a Nev... — replicó, disgustado, Harry.

\- En eso tienes razón... Mejor cambiemos de tema... — propuso la metamórfaga, que no quería ver triste a su primito.

\- ¿Te gusta el señor Kingsley? — preguntó, sin vueltas, el azabache.

\- ¡Harry! — chilló, avergonzada, Nimphadora.

\- ¿Qué? — volvió a preguntar, con rostro inocente, el ojiverde.

\- No puedes preguntarme algo tan... — explicó la auror, todavía sobresaltada —Privado...

\- ¿Por qué? — insistió el niño — ¿No confías en mí?

\- Claro que si... Pero... — se excusó la tejona — Es algo complicado...

\- ¿Por qué es complicado? No lo entiendo... O te gusta o no te gusta... — replicó el leoncito, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Está bien... — se rindió la bruja, con gesto exasperado — Sí, me gusta...

\- ¡Lo sabía! — festejó, con júbilo, el menor.

\- ¡No te hagas el listillo conmigo enano! — lo riñó la metamórfaga.

\- ¿Y se lo dirás a él? — se interesó el ojiverde.

\- ¿Qué? — se atragantó la pelirrosa — ¡Pues claro que no!

\- ¿Quieres que se lo diga yo? — se ofreció el niño, haciendo que la chica resoplase.

\- ¿Quieres una maldición picante? — lo amenazó Tonks, con una mirada malvada.

\- Eso no suena nada bien... — respondió, tragando saliva, Harry.

-o-

Severus y Remus acaban de llegar a casa, después de una jornada de compras, cuando una lechuza entró por la ventana de la cocina, con una carta en su pata.

\- ¿De quién es? — preguntó el Slytherin al Gryffindor, quién leía la misiva, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Sirius y Harry quieren que nos reunamos con ellos en casa de los Tonks... Estamos invitados a cenar... — informó el hombre lobo, mirando con cautela al pocionista, ya que sabía de sus escasas ganas de socializar.

\- ¿A qué esperamos entonces? — preguntó el ojinegro, que tenía ganas de ver ya a su culebrilla, sorprendiendo gratamente al licántropo.

\- ¿Aparición? —fue todo cuánto dijo el castaño.

-o-

Ambos adultos, fueron recibidos minutos después, por un efusivo abrazo de su sobrino, que los hizo derretirse de ternura.

La cena fue exquisita, además de divertida, y Harry, no podía dejar de mirar sonriente a todos, y eso era, porque ya se había dado cuenta, de que tenía la mejor familia del mundo.

Tras la cena, los tres adultos y el niño se despidieron de los Tonks, prometiendo volver a verse pronto, y mantenerse en contacto.

Andy y Ted, quisieron cruzar unas palabras con los tres tutores, mientras el menor se despedía de su prima favorita.

\- Dora nos ha contado que Harry es propenso a meterse en aventuras peligrosas... — susurró Andrómeda en voz baja, para que no la escuchasen, ni su hija, ni su sobrino.

\- No os ha mentido... — asintió, con resignación, el ojigris.

\- Contad con nosotros, entonces... — ofreció su servicios, Ted, siempre leal y generoso.

\- Os ayudaremos a mantenerlo a salvo... — añadió Andy, por si no lo habían entendido.

\- Toda ayuda es bien recibida... — agradeció Remus, mirando a su inquieto sobrino.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, en Malfoy Manor, el miembro más joven de los Malfoy, se encontraba en su cuarto, juntando fuerzas para hacer algo que liberaría la furia de su padre, sin sospechar siquiera, que horas antes un par de miembros de su familia Black habían restablecido sus lazos.

\- ¡Dobby! —llamó al elfo de la familia Malfoy, en cuanto se sintió preparado para lo que tenía que hacer.

\- ¿Necesita algo amo? Dobby le traerá... — preguntó el elfo, haciendo una reverencia.

\- Necesito hacer dos cosas...

\- Lo que el amito ordene... Dobby lo hará... —dijo el elfo, tan solicito como de costumbre.

\- No es eso... — suspiró Draco, más nervioso de lo que lo había estado alguna vez en su vida — Quiero pedirte disculpas...

\- ¿El amito quiere que Dobby...? — se sorprendió el elfo, lanzando un chillido.

\- Te he tratado muy mal... — explicó el platinado, dando gracias de que las paredes de su cuartas estuviesen insonorizadas por un hechizo, y su padre no pudiese escuchar nada de lo que pensaba hacer — Y dejé que te castigaran por mi culpa...

\- Dobby no quiere que lastimen al amito...

\- ¿Entonces me perdonas? — preguntó Draco con esperanza.

\- Dobby quiere mucho al amito... — declaró el elfo, dejando muy confuso al rubio.

\- Y el amito quiere mucho a Dobby... — confesó Dragón, sonrojado y un poco incómodo.

\- ¡Oh! — lloró el elfo, tirándose a los pies del niño — ¡Dobby es tan feliz!

\- Quiero darte algo... — dijo Draco, ayudándolo a levantarse, y ofreciéndole un pequeño jersey.

\- ¿Una prenda? ¿Dobby debe irse? — preguntó el elfo, alejándose de él, con temor — ¡Dobby no quiere separarse del amito!

\- Era mío... De cuando era pequeño... Y quiero que lo tengas...— insistió el platinado, poniendo la prenda delante de su mano.

\- Pero Dobby...

\- Aquí no te tratan bien Dobby, pero sé de un lugar al que puedes ir... — se mantuvo en sus trece, el niño, abriendo la mano del elfo y obligándole a agarrar el jersey — Confía en mí...

\- Dobby hará lo que dice el amito y... — aseguró el elfo, siendo interrumpido por la llamada de Lucius Malfoy.

\- No tienes que ir... — lo detuvo Draco, cuando el elfo abrió la puerta — Es mejor que no lo hagas...

\- ¡DOBBY! — gritó Lucius, frente a ellos, no se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba — ¿Es que te has vuelto sordo?

\- Ya no tiene que obedecerte... — dijo el rubio, intentando que su voz no temblara.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? — siseó el patriarca de los Malfoy, sin poder imaginarse lo que su hijo había hecho.

\- Dobby es ahora un elfo libre... — anunció, con valentía, Dragón.

\- ¡Tú! ¿Qué has hecho imbécil? — gritó furioso Lucius, con gesto amenazante.

\- Puedes hacerme lo que quieras... — replicó un temerario Draco — Pero Dobby seguirá siendo libre...

\- ¡No eres digno del apellido Malfoy!

\- Pero sí del apellido Black... — intervino Narcisa, apareciendo de repente.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? — siseó su marido, sorprendido y furioso a partes iguales.

\- Lo has oido perfectamente _—_ dijo la bruja, fulminando con la mirada, antes de dirigirse a su hijo con tono dulce — Draco, cariño, recoge tus cosas... Nos vamos de esta casa...

\- ¿Te has vuelto loca? — chilló, fuera de sí, Lucius.

\- No, he abierto los ojos... Ya que no somos dignos de tu apellido... — replico la rubia, tomando aire para anunciar su decisión — Abandonaremos tu mansión...

\- No te llevaras a mi hijo... — protestó su esposo, demasiado confuso, para pensar con claridad.

\- Atrévete a impedirmelo... — siseó Narcisa, con rostro impasible.

\- No puedes...

\- ¡No vuelvas a decirme jamás lo que puedo o no puedo hacer! — rugió la bruja, volviendo a fulminarlo con la mirada.

\- ¡Bien dicho mamá! — aplaudió Draco, mientras bajaba las escaleras con dos maletas.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves! — increpó el patriarca de los Malfoy a su hijo.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves tú a gritarle! — gritó Cissy, poniéndose delante de Draco.

\- Te arrepentirás de esto...

\- Me arrepiento de muchas cosas... Pero esto es lo mejor que he hecho en los últimos quince años... Sin contar a Draco... Él es lo mejor que he hecho... Y seré mejor por él...

Y esto, fue lo último que Lucius escuchó, antes de que su mujer y su vástago, desapareciesen antes sus propios ojos.

-o-

Madre e hijo se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon, el primer lugar en el que Narcisa había pensado, donde aún no había mucho movimiento, por ser una hora demasiado temprana.

No tenía ni idea de donde llevar a su hijo; si no fuera una estúpida, todavía tendría una hermana a la que acudir, pero había rechazado a Andy cuando se casó con el muggle.

No había tenido nada en contra de Ted Tonks, todo lo contrario, siempre le había parecido un buen chico, pero la presión de su familia había sido más fuerte que ella.

\- Mamá... — interrumpió, Draco, los pensamientos de la mujer.

\- Dime cariño...

\- Nunca me habías llamado cariño... Y hoy lo has hecho dos veces... — apuntó la pequeña serpiente, con gesto de confusión.

\- Lo hacía cuando eras un niño... Tu abuelo me lo prohibió... — explico la bruja, con tono arrepentido— Y tu padre no me...

\- No hace falta que sigas... — la detuvo el menor, sabiendo que su padre jamás contradeciría a su estricto abuelo.

\- ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

\- ¿Qué opinas de tu primo? — interrogó Draco, que necesitaba ir a casa de Sirius, para contarle a Harry lo que había hecho.

\- ¿Mi primo? — preguntó, confusa, su madre.

\- Sirius Black... — respondió el platinado, observando detenidamente la reacción de la rubia.

\- ¿Quién te ha hablado de él? — lo interrogó Narcisa, poniéndose muy nerviosa.

\- Lo he conocido... — confesó el niño, sin saber cómo podría explicar que lo conocía, sin romper la norma que los remitentes de la carta habían impuesto, no revelar nada de lo ocurrido en el castillo.

\- ¡Eso es imposible! Está encerrado injustamente en Azkaban... — negó, incrédula, la mujer.

\- ¿Injustamente? — preguntó Draco, interesado en esa apreciación de su madre.

\- Tu padre jamás me lo quiso confirmar... — respondio Cissy con un suspiro — Pero sé que Sirius jamás habría traicionado a sus amigos...

\- ¿Entonces te cae bien? — se interesó la pequeña serpiente.

\- Nunca pude permitirme ser su amiga... La presión de la familia pudo conmigo... — confeso la bruja, dejando ver claramente su arrepentimiento — Pero siempre lo admiré... No he conocido a nadie más valiente...

\- Me alegra escucharte decir eso... — sonrió, misterioso, el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Confías en mí?

\- Draco, ¿qué esta pasando? — preguntó su madre con gesto serio.

\- Solo necesito que creas en mí...

\- Siempre, mi amor... — aseguró la rubia, acariciándole la mejilla, con ternura.

\- Entonces, acompáñame a un lugar... — le propuso Draco.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Sólo tienes que confiar en mí y pronto lo comprobarás...— insistió el platinado, sin querer revelar más, sabía cual sería su castigo si hablaba de más, perdería todos sus recuerdos, de esos increíbles días extras en el castillo —Dobby necesito que nos lleves a un lugar...

\- ¡Dobby llevará al amito y a la ama a donde ordenen! — chilló, dando un saltito, el elfo.

\- Ya no somos tus amos, Dobby... — suspiró Narcisa, sabiendo que echaría de menos al pequeño elfo — Pero nos harías un gran favor si nos llevases a donde mi hijo...

\- Dobby jamás los abandonará... — declaró, de manera dramática el elfo — Quiere quedarse al lado...

\- No tiene que irse si no quiere... ¿Verdad mamá?

\- Puede quedarse si lo desea... —asintió Cissy, mirando con una tierna sonrisa al pequeño y leal elfo, vestido con un jersey verde que había pertenecido a Draco años atrás —Aunque aún no tengamos casa...

Draco le susurró a Dobby una dirección, la misma que Severus Snape, le había murmurado al oído, cuando se despidieron en Hogwarts; y el elfo tomando de la mano a los dos Black, desapareció con un leve chasquido.

El pequeño mago, la bruja y el elfo, aparecieron en un hermoso jardín, dónde un hombre de pelo largo, corría tras un pequeño azabache, que reía feliz y despreocupado, dando patadas a un objeto redondo, que rodaba por la hierba.

No parecían darse cuenta de que tenían visitas, entretenidos en su extraño juego, a si que Draco, impaciente, se anunció...

\- ¿Adivina quien ha venido a verte Potty?

\- ¿Dragón? - preguntó el buscador de Gryffindor levantando su cabeza, lo miró con confusión, antes de gritar - ¡Dragóooooon!

La reacción de Harry y Draco fue instantánea, ambos corrieron a abrazarse, mientras hablaban al mismo tiempo, y sin que ninguno se enterase de lo que el otro decía.

Narcisa y Sirius se miraron con idéntica expresión en su rostro, ninguno de los dos se podía creer que el otro estuviese allí.

En cuanto Cissy se recuperó del shock de ver a su primo, hizo lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde hacía tanto tiempo, lanzarse a los brazos de su primo; éste la recibió, con gusto, sintiéndose muy bien al recuperar a esa niña con la que tantas tardes había jugado y reído.

\- ¿Alguien va a explicarme qué está pasando aquí? — preguntó la rubia, separándose de Sirius, y mirando fijamente a su hijo.

\- Bueno, para empezar... Soy inocente... — comenzó a explicar el ojigris.

\- Eso ya lo sé - lo interrumpió Narcisa, con impaciencia, antes de volver a lo importante - ¿Cómo has escapado?

\- No he tenido que hacerlo... Me han liberado... — rió el animago, divertido por la suposición de su prima.

\- Con juicio y todo... — añadió Harry, interviniendo en la conversación de los dos adultos.

\- Este es Harry, mi ahijado... — lo presentó su padrino, pasando un brazo por sus hombros — Y ahora también... Mi hijo...

\- Hola Harry, es un placer conocerte... — dijo Cissy, extendiendo su mano, hacia el niño.

\- Hola, señora Malfoy... — la saludó el ojiverde, estrechando su mano, y sonriendo a la mujer — Un gusto también...

\- Tienes buenos modales... — lo felicitó la bruja, poniendo una traviesa sonrisa, antes de añadir —Espero que mi primo no te haga olvidarlos...

\- Por qué no vais a hablar dentro... — acalló Draco, la réplica de Sirius, queriendo quedarse a solas con su primo — Mi madre tiene que contarte algo...

\- Está bien... No salgáis del jardín... — ordenó el ex prisionero de Azkaban, con una severidad, que sorprendió a su prima.

\- ¿A dónde íbamos a ir? — preguntó sarcástico, el ojiverde, divertido por la paranoia de su padrino.

\- ¡Cómo si no te conociera ya! — replicó Canuto, apuntando a Harry, con su dedo.

Mientras los dos adultos entraban en casa, los dos futuros alumnos de segundo año en Hogwarts, caminaron unos metros, y se sentaron debajo de un viejo sauce.

Draco le contó a Harry todo lo que había pasado esa mañana en Malfoy Manor, la furia de Lucius, y el inesperado apoyo de Narcisa.

\- En resumen: Ya no soy un Malfoy... — afirmó el rubio, sintiéndose un poco raro.

\- ¿Te das cuenta? — intentó distraerlo, el azabache, al darse cuenta de los sentimientos contradictorios del Slytherin.

\- ¿Y ahora qué Potty? — preguntó el platinado, alzando sus cejas, y con gesto arrogante.

\- ¡Se ha cumplido tu deseo! — celebró el ojiverde.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?

\- Querías cambiar, ¿recuerdas? — preguntó el Gryffindor.

\- ¿Y?

\- Has dejado de ser el mimado e insufrible Draco Malfoy... — respondió, con alegría, Harry — Para dar paso a... ¡Dragón Negro!

\- ¿Dragón Negro? — dudó Draco, saboreando el nombre.

\- ¿No te parece genial? — replicó el azabache, con sonrisa ilusionada.

\- Puede que me acostumbré... — respondió el rubio, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su primo, mientras una pequeña sonrisa embellecía su rostro.

\- Y si sigues comportándote así, tendrás que acostumbrarte a algo más... — lo amenazó Harry.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó el platinado, sin entender, a que se refería su loco primo.

\- A que si sigues cometiendo "estúpidos y nobles actos"... — citó e imitó el ojiverde, a su tío Sev — Me sentiré muy orgulloso de ti todo el tiempo...

\- Así estaríamos igual... — replicó Dragón, antes de abrazarlo.

-o-

 _Gracias por leer un capítulo más..._

-o-


	9. 9 Los Black juntos de nuevo

**9\. LOS BLACK JUNTOS DE NUEVO**

-o-

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.**_

-o-

 _Pois si..._

 _Pois non_

 _Pois fora do coche..._

-o-

Sirius y Narcisa entraron en la casa y se dirigieron al salón, ya que Remus y Severus se encontraban en la cocina preparando la comida.

El ojigris le indicó a su prima que se sentara en el sofá más grande, y éste se sentó a su lado, muy interesado en el motivo de la visita de la rubia, algo raro teniendo en cuenta que no habían vuelto a hablarse desde que el animago fue seleccionado en Gryffindor.

\- ¿Quieres contarme lo que ha pasado? — preguntó Sirius, con cierto tono paternalista.

\- He cometido tantos errores... — suspiró la rubia, arrepentidísima de sus malos actos.

\- No eres la única... — replicó, con un mohín, el Gryffindor — Recuerda lo idiota que era en el colegio...

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que has dejado de serlo? — se atrevió a bromear la bruja.

\- Lo estoy intentando... — respondió, con sonrisa pícara, el animago.

\- Al menos tú no te casaste con un mortífago que... — replicó Narcisa con amargura.

\- Te equivocaste... — la interrumpió el ojigris — Todos lo hacemos Cissy...

\- Ya no somos unos niños... — negó la Slytherin, con gesto cansado — No puedes seguir cubriéndome...

\- No lo hago... Te equivocaste, es cierto... — reconoció el mago, con sonrisa compresiva —Pero estás aquí... Y es lo único que me importa...

\- ¡Oh Sirius!— exlamó la rubia, rompiendo a llorar.

\- Vamos tranquila... — la consoló, acariciando su larga melena, el ex prisionero de Azkaban — Por qué no me cuentas todo...

\- Les di la espalda a las dos únicas personas que me trataban bien... — sollozó la mujer, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su díscolo primo — Dejé de ser cariñosa con mi hijo porque mi suegro y mi marido me lo ordenaron...

\- No has cometido ningún error irreparable... — le discutió el animago.

\- ¿Lo dices por qué no tengo la marca? — preguntó Cissy, subiendo la manga de su vestido, y dejando ver un pálido y delicado antebrazo — Porque yo creo que es tan culpable él que mira como él que hace el mal...

\- Snape tiene la marca... Vive en esta casa... — replicó, con tranquilidad, el ojigris — Y confío en él

\- ¿Severus vive aquí? — preguntó, muy sorprendida, la rubia.

\- En realidad, la casa es suya... — asintió, afirmativamente, Sirius.

\- No entiendo nada... — suspiró, muy confusa, la bruja.

\- Te lo resumiré... Aquí vivimos Remus, Severus y yo... Los tres somos ahora los padres de Harry, las tres personas que más querían a sus padres... — explicó, a grandes rasgos,el pelilargo — Y somos una familia...

\- Me alegro tanto por ti... — sonrió la mujer, mirando con cariño a su primo mayor — Se te ve tan feliz...

\- Tú también te mereces ser feliz... — afirmó, con energía, el animago.

\- Aquella tarde... Tú me consolaste... — recordó la rubia, una tarde lluviosa de diciembre, en la que su hermana y futuro marido la habían humillado frente a otros Slytherin — Me abrazaste, pese a que llevaba dos años fingiendo que no existías...

\- Nunca me gustó verte llorar... — confesó el ex prisionero de Azkaban — Y para mí, fue un regalo que me dejaras acercarme a ti...

\- Ni siquiera te di la gracias... — murmulló, avergonzada, la bruja — En realidad no te dije nada..

\- No necesitabas hablar... — le quitó importancia el ojigris — Necesitabas llorar...

\- Lo siento tanto Sirius... — se disculpó Cissy, y no solo por aquella tarde.

\- He escuchado tantas disculpas estos días... — suspiró, con cansancio, el pelilargo.

\- Lo supongo... — asintió Cissy, entendiéndolo muy bien — Y todas te resultarán vacías e inútiles...

\- No es eso... — negó el ojigris levantando la cabeza de la mujer — Es sólo que nunca necesité las disculpas... Lo único que quería era recuperar a mi gente... Y salvo James y Lily... Es lo que he hecho...

\- Fue horrible lo que les pasó... — susurró Narcisa, con gesto horrorizado — Y Harry es tan dulce... Su mirada es tan limpia... ¿Cómo pudo querer matar a ese niño?

\- Porque es un monstruo... — escupió Sirius, con asco — Un patético y estúpido arribista...

\- Le gustas a Draco... Confía en ti... Y no es fácil que eso pase... — cambió de tema la bruja, al ver la mirada atormentada de su primo.

\- Tu hijo ya forma parte de mi familia... Al igual que tú si lo deseas...

\- Nunca quise dejar de serlo... — confesó la rubia, con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Entonces... ¿Primos de nuevo? — preguntó, sonriente, el animago.

\- Para siempre... — asintió, con una dulce sonrisa, antes de fundirse en su abrazo con su primo.

Remus y Severus salieron de la cocina, al escuchar voces en el salón, y su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vieron a Narcisa en los brazos de Sirius.

\- ¿Narcisa? — murmuró el ojinegro, dudando de lo que veían sus ojos.

\- Hola Severus... — lo saludó la Slytherin, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo estar sentada en el sofá de su salón.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Dónde está Draco? — preguntó el pocionista, con gesto de preocupación.

\- Está fuera con Harry... — lo tranquilizó el ojigris, levantándose para ponerse al lado de su lobito.

\- ¿Estás bien? — siguió su interrogatorio Snape, que seguía muy confuso con la situación.

\- Ahora sí... — asintió Cissy, mirando a los tres magos.

\- Por qué no os sentáis todos y habláis... Yo iré a ver a los chicos... — propuso Lupin, dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta.

\- Gracias Remus... — agradeció Severus, quién estaba deseando que lo pusieran al día.

Los Black y Severus hablaron largo y tendido hasta la hora de comer, cerrando viejas rencillas y aclarando malentendidos.

Sirius y Severus, convencieron a Narcisa, para que ella y Draco se quedasen una temporada en Second Choice, al menos hasta que encontraran un lugar para vivir.

Más tarde comieron, mientras adultos y niños se ponían al día sobre los últimos acontecimientos, como el juicio de Sirius, la reciente amistad creada entre los merodeadores y Severus o la campaña iniciada por ciertos alumnos de primer año, para eliminar la estúpida rivalidad entre las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

Después de comer, Severus se cedió a las suplicas de los dos niños, y se los llevó a su laboratorio, para enseñarles algunas pociones divertidas.

Sirius y Narcisa se fueron al salón, para seguir charlando, y Remus prefirió una lectura tranquila en la enorme y bien equipada biblioteca.

\- ¿Sabes Cissy? Hay alguien que tiene muchas ganas de abrazarte... — empezó la conversación el animago, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

\- ¿Andy? — preguntó, con esperanza, la rubia — Perdona... Ya sé que no... Yo solo soñaba...

\- ¿Sueñas con abrazar a tu hermana? — respondió con otra pregunta el animago.

\- Cada día... — confesó Narcisa, agachando la cabeza — Pero ya sé que no me perdonará...

\- ¿Qué te parece si lo comprobamos? — propuso el ojigris, levantando de nuevo su cabeza.

\- Sirius... Yo... — dudó la bruja, por miedo a ser rechazada.

\- Confía en mi... — le pidió el ojigris, tomándola de la mano.

\- Está bien... — concedió la platinada, de los nervios, frotando las palmas de sus manos en la tela de su vestido — Confío en ti...

Sirius sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero y convocó su patronus, un enorme perro, al que le dio un mensaje claro.

 _"Necesito que vengas. Es importante. Red_ _Flu_ _"_

No pasaron ni diez minutos, y las llamas de la chimenea se volvieron verdes para dejar paso a la castaña, que Narcisa tanto extrañaba.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Harry está bien? — interrogó, muy nerviosa y preocupada, Andrómeda — ¿Cissy?

\- Hola Andy... — saludó, con timidez, la rubia.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? — volvió a preguntar, todavía preocupada, la castaña.

\- Cissy quiere decirte algo... — respondió Sirius, dándole la palabra a su prima menor.

\- Buen-no... — titubeó la rubia, sin saber como empezar.

\- Vamos primita... Sin miedo... — la animó el pelilargo, sabiendo que su prima mayor estaba deseando hacer las paces.

\- Lo siento Andy... Nunca debí darte la espalda... — se disculpó, por fin, Narcisa — Yo... He dejado a Lucius...

\- Ven aquí... — fue lo único que dijo Andrómeda, antes de avanzar hacia su hermana, para fundirse en un esperado abrazo.

\- Perdón... Nunca dejé de quererte, pese a que me lo prohibieran... — siguió disculpándose la rubia.

\- Tranquila hermanita, ya pasó todo... Estás aquí con nosotros... — la consoló la castaña, estrechándola contra su pecho, como había hecho tantas veces cuando eran niñas.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, mientras los más pequeños de la casa se divertían jugando al Quidditch, y los adultos hacían planes de futuro.

\- ¿Por qué no avisas a Ted y a Dorita para que vengan? — propuso Sirius a su prima mayor — Así podemos cenar todos en familia...

\- Sí, por favor... Quiero pedirle disculpas a mi cuñado... — apoyó su idea su prima pequeña — Y me muero de ganas de conocer, por fin, a mi sobrina...

\- ¡Siii! Queremos ver a Dora... ¿Verdad Dragón? — aulló Harry, buscando la aprobación del platinado.

\- ¡Claro! Es nuestra prima favorita... — asintio, de acuerdo con su primo, Draco.

\- Iré a buscarlos... — dijo Andy, besando a sus tiernos y adorables sobrinitos, antes de desaparecer con un chasquido.

\- Si queremos una cena en familia... — intervino Remus.

\- Tenemos que avisar a los Weasley... — terminó su frase Sirius.

\- ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! — aulló Harry, deseando volver a ver a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Os parece bien? — preguntó Severus, con tono burlón, a los dos niños.

\- ¡Pues claro! — asintieron ambos efusivamente.

La cena fue exquisita, ya que estuvo a cargo de Molly, pero lo mejor fueron las risas y la complicidad de los comensales, todos ellos muy felices por estar juntos.

El mejor momento para Draco esa noche, fue cuando todos los hermanos Weasley y su prima mayor, lo felicitaron por su acto de rebeldía con su padre, las mejillas del platinado enrojecieron, tras una serie de halagos y demostraciones de orgullo.

Los gemelos insistieron en qué había un león dentro de él, y que éste luchaba por salir a la superficie, y Draco tuvo que admitir que ser un león no estaba nada mal, y que comportarse como un Gryffindor era muy divertido.

-o-

Después de cenar; Molly, Andrómeda y Narcisa, salieron a dar un paseo por el jardín, algo que la pelirroja les había pedido de manera misteriosa.

\- ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Andy, al ver el gesto preocupado de la matriarca de los pelirrojos.

\- Llevo días preocupada por cinco chicos Slytherin... — confesó la más mayor de las tres mujeres, antes de mirar a Narcisa —Por suerte ahora uno de ellos está a salvo...

\- ¿Draco? —adivinó la rubia.

\- Si pero aún quedan cuatro más... Zabini, Parkinson, Nott y Greengrass...

\- Entonces... ¿Cuál es el plan? —quiso ir al grano, la castaña.

\- Tenemos que rescatar a los pequeños Slytherin de sus padres... —respondió Molly, con decisión, y también con súplica.

\- Yo creo que podría conseguir la custodia de Blaise Zabini... — dijo Cissy, con rostro pensativo, convirtiéndose de repente en el centro de la conversación.

\- ¿En serio? — se interesó su hermana.

\- Conozco a su madre... — asintió la rubia, antes de añadir algo más Y creo que sé cómo convencerla para que me conceda su tutela...

\- ¿Y cómo sería eso? — fue el turno de preguntar para la pelirroja.

\- Bueno... Sé que es complicado lo que voy a pediros... Y más con mis antecedentes... — divagó la todavía señora Malfoy — Pero necesito que confiéis en mí...

\- Confiamos en ti, ¿verdad Molly? — aseguró la mayor de las hermanas, esperando el asentimiento de la pelirroja.

\- Claro que sí... Ninguna de nosotras te juzgará por tu pasado... — la apoyó la señora Weasley.

\- Gracias... No os hacéis una idea de lo que eso significa para mí — agradeció Narcisa, con gran alivio.

\- No perdamos el tiempo que aún nos queda mucho trabajo por delante... — declinó, con energía, la leona.

\- Sí, aún quedan tres rescates más... — recordó Andy, dispuesta a ayudar a esos chicos, a los que entendía tan bien.

\- Los Greengrass no son mortífagos... — intervino la menor de las mujeres, revelando un importante dato.

\- ¿No? — volvió a sorprenderse la señora Tonks.

\- Siempre se han mantenido al margen... Y sé que quieren a sus hijas... — explicó Cissy, al que le caía muy bien ese matrimonio.

\- ¿Tienen otra hija?

\- Sí, Astoria... Empezará este año en Hogwarts... — siguió contando la rubia, recordando a una pequeña morena de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Crees que podrías hablar con ellos? — le pidió Andy, con tono dulce.

\- Creo que sí... Harán lo mejor para sus niñas... — asintió Cissy, bastante segura del matrimonio.

\- Sería estupendo contar con ellos como aliados... — suspiró Molly, qué ya había asumido que vendrían tiempos complicados.

\- Theo y Pansy son casos mucho más complicados... — añadió la rubia, con gesto de fastidio.

\- Tenemos que intentarlo... — las animó Andrómeda, viendo las caras desilusionadas de las otras dos No podemos rendirnos antes de empezar...

\- Claro que no — estuvo de acuerdo su hermana menor.

\- Empezaremos por Blaise y las chicas Greengrass... — decidió la pelirroja, en modo madre sobreprotectora.

\- Tal vez los Greengrass puedan ayudarnos con Pansy... — se le ocurrió a Narcisa.

\- Ojalá... Son unos buenos chicos... Y ellos mismos han dicho que son muy infelices en sus casas... — suspiró Molly, recordando esos maravillosos y mágicos, días en el castillo.

\- Mi pequeño también era infeliz en Malfoy Manor... — gimió, con arrepentimiento, Cissy.

\- Pero ya no vive allí... Y hoy lo he visto muy feliz... — replicó la señora Weasley.

Tras la cena y las charlas, los Tonks y los Weasley, se despidieron y volvieron a sus casas, prometiendo volver a verse muy pronto para seguir con sus planes.

-o-

Sirius buscaba a Remus; después de un día tan agitado y lleno de visitas, necesitaba pasar un momento a solas con su lobito.

Tardó bastante en encontrarlo, pero lo hizo, aunque no le gustó nada, el estado en el que lo encontró.

El castaño estaba oculto tras un árbol del jardín trasero, lloraba en silencio, abrazado a sus rodillas, con el desconsuelo de un niño, al que le acaban de decir que nunca podrá comer más dulces.

El ojigris se acercó a él, en silencio, e hizo lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias, abrazarlo con fuerza.

Cuando el licántropo dejó de temblar entre sus brazos, se separó de él, listo para comenzar el interrogatorio.

\- ¿Estás mejor? — le preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla, para borrar las lágrimas, que aún quedaban en su rostro.

\- No deberías estar aquí... — nego con la cabeza, el licántropo, apartándose de Sirius No quería que me vieras así...

\- Ha sido por mi culpa, ¿verdad? — preguntó el animago, con gesto tan afligido, que hizo encogerse el corazoncito del castaño Siempre te lastimo...

\- No has sido tú... — volvió a negar el hombre lobo Yo fui él que te hizo daño...

\- ¿Tú? No me has hecho nada... — replicó en desacuerdo, y muy confuso, el ojigris.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que toda la gente que te quiere no dudó de tu inocencia? — rebatió, con amargura, Remus —Todos menos yo...

\- Es diferente Rem... — suspiró Sirius, tomando la mano de su lobito, y entrelazando sus dedos —A nadie podía dolerle más que yo fuese un traidor, que a ti...

\- No lo entiendes... Yo tenía... — intentó separarse de nuevo Lunático, siendo retenido por el animago.

\- Yo tuve parte de culpa en eso... Dije cosas horribles cuando nos separamos... — replicó Canuto de un tirón, y poniendo un dedo en la barbilla del licántropo, levantó su cabeza para que éste lo mirase a los ojos, mientras le confesaba algo muy íntimo —Tenía tanto miedo de que decidieras quedarte con los hombres lobo para siempre...

\- Ellos no son mi gente... Nunca lo fueron... — susurró Lupin, sin poder dejar de mirar a su pulgoso.

\- Ahora lo sé... — asintió Sirius, sin desviar su mirada, y con miedo a que su corazón se saliese del pecho, de tantos saltos que daba dentro de él Pero estaba tan asustado...

\- Te quiero tanto... — se sinceró, por fin el castaño — Y me he odiado todos estos años por no poder dejar de hacerlo...

\- Yo también te quiero... — susurro el ojigris, acercándose un poco más a su lobito, necesitando más contacto — Y me asusta tanto perderte...

\- Somos almas gemelas, ¿recuerdas? Nunca me perderás... — replicó Lunático, con voz ronca y algo temblorosa.

\- Vamos a ser muy felices Rem, te lo prometo... — fue lo último que dijo Canuto, antes de poner fin a la, ya muy pequeña, distancia que los separaba, y hacer lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hacía mucho, muchísimo, tiempo, besar al amor de su vida como si no hubiera un mañana.

\- Lo sé... — le susurró Remus al oído, cuando se separaron para tomar aire, aunque seguramente habían batido varios récords, como por ejemplo el de aguantar la respiración más tiempo.

-o-

Tras ese momento tan esperado, las magias de los dos merodeadores estaban más entrelazadas que nunca, pero ambos sabían que no tenían que precipitarse, tenían mucho tiempo por delante.

Entraron en casa, y se encontraron a Severus, que los esperaba para darles una jugosa noticia.

\- Dumbledore ha enviado una lechuza...

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? — preguntó Lupin, cambiando su rostro de "éxtasis de felicidad", por un gesto de preocupación.

\- En realidad va a pasar... — replicó, con tono juguetón, el ojinegro.

\- ¡Quieres hablar de una vez! — exigió el animago, con impaciencia, y algo molesto por la interrupción de su momento wolfstar.

\- Dumbledore quiere que resurja la Orden del Fénix... — dijo Snape, mirando con interés a sus amigos, y dándose cuenta por primera vez de que había algo distinto en ellos.

\- Interesante... — murmuraron al unísono los merodeadores.

\- A veces asustáis... — rió, divertido, Severus.

\- Que cosas más bonitas me dices... — fingió sonrojarse el animago, antes de su traca final Sev...

\- Es una gran idea... — intervino Lupin, antes de que el pocionista le diera una colleja al animago, por gracioso — Sabemos que la batalla será dentro de seis años... Pero quizás podamos adelantarnos a algunos acontecimientos...

\- Para eso eran los libros... Pero están en blanco... — bufó el ojigris, con una mueca de fastidio.

\- Tenemos los títulos... — apuntó, intentando ser positivo Y eso nos da alguna pista que otra...

\- Si no pudiéramos salvar esas vidas seguiríamos todos aquí... — discutió el Slytherin, intentando convencerlos de que aceptasen ir a la reunión.

\- En realidad, creo que si las salvamos... — les recordó Remus, que tenía muy buena memoria Recordad que los remitentes se encontraron con viejos amigos...

\- Pero no sabemos como lo hicimos... — rumió Canuto, al que no le gustaba nada no haberse enterado de lo que pasaba en los libros.

\- Por eso creo que es una buena idea, que la antigua Orden del Fénix se reúna de nuevo... volvió a la carga Severus, quién deseaba que la orden se reuniera, para empezar a luchar contra Voldemort cuanto antes.

\- A mi me parece bien... — estuvo de acuerdo el castaño, aunque hubiese preferido pasar sus primeras vacaciones familiares, de otra manera — Aunque falten muchos...

\- Es totalmente necesario, si... — aprovechó el ojinegro, la bajada de guarda de Lupin.

\- Murciélago, esta vez estarás con nosotros... — le tomó el pelo, Sirius, dejando claro que sí su lobito iba, él también.

\- Hace mucho que lo estoy... — afirmó, con voz algo temblorosa, Snape.

\- Lo sabemos... — aseguró Lunático, dándole una palmadita de apoyo, en la espalda.

\- Espero que esta vez tengamos más éxito que hace diez años... — cambió de tema el animago.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó, extrañado, el licántropo.

\- Porque no estoy dispuesto a que mi cachorro tenga que hacer el trabajo sucio otra vez... — refunfuñó Sirius, con tono amargo.

\- No seremos tan ingenuos esta vez... — prometió, con voz firme, el pocionista.

\- Las cosas son diferentes ahora... — asintió, en conformidad, Remus.

Y siguieron hablando libremente de la Orden del Fénix, sin saber que un ojiverde y un platinado los escuchaban, atentos a cada una de las palabras que salían de sus labios, absorbiendo toda la información posible.

Draco y Harry consiguieron volver al cuarto del ojiverde sin ser vistos, y allí hablaron sobre lo que habían escuchado.

\- ¿Estás preocupado? — preguntó el rubio, intentando no parecerlo él.

\- ¿Yo? No... — respondió confuso, el ojiverde, concentrado en otra cosa muy diferente ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

\- Por... — dijo Draco, poniendo una mueca de desagrado, para pronunciar el nombre del mago más oscuro Voldemort

\- Voldemort no me preocupa ahora... — negó con la cabeza el azabache Lo único que me preocupa es que todo esto termine...

\- ¿Todo esto?

\- Vivir con mi padrino y mis tíos... Tener primos decentes... Los Guardianes de la Luz...

\- Entonces ya puedes dejar de preocuparte... — sonrió el Slytherin, interrumpiendo a su primo.

\- ¿Ah si?

\- ¡Pues claro! — exclamó el platinado, rodando sus ojos con padrino, tíos, primos y amigos para rato...

Cuando Draco se durmió, Harry se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana, Hedwig todavía no había vuelto de su viaje a Rumanía, y él esperaba ansioso, que regresara con una carta de Charlie.

Echaba mucho de menos al pelirrojo, sentía que se había llevado una parte de su alma, cuando se despidieron.

Y aunque jamás lo admitiera en voz alta, ni siquiera bajo esa maldición de la que le había hablado su padrino aquella mañana, la maldición Cruciatus o algo parecido, empezaba a estar celoso de los dragones...

-o-

 _Gracias por seguir ahí a los que lleváis bastante tiempo..._

 _Bienvenidos y gracias a los nuevos lectores..._

-o-


	10. 10 La Madriguera

**10\. LA MADRIGUERA**

-o-

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

-o-

 _Si la montaña está cerrada, hay que rodearla..._

-o-

Los días pasaban rápidamente en Second Choice, y sus seis habitantes estaban muy ocupados en distintas tareas y ocupaciones.

Severus y los merodeadores se habían reunido con sus antiguos compañeros de la Orden, y habían decidido a ganar simpatizantes entre los distintos seres mágicos.

Narcisa estaba muy centrada en su plan de obtener la custodia de Blaise, y por eso llevaba días viéndose con la señora Zabini, camelándose poco a poco a la fría y hueca mujer, para convencerla de que le cediese la tenencia de su hijo.

Y Harry y Draco también estaban muy ocupados... Jugaban al quidditch cuando les apetecía, llenaban sus estómagos cada dos horas, y vagueaban el resto del día... Ambos habían terminado las tareas puestas por sus maestros, y eso les había dejado el resto del verano libre.

Dos semanas después de la llegada de Narcisa y Draco a Second Choice, una lechuza llegó una cálida mañana, para causar un gran revuelo y alguna que otra rabieta.

Ron Weasley había enviado a Errol, la vieja y cansada lechuza de la familia Weasley, para invitar a los habitantes más jóvenes de la casa, a un fin de semana en La Madriguera.

Draco se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, pero no fue ese el caso de Harry, al que parecía haber poseído algún espíritu nervioso y con verborragia .

\- ¿Podemos ir? — preguntó el ojiverde, pronunciando por primera vez, una de las dos frases más escuchadas a lo largo de ese día, y citando a continuación la otra — ¡Porfi! Di que si...

\- Ya veremos... — respondió, con evasivas, Sirius.

\- ¿Eso que quiere decir? — volvió a preguntar el azabache, sin entender porque su padrino dudaba tanto.

\- Que hablaremos de ello más tarde... — contestó el animago, con un suspiro cansado, sabiendo que su cachorro no se daría por vencido fácilmente.

\- Pero... — insistió, con terquedad, el niño — ¿Qué es lo que hay que hablar?

\- ¿Por qué no vais a ver que tal va mi huerto? — sugirió Severus, evitando estrangular, a su tenaz sobrinito.

\- Lo miramos antes de comer... —replicó el ojiverde, rodando los ojos con impaciencia — No creo que haya cambiado mucho...

\- Creo que quieren quedarse solos... — murmulló Draco, empezando a recuperar el habla.

\- ¿Queréis que nos vayamos? — preguntó el leoncito, con tono dramático, y mirándolos con cara de perro apaleado.

\- Harry James Potter... —lo riñó Remus, con tono severo, al ver como los otros dos ya habían caído en las redes, del pequeño manipulador que tenía por sobrino.

\- Vamos Dragón... —dijo rápidamente el azabache, agarrando a su primo del brazo, y buscando una excusa para perder de vista, cuanto antes, la mirada inquisidora de su tío — Quiero enseñarte algo...

Harry y Draco se sentaron bajo un árbol, y allí resguardados del sol, el Slytherin se sinceró con el león.

\- Me ha sorprendido mucho que Ron me haya invitado a mí también... A lo mejor lo ha obligado su madre... La señora Weasley es muy buena...

\- Ron también es bueno... Y para nada rencoroso... — replicó el ojiverde, entendiendo muy bien sus dudas — Por eso ha olvidado T-O-D-O...

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? — preguntó el rubio, con muchos interrogantes en su cabeza.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Todos te aceptan... — aseguró Harry, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo — Ya escuchaste a los gemelos la última vez...

\- Fueron muy amables... — estuvo de acuerdo la pequeña serpiente.

\- Fred y George solo son amables con quién les cae bien... — le recordó Harry, pasando el brazo por lo hombros de su primo, y mirándolo con una sonrisa complice.

Mientras los niños hablaban de sus cosas, los adultos discutían las ventajas y desventajas de darle permiso a los menores.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea... — negó Narcisa muy preocupada, al ver las dudas de su primo, sabía que él no le negaría nada a su ahijado si no fuera un buen motivo, y en este casa, sólo podía haber uno: la seguridad— Lucius podría...— añadió sin terminar la frase, pero su gesto de pánico lo decía todo, y es que la bruja temía por la seguridad de su hijo, y también por la de ese pequeño ojiverde, que le había robado el corazón, en ese corto espacio de tiempo que habían compartido, desde que se habían conocido.

\- Draco no correría peligro en la Madriguera... — aseguró Severus, rodando los ojos, por la paranoias de los primos Black — Ni Harry tampoco...

\- Estamos hablando de mi cachorro... — discutió el ojigris, mirando al pocionista, con una sonrisa terca — Siempre corre peligro...

\- Sirius tiene razón... — estuvo de acuerdo la rubia, buscando una pluma y un pergamino, en uno de los cajones del escritorio — Escribiré a Molly...

\- ¡Quieta! — la detuvo el ojinegro, tomando aire para calmarse, él tampoco tenía ganas de separarse de los mocosos, pero esas dos mamágallinas lo estaban sacando de quicio.

\- ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Cissy, mirándolo con reproche, por el susto que le había dado con el grito.

\- ¿Esto es lo que queréis? — bufó Severus, cruzandose de brazos, para mirarlos con gesto de fastidio —¿Qué los chicos crezcan con miedo?

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo — intervino Lupin, poniéndose al lado del pocionista, e imitando su postura — Quizás deberíais pensarlo un poco más...

El resto de ese día fue muy complicado para los dos adultos Black, dos niños los persiguieron con su incansable cantinela de: "¿Podemos ir?" y "Porfi, di que si...", sin darles un sólo instante de tregua...

Y al final, aunque fuera a regañadientes, ambos tuvieron que ceder y permitir que los menores aceptaran la invitación de su amigo, logrando así que la paz volviese a Second Choice.

-o-

Al día siguiente Harry y Draco se levantaron muy temprano, ansiosos por partir a la casa de su amigo, pero lamentablemente los adultos dormían aún.

Sintiéndose positivos, decidieron emplear ese tiempo en preparar el desayuno para todos.

Harry estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, y Draco estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo en todo, los dos querían agradecer a los adultos todo el cariño y contención que les daban.

Severus y Narcisa fueron los más madrugadores, y los merodeadores no se hicieron esperar mucho más. Todos quedaron impresionados por el espectacular desayuno preparado por los niños.

Tras llenar sus estómagos, Harry y Draco saltaron de sus sillas, ansiosos por marcharse.

Tras las dramáticas despedidas de Sirius y Narcisa, los consejos de Remus y las amenazas de Severus, los chicos se dirigieron a la chimenea, cada uno con un puñado de polvos flu, y desaparecieron rumbo a la Madriguera.

Molly fue la encargada de recibirlos, y después de abrazarlos y besarlos, les dio un trozo de pastel de chocolate y los envió al jardín.

Allí estaban Ron y los gemelos, aunque no supieron muy bien que hacían los hermanos Weasley.

Ron y George parecían estar lanzando piedras, y Fred, tenía algo entre su dedo pulgar y el índice, y ese algo se movía.

\- ¡HARRY! ¡Por fin habéis llegado! — aulló Ron, corriendo a abrazar a su mejor amigo, para intercambiar después un cariñoso puñetazo en el hombro, con el platinado.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, amigo... Hola a chicos — saludó el ojiverde a los gemelos, feliz de volver a ver a los traviesos adolescentes.

\- ¡Hola hermanito! ¡Draco nos alegra que hayas venido! — exclamó George, con su habitual buen humor.

\- Ya verás como no te vas a aburrir... — le aseguró Fred, mirando con sonrisa maligna, a "eso" que sostenía entre sus dedos.

\- Creo que con vosotros eso es imposible... — replicó, con una carcajada, Draco.

\- ¿Qué hacíais? — interrogó Harry, incapaz de aguantar por más tiempo, la curiosidad de saber que tenía oculto Fred.

\- ¡Ah! Mamá nos has castigado... — explicó Ron, con un bufido de fastidio — Tenemos que desnogmizar el jardín...

\- ¿Existen los gnomos? — preguntó el pequeño Potter, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- ¡Pues claro! — respondieron todos a la vez, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, y claro, para ellos lo era.

\- Esto es un gnomo... — dijo Fred, acercándose a él, para mostrarle algo muy parecido a una patata con piernas.

\- No se parecen nada a los muggles... — sonrió divertido, el ojiverde, mirando fascinado a la criatura mágica — Pero al menos estos son reales...

\- ¿Qué os parece La Madriguera? — cambió de tema, George, mirando con orgullo a su hogar.

\- ¡Es magnífica! — exclamó el buscador de Gryffindor, con admiración, el original edificio de varias plantas y chimeneas.

\- Coincido con mi primo... — intervino Draco, todavía un poco fuera de lugar, pero feliz de estar allí.

\- No es tan elegante como Malfoy Manor... — afirmó Ron, con tono avergonzado.

\- Esa ya no es mi casa... — replicó el rubio, antes de rodar sus ojos, y poner cara de asco — Además en esa casa sólo había estúpidos pavos reales albinos... Pero la vuestra tiene gnomos... Eso si que es guay...

\- Y un ghoul muy mono... — añadió George, fingiendo cara de enamorado.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Dónde? — interrogó, muy interesado, Dragón.

\- En el ático... — respondió Fred, con una sonrisa calculadora, que auguraba una broma.

\- Justo encima de mi cuarto... — añadió Ron, encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés, para él no tenia nada de interesante un estúpido e inútil ghoul — Luego te lo enseño...

\- ¿Puedo ayudar a desnogmizar? — preguntó el ojiverde, deseoso de ver más gnomos.

\- ¿Y yo? — se apuntó, rápidamente, el platinado.

\- ¡Claro! Así acabaremos antes y podremos jugar un partido de quidditch antes de comer... — asintió Ron, llevándose a sus amigos del brazo, para acabar cuanto antes con el castigo.

\- A Ronnie le ha salido cerebro... — lo picó George, al que le encantaba tomar el pelo a su hermano pequeño.

\- ¡Idiota! — lo insultó el pequeño pelirrojo, dándole una colleja.

Una vez que dejaron el jardín libre de gnomos, los chicos se enfrascaron en un competitivo y frenético partido de quidditch, donde pese a las locuras de los gemelos, nadie se cayó de la escoba, ni sufrió accidente alguno.

Molly los llamó para comer y todos aterrizaron ansiosos por devorar los deliciosos guisos de la excelente cocinera.

Y eso fue algo que, Harry y Draco, convirtieron en una costumbre, durante esos dos días; cada vez que la pelirroja los llamaba, dejaban lo que estuvieran haciendo, sin importar el qué, y corrían raudos y veloces a llenar sus barriguitas.

Después de saludar a Percy y al señor Weasley, que se había tomado un descanso en su jornada laboral para comer con su familia, todos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a degustar.

\- ¿Qué haréis por la tarde? — se interesó Arthur, mirando a los chicos, mientras cortaba su filete.

\- Podemos ir al bosque de... — se le ocurrió a Fred.

\- No creo que sea seguro... — lo interrumpió Molly, quién había prometido a Sirius y Narcisa, que protegería a sus pequeños — Es mejor que os quedéis aquí...

\- Pero mamá... — protestó Ron.

\- ¿Por qué no construis un trineo? — les propuso el señor Weasley, antes de que se amotinaran.

\- ¿Para qué? No creo que vaya a nevar... — replicó George, con gesto de enfado.

\- No necesitáis nieve para deslizaros por la colina... La hierba también vale... — sonrió divertido Arthur.

\- ¡ESA ES UNA GRAN IDEA! — chillaron emocionadisimos los gemelos, respaldados por los entusiastas gestos de asentimiento del resto.

\- Antes debéis prometerme que tendréis cuidado... — exigió la pelirroja, mirándolos a cada uno con gesto grave.

\- Sí, tía Molly... — prometieron, obedientes, Draco y Harry.

\- Si mamá... — respondieron, de manera mecánica, los gemelos y Ron.

\- ¿Nos ayudarás? — preguntó Fred a Percy, que se había mantenido al margen hasta el momento.

\- ¿Yo? — preguntó el responsable Gryffindor, con gesto confundido.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Necesitamos tu inteligencia! — respondió George, dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

\- Creo que tengo un diseño arriba que puede funcionar... — murmulló Percy, nervioso y emocionado, cambiando su gesto serio por una sonrisa ilusionada.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Hermanito no dejas de sorprendernos! — exclamó Fred, con evidente orgullo en su voz.

\- Ahora vengo... — sonrió halagado el miope pelirrojo, antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

Percy no tardó en volver, con un pergamino enrollado bajo su brazo, y todos salieron al jardín, ilusionados con su proyecto.

Pasaron toda la tarde muy entretenidos, creando algo con sus propias manos, y por supuesto no faltaron las risas, las bromas y las pullas.

Estaban a punto de probarlo, cuando el señor Weasley, que acababa de regresar del Ministerio, fue a buscarlos, tras felicitarlos por su magnifico trabajo construyendo el trineo, los envió a asearse, ya que su mujer estaba a punto de servir la cena.

La cena empezó muy animada, haciendo planes para estrenar su flamante trineo, y recibiendo orgullosas felicitaciones por parte de Arthur y Molly; pero fue decayendo por el cansancio del largo e intenso día, y las risas fueron sustituidas por contagiosos bostezos.

La pelirroja viendo el panorama, los mandó a la cama, despidiéndolos con un maternal beso de buenas noches, que dejo un agradable calorcito en Harry y Draco, todavía muy poco acostumbrados a las muestras de cariño.

Aunque estaban agotados; los más pequeños de la casa, que dormían en el cuarto de Ron, tuvieron una última conversación antes de dormir, una que puso al día al pelirrojo sobre la existencia de la Orden del Fénix y todo lo que los tutores del ojiverde, habían hablado la noche anterior.

-o-

Harry había pensado, antes de dormirse, que no se despertaría en horas, pero se equivocaba...

Alguien lo despertó antes de que el reloj diese las siete, y ese alguien no fue otra que una lechuza blanca, su lechuza y primera amiga.

Hedwig lo saludó, picoteando sus orejas con cariño, antes de mostrarle su pata, revelándole que no venía con las patas vacías.

Las manos del ojiverde empezaron a temblar, lo que complicó mucho su tarea de liberar una nota atada fuertemente a la extremidad del ave.

Cuando por fin consiguió su botín, la desdobló rápidamente para encontrarse con lo que más deseaba ver en el mundo, la letra de su pelirrojo.

-O-

 ** _¡Hola pequeñajo!_**

 ** _Jamas podrías decepcionarme... Puede_ _que_ _me cueste entenderlo, pero me alegra_ _que_ _puedas perdonarlo, porque eso hará_ _que_ _viajes más ligero..._**

 ** _Yo también te echo_ _de_ _menos... Los dragones ya no pueden competir_ _con_ _volver a Hogwarts..._**

 ** _Espero_ _que_ _me ayudes a preparar mis clases antes del inicio_ _de_ _curso... Ya sé_ _que_ _no tendrás clase conmigo hasta tercero, pero me vendría_ _muy_ _bien tu ayuda..._**

 ** _Pronto será tu cumpleaños, y aunque yo no pueda estar ahí físicamente, quiero_ _que_ _sepas_ _que_ _mi corazón y mi alma si lo estarán, porque como ya sabes son tuyos..._**

 ** _Disfruta_ _de_ _las vacaciones, pequeñajo, te prometo_ _que_ _pronto estaré ahí para disfrutarlas contigo..._**

 ** _Te quiere y extraña:_**

 ** _Charlie_**

-O-

Tras leer la misiva de Charlie, el azabache decidió esperar un par de días para contestarle, ya que Hedwig debía descansar del largo viaje.

Además si le contestaba ahora, seguramente le escribiría alguna cursilería estúpida, estaba demasiado sensible con la carta de su pelirrojo, tanto que podría cometer la imprudencia de decirle lo mucho que le dolía su ausencia, o lo mucho que extrañaba sus abrazos.

Escuchó ruido en la cocina y supuso que la señora Weasley ya había empezado su día, así que allí se encaminó, para ayudar a la pelirroja en sus tareas mañaneras.

Y no se arrepintió de su decisión, ya que Molly lo obsequió con un increíble y completo desayuno, además de contarle historias sobre la familia Prewett; sus padres, sus hermanos muertos durante la guerra, y también le habló de su insoportable y cruel tía Muriel.

Un par de horas más tarde la mesa estaba llena de chicos deseosos de probar su trineo.

En cuanto terminaron de desayunar, todos menos Percy y los señores Weasley se levantaron, ansiosos por salir.

\- ¿A qué esperas Pers? — preguntó Fred, al ver que su hermano no se había movido.

\- ¿Queréis que yo vaya? — dudó Percy, con gesto de confusión, y sin entender nada, a él nunca lo buscaban para divertirse.

\- ¿Hace falta que lo preguntes? — le replicó George, agarrando su brazo, y arrastrándolo fuera de la cocina

\- Cuida de ellos, cariño... — fue lo último que escuchó el mayor, antes de ser secuestrado por sus hermanos menores.

Y por fin, todos los guardianes que habitaban ese momento en la Madriguera, salieron al jardín a disfrutar de la tarde.

-o-

Cargaron con el trineo hasta lo alto de la colina, y uno a uno, se deslizaron por la ladera, sintiendo el aire en sus casas, gritando jubilosos, y sintiéndose heroicos en su pequeño mundo.

Estuvieron muy entretenidos hasta media mañana, momento en el que los gemelos notaron un detalle importante.

\- ¿Te has fijado en ese lado de la colina? — preguntó George, señalando a la ladera contraria a la que habían estado usando.

\- ¿Crees que? — interrogó Fred, adivinando por donde iban los pensamientos del otro.

\- La única manera de saberlo... — respondió Feorge, cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- Es probando... — terminó por él, su gemelo, mirándolo con ojitos brillantes — Me apunto...

\- ¿De qué habláis vosotros dos? — se metió en la conversación Percy, que sabía que cuando esos dos murmuraban, aparecía el caos.

\- Estábamos debatiendo... — respondió, evasivo, Gred.

\- ¿Ah si? — se interesó el mayor, sin dejarse engatusar —¿Y cuál es el tema?

\- Fred cree que ese ladera tiene más pendiente que esta... — respondió George, con alegría, antes de poner una mueca pensativa — Pero yo no estoy muy seguro...

\- Pues tiene razón... — discutió su hermano mayor, quién se había puesto en la mitad del suelo plano, y observaba ambas laderas.

\- ¡Lo sabía! No puedes discutir algo así con Percy... — aulló Fred, mirando burlón a su gemelo.

\- Sigo sin estar seguro... Y sólo hay una manera de saberlo... — insistió George, quién no estaba dispuesto a perderse la diversión.

\- No lo harás... — negó, con tono firme, el prefecto — Le prometí a mamá que cuidaría de vosotros...

\- ¿A la de tres? — preguntó Ron, a sus amigos, con una sonrisa traviesa, que recordaba mucho a los gemelos.

\- ¿Quién cuenta? — dijo Draco, apuntándose de inmediato a la aventura, y mirando de reojo como los otros tres Weasley seguían discutiendo, a solo unos metros de ellos.

\- Y luego soy yo el de las ideas... — negó con la cabeza, Harry, fingiendo que no se moría de ganas de hacerlo.

\- No tienes por que hacerlo... — lo picó su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa "demasiado" comprensiva.

\- Claro que no... — añadió Draco, mirándolo con un gesto, que también pretendía comprensión.

\- Uno, dos... ¡Tres! — contó el ojiverde, antes de salir corriendo, para dar rienda suelta a su locura.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Traidores! — gritó Fred, al ver correr a los tres menores, hacia el trineo.

\- ¡Nos han robado la idea! — se indignó George, viendo como los niños corrían en dirección a la colina, por la que ellos habían querido deslizarse.

\- Se van a matar... — lloriqueó Percy, corriendo hacia los chiquillos, y viendo como desaparecían ante sus ojos al deslizarse por la pendiente — Mamá me va a matar...

\- No seas tan melodramático Pers... Estarán bien... — lo animó George, mientras se acercaban al punto donde habían visto desaparecer a los más pequeños de la casa.

\- Sí, mira... — indico Fred, que ya había llegado, y miraba como el trineo se deslizaba limpiamente, con un pequeño y elegante zigzagueo — Van muy bien...

Los tres niños habían conseguido llegar sanos y salvos a través de la complicada pendiente de la ladera, pero estaban teniendo ciertos problemillas para detener su invento.

Consiguieron parar el trineo, justo antes de llegar a un estanque, gracias a un pequeño derrape, volcaron el vehículo y rodaron por la hierba.

Cuando se levantaron, se miraron entre sí y estallaron en carcajadas; pero dejaron de reír al instante, cuando una fresca y ligera risa se les unió.

Miraron al frente y allí, en el estanque, había una pequeña niña rubia y enormes ojos azules, que los miraba con una sonrisa radiante, los tres niños la miraron espectantes, sin saber si era una presencia real o un espíritu, al final Harry, muerto de la curiosidad, fue el primero en romper el silencio que se había creado.

\- Hola... — saludó el azabache, sonriéndole a la niña, ya que aunque fuera un fantasma, le gustaba ser amable.

\- Hola... Vuestro juego es muy divertido... — parloteó la ojiazul, mirando a los tres niños con detenimiento, y fijando despues su vista en Harry.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? — interrogó Ron, que nunca había visto a la niña por allí.

\- Estoy pescando — respondió, la pequeña rubia, señalando al estanque.

\- ¿Vives cerca? — preguntó Draco, mirando con desconfianza a la rubia.

\- Sí, allí... — asintió la platinada, señalando a su izquierda.

\- Él es Ron... — presentó Harry a su mejor amigo, con una sonrisa amistosa, y mirando a la rubia con ternura — Vive en la casa que está al otro lado de la colina...

\- Esa casa es muy bonita... — alabó la pequeña, sonriendo al pelirrojo, para volver a mirar fijamente al ojiverde.

\- Hmmm... — titubeó Ronald, mirando confuso a la rubia — Gracias...

\- ¡Están aquí! — se escuchó antes de que los tres Weasley faltantes, hicieron una atropellada entrada en escena.

\- ¡Por fin! ¿Estáis bien? — preguntó Percy, revisando que los tres menores, estuvieran en perfectas condiciones — ¿Os habéis hecho daño?

\- Estamos bien... No seas pesado... — farfulló Ron, alejándose de su hermano mayor.

\- Sentimos haberte preocupado, Percy... — se disculpó Harry, muy avergonzado, al ver la preocupación del pelirrojo.

\- Puede que tú si, pero no creo que ellos lo sientan... — replicó el prefecto, abrazando al ojiverde, y mirando con desaprobación a los otros dos, que enrojecieron al instante.

\- Tienes mucha razón... Eres muy observador... — intervino la niña, que había permanecido callada hasta el momento, pero no había perdido detalle de nada.

\- ¿Y tú eres? — interrogó Percy, que en su preocupación por los tres menores, no había reparado en la presencia de la pequeña invitada.

\- Luna Lovegood... Vivo allí... — se presentó la platinada, apartando su mirada brevemente de un árbol, que parecía haber llamado su atención de alguna manera obsesiva.

\- Hola, yo soy Percival Weasl... — se adelantó el prefecto, extendiendo su mano hacia la niña.

\- No hace falta que te comportes como un pomposo culogordo... — lo interrumpió uno de los espontáneos gemelos — Yo soy Fred...

\- ¡Eh! Ese soy yo... — protestó un pelirrojo idéntico a él.

\- No Feorge... Yo soy Gred... — discutió uno de los clones, sin perder su sonrisa.

\- No les hagas caso... Son un par de bromistas... — la saco de la absurda disputa —Yo soy Harry P...

\- Potter... — lo interrumpió Luna.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? — interrogó Draco, volviendo a mirar a la rubia, con un gesto de desconfianza.

\- Porque me gusta observar... — respondió, con una enorme sonrisa, la ojiazul.

\- Si, bueno... — intervino Ron, mirándola raro, antes de mirar hacia su derecha en busca de algo — ¿Habéis escuchado eso?

\- ¿El qué? — preguntó Percy, que no había oído nada.

\- ¡Eso! — señaló el platinado a unos arbustos que empezaron a moverse sospechosamente.

\- ¡Por fin os encuentro mocosos! — dijo alguien atravesando los arbustos, y apareciendo ante ellos.

\- ¡BILL! — aullaron Harry y Draco, corriendo a abrazarlo.

\- Aprende de ellos bebé... — le reprochó el pelilargo al más pequeño de sus hermanos, mientras estrechaba en su pecho, a sus otros dos "hermanitos" — Ellos si saben saludar...

\- Bueno... Ahora ya los tienes a ellos... — siseo Ron, cruzandose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño — No me necesitas...

\- ¡Mi bebé está celoso! — rió el rompedor de maldiciones, levantando en un abrazo a su hermano menor del suelo.

\- ¡NO ES CIERTO! — negó con gesto de indignación el hábil ajedrecista.

\- Mamá me manda a llamaros... — lo ignoró el primogénito de los Weasley— Es la hora de comer...

\- Ella es Luna Lovegood... — presentó el ojiverde a su nueva amiga.

\- Hola Luna, yo soy Bill Weasley... — se presentó el trabajador de Gringgots, extendiendo su mano, y sonriendo a la delicada y angelical niña.

\- Eres muy guapo... Pareces un príncipe... — afirmó la niña, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos azules, y dedicándole una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¡Vaya! Gracias... — se sonrojó Bill, que pese a estar muy acostumbrado a los piropos, nunca le habían dedicado uno tan sincero.

\- Ha sido un placer conocerte, Luna... — se despidió el buscador de Gryffindor, dándole un breve abrazo a la pequeña.

\- Eres muy simpático Harry Potter... —se despidió Luna, mirándolo con fascinación, antes de dirigirse al resto— Todos los sois... A lo mejor queréis venir a tomar el té...

\- Claro, estaremos encantados... — aceptó de inmediato, el ojiverde, que por nada del mundo quería hacer sentir mal a Lunita.

\- ¿A qué hora? — preguntó George, aceptando también la invitación.

\- A las cinco es la mejor hora... — informó la niña, con gesto pensativo — Los sallitoc duermen a esa hora...

\- ¿Los qué? — se atragantó Percy, que nunca había escuchado hablar de tal cosa.

\- Los sallitoc... — repitió Luna, antes de darles una difusa explicación — Son unos seres diminutos... Y les gusta escuchar conversaciones...

\- Tenemos que irnos... — la cortó Ron, muy convencido de que la chiquilla, no estaba bien de la cabeza — Mamá se enfadará si dejamos que la comida se enfríe...

Y eso fue el clic necesario, para que todos saliesen corriendo, nadie quería que la pelirroja se enfadase...

Cuando terminaron de comer, Bill tuvo que volver a Gringgots, el señor Weasley también tuvo que regresar al Ministerio, así que mientras Molly se encargaba de la colada, los chicos salieron al jardín y se tumbaron a la sombra, demasiado llenos para realizar alguna actividad física, por eso se dedicaron a rememorar su divertida e increíble mañana, y la singular niña que habían conocido, terminó acaparando la conversación; Ron y Draco opinaban que era un poco rara; a los gemelos les había parecido muy divertida; Percy aseguraba que tenía una mirada inteligente; y Harry había visto algo muy especial en ella, y no dudaba de que era alguien leal y confiable.

A las cinco en punto; Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred y George, golpearon la puerta de la casa de Luna, Percy había preferido quedarse en su cuarto leyendo un libro.

Les había llamado mucho la atención, el particular y singular edificio, en el que vivía la pequeña platinada.

Nunca habían visto una casa así, era una especie de torrede color negro, con una forma muy rara para ser una vivienda, y es que era cilíndrica, sin olvidar que estaba en la cima de una colina, vamos un hogar muy poco habitual.

\- ¡Mola! — exclamaron los gemelos, mirando la casa con gesto de aprobación.

\- Parece una torre de ajedrez... — sonrió, extasiado, Ron.

\- Un tanto excéntrica... — replicó Draco, rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Qué dices! ¡Es genial! — aseguró el ojiverde, mirando el resto de la propiedad.

Les abrió la puerta un hombre alto y delgado, con una larga melena blanca, que enseguida les dedicó una amplia y sincera sonrisa.

\- Vosotros debéis ser los amigos de mi Lunita... — los saludó, sin borrar su sonrisa, e indicándoles una mesa con varias sillas a su alrededor — Pasad... El té está listo...

\- Buenas tardes señor Lovegood, yo soy Harry... — se presentó el ojiverde, sonriéndole al hombre Y ellos son Ron, Draco, George y Fred..

\- Un placer conocerlo, señor... — lo saludó el Slytherin, estrechando su mano, y dando muestra de sus refinados modales.

\- ¿Dónde está Luna? — preguntó Harry, mientras los Weasley saludaban al señor Lovegood.

\- Aquí... — se escuchó una vocecita, en un pasillo, a pocos metros de ellos.

\- Hola, ¿qué haces ahí? — interrogó el azabache, mirando a su amiguita con diversión, mientras ésta daba saltitos.

\- Estoy cazando grelinskys... — respondió Luna, con sencillez, sin dejar de intentar coger el aire con las manos.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dejas por hoy? — le propuso su padre, mirándola con adoración — A todos nos gustaría que te sentases con nosotros...

\- ¡Vale papi! — exclamó la niña, acercándose a ellos, y sentándose al lado del ojiverde.

El señor Lovegood, acarició el cabello de su hija en un gesto de amor, antes de servir el té y un enorme pastel para los invitados.

El té sabía un poco raro, pero el pastel estaba delicioso, y el padre de Luna los entretuvo contando unas increíbles historias sobre criaturas mágicas, de las que nadie había oído hablar jamás.

Tras la merienda, los niños y su nueva amiga salieron al jardín, donde se entretuvieron corriendo, jugando, tirando piedras al estanque... Y finalmente terminaron bañándose en las cristalinas aguas.

Y una vez dentro del agua, todo fue muy rápido, los gemelos iniciaron una guerra de remojones, Ron le hizo una aguadilla a Draco... Y en unos minutos más, todos terminaron enzarzados en una batalla, disparando tierra y agua o rodando por la hierba y la tierra mojada de la orilla...

Sirius y Narcisa debían recoger a sus niños después de cenar, pero ninguno había podido aguantar tanto...

Por eso se habían presentado por sorpresa en La Madriguera a media tarde, y allí Molly les explicó dónde estaban los chicos.

Y por supuesto, los caprichosos y posesivos Black, decidieron ir ellos mismos, a buscar a sus retoños.

Narcisa no estaba preparada para lo que vio, ese niño pulcro y refinado que había conocido como hijo durante doce años, ya no estaba...

Pero había un platinado que se parecía mucho físicamente, aunque éste estaba lleno de barro, y lanzando bolas de barro a los gemelos pelirrojos, mientras reía como un loco, una risa alegre y contagiosa que jamás había escuchado, una risa tan pura que resultó música para sus oidos.

Sirius esbozó una enorme sonrisa por el espectáculo que veían sus ojos, y no pudo evitar pensar que ojalá su lobito y el murciélago estuvieran allí para verlo, Harry intentaba correr, pero un ataque de risa parecía impedírselo, un pequeño angelito rubio lo animaba a seguir corriendo.

De repente, el ojiverde levantó la cabeza y lo vio, detuvo su ataque de risa al instante, y se quedó mirandolo fijamente; tras unos segundos, el niño iluminó su rostro con la más grande las sonrisas y corrió hacia él.

Sirius lo cogió en el aire, envolviéndolo en un apretujado abrazo, y aspirando el aroma de su cachorro, suspiró de felicidad.

Harry notó algo diferente en su padrino, parecía irradiar una luz brillante, ese pequeño halo de infelicidad e injusticia parecían haber desaparecido.

\- Hola cachorro, ¿me has echado de menos? — preguntó el ojigris, con burla, alzando una ceja.

\- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo están tío Moony y tío Sev? — interrogó Harry, antes de volver a abrazarse a su padrino.

\- Todos estamos bien... — replicó el animago, con tono de guasa, sobando cariñosamente la espalda del niño — Y más limpios que vosotros también...

\- Lo siento... — se disculpó el ojiverde, sintiéndose muy avergonzado, por su desaliñado aspecto — Estábamos jugando...

\- No te disculpes... — rió Sirius despreocupado, revolviéndole el cabello, aún mas despeinado de lo habitual — La ropa se lava, y tu felicidad no tiene precio...

\- ¡Hola tía Cissy! — saludó el pequeño Potter, cuando la rubia se acercó, tras abrazar maternalmente a su hijo.

\- Hola cariño... — le devolvió el saludo la bruja, acariciando su rostro con delicadeza — Parece que habéis tenido un fin de semana muy divertido...

\- ¡Ya lo creo! — exclamaron todos a la vez, haciendo reír a los dos adultos.

Tras despedirse de Lunita, volvieron a la Madriguera, dónde los chicos de despidieron con grandes aspavientos, fastidiados por separarse de nuevo.

Harry fue el primero en usar la chimenea para volver a Second Choice, Remus lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa, había corrido hasta allí, en cuanto había visto iluminarse la chimenea del salón.

Estrujó a su sobrino en su pecho, susurrándole al oído lo mucho que lo había echado de menos.

Cuando Harry se separó del abrazo y miró al licántropo, vio esa misma luz brillante que tenía su padrino, y entonces lo entendió todo, esa luz no era otra cosa que un halo de felicidad...

Y el azabache sabía que sólo había una cosa que podría hacer tan felices a esos dos, la relación entre ellos había cambiado, y sin poder disimular su alegría volvió a abrazar a su tío, justo en el mismo momento que Sirius salía de la chimenea, el ojiverde los miró a ambos y les sonrió, antes de murmurar algo.

\- Me alegro tanto por vosotros...

Los merodeadores lo miraron confusos, y algo recelosos, ¿acaso Harry sabía algo?

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de salir de dudas, porque el resto fueron llegando, y de esa manera, las preguntas quedaron en el aire.

-o-

 _Gracias por leer..._

 _Gracias por comentar..._

 _Gracias por votar..._

-o-


	11. 11 Las lechuzas no dan a basto

**11\. LAS LECHUZAS NO DAN A BASTO**

-o-

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

-o-

 _No cabe duda..._  
 _Y duda_ _se_ _fue_ _en_ _otro coche..._

-o-

Sirius y Remus decidieron hablar a solas al día siguiente con Harry, para tratar de indagar qué sabía, pero el ojiverde había aprendido rápido de las tretas y de sus tutores, y no consiguieron averiguar nada.

Pensando que era imposible que el niño supiese nada, y que seguramente se lo habían imaginado todo, dedicaron su tiempo libre, a prodigarse mimos y atenciones en la intimidad de sus alcobas.

Todavía no le habían contado nada a Severus, y no era porque no confiaran en él, simplemente querían contárselo primero a Harry.

Y eso era algo que no habían hecho aún, por un poderoso motivo: les aterraba que el ojiverde los mirase con decepción o asco.

Un día después de el interrogatorio, el niño estaba apenado en su cuarto, pensando que su padrino y su tío no confiaban en él, y por ese motivo no le contaban algo tan importante y privado para ellos.

Si Charlie estuviese allí podría aconsejarle, pero su alma gemela se encontraba a miles de kilómetros, y ese era un tema demasiado íntimo para hablar por carta.

Aún así, decidió que había llegado el momento de contestar a la carta del pelirrojo, escribirle le ayudaría a pensar en otra cosa.

~ • ~

 ** _¡Hola Charlie!_**

 ** _¿Cómo va todo_ _por_ _la_ _reserva?_**

 ** _Por aquí todo_ _bien_ _,_ _el_ _fin_ _de_ _semana estuve_ _en_ _La Madriguera,_ _lo_ _pasamos muy_ _bien_ _, construimos_ _un_ _trineo y nos deslizamos_ _por_ _la_ _colina... Ojalá hubieras estado_ _con_ _nosotros..._**

 ** _Conocimos a una niña_ _que_ _vive_ _al_ _otro lado_ _de_ _la_ _colina,_ _con_ _su padre._**

 ** _Es realmente guapa y muy graciosa, y_ _el_ _próximo año estudiará_ _en_ _Hogwarts, seguro_ _que_ _te caerá_ _bien_ _cuando_ _la_ _conozcas._**

 ** _¿Sabes? Draco_ _se_ _ha enfrentado a a su padre, y su madre_ _se_ _ha puesto_ _de_ _su parte._**

 ** _Y_ _ahora_ _, tía Cissy,_ _que_ _ya_ _ha hecho_ _las_ _paces_ _con_ _mi_ _padrino_ _y_ _la_ _tía Andy, vive aquí_ _con_ _nosotros, y Dragón claro._**

 ** _Parece_ _que_ _todo empieza a ser como debiera haber sido._**

 ** _Pero todo_ _se_ _ha vuelto muy confuso_ _por_ _aquí últimamente... Ya te explicaré porque te_ _lo_ _digo cuando vuelvas..._**

 ** _Me alegra mucho_ _que_ _alguien entienda_ _que_ _lo_ _haya perdonado..._**

 ** _Quizás debería explicarles_ _que_ _no_ _lo_ _he hecho_ _por_ _él,_ _que_ _lo_ _hice porque quiero empezar_ _de_ _cero, dejando_ _el_ _pasado y a los_ _que_ _nos lastimaron donde pertenecen... Y_ _eso_ _no_ _es nuestro presente, ni nuestro_ _día_ _a_ _día_ _..._**

 ** _Bueno, espero_ _que_ _Hedwig quiera llevarte está carta... No hace mucho_ _que_ _ha vuelto y a_ _lo_ _mejor está cansada..._**

 ** _Te quiere_**

 ** _Harry_**

~ • ~

Cuando terminó la carta, el leoncito se levantó para ir a buscar a Hedwig, ya que quería que le llevase la misiva cuanto antes, aunque se sentía culpable por enviarla a un viaje tan largo de nuevo.

Antes de que salir de su cuarto, sintió que lo llamaban a su espalda, se giró y allí estaba, el majestuoso fénix de Dumbledore, mirándolo con sus ojos profundos.*

Fawkes voló hasta su altura, y se apoyó en su hombro; a Harry le sorprendió lo poco que pesaba, el fénix acaricia el cabello del niño con su pequeña cabeza, y abriendo su pico, tomó la carta de la mano del azabache.

\- ¿Tú se la llevarás verdad? Eres fantástico Fawkes... murmuró el ojiverde, acariciando el suave plumaje del foro.

Y el leal pájaro no solo haría eso, sino que no regresaría sin una respuesta para su joven amigo.

-o-

Las lechuzas estuvieran muy atareadas durante los primeros días de julio, llevando cartas aquí y allá.

Los Guardianes de la Luz se mantuvieron en contacto, contándose unos a otros como les estaba yendo el verano, haciendo planes para cuando volvieran a verse y algunos desahogando el mal humor causado por algún padre desubicado.

Y en eso estaba el joven Theodore Nott, volcando su malestar, en una carta para su mejor amigo.

~ • ~

 ** _Querido amigo:_**

 ** _¿Por_ _qué_ _las_ _vacaciones tienen_ _que_ _ser tan largas?_**

 ** _Odio vivir_ _en_ _esta casa... ¿Sabes_ _que_ _es_ _lo_ _que_ _me_ _ha dicho_ _mi_ _padre_ _nada_ _más verme? Que_ _ya_ _estaba listo_ _para_ _aprender a torturar..._**

 ** _Si_ _no_ _fuera porque prometí usar_ _el_ _traslador_ _con_ _responsabilidad... Cualquier sitio es mejor_ _que_ _esta casa..._**

 ** _Quiero_ _que_ _se_ _acabe_ _el_ _verano, quiero volver a estar_ _en_ _Hogwarts, y_ _no_ _quiero tener_ _que_ _volver a esta horrible casa nunca más..._**

 ** _Si_ _ya_ _antes_ _era_ _malo vivir aquí,_ _ahora_ _es_ _el_ _infierno..._**

 ** _¿Y a ti_ _qué_ _tal te va_ _con_ _tu madre? ¿Tiene algún novio nuevo?_**

 ** _Espero_ _que_ _al_ _menos te_ _lo_ _estés pasando mejor_ _que_ _yo..._**

 ** _Theo_**

~ • ~

Blaise llevaba unos días muy intranquilo, a causa de las extrañas salidas de su madre, cuando recibió la carta del ojinegro, así que decidió aprovechar para pedirle consejo a su sabio mejor amigo.

~ • ~

 ** _Queridísimo amigo:_**

 ** _Te entiendo mejor_ _de_ _lo_ _que_ _crees, cuento los días_ _para_ _volver a Hogwarts..._**

 ** _El curso_ _no_ _estuvo mal,_ _pero_ _el_ _banquete_ _de_ _despedida fue_ _lo_ _mejor_ _que_ _me_ _ha pasado_ _en_ _la_ _vida._**

 ** _Ignora_ _al_ _imbécil_ _de_ _tu padre, tienes_ _que_ _ser fuerte y confiar_ _en_ _lo_ _que_ _nos prometieron..._**

 ** _Ha estado pasando algo_ _en_ _mi_ _casa_ _que_ _me_ _tiene preocupado..._**

 ** _Mi madre ha estado viéndose_ _con_ _la_ _madre_ _de_ _Draco... Y desconfío_ _de_ _esas dos... Seguro_ _que_ _están tramando algo..._**

 ** _¿Y si_ _se_ _enteran_ _de_ _que_ _no_ _queremos seguir_ _sus_ _pasos y nos cambian_ _de_ _colegio? Prefiero_ _que_ _me_ _torturen hasta morir_ _antes_ _que_ _eso_ _..._**

 ** _No he sabido_ _nada_ _de_ _Draco, ¿y tú? Espero_ _que_ _esté_ _bien_ _,_ _aunque_ _nunca_ _se_ _sabe_ _con_ _su padre..._**

 ** _Espero_ _que_ _nos podamos ver pronto..._**

 ** _Blaise_**

~ • ~

Hermione había sido recibida por sus padres con una pequeña y familiar fiesta de bienvenida.

Después de hacer sus deberes, decidió que ya era hora de saber de sus amigos.

Había querido darle tiempo a Harry para adaptarse a su nueva vida, y a Ron... La verdad es que había tenido ganas de escribirle al pelirrojo, desde que había llegado a su casa, pero no sabía que escribir...

~ • ~

 ** _Querido Harry:_**

 ** _¿Cómo te va todo_ _en_ _tu nueva vida? Es una pregunta_ _que_ _no_ _tienes_ _que_ _contestar, porque yo_ _ya_ _sé_ _la_ _respuesta._**

 ** _Estás feliz, viviendo_ _con_ _gente_ _que_ _te cuida y te quiere, aprendiendo_ _que_ _no_ _todos_ _los adultos son crueles y mezquinos._**

 ** _¿Y sabes_ _qué_ _Harry? Te mereces todo_ _eso_ _, incluso_ _que_ _tu_ _padrino_ _te conceda_ _todos_ _los caprichos, así_ _que_ _disfruta_ _de_ _todo ello._**

 ** _Por aquí todo muy_ _bien_ _también, mis_ _padres_ _me_ _han regalado los libros_ _del_ _siguiente curso... ha sido_ _la_ _mejor sorpresa_ _que_ _podían haberme dado._**

 ** _Le escribieron a_ _la_ _profesora_ _Mc_ _Gonaggall_ _, a mitad_ _de_ _curso,_ _para_ _pedirle_ _la_ _lista_ _de_ _libros_ _de_ _segundo y darme una sorpresa_ _de_ _bienvenida._**

 ** _Creo_ _que_ _se_ _sienten culpables_ _por_ _no_ _poder pasar conmigo_ _el_ _día_ _de_ _mi_ _cumpleaños,_ _aunque_ _ya_ _les he dicho_ _que_ _no_ _hace falta_ _que_ _lo_ _celebremos ese_ _día_ _._**

 ** _¿Te ha escrito Ron? Yo aún_ _no_ _he tenido noticias_ _de_ _él,_ _pero_ _he hablado_ _por_ _teléfono_ _con_ _Seamus, Dean y_ _las_ _gemelas Parvati._**

 ** _No olvides hacer tus deberes entre tanta diversión..._**

 ** _Con cariño_**

 ** _Hermione_**

~ • ~

-oo-

~ • ~

 ** _Querido Ronald:_**

 ** _Espero_ _que_ _ya_ _hayas empezado_ _con_ _tus deberes, yo_ _ya_ _los he terminado, han sido unos temas muy interesantes e instructivos..._**

 ** _Has madurado mucho desde_ _que_ _entraste_ _en_ _Hogwarts, y_ _me_ _siento muy orgullosa_ _de_ _ti._**

 ** _Siento haber sido tan insufrible_ _antes_ _del_ _trol, nunca pretendí comportarme así,_ _no_ _sé_ _que_ _me_ _pasó... Supongo_ _que_ _me_ _volví_ _un_ _poco_ _loca..._**

 ** _Tengo_ _un_ _montón_ _de_ _ideas_ _para_ _el_ _cumpleaños sorpresa_ _de_ _Harry, espero_ _que_ _podamos reunirnos pronto_ _para_ _poder planificar su fiesta._**

 ** _Afectuosamente_**

 ** _Hermione_**

~ • ~

Harry y Ron recibieron sus cartas al mismo tiempo un par de días después, y los dos eligieron leer la carta de Hermione a solas.

El ojiverde le contestó enseguida, feliz de poder contarle todas las cosas increíbles, que le habían ocurrido en ese tiempo sin verse.

Escribió toda la carta de un tirón, y llamó a Hedwig, que apareció en seguida, estirando su pata para que el niño enganchase su carta en ella.

~ • ~

 ** _Queridísima mejor amiga:_**

 ** _Me ha hecho mucha ilusión recibir tu carta, tengo tantas cosas_ _para_ _contarte..._**

 ** _Draco y su madre_ _se_ _han ido_ _de_ _Malfoy Manor,_ _ahora_ _viven aquí, hasta_ _que_ _encuentre_ _un_ _lugar_ _para_ _empezar_ _de_ _nuevo._**

 ** _Mi_ _padrino_ _ha recuperado a dos_ _de_ _sus_ _primas, estaban muy unidos_ _en_ _el_ _pasado, y_ _ahora_ _vuelven a estarlo, y después_ _de_ _todo_ _lo_ _mal_ _que_ _lo_ _ha pasado Sirius,_ _eso_ _lo_ _ha hecho muy feliz._**

 ** _No te equivocas_ _en_ _tu suposición, soy muy feliz_ _en_ _esta casa, viviendo_ _con_ _gente_ _increible_ _y maravillosa,_ _que_ _me_ _escuchan y_ _me_ _hacen reír, y sobre todo_ _me_ _cuidan y_ _me_ _enseñan..._**

 ** _¿Sabes algo? No te_ _lo_ _vas a creer,_ _pero_ _hice_ _todos_ _los deberes_ _de_ _verano_ _la_ _primera semana_ _de_ _vacaciones..._**

 ** _Ahora mismo estoy sintiendo tu orgullo..._**

 ** _Y algo más... ¡Leo_ _todos_ _los días!_**

 ** _Seguro_ _que_ _eso_ _si_ _que_ _no_ _te_ _lo_ _esperabas,_ _pero_ _es cierto,_ _me_ _encantan_ _las_ _novelas_ _de_ _misterio y también_ _las_ _de_ _aventuras._**

 ** _Así_ _que_ _tendremos muchos temas_ _de_ _conversación cuando nos reencontremos,_ _aunque_ _no_ _haga falta, porque seguramente tú_ _ya_ _te habrás leído_ _todos_ _esos libros..._**

 ** _Con cariño_**

 ** _Harry_**

~ • ~

Al pelirrojo le llevó un poco más de tiempo contestar a la carta de la castaña, quería contarle todas los cambios que había habido en su vida desde que se habían despedido en King Cross, pero su fuerte no eran las palabras, y temía decir algo estúpido o fuera de lugar que hiciese enfadar a la niña, como solía ocurrir normalmente.

Al final no tuvo más remedio que acudir a su hermano favorito, Bill, que apiándose de su bebé, le ayudó a poner en orden sus pensamientos.

~ • ~

 ** _Hola Hermione:_**

 ** _Hace unos días estuve_ _en_ _casa_ _de_ _Harry, y_ _no_ _adivinarías_ _quien vive allí_ _ahora_ _... ¡Draco y su madre!_**

 ** _Draco ha cambiado mucho, nunca pensé_ _que_ _podría enfrentarse a su padre... Y menos_ _que_ _liberaría a su elfo... Pero_ _lo_ _ha hecho._**

 ** _Tú y Harry_ _no_ _os_ _equivocabais_ _cuando_ _dijisteis_ _que_ _se_ _merecía una segunda oportunidad... Reconozco_ _que_ _fue más fácil aceptar_ _al_ _resto_ _de_ _nuestros amigos serpientes,_ _que_ _con_ _el_ _rubio mimado,_ _pero_ _ahora_ _no_ _me_ _arrepiento_ _de_ _haberos hecho caso._**

 ** _Éste fin_ _de_ _semana, han venido Harry y Draco_ _de_ _visita... Ojalá hubieras estado aquí, te habrías divertido mucho, hemos hecho_ _un_ _montón_ _de_ _cosas..._**

 ** _También hemos conocido a Luna Lovegood, es_ _un_ _poco_ _rarita, y está bastante mal_ _de_ _la_ _cabeza,_ _pero_ _parece alguien leal y confiable, o_ _al_ _menos_ _eso_ _es_ _lo_ _que_ _no_ _dejó_ _de_ _repetirnos Harry a_ _todos_ _._**

 ** _De todas formas, tú misma podrás conocerla_ _en_ _unos meses, cuando regresemos a Hogwarts,_ _ya_ _que_ _ella también irá este año,_ _por_ _primera vez._**

 ** _¡Ah! Y_ _ya_ _he terminado mis deberes... ¿Sorprendida? Ja,ja,ja... Percy_ _me_ _ha ayudado,_ _pero_ _eso_ _no_ _significa_ _que_ _haya hecho trampa..._**

 ** _Hasta pronto_**

 ** _Ron_**

~ • ~

A Daphne todavía le costaba asimilar los cambios en su casa, desde su llegada se había encontrado con sorpresas y más sorpresas...

Sus padres nunca habían sido malos; pero siempre habían mantenido una actitud fría con sus hijas, siendo inexistentes los recuerdos cariñosos en las hermanas Greengrass.

Pero algo parecía haberles pasado, ya que su actitud había cambiado mucho...

Habían estando esperando a su hija en King Cross; y la habían abrazado amorosamente en cuanto la rubia puso un pie fuera del tren.

Y habían mantenido esa actitud alegre y cariñosa todo ese tiempo, Daphne había hablado de Literatura, Filosofía, Historia y Magia con su padre cada día, y había ido de compras con su madre y su hermana a menudo, además de sesiones de belleza casera y otras ocupaciones todos los días...

Le encantaba su nueva vida familiar, pero le atemorizaba la idea de que sus padres hubiesen sido hechizados...

Decidió confiarle sus dudas a su mejor amiga, seguro que ella sabría aconsejarle, y si no, al menos la haría reír con alguna de sus locas ideas.

~ • ~

 ** _Querida loquita:_**

 ** _Estoy muy preocupada_ _por_ _mis padres, han estado_ _muy raros últimamente..._**

 ** _Tú misma te habrás dado cuenta cuando los viste_ _en_ _la_ _estación,_ _me_ _abrazaron, y_ _no_ _recordaba_ _que_ _lo_ _hubieran hecho nunca..._**

 ** _Ahora_ _lo_ _hacen_ _todos_ _los días... Hasta_ _me_ _han dicho_ _que_ _me_ _quieren..._**

 ** _No es normal... Creo_ _que_ _alguien los ha hechizado... ¿Tú_ _que_ _piensas?_**

 ** _¿Y como te va a ti_ _en_ _tu casa? ¿Se han vuelto locos también?_**

 ** _¿Crees_ _que_ _a Harry le gustaría una serpiente como mascota? Puede_ _hablar_ _con_ _ellas así_ _que_ _no_ _correría peligro_ _de_ _que_ _lo_ _atacase..._**

 ** _Bueno, espero tu respuesta_ _cuanto_ _antes_ _._**

 ** _Tu amiga_**

 ** _Daphne_**

~ • ~

Pansy no estaba teniendo unas vacaciones soñadas... Sus padres no habían parado de presionarla, para que encontrase un candidato digno, a conventirse en su marido cuando terminase el colegio.

El mejor momento del día era por la noche, cuando sus padres se iban a alguna fiesta de sus amigos mortífagos.

Esos eran los únicos momentos de paz de la morena...

~ • ~

 ** _Querida amiga madura y responsable:_**

 ** _Gracias_ _por_ _acordarte_ _de_ _mi_ _, tu carta_ _en_ _un_ _soplo_ _de_ _aire fresco_ _en_ _el_ _ambiente tenso y tenebroso,_ _de_ _esta horrible casa._**

 ** _¡Me encanta tu idea_ _de_ _la_ _serpiente! Me apunto_ _al_ _regalo desde_ _ya_ _..._**

 ** _Respecto a_ _lo_ _de_ _tus padres, quizás deberíamos buscar a quien los haya hechizado, así podría pedirle_ _que_ _haga algo_ _con_ _los míos,_ _aunque_ _dudo_ _que_ _tengan arreglo..._**

 ** _Disfruta_ _de_ _la_ _vida familiar_ _que_ _siempre has soñado, ese es_ _mi_ _consejo..._**

 ** _Espero_ _que_ _podamos vernos_ _en_ _unos días, pronto será_ _el_ _cumpleaños_ _de_ _Harry, y tenemos mucho_ _que_ _hacer... Aunque seguro_ _que_ _Hermione_ _ya_ _ha pensado_ _en_ _todo..._**

 ** _Te extraña_**

 ** _Pansy_**

~ • ~

Dean Thomas quería muchos a sus padres y a su hermana, se había alegrado mucho de volver a verlos, y éstos no habían dejado de hacerles preguntas sobre Hogwarts desde que había llegado, pero pasados los primeros días, el moreno se había empezado a sentir extraño.

Pensó que se le pasaría solo, pero no fue así, y poco a poco esa sensación fue aumentado y haciendo sentirse angustido e inquieto.

Sin saber como explicarles lo que creía que le pasaba a su familia, decidió confiarle sus temores y sospechas, al que era su mejor amigo desde hacía casi un año.

~ • ~

 ** _¡Hola amigo!_**

 ** _Todavía_ _no_ _me_ _creo_ _lo_ _que_ _me_ _contaste_ _por_ _teléfono... Y_ _no_ _puedo parar_ _de_ _imaginarlo_ _en_ _mi_ _cabeza..._**

 ** _Me habría encantado verlo, espero_ _que_ _tu padre quiera volver a volar_ _en_ _tu escoba, cuando vaya a visitarte._**

 ** _Te preguntarás porque te escribo cuando podemos_ _hablar_ _por_ _teléfono... Pero es_ _que_ _me_ _pasa algo_ _que_ _no_ _me_ _atrevo a decir_ _en_ _voz alta..._**

 ** _Me siento raro_ _en_ _el_ _mundo muggle,_ _era_ _mi_ _mundo hasta hace_ _un_ _año,_ _pero_ _ahora_ _siento_ _que_ _ya_ _no_ _pertenezco a él._**

 ** _Tampoco siento_ _mi_ _casa como tal, porque_ _mi_ _casa es_ _un_ _castillo_ _ahora_ _... Todo es tan raro..._**

 ** _¿Por_ _qué_ _me_ _estará pasando esto? Quiero a mis padres y a_ _mi_ _hermana,_ _pero_ _me_ _despierto cada_ _día_ _deseando estar_ _en_ _Hogwarts..._**

 ** _A_ _lo_ _mejor estoy enfermo..._**

 ** _Dean_**

~ • ~

Neville Longbottom no era el mismo niño callado y timido que la energica y estricta Augusta Longbttom había dejado en la estación meses atrás.

Su abuela pudo darse cuenta de ello, en cuanto el chiquillo bajó del tren; desprendía una luz muy diferente, y había seguridad y decisión, en su mirada dulce.

Y no le quedó ninguna duda del cambio de su nieto, cuando éste se atrevió a gritarle, exigiendole que le dejará la lechuza, ya que según él la necesitaba para algo muy importante.

Cuando la anciana quiso saber que era eso tan importante, el trigueño le explcó que necesitaba asegurarse de que su amigo Harry Potter se encontraba bien, lo que dejó sin palabras a la bruja.

Neville reveló la falta de cuidados y amor que había sufrido en casa de sus tíos muggles, y que ahora viviría con su padrino, que había sido liberado de su encierro injusto en Azkaban.

A Augusta le alegró saber que Sirius era inocente, ya que siempre había sentido un profundo cariño por ese chico que se había revelado a su familia, por defender sus ideales.

Besó a su nieto, y le dijo por primera vez lo orgulloso que estaba de él, después le dio permiso para usar la lechuza de la familia, cuando esta regresase, para escribirle a su amigo, y le pidió también, que invitase a Harry y a Sirius a tomar el té cuando ellos pudiesen.

~ • ~

 ** _¡Hola Harry!_**

 ** _Ahora mismo acabo_ _de_ _recibir tu mensaje_ _en_ _la_ _moneda,_ _me_ _alegra mucho tu mensaje... "FELIZ" suena realmente_ _bien_ _..._**

 ** _Yo también soy muy feliz, y todo gracias a ti... Seguramente estarás diciendo: "Pero si yo_ _no_ _he hecho_ _nada_ _..."_**

 ** _Todo empezó ayer_ _por_ _la_ _tarde, le pedí_ _la_ _lechuza a_ _la_ _abuela,_ _para_ _poder enviarte una carta, estaba preocupado_ _por_ _si otra vez volvías a pasarlo mal..._**

 ** _Mi abuela_ _me_ _dijo_ _que_ _no_ _era_ _posible, y le grité... Todavía_ _no_ _sé como_ _me_ _atreví, supongo_ _que_ _estaba demasiado preocupado_ _para_ _saber_ _lo_ _que_ _hacía..._**

 ** _Pero_ _en_ _realidad todo fue_ _bien_ _,_ _la_ _abuela_ _se_ _puso muy contenta... Dice_ _que_ _soy igual a_ _mi_ _padre..._ _un_ _cachorro tierno hasta_ _que_ _me_ _enfado y_ _me_ _convierto_ _en_ _un_ _león... Hemos hablado mucho... Y creo_ _que_ _todo será mucho mejor a partir_ _de_ _ahora_ _..._**

 ** _He tenido_ _que_ _contarle a_ _la_ _abuela_ _lo_ _de_ _Sirius,_ _no_ _le gusta leer_ _el_ _profeta, y_ _por_ _eso_ _todavía_ _no_ _se_ _había_ _enterado._**

 ** _Me ha pedido_ _que_ _os_ _invite a ti a tu_ _padrino_ _a tomar_ _el_ _té_ _la_ _tarde_ _que_ _os_ _venga_ _bien_ _a vosotros, y_ _me_ _encantaría_ _que_ _aceptarais._**

 ** _Tu amigo_**

 ** _Neville_**

~ • ~

Harry se sintió muy honrado por la amistad de Neville, cuando supo que éste se había enfrentado a su abuela por él.

Ese mismo día, contestó a su carta y aceptó su invitación, después de haberlo consultado con su padrino, y éste hubiese parecido encantado de ir.

~ • ~

 ** _Querido amigo:_**

 ** _Me alegro mucho_ _por_ _ti, es_ _increíble como desde_ _que_ _estamos_ _todos_ _unidos ha_ _empezado_ _a irnos mejor..._**

 ** _¿Sabes_ _qué_ _he averiguado? Que eres despistado, valiente, leal e inteligente como tu padre, o_ _al_ _menos es_ _lo_ _que_ _Sirius y tío Remus_ _me_ _han dicho._**

 ** _Pero eres sensible, amable y observador como tu madre... ¿Y sabes quien_ _me_ _ha dicho_ _eso_ _? El tío_ _Sev_ _..._**

 ** _Los tres te tienen mucho cariño, y si algún_ _día_ _necesitas contarles algo o_ _que_ _te ayuden, podrás contar_ _con_ _ellos_ _sin_ _dudarlo._**

 ** _Sirius y yo estaremos encantados_ _de_ _ir,_ _aunque_ _no_ _sé si podré lograr_ _que_ _se_ _comporte... Puso una sonrisa muy rara cuando aceptó... Y dijo_ _que_ _estaría encantado_ _de_ _tener una conversación_ _con_ _tu abuela..._**

 ** _Si te parece_ _bien_ _, iremos_ _el_ _martes a_ _las_ _cinco._**

 ** _Con cariño_**

 ** _Harry_**

~ • ~

Padma Patil se sentía intranquila, le preocupaban sus amigos Slytherin.

En esos últimos días en el castillo, había pasado mucho tiempo con ellos, aprendiendo a entenderlos y a quererlos.

Y también había averiguado mucho sobre su vida fuera del castillo, y del trato duro y frío que les daban sus familias.

Y esto último era lo que preocupaba a la morena, que sus amigos estuvieran sufriendo, y más concretamente cierto rubio...

Su gemela al ver su estado de ánimo, le aconsejó escribir a alguno de ellos, y saber así si sus temores eran ciertos.

~ • ~

 ** _¡Hola Draco!_**

 ** _Espero_ _que_ _vaya todo_ _bien_ _en_ _tu casa... Si te hacen algo escapa_ _cuanto_ _antes_ _..._**

 ** _Avísame_ _si necesitas cualquier cosa_ , _mi hermana y yo te ayudaremos..._**

 ** _Quizás pueda hablar con mis padres y explicarles tu situación..._**

 ** _Siempre he pensado que eran un poco aburridos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que son muy buenos y confiables._**

 ** _Es hermoso volver a casa y sentir el cariño y dedicación, y saber que pase lo que pase, haga lo que haga, siempre estarán ahí para ti._**

 ** _Tú también tienes eso, aunque no sea en tu casa, Los Guardianes de la Luz somos tu familia, y siempre estaremos a tu lado cuando nos necesites._**

 ** _Responde cuánto antes, por favor, estoy muy preocupada..._**

 ** _Padma_**

~ • ~

Draco se sintió muy confuso con la carta de la morena; se habían acercado mucho los últimos días de la lectura, pero saber que se preocupaba tanto por él...

Buscó el consejo de su primo, y éste, después de leer la carta y viendo la preocupación de la chica, lo animó a contestar la carta de la Ravenclaw lo antes posible.

~ • ~

 ** _Hola Padma:_**

 ** _Te agradezco tu interés y tu preocupación; pero por suerte ya no vivo en la horripilante y siniestra Malfoy Manor._**

 ** _Mi madre ha reaccionado y ha hecho_ _las_ _paces_ _con_ _Sirius y_ _la_ _madre_ _de_ _Dora... Ahora vivimos todos juntos, hasta que mi madre encuentre un lugar para nosotros dos._**

 ** _Te confieso que me hace sentir muy bien el saber que pertenezco a una gran familia, cuyos miembros son muy_ _diferentes entre sí, pero que se quiere y acepta._**

 ** _Se me han ocurrido muchas ideas para el cumpleaños de Harry, pero como es sorpresa no tengo nadie con quien comentarlas... Quizás podríamos vernos algún día y así podías darme tu opinión._**

 ** _Con afecto:_**

 ** _Draco_**

~ • ~

-o-o-

~ • ~

 ** _Me alegra mucho que por fin tengas la familia que mereces; y Parvati también, se pusó muy contenta cuando se lo conté._**

 ** _El jueves iré a una librería en Londres, es muy famosa en el mundo muggle, quizás te apetezca echarle un vistazo, y así podrías comentarme tus ideas..._**

 ** _La dirección es:_ Charing Cross Road, y la librería se llama Foyles.**

 ** _Espero verte..._**

 ** _Padma_**

~ • ~

Otra de las amistades que se habían creado recientemente, era la de Cedric y Percy, los dos eran de naturaleza tranquila y eso había hecho que hiciesen buenas migas.

Se había intercambiado varias cartas desde su salida del castillo; ambos adolescentes eran de los mayores de Los Guardianes de la Luz, y se sentían responsables de los más pequeños, por eso dedicaban su tiempo, a idear maneras de protegerlos de los enemigos, y también de ellos mismos.

Otro de los temas a discutir eran los sentimientos del pelirrojo por cierta morena de Ravenclaw, Cedric le insistía en que la invitara a salir, pero Percy temía el rechazo.

-o-o-

Theo y Blaise estaban pasando juntos el fin de semana, en la casa del primero; sus padres los habían dejado a cargo de los elfos, mientras ellos se iban a una de sus reuniones con sus amigos sangre pura.

Un poco aburridos, ya que los elfos los habían recluido en la habitación del ojinegro, por orden de sus padres; decidieron escribirle a Harry para saber qué tal le iba y ya de paso preguntarle si sabía algo de Draco.

~ • ~

 ** _¡Hola Harry!_**

 ** _¿Cómo te va todo? ¿Sobrevives a los cuidados_ _de_ _tus tutores?_**

 ** _Blaise ha venido a pasar_ _el_ _fin_ _de_ _semana a_ _mi_ _casa,_ _en_ _realidad su madre_ _lo_ _ha dejado aquí,_ _para_ _irse_ _de_ _fiesta_ _con_ _mis padres y_ _sus_ _amigos_ _mortífagos_ _..._**

 ** _Esto es_ _un_ _aburrimiento total... Pero_ _al_ _menos tenemos a alguien_ _para_ _no_ _morirnos_ _del_ _asco solos..._**

 ** _Estamos preocupados_ _por_ _Draco,_ _no_ _ha dado señales_ _de_ _vida_ _en_ _todo este tiempo, ¿tú sabes algo_ _de_ _él?_**

 ** _Blaise dice_ _que_ _si_ _lo_ _ves, le des una colleja_ _de_ _su parte, y le obligues a escribirnos; estoy_ _de_ _acuerdo_ _con_ _esto último._**

 ** _Esperamos verte pronto..._**

 ** _Blaise y Theo_**

~ • ~

Harry y Draco comentaron en la cena, que Theo y Blaise estaban pasando juntos el fin de semana, solos en casa de los Nott.

Y ese fue un dato muy interesante para los adultos, que se habían unido a la causa de las mujeres, comprometiéndose a ayudarlas a salvar a las pequeñas serpientes.

En seguida se pusieron manos a la obra, urdiendo un plan, para ver a los dos chicos, y que estos los ayudasen con lo que sabían de sus padres.

En cuanto tuvieron las ideas claras, le pidieron al ojiverde y al platinado, que escribiesen a los Slytherin para que usasen un traslador y se apareciesen en Second Choice.

~ • ~

 ** _¡Hola chicos!_**

 ** _¿Qué_ _os_ _parecería usar uno_ _de_ _vuestros_ _trasladores_ _y venir a verme?_**

 ** _Hay muchas novedades, y_ _todos_ _los habitantes_ _de_ _esta casa, estaríamos encantados_ _de_ _recibiros_ _para_ _poneros_ _al_ _día_ _..._**

 ** _Sé_ _que_ _los_ _trasladores_ _sólo eran_ _para_ _usar_ _en_ _caso_ _de_ _emergencia,_ _pero_ _esto es realmente importante..._**

 ** _Os espero muy pronto_**

 ** _Harry_**

~ • ~

-o-

 _Y como siempre..._

 ** _Gracias_**

-o-


	12. 12 El cumpleaños de Harry

**12\. EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY**

-o-

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

-o-

 _El pequeño Harry se nos hace mayor..._

-o-

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini, no se lo pensaron mucho; cualquier opción era mejor que quedarse en esa casa, incluso que Moody, les lanzase una imperdonable por desobedecerlo.

Blaise sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo, y desdoblándolo con mucho cuidado, dejó al descubierto una horquilla, aparentemente inservible.

\- ¿Estás listo? — preguntó a su amigo, alzando el traslador, para que éste lo tocase.

-¿Listo para no volver? — le devolvió la pregunta Theo con tono irónico, frunciendo el ceño, ante de añadir algo más — Lo he estado siempre...

Las dos pequeñas serpientes desaparecieron de la fría mansión Nott, y aparecieron en el salón de Second Choice; donde ya los esperaban sus amigos, muy ansiosos por verlos.

Se abrazaron y saludaron, muy felices de volver a verse; y nerviosos, por el misterio de que los adultos los hubiesen citado con tanta urgencia.

Antes de avisar a los adultos de que sus amigos habían llegado, se sentaron en el sofá; mientras Harry y Draco los ponían al día de lo que había pasado en ese mes.

Blaise y Draco no se podían creer todas las aventuras por las que habían pasado esos dos...

Felicitaron a su amigo Slytherin, por haber enfrentado a su padre, haciendo que el rubio enrojeciese; todavía no se acostumbraba a recibir halagos.

Harry, divertido por la repentina vergüenza de su primo; decidió tomarle un poco el pelo, convenciendo a los otros dos, para que le dedicasen unas hurras, como si de animadoras se tratasen.

Los adultos habían escuchado alboroto en el salón, y se dirigieron allí, para comprobar que los dos aventureros no hubiesen destrozado alguna pared.

Descubrieron a los cuatro chicos en el salón, tres de ellos muertos de la risa, y el último de ellos, más rojo que la manzana que nos sacó del paraíso.

\- Hola chicos... — los saludó Narcisa, mirándolos con cariño.

\- Buenas noches, señora... — hicieron gala de sus excelentes modales, los Slytherin antes de ser interrumpidos, por un ojiverde culposo.

\- Ahora mismo ibamos a avisaros... — mintió Harry, mirando a un punto muy interesante, y lejano de sus tutores.

\- Ya... Después de reírte de tu primo, ¿no?— preguntó Lupin, con gesto serio.

\- No es lo que piensas... — se defendió el azabache, tragando saliva, al ver al amable castaño ponerse serio.

\- Ya hablaremos... — lo interrumpió el licántropo, sabiendo que era el encargado de los buenos modales del niño, ya que los otros dos preferían reírle las gracias.

\- No hace falta, Remus...— salió en su defensa Draco, que parecía haber recuperado su tono pálido habitual — Harry no hizo nada malo, ni ellos tampoco...

\- Una vez aclarado esto... Vamos a lo importante... — urgió Severus, impaciente por hablar con los chicos de su casa — ¿ Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que vuestros padres regresen?

\- Hasta el amanecer... — respondió Theo, mirando a su jefe de casa, con gesto de respeto.

\- Bien, eso nos deja bastante tiempo, antes de regresaros... — celebró el pocionista, sin reparar en la cara que se le había quedado a sus pequeños invitados.

\- ¿Tenemos que volver? — preguntó, con gesto de decepción, Blaise.

\- Pensamos que... — añadió Theo, que había perdido su sonrisa, dejando la frase en el aire.

\- Miradme a mi... — intervino Narcisa, a quién se le partía el corazón, al ver las caritas decepcionadas de los niños — Y escuchadme bien...

\- Si, señora... Black... — asintió obediente el pelinegro, haciendo una pausa, antes de recordar el nuevo apellido de la madre de su amigo.

\- Buen chico... — lo elogió la rubia, guiñándole un ojo.

\- No entiendo nada... — suspiró Blaise, realmente confuso, por toda la información.

\- Os juro que conseguiré vuestras custodias...— prometió Cissy, mirando a ambos chicos a los ojos — Seréis mis hijos, y nunca más os volverá a faltar cariño...

\- Muchas gracias... — agradeció el moreno, rascándose la cabeza, por los nervios.

-No sabe lo que eso significa para nosotros... — añadió Theo, muy emocionado por el plan, de la madre de su amigo — Gracias...

\- Cumpliré mi promesa... — aseguró , con gesto de decisión, la bruja — No os fallaré...

\- ¿Por eso se estaba viendo con mi madre? — la interrogó Zabini, sin querer dejar pasar ese tema, que lo había tenido tan preocupado.

\- No te voy a mentir... — se sinceró Narcisa, con un suspiro cansado — Estoy tratando de engañarla para conseguir tu custodia...

\- ¡Cissy! — fingió escandalizarse Sirius, haciendo reír a todos.

\- Gracias... — agradeció de nuevo el moreno — Sé que lo conseguirá...

\- Claro que sí cariño... — asintió la rubia, acariciando su cabello.

\- Y Theo nos ayudará a nosotros para que consigas la suya también... — intervino Sirius, sorprendiendo al responsable Slytherin.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo? — preguntó, confuso, el pelinegro.

\- Escuchando conversaciones... — respondió Severus.

\- Rebuscando en los cajones... — añadió el ojigris.

\- ¡Guay! ¡Serás un espía! — celebró Draco.

\- ¡De eso nada! — negó Narcisa, mirando al pelinegro con preocupación.

\- No correrá riesgos... — la tranquilizó el pocionista, mirando a su alumno con una ceja alzada — ¿A qué no?

\- No lo haré... — negó el niño, poniéndose aún más serio, para decir algo más — Pero si haré lo que esté en mi mano para que mi padre vaya a Azkaban...

\- ¿Estás seguro? — dudó Sirius, que no quería poner al niño entre la espada y la pared — Nosotros jamás te pediríamos tanto...

\- Debo hacerlo... — insistió, con terquedad, la inteligente y honorable serpiente — Se libró de Azkaban cuando perdieron, pero es la hora de que se reúna con sus amigos mortífagos presos...

\- Eres muy valiente, cariño... — lo felicitó Cissy, acariciándole el rostro, con ternura —Pero no se te ocurra ponerte en peligro para conseguirlo...

\- ¿Que os parece si cenamos? — propuso Remus, quién sabía que el estomago lleno, ahuyentaba las preocupaciones.

\- ¿Os apetece una cena en familia? — preguntó la mujer de la casa, a sus invitados y futuros hijos.

\- ¡Claro que sí! — asintieron, con entusiasmo, las pequeños sepientes.

Blaise y Theo supieron que guardarían para siempre esa noche en sus memorias; ese calor placentero que sintieron en su corazón, al sentarse en la mesa familiar, cuyos miembros rebosaban amor y alegría, y que conseguían adentrarte en su mundo sencillo y amable, haciéndote sentir parte de algo.

Tras la cena tuvieron que despedirse, para volver a la mansión Nott, y Sirius fue el encargado de llevarlos, ya que la casa tenía un hechizo que solo permitía la entrada a los sangres puras.

-o-

Una semana antes del cumpleaños de Harry, todos los Guardianes se reunieron, sin su líder; para planear una fiesta sorpresa, que estuviera a la altura de las circunstancias...

Fue un poco complicado que todos se pusieran de acuerdo; pero finalmente consiguieron su cometido, planificar el tan ansiado evento.

Draco les transmitió la oferta de ayudarlos en lo que necesitaran, de parte de su madre y los tutores del ojiverde, y todos aceptaron de inmediato.

La mañana del treinta y uno de julio, el ojiverde abrió los ojos, e hizo lo mismo que todos los días, buscar a tientas sus gafas en la mesita de noche.

Tardó unos pocos segundos en recordar que era su cumpleaños; miró a la cama de su primo y al verla vacía, se levantó de un salto, y salió de su cuarto para encontrarse con todos en la planta baja de la casa.

Sirius lo esperaba al pie de la escaleras, con sus brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa; y el ojiverde lo tuvo claro, saltó a los brazos de su padrino, feliz de que fuera él, la primera persona que veía ese día.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, cachorro... — susurró el ojigris en su cuello, envolviendo al niño en sus brazos — Te quiero...

\- Y yo a ti, Canuto... — murmuró el leoncito, acurrucándose en su pecho.

\- Dejad algo para mí... — escuchó Harry, a su espalda, reconociendo enseguida esa voz.

\- ¡Tío Moony! — gritó el ojiverde, abandonando el pecho firme de su padrino, para saltar a los brazos de su tío.

\- Felicidades pequeño... — dijo Remus, dándole unas vueltas en el aire a su sobrino, haciéndole reír a carcajadas — Mis mejores deseos de felicidad...

\- ¿Voy a tener que esperar mucho más para poder felicitar a mi sobrino? — preguntó Severus, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

\- ¡Tío Sev! — exclamó el niño, haciéndole un gesto a Lupin, para que lo devolviese al suelo.

\- Felicidades culebrilla... — lo felicitó el pocionista, cambiando su gesto celoso por una enorme sonrisa, en cuanto sintió los brazos menudos de Harry rodeando su cuerpo — Has crecido mucho este año...

\- ¿Dónde están Dragón y tía Cissy? — preguntó, por lo evidente, el azabache.

\- Han tenido que ir a ver a un pariente lejano.. — mintió el Slytherin, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Y tenía que ser hoy? — interrogó Harry, intentando disimular su enfado, pero fracasando estrepitosamente.

\- No te preocupes, cachorro... — lo animó su padrino, revolviéndole el cabello — Con nosotros no te aburrirás...

\- Lo sé... — replicó el leoncito, sin borrar su gesto de disgusto.

\- ¿Estás listo para recibir tus regalos? — cambió de tema, el hombre lobo, tratando de que su pequeño recuperase la sonrisa.

\- ¡Pues claro! — asintió el pequeño buscador, con entusiasmo, antes de ponerse serio, y añadir algo más — Aunque...

\- Sí, ya... No hacía falta... — terminó por él, su padrino, con una sonrisita falsa.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que diría eso? — preguntó Harry, mirándolo con confusión.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno... Digamos... — rodó los ojos, Sirius, sin poder creerse la inocencia de su cachorro — Que he tenido un presentimiento...

\- ¿Empezamos? — volvió a la carga Lupin, que empezaba a perder la paciencia, con tantas interrupciones.

\- ¡Primero el mío! — se adelantó el ojigris, agitando un paquete, en las narices de su ahijado.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? — se opuso, de inmediato, el pocionista.

\- ¿En serio os váis a poner a discutir? — los regañó el licántropo, el único adulto en ese momento.

\- ¡Claro que no! — negó Canuto, con una sonrisa, que pretendía ser la de un angelito, y poniendo el paquete en las manos del niño — ¡Porque Harry abrirá el mío primero!

El buscador de Gryffindor, rompió el papel, para encontrarse con una caja, ésta contenía un espejo gemelo, el cual tenía la utilidad de comunicarse con su gemelo, y al que el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, había aplicado un hechizo que lo volvió irrompible.

\- Yo tengo uno idéntico... Tu padre y yo lo usábamos cuando teníamos que cumplir castigos por separado... — le explicó el animago, con un halo de nostalgia en su mirada.

\- Preferiría que tú lo usases para otra cosa... — intervino Severus, rodando sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo qué? — se interesó el niño, sin entender por donde iba su profesor de Pociones.

\- Como por ejemplo... — respondió el ojinegro, mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa — Pedirle a tu padrino que te lleve un vaso de agua antes de dormir... Todas las noches...

\- Mejor te enseño el hechizo... — replicó Sirius, mirando mal a su amigo.

\- A ver si lo adivino... — preguntó Harry, alzando su mano derecha — ¿Accio vaso de agua?

Y al instante un vaso de agua, olvidado encima de la mesa de la cocina, voló hasta la mano del niño, dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? — interrogó Canuto, con los ojos muy abiertos, por la incredulidad.

\- Charlie me enseñó a convocar mi escoba... — respondió el ojiverde, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

\- ¿Sin tu varita? — preguntó, con voz ronca, Severus.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡No me había dado cuenta! — exclamó el menor, quedándose pensativo — No sabía que se podía hacer magia sin varita...

\- No es algo habitual... — murmuró Remus, tan sorprendido como su pareja.

\- Sólo los magos muy poderosos pueden hacerlo... — añadió el pocionista, mirando al niño, como si le hubiese brotado una nueva cabeza.

\- ¿Entonces por qué puedo hacerlo yo? — quiso saber el heredero de los Potter, quién no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

\- Pues no sé... — se rió Sirius, divertido por la ingenuidad de su cachorro — ¿Tú qué crees?

\- A lo mejor pasó por mi cumpleaños... — sugirió el ojiverde, volviendo a poner gesto pensativo — O puede que haya sido magia accidental...

\- ¿En serio? — rodó los ojos Severus, con gesto de impaciencia.

\- ¡Me toca! — fue el turno de adelantarse de Lupin, poniendo una pequeña caja en las manos del niño.

\- Y van dos... — refunfuñó el ojinegro, harto de los leones adultos.

\- Te veo lento, Severus... — se burló el animago, sacándole la lengua.

\- ¿Te gusta? — preguntó el hombre lobo, ignorando las disputas infantiles, y dedicando toda su atención a su sobrino, que ya había terminado de abril su regalo; un reloj de bolsillo que había pasado de padres a hijos en la familia del licántropo

\- ¡Me encanta! — asintio efusivamente el niño, mirando fascinado el objeto — Lo llevaré siempre conmigo...

\- Espero que te dé suerte... — deseó Lunático, acariciando el rostro del menor — Lo heredé de mi padre, y él del suyo, y el suyo... Y así durante años...

\- Pero debe ser muy importante para tí... — suspiró Harry, haciendo el ademán de devolvérselo — No puedo aceptarlo...

\- ¿Por qué no? Es hora de que siga la tradición de mi familia... — denegó la devolución, el castaño, mirando a su pequeño con adoración — Mi hijo debe tenerlo...

El ojiverde se lanzó a los brazos de su tío, por segunda vez ese día, emocionado por las palabras del licantropo; que lo viese como un hijo, era un sueño para él...

\- Mi turno... — intervino Severus, con un carraspeo, y ansioso por que el niño viese su regalo.

\- Estoy deseando verlo... — aseguró el buscador de Gryffindor, consolándolo como si fuera un niño con una rabieta, mientras abría el último de los regalos de "sus padres".

Debajo del papel, había un álbum de fotos enorme, lleno de imágenes de personas, que Harry no conocía, pero a las que estudió con interés.

\- ¿Quién es? — preguntó el ojiverde, señalando a la foto de una mujer muy elegante, que le llamó enseguida la atención.

\- Tu abuela materna... — respondio con una sonrisa el ojinegro, recordando a la dulce mujer — Y esa es tu tía abuela Amy...

\- ¿Y esta? — volvió a preguntar Harry, señalando a una joven de sonrisa tierna.

\- Creo que es una prima de tu madre... — dudó Severus — Míralo por detrás...

\- Elizabeth Arrow — leyó el azabache

\- Sí, es una prima lejana... — asintió, recordando el parentesco; había estado investigando mucho sobre la rama materna de su sobrino.

\- ¿De donde las has sacado? — se interesó Sirius, muy sorprendido por el regalo.

\- Un mago nunca revela sus trucos... — replicó el pocionista, sacándole la lengua; antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Harry — Ahí están todas las personas de la familia de tu madre, menos la oveja negra... No quiero que tengas pesadillas...

\- Ya no me acuerdo de ella... — replicó el ojiverde, con gesto de indiferencia.

\- ¿Desayunamos? — preguntó Remus, que no quería malgastar el tiempo hablando de la jirafa.

\- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIII! — aullaron de felicidad, Harry y Sirius, los glotones de la casa.

-o-

Los cuatro miembros de la singular familia, desayunaron entre bromas y risas, lanzándose pullas y halagos por igual, y sobretodo aprovechando cada instante para abrazar y besar al niño.

Pasaron la mañana viendo fotos y contando historias, sumergidos en una burbuja de felicidad.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, a Harry empezó a inquietarle, no haber recibido ninguna lechuza de sus amigos, nadie parecía haber recordado su cumpleaños; ni los guardianes, ni sus mejores amigos, ni sus tías, ni su primo..

Y lo peor de todo, Charlie tampoco se había acordado y hacía días que no le escribía...

Después de comer, su padrino le pidió que lo acompañase a Gringgots, la excusa perfecta para alejar al ojiverde de la casa, mientras preparaban todo para la fiesta.

En Gringgots los recibió Bill, que ya estaba al tanto de plan: "distraer a Harry", y los llevó de ruta turística por el banco de los magos.

Cuando visitaron la bóveda de los Black, donde Sirius les contó la historia de los diversos artilugios que había heredado; Bill aprovechó para darle su regalo al ojiverde, un regalo que le pareció muy útil a su padrino: un casco a prueba de caídas...

Harry se lo pasó tan bien esas dos horas, que se le olvidó la tristeza de que sus amigos no hubiesen recordado su cumpleaños.

-o-

Mientras, en Second Choice, todos trabajaban afanosamente para preparar la casa para una increíble e inolvidable fiesta de cumpleaños.

Narcisa y Andy se estaban encargando de la decoración, usando complicados hechizos, y divirtiéndose mucho en el proceso.

Molly, como no podía ser de otra manera, se había ocupado de la comida y la tarta.

Y Hermione, Ron y Draco se encargaron de los juegos, y también de instalar una mesa para los regalos; algo muy importante, según el Slytherin, que quería que su primo viese que tendría más regalos en su cumpleaños, que ese gorila rubio con el que había crecido.

Un par de horas más tarde todo estaba listo, a la espera de la llegada del homenajeado, momento en el que avisarían al resto de invitados.

Harry y Sirius entraron por la puerta de la cocina, para saquear la nevera; pero cuando estuvieron dentro escucharon voces en el salón, y allí se dirigieron...

El ojiverde aulló de alegría en cuanto vio a sus mejores amigos y a su primo; y sin perder ni un segundo, corrió a abrazarlos.

\- Pensé que os habíais olvidado... — confesó el azabache, observándolos con detenimiento, y celebrando haberse equivocado.

\- ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así de nosotros? — preguntó Ron, mirando a su mejor amigo con gesto ofendido.

\- Porque es idiota... — bufó Draco entredientes, aguantando las ganas de darle una paliza a su primo.

\- Harry James Potter no vuelvas a desconfiar de nosotros o... — siseó Hermione, con mirada furiosa, y un gesto amenazante capaz de asustar al más valiente.

\- ¡Nunca jamás! — prometió el leoncito, antes de que su mejor amiga terminase su amenaza.

\- ¡Más te vale! — rugió la leona, mirándolo con gesto desafiante.

\- Te he echado de menos amiga.. — sonrió el ojiverde, abrazando a la castaña, y haciendo que ésta recuperase la sonrisa, y lo abrazase también.

\- ¿Y para tus tías favoritas no hay nada? — preguntó Andy con los brazos en jarras, fingiendo estar molesta, respaldada por sus aliadas, Molly y Cissy.

\- ¡Hola! — saludó el leoncito, dándoles un abrazo y dejándose besar por las mujeres — Me alegro mucho de veros a las tres...

Y poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando, los primeros fueron los Weasley faltantes, que felicitaron y agasajaron al menor de los miembros de su familia, haciéndolo sonrojar por el simple placer de sentirse querido.

El primogénito de los Weasley, aprovechó que todos estaban distraídos, para llevarse a parte al cumpleañero.

\- ¿Qué pasa Bill? — preguntó Harry, receloso, no quería que nada estropease ese día.

\- Tengo un regalo más para ti... — reveló el pelirrojo, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su hermanito.

\- ¡Pero ya me hiciste un regalo! — protestó el ojiverde, que no quería que lo convirtiesen en un malcriado.

\- Este es más personal — aclaró el rompedor de maldiciones, divertido por la actitud justiciera del menor.

\- ¿Más personal? — interrogó el niño, sin comprender a que se refería, él que se había convertido en su hermano mayor.

\- Sí, es un regalo muy especial... — asintió Bill, manteniendo el misterio, y poniendo a prueba la curiosidad del menor.

\- Pues ya me has dejado intrigado... — suspiró, con fastidio, el azabache.

\- Como es un poco grande, lo he dejado en tu cuarto... — añadió el pelirrojo, como si fuera un dato sin importancia.

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas, para que Harry saliese corriendo, ansioso por descubrir el misterioso regalo.

-o-

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, con tanto ímpetu, que estuvo a punto de caerse por el impulso; pero unos fuertes y musculosos brazos, impidieron que se estampase de bruces en el suelo.

El ojiverde se puso rígido, en cuanto sus fosas nasales reconocieron ese aroma familiar, pero no podía ser...

Levantó su cabeza despacio, sus rodillas temblaban tanto, que temía que en algún momento dejasen de sostenerlo; pero nada de eso importaba, porque delante de él, estaba Charlie con su enorme y tierna sonrisa.

\- ¡CHARLIE! — chilló emocionado, frotando sus ojos bajo sus gafas, para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando — ¡Has venido!

\- ¡Felicidades pequeñajo! — lo felicitó el pelirrojo, mirándolo sonriente y muy emocionado — No podía perderme este día tan especial...

\- No esperaba que vinieras... — confesó el leoncito, paralizado ante la presencia del ex cuidador de dragones — Pero me hace tan feliz...

\- A mi también me alegra verte... — replicó Charlie, acortando la distancia que los separaba, para fundirse en un abrazo con el menor — Te he echado mucho de menos, pequeñajo...

\- Y yo a ti... — volvió a confesar Harry, reaccionando por fin, y abrazando a quien tanto había extrañado — Aunque haya tenido a mi familia en todo momento... Contigo es diferente...

\- Ahora ya estoy aquí... — afirmó el ojiazul, acariciando la espalda del menor, ofreciéndole consuelo y comprensión.

\- Y eso es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños... — aseguró el azabache, sintiéndose un poco ridículo por decirlo, pero inmensamente feliz de haber recuperado una parte de su ser.

\- Hablando de regalos... — recordó el pelirrojo — Tengo algo para ti...

\- ¡Guau! Me vendrá genial para la nueva temporada de quidditch... — celebró el buscador de Gryffindor, al ver un equipo completo de mantenimiento, para su escoba — ¿Me ayudarás a entrenar?

\- ¡Claro que sí! — prometió Charlie ansioso, quería que su pequeñajo abriese el otro regalo — Ahora abre el otro...

\- ¡Es un mini dragón! — exclamó encantado, el heredero de los Potter, en cuanto vio una miniatura de dragón salir volando.

\- Es un Ridgeback Noruego... — explicó, con timidez, el ex cuidador de dragones — Y lo he hechizado para que pueda transmitirme tus mensajes...

\- ¡Muchas gracias Charlie! — agradeció el ojiverde, sin poder dejar de mirar su regalo, que seguía volando por su cuarto.

\- De nada... — respondió el ojiazul, antes de revelarle algo más — Quería que fuese algo especial... Por ese elegí este dragón, es de la misma clase que el que me enviasteis a Rumanía...

\- Me acuerdo de eso... — asintió con sonrisa traviesa, el buscador de los leones, mirando por fin al adulto.

\- Yo también, fue la primera vez que recurriste a mí... — continuó su explicación el pelirrojo, a quien estaba costando mucho hablar, sin revelar algo de más, algo que todavía no podía decir...

\- Y no me fallaste... — añadió Harry, agarrando la mano del segundo de los Weasley — Nunca lo haces...

\- Y nunca lo haré... — prometió Charlie, quién sabía que su destino, estaba ligado a ese pequeñajo, que lo había llenado de paz — ¿Quieres hablar ahora de eso que te preocupa?

\- No me preocupa nada... — negó el leoncito, no queriendo estropear su día, hablando de cosas tristes.

\- Sé que hay algo... — insistió el ex buscador, que llevaba días preocupado por lo qué Harry, le había escrito en su última carta.

\- Bueno... Supongo que sí... — reconoció el azabache, sabiendo que jamás podría engañar a su confidente — Pero ya te lo explicaré otro día...

\- Me parece bien... — aceptó el ojiazul, dándose cuenta de los motivos del menor — Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo...

\- Claro... — estuvo de acuerdo el niño, adoptando un gesto desafiante — Porque no volverás a marcharte...

\- Nunca... — juró el amante de los dragones, poniéndose una mano en corazón, y adoptando un gesto grave, muy poco habitual en él.

El ojiverde abrazó al pelirrojo, aferrándose a él, como si se tratará de un salvavidas, y notó como su cuerpo se iba destensando poco a poco, hasta que sintió que una sensación de paz lo envolvía, creándole algo muy parecido a una burbuja de felicidad.

\- Has cambiado bastante desde que no nos vemos... — rompió el silencio Charlie, tras romper el abrazo.

\- ¿En serio? Yo no me noto diferente... — discutió Harry, intentando mirarse, como si pudiese sacarse sus ojos para verse de frente — Bueno, ahora soy muy feliz... Así que supongo que sí he cambiado...

\- Estás diferente... — le aseguró el ex buscador, revolviéndole el cabello — Ya no eres ese flacucho que conocí...

\- Eso es porque como mucho... ¿Estoy más gordo? — preguntó Harry, con una mirada preocupada, que enterneció al adulto.

\- No has engordado mucho, pero pareces más saludable... — explicó, con una carcajada, el ojiazul.

\- Ahora pareces tu madre... — se burló el leoncito, uniéndose a las carcajadas del amante de los dragones.

\- Hablando de mi madre... Debería ir a saludarla... — recordó Charlie, aunque no sabía si estaba preparado, para un recibimiento a lo Molly Weasley —¿Qué te parece si volvemos a tu fiesta?

\- Creo que eso es una buena idea... — asintió el azabache —Tú madre estará feliz de verte...

Se dirigieron al salón, donde estaban todos los invitados, para que el pelirrojo saludase a su familia, que aún no lo habían visto, a excepción de su compinche Bill.

-o-

En cuanto empezaron a descender por las escaleras, escucharon un atronador "Felicidades", que estuvo a punto de hacer tropezar al ojiverde, por el susto que le dio, pero como siempre, un pelirrojo estaba allí para rescatarlo.

A Harry no le molestó que lo hubiesen asustado, ni haber estado a punto de caerse; porque ante sus ojos estaban todos Los guardianes de la Luz, mirándolo con amplías sonrisa en sus caras.

El niño se quedó paralizado, no podía reaccionar; pero su alma gemela puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, y lo empujó suavemente para que avanzara.

\- Habéis venido todos... — murmuró Harry, sin poder creérselo del todo.

\- ¡Pues claro! — bufó Seamus, como si cualquier otra opción fuese inviable.

\- ¡Jamás nos perderíamos tu cumpleaños! — aseguraron las gemelas Patil, abrazando a su líder.

\- ¡Charlie! — chilló Molly, en cuanto vio a su hijo — Mi niño...

\- ¡Hola mamá! — saludó el pelirrojo, como si no llevase más de un mes sin verla — ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

\- ¿A qué es genial?— afirmó el ojiverde, mirando al ex cuidador de dragones, con gesto de adoración; algo que no pudo pasar desapercibido, ni siquiera para Sirius.

Y eso fue el comienzo para que el salón de Second Choice, se convirtiese en un caos; felicitaciones, saludos y bienvenidas eran gritadas a pleno pulmón, mientras las risas y la alegría inundaban toda la casa.

El cumpleaños de Harry y el regreso de Charlie, a quién todos habían cogido mucho cariño; hizo que todos olvidaran sus preocupaciones y disfrutaran del momento.

Pero aún faltaban invitados por llegar, y no tardaron mucho en hacer su entrada...

El profesor Dumbledore fue el primero en llegar, repartiendo caramelos de limón, a todos los chicos y también a los adultos, aunque éstos últimos declinaron su ofrecimiento...

La profesora McGonagall y la profesora Sprout llegaron juntas, en su rol de abuelitas consentidoras; besando y pellizcando las mejillas del ojiverde, y haciéndolo sonrojar hasta las orejas.

Tampoco faltó el profesor Flitwick, con un traje de colores chillones, y su habitual alegría y entusiasmo; lo que lo hacía ser un profesor muy querido, motivo por el que enseguida se vio rodeado por sus alumnos.

Los últimos en llegar fueron los aurores que tanto habían ayudado al pequeño Gryffindor; Dora Tonks lo achuchó y le dio miles de besos por toda la cara, lo que hizo reír mucho al niño; Alastor Moody, lo felicitó y presionó para un entrenamiento, además de darle una tarjeta de felicitación de parte de Bartemius Crouch; y Kingsley Shacklebbot, se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura y lo miró con su mirada penetrante y profunda, estudiándolo minuciosamente, antes de abrazarlo y felicitarlo, satisfecho al ver lo saludable que parecía ahora el pequeño.

Una vez que todos los invitados hubieron llegado, la alegría y la diversión comenzaron, y no terminaron hasta pasadas los doce, momento en que los adultos, dieron la fiesta por terminada.

Los chicos salieron al jardín, para celebrar su primera reunión del curso, aunque éste no hubiese empezado todavía.

Se pusieron al día, de todo lo ocurrrido y descubierto en el verano; el enfrentamiento en la mansión Malfoy, el deseo de Narcisa de conseguir las custodias de Blaise y Theo, la poco común Luna Loveggod...

Tampoco faltó un partido, del que según los chicos, era el mejor deporte del mundo: el quidditch. Chicos y chicas se repartieron para hacer dos equipos, y pasar así una tarde muy divertida...

Pero lo mejor de todo el cumpleaños, fue la tarta; hecha con el chocolate más rico, que nadie hubiera probado jamás, ni siquiera Remus, el maestro chocolatero.

El ojiverde no necesitó pedir un deseo cuando apagó las doces velas; sentía que tenía todo lo que deseaba en su vida, no faltaba nada...

Tras repartir su magnífica tarta entre sus invitados, Harry dedicó su fiesta de cumpleaños a hacer lo que mejor sabía, hacer sentir bien a la gente; un don que usaba cada vez que veía al alguien triste o preocupado.

Dean fue el primero en tener una conversación privada; el ojiverde lo había visto un poco distraido, y por eso se lo apartó del resto, para saber que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del moreno.

El nacido muggle, no se hizo mucho de rogar; y le contó su falta de apego al mundo muggle, algo que lo hacía sentir miserable.

El azabache lo tranquilizó mucho, en cuanto le confesó que a él le pasaba exactamente lo mismo; y también que no se avergonzaba de ello, ya que no creía que fuera una mala persona, por preferir el mundo de los magos.

Otro de los elegidos del leoncito, fue su futuro primo Shack; la verdad es que Dora lo estaba volviendo loco esa tarde, y al ojiverde empezaba a darle ternura, el estado de confusión del enorme auror.

Por eso, sin revelar la confesión de su prima; decidió de hacer de Cúpido, y dejar caer algunas flechas, en forma de indirectas.

A Kingsley le tomó unos minutos entender por donde iba el niño; pero en cuanto se dio cuenta del interés del pequeño por emparejarlo con su prima, soltó una carcajada, liberando la tensión acumulada.

El adulto se agachó y acarició el rostró del ojiverde; después lo abrazó con fuerza, y le prometió, que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría a su lado, para cuidarlo y protegerlo.

Daphne también tuvo su momento a solas con el cumpleañero, y no dudó en contarle a él, lo que no había contado en la reunión, la preocupación de que sus padres estuviesen hechizados.

Harry prometió hablar con sus tutores de ello, esa misma noche; aunque no creía que un hechizo fuese ese el motivo del cambio, intuía que había algo más...

-o-

 _Gracias por seguir ahí_

-o-


	13. 13 Un nuevo hogar para el pequeño Dragó

**13\. UN NUEVO HOGAR PARA EL PEQUEÑO DRAGÓN**

-o-

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

-o-

 _Escribiendo este capitulo, me di cuenta qué olvidé a alguien muy importante en la fiesta de Harry; pero no fui la única desmemoriada, ya que nadie comentó nada de mi gran fallo..._

 _En fin... No sé como pudo pasar, pero pasó..._

 _Me olvidé de Hagrid..._

 _Y sólo encontré dos soluciones para arreglar el error; editar el capítulo anterior o inventar algo que justifique su ausencia..._

 _Y como imaginar se me da mejor que reeditar..._

 _Pues eso..._

 _He elegido la opción dos..._

-o-

Cuando todos los invitados abandonaron Second Choice, el ojiverde se llevó a sus tutores a la biblioteca, para contarles el misterioso y repentino cambio de los padres de su amiga Daphne.

\- ¿Qué terrible preocupación ronda por esa cabecita? — preguntó Sirius, temblando ante la bomba, que podría contarles ese angelito que se paseaba nervioso.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? — se sorprendió Harry, deteniéndose de golpe.

\- Eres transparente para nosotros, cachorro... — respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, el ojigris.

\- ¿Ah si? Es interesante saberlo... — sonrio malicioso, el azabache, mirando significativamente a los merodeadores — Vosotros también sois transparentes para mi...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó nervioso, Lupin, mirándolo como si estuviese evaluándolo.

\- No importa... No es eso de lo que quiero hablaros... — le quitó importancia, el leoncito, volviendo a lo urgente.

\- Suéltalo de una vez... — lo apuró Severus, demostrando su falta de paciencia, para las conversaciones divagantes de los leones.

\- Daphne está preocupada por sus padres... — reveló el ojiverde, dejándose caer en un pequeño sofá, con un suspiro cansado.

\- ¿Le han hecho algo? — se preocupó el ojinegro, sentándose al lado de él — Los Greengrass no parecen mala gente...

\- No es eso... — nego con un gesto de cabeza, el azabache, buscando las palabras para explicarse — Daph está preocupada porque piensa que alguien ha hechizado a sus padres...

\- ¿Y por qué piensa eso? — se interesó Lupin, acercándose a ellos.

\- Porque están muy cambiados... — respondió Harry, mirando al castaño — Ahora son cariñosos, y se preocupan por ella y su hermana...

\- Pero eso no es malo... — intervino Sirius, con gesto confuso.

\- Pero tampoco normal... — reconoció el hombre lobo, quedándose pensativo.

\- ¿Y este cambio cuando se produjo? — interrogó el Slytherin, que quería tener toda la información posible.

\- Astoria, la hermana pequeña de Daphne; le dijo que se levantaron así, el día que volvimos de Hogwarts... — contestó el leoncito.

\- Cuando el hechizo del castillo terminó... — señaló Remus, mirando a los otros dos adultos.

\- Deberíamos consultarlo con Albus... — sugirió el pocionista

\- ¿Entonces no están hechizados? — preguntó el ojiverde, reclamando la atención de sus tutores.

\- ¿Tú que piensas de esto? No nos has dicho tu opinión... — evadió la respuesta su padrino, acercándose al niño, para revolverle el cabello con cariño.

\- Bueno... Yo creo que quizás... La magia de Daphne y la de los señores Greengrass... A lo mejor... Las dos magias se unieron y... — divagó nervioso, el azabache, mirando al suelo — No importa... Es una tontería...

\- A mí no me lo parece... — discutió el ojigris, cogiendo el mentón del niño, para levantar su cabeza.

\- Y a nosotros tampoco... — se sumaron sus tíos.

\- ¿En serio? — dudó Harry, mirándolos, como si de repente tuvieran siete cabezas cada uno.

\- ¿Por qué no nos sigues explicando tu teoría? — fue la respuesta de Severus, a quien todavía molestaba mucho, que su sobrino se sorprendiese cuando eran amables con él.

\- Todos los Guardianes que leímos algún capitulo del libro, sentimos que nos transmitía algo... — reveló, sin dar más detalles de los necesarios, el niño.

\- ¿Algo? Explícate mejor... — le pidió Lunático, con voz suave pero firme, adivinando que su pequeño se guardaba algo más.

\- Algo mágico... Y supongo que Daphne tendrá un vinculo mágico con sus padres... Quizás ella les has transmitido algo de la magia del libro...

\- Eso es muy interesante... — murmuró, con gesto pensativo, el Slytherin.

\- Los chicos no me lo han dicho; pero por lo que me han contado hoy de sus vacaciones, sus padres también parecen haber cambiado... — siguió explicando, el ojiverde, animado por el hecho de que los adultos, tomasen en cuenta su opinión — Como tía Cissy... Ella nunca fue mala, pero hasta ahora no se había atrevido a revelarse...

\- Eres un niño muy inteligente y observador... — lo felicitó Remus, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

\- Tenemos un pequeño sabio por hijo... — lo vitoreo Sirius, lanzándolo al aire unas cuantas veces; antes de que su lobito se lo quitase, fulminándolo con sus ojos ambar.

\- Estamos muy orgullosos de ti... — le sonrió Severus, mientras los merodeadores se retaban con la mirada.

\- Y yo de vosotros... — aseguró el azabache, mirándolos con ojitos tiernos y repletos de amor; logrando que los enamorados clandestinos, volvieran a sonreír.

\- Y ahora a tu cuarto... — ordenó el licántropo, señalando la puerta, como si Cristóbal Colón se hubiese apoderado de él.

\- Sí, ya es hora de que te vayas a dormir... — lo apoyó el pocionista, viendo las ojeras del menor.

\- Estarás muy cansado después de este día, ¿no? — adivinó el animago, alzando al niño en sus brazos, al verlo tropezar con el primer escalón.

\- Un poco... — reconoció el ojiverde, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su padrino.

-o-

En cuanto dejaron al azabache en su habitación que compartía con su primo, y los dos niños se durmieron; los merodeadores y Severus, arrastraron a Cissy al salón, para contarle la jugosa información que les había dado el ojiverde sobre los padres de su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la rubia, preocupándose enseguida, al ver la cara de los tres magos.

\- Harry nos ha contado algo muy interesante... — respondió, con tono misterioso, el ojinegro.

\- ¿Y pensáis contármelo hoy o preferíis esperar a hacernos viejos? — refunfuñó Narcisa con impaciencia.

\- No somos precisamente jovenes... — señaló Remus, tomándole el pelo a la prima de su pareja.

\- Habla por ti querido... — replicó la mujer, fulminándolo con la mirada, por atreverse siquiera a insinuar algo tan horroroso como que eran mayores.

\- ¡Bien dicho primita! Yo soy joven, sexy y atractivo... — enumeró con los dedos de su mano derecha, el ojigris; pasando su brazo izquierdo, por los hombros de su prima pequeña.

\- Como todo Black... — le dió la razón la bruja, dándole un beso en la mejilla al pelilargo.

\- ¿En serio? — rodó los ojos el pocionista, sin poderse creer la inmadurez de los dos primos.

\- Vayamos al grano antes de que a estos dos se les de por apuntarse a un concurso de belleza... — rió divertido Lupin.

\- ¡Ganariamos! — aseguraron ambos Black.

\- Sí, claro... Pero ahora hay algo más importante, ¿recuerdas? — replicó el castaño, mirando a su chucho, como si tratase con un niño distraído.

\- Puede que no haga falta que rescatemos a las pequeñas Greengrass... — anunció Severus, sin aguantarse más.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? — se interesó de inmediato Cissy.

\- Daphne le ha contado a Harry, que a su regreso de Hogwarts, se encontró con dos padres cariñosos y dedicados a sus hijas... — la puso al día su primo.

\- Los Greengrass siempre han querido a sus hijas... — se encogió de hombros Narcisa, a esas alturas, ya nada podía sorprenderla — Quizás simplemente han decidido comportarse con ellas como realmente quieren, y no como se supone que tienen hacerlo...

\- ¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Sirius, mirándola con confusión.

\- Tú sabes cómo es la educación de los Slytherin... Aunque seas un león... — le recordó, con una mueca de desagrado, la rubia.

\- ¿Entonces era antes cuando fingían? — fue el turno de preguntar de Remus.

\- Así lo creo... — asintió la bruja, dejando ir los malos recuerdos de su infancia.

\- ¿Hablarías con ellos? Para asegurarnos... — le pidió el ojinegro, que no quería llevarse sorpresas.

\- ¡Pues claro! El cambio ha tenido que venir por algún motivo... Y quiero saberlo... — aceptó de inmediato, Cissy; quien sentía mucha curiosidad por saber que había pasado con sus amigos.

\- ¿Cuál fue el tuyo? — se interesó Canuto, intuyendo la respuesta.

\- Draco... Cuando vi como enfrentaba a Lucius... —respondió, con sinceridad, Narcisa —Fue como si algo me traspasara y me diera las fuerzas que me faltaban...

\- Y damos gracias por ello... — le sonrió con cariño, el licántropo, tomándola de la mano.

\- Gracias Remus, eres un buen amigo... — agradeció la bruja, devolviéndole la sonrisa, y apretando su mano.

\- Pero yo soy tu primo favorito... — intervino, celoso, el animago.

\- Y siempre lo serás... — rió divertida, la bruja, despeinando a su infantil primo.

-o-

Narcisa Black se reunió con Alexandra y Archibald Greengrass, dos días más tarde del cumpleaños de Harry.

Estaba muy nerviosa, ya que no sabía si Lucius habría contado en su círculo de amistades, que ella y Draco habían abandonado la casa familiar.

Alexandra Greengrass, una mujer alta y con una sedosa melena negra, la esperaba en la puerta de su casa; y la abrazó con cariño, en cuanto Cissy puso un pie en la elegante mansión.

\- ¡Narcisa! Me alegró tanto recibir tu lechuza...

\- Buenos tardes, tenía ganas de charlar contigo... — la saludó la rubia, con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Y yo contigo... Pasa, ya está todo listo... —la invitó la morena, indicándole una mesa preparada para tomar el té.

\- Un placer verla, señora Malfoy... — la saludó Archibald; un rubio alto de ojos verdes, que se levantó de su butaca favorita, para unirse a las mujeres.

\- Creo que has metido la pata, papá... — intervino Daphne, entrando al salón con su hermana pequeña.

\- Hola cariño... — saludó Cissy, a la amiga de su hijo; sonriéndole a ella y a su hermana —Hola Astoria...

\- Me alegra verla... — le sonrió la pequeña rubia, antes de tomar a su hermana pequeña y despedirse de los adultos — Los dejamos para que hablen...

\- ¿A que se refería mi hija? — interrogó el señor Greengrass, sin entender nada.

\- Bueno, es un poco complicado... Quizás os sorprenda un poco pero... — susurró, con timidez, la rubia — Me he ido de Malfoy Manor...

\- ¿Vas a separarte de Lucius? — se sorprendió Alexandra, atragantándose con un bombón.

\- Así es...

\- Lo siento... — carraspeó nervioso, Arch, sin saber si era una buena o una mala noticia.

\- ¡Pues yo no! Hacía mucho que no veía brillar tus ojos... — lo interrumpió la morena, guiñando un ojo cómplice, a su amiga.

\- Ahora Draco y yo, vivimos con mi primo y su ahijado, y...

\- He leído que es inocente... — la interrumpió el señor Greengrass, recordando haber leido la noticia en el Profeta.

\- Es horrible lo que le hicieron... — añadió su mujer, tomando la mano de la rubia, en gesto de apoyo.

\- Y no sólo a él... Son muchos lo que han sufrido desde que lo encarcelaron... — reveló Cissy, ensombreciendo su rostro, al recordar todo lo que le había contado su primo, sobre la infancia de su cachorro —Sobre todo el pequeño Harry...

\- ¿Harry Potter? ¿Lo conoces? — preguntó impresionado Archiblad, mirando a la antigua señora Malfoy, muy interesado.

\- Es el ahijado de mi primo... Y es un niño dulce y encantador, con una pureza y una ternura infinitas, que te envuelve en una red de felicidad... Y ya no puedes escapar... Ni quieres hacerlo... Una sola mirada suya puede hacerte resquebrajar en un segundo...

\- Quizás por eso no pudo terminar con él... — aventuró Arch.

\- Pero lo intento... Quiso hacerlo... — siseó con furia Alexandra, a quien se le revolvían las tripas de solo pensarlo.

\- Es un monstruo... — susurró su marido, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, en un vano intento de consuelo.

\- Lo es... Pero no pienso dejar que nadie lo lastime de nuevo... Ni a Draco tampoco... — aseguró, con firmeza, la rubia.

\- Te entendemos... Nosotros también queremos contarte algo... — confesó la señora Greengrass, depositando se confianza, en la antigua señora Malfoy.

\- Porque confiamos en ti... — añadió el mago, sonriéndole con timidez — Verás... Sé que puede parecer una locura...

\- Pero no estamos locos... O al menos no más de lo habitual — apuntó la morena, con un carcajada.

\- Lo sé... — asintió sonriente su invitada, ansiosa por saber el chisme.

\- Tal vez cuando termine, no piensas lo mismo...— replicó Arch, sabiendo que lo que contarían, no sería fácil de creer.

\- La noche antes de que Daph volviera de Hogwarts; Arch y yo tuvimos el mismo sueño... — empezó su relato, su mujer, acaparando toda la atención de la rubia — Fue un sueño muy extraño... Estaban nuestras hijas, y también había más chicos y chicas...

\- Tú hijo también estaba... — la interrumpió el señor Greengrass.

\- Sí... Y también Pansy, Theodore y Blaise... — añadió Alexandra, entrelazando los dedos de su mano derecha con la de su marido.

\- No conocíamos a los otros pero parecían todos muy amigos...

\- Era más que eso... Todos ellos desprendían una luz intensa... — puntualizó la morena, con mirada perdida y ojos brillantes.

\- Creemos que era su magia... Una magia muy pura y poderosa... — tomó de nuevo la palabra, Archibald

\- Y lo más sorprendente es que parecían alimentarse unas a otras... — explicó vagamente la señora Greengrass.

\- Para nosotros fue una señal...

\- Sentimos que la relación con nuestras hijas debía ser muy diferente a la que nosotros tuvimos con nuestros padres... — confesó la morena, muy emocionada.

\- Os entiendo... Es irónico que con que lo nosotros odiamos siempre las reglas y normas de nuestros padres hayamos seguido su ejemplo... — intervino por primera vez, la rubia, que los había escuchado en silencio hasta entonces.

\- Por eso te has ido, ¿verdad? Tú también lo has sentido... — adivinó Alexandra, levantándose para abrazar a su amiga.

\- Digamos que también he tenido mi señal... — asintió, Narcisa, agradecida por el gesto de cariño — Y gracias a eso... Abrazo y beso a mi hijo cada vez que quiero... Y él es tan feliz ahora...

\- Como nuestras hijas... — coincidió la morena — Me horroriza que hayamos tardado tanto en darnos cuenta...

\- Más vale tarde que nunca... — rió, con optimismo, Archibald.

\- Cuando se bajó del tren, Daphne tenía esa misma luz que vimos en el sueño... Y ha vuelto diferente, su magia es diferente... — continuó explicándole la dueña de la casa.

\- No sé que ha pasado el primer año de Hogwarts pero está claro que ha cambiado a los chicos... — estuvo de acuerdo, la rubia, cada vez más segura de que esos dos, eran de fiar — Y ahora quiero contaros un pequeño plan que he ideado...

\- Esto se pone interesante... — rió Alexandra, con diversión, y también mucha curiosidad por saber que se le habría ocurrido a la rubia.

\- Somos todo oídos... — se sumó, el mago, acercándose a ambas mujeres.

\- Lamentablemente, no todos los padres de los amigos de nuestros hijos, han experimentado este maravilloso cambio... — bufó Cissy, poniendo una mueca de desagrado.

\- Esperábamos que los Parkinson hubiesen recibido alguna señal... Pansy es la mejor amiga de Daph... — confesó la señora Greengrass, entristeciendo su bello rostro.

\- No te engañes querida... — intervino su marido, con tono mordaz — Son demasiado necios para darse cuenta...

\- Estoy de acuerdo en eso... — coincidió Narcisa con la opinión del mago — Por eso quiero rescatar a Theo, Blaise y Pansy...

\- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? — preguntó la morena, muy interesada en lo que proponía su amiga.

\- Estoy a punto de conseguir que Ludmila Zabini me ceda la custodia de Blaise...

\- ¡Eso es una gran noticia! — festejaron los Greengrass.

\- Sí, pero aún faltan Theo y Pansy... — suspiró, con cansancio, Cissy.

\- Nosotros adoptaríamos a Pansy encantados... — decidió, de pronto, Alexandra.

\- ¿De verdad? — preguntó, ilusionada, la rubia.

\- Claro que sí, nuestras dos hijas la quieren... Y nosotros también... — respondió por ella, Archibald, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo — Sería un miembro más de nuestra familia...

\- ¿Y qué estáis dispuestos a hacer para conseguirlo? — interrogó Narcisa, quién necesitaba saber, hasta donde podían llegar sus amigos por ayudar.

\- ¿En qué has pensado? — contestó con otra pregunta, mirándola con su ceja izquierda alzada, Alexandra.

\- Tal vez si conseguimos que encierren a Nott y Parkinson... — dejó caer la rubia, como si hablase de un mero trámite.

\- ¿Cómo? No tenemos pruebas de sus crimenes... — objetó Archibald, sabiendo que perderían antes de empezar — Ni siquiera valemos como testigos...

\- Pensaremos en algo... Lo prometo... — juró Cissy, tomando las manos de sus amigos.

\- Cuentas con nuestro apoyo para cualquier locura que se te ocurra... — aseguró su morena amiga, con gesto de decisión.

\- Es bueno saberlo... — sonrió, traviesa, Narcisa.

\- Ahora si que estoy asustado... — rió, con alegría, Arch.

-o-

Cuatro días después del cumpleaños del ojiverde, Narcisa encontró la casa perfecta para Draco y ella; aunque esperaba que pronto se agregasen dos nuevos miembros a su pequeña familia.

Lo más complicado de todo fue decirle a Draco que se mudarían, sabía lo feliz que había sido, su hijo, ese verano en Second Choice; por eso alejarlo de allí no sería nada fácil.

\- Tengo que hablar con vosotros... — les anunció la rubia, ese mismo día por la tarde, a los más pequeños de la casa, mientras jugaban al quidditch en el jardín.

\- ¡Nosotros no hemos sido! — se defendieron, hablando a la vez, los menores.

\- Todavía no os he acusado de nada... — bufó la rubia, agotada por las travesuras de los niños; seguramente habrían hecho alguna de las suyas esa mañana, y de ahí, el estado de alarma.

\- Por si acaso... — replicó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Más vale prevenir que lamentar... — añadió Harry, con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Vaya par... — negó con la cabeza — Entrad en casa por favor...

\- Están muy serios, ¿no? — observó el platinado, cuando entraron y vieron a todos reunidos en el salón.

\- Creo que se avecinan malas noticias... — se temió el ojiverde, preocupándose mucho, en cuanto vio como sus tutores, lo miraban con cara de pena.

\- No son malas noticias... — discutió Narcisa, sin dejarse llevar por el sentimiento de culpa, que le ocasionaba separar a los dos primos — He encontrado una casa estupenda...

\- ¿Y para qué quieres una casa tía Cissy? — preguntó, con fingida inocencia, el azabche.

\- ¿Te vas a vivir sola? — interrogó el platinado, como si la cosa no fuese con él.

\- No tiene gracia, Draco... — siseó la rubia, mirando con reproche a su hijo; nunca se iría sin él.

\- ¡Pero aquí estamos bien! — protestó la pequeña serpiente, muy molesto por tener que marcharse de esa casa.

\- Eso es verdad... — le dio la razón su primo, siempre dispuesto a apoyarlo.

\- Harry... — le advirtió Remus, con mirada seria.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que separarnos? — preguntó el leoncito, con el rostro enfurruñado.

\- Eso, todo es genial ahora... — lo respaldó el rubio, cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Vosotros queréis que ayude a vuestros amigos? — interrogó Cissy, sacandose un as de debajo de la manga.

\- ¡Pues claro! — asintieron, enérgicamente, ambos niños.

\- Pues necesitamos una casa para eso... — replicó, con gesto de superioridad, la bruja.

\- ¿Por qué? — preguntó Harry, sin entender que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra; podían vivir todos juntos en Second Choice, había suficiente espacio para todos.

\- Porque el Ministerio no me concederá sus custodias si no dispongo de un lugar adecuado... — explicó, con paciencia, Narcisa.

\- ¿Y este no es un lugar adecuado? — preguntó dolido, el ojiverde, mirándola con gesto ofendido.

\- No es eso... Es que debe ser un lugar propio... Me he informado de ello... — aclaró Cissy, acariciando la mejilla de su sobrino.

\- Está bien... Lo entiendo... — susurró el azabache, mirando a su primo, para saber que pensaba éste.

\- Sí, yo también... — cedió también Draco, entendiendo la situación.

\- Todo sea por ayudar a los chicos... — dijo el buscador de Gryffindor al Slytherin.

\- Ellos también se merecen una vida tan feliz como la nuestra... — asintió, de acuerdo, el platinado.

\- Y la tendrán... — les aseguró Sirius, muy seguro de que lo conseguirían; rescatarían a esos chicos.

\- Es curioso, ¿verdad? — intervino Severus, mirando al resto de adultos.

\- ¿El qué? — preguntó el ojiverde, olvidando por un momento, el disgusto por la noticia.

\- Que lleve dos semanas reprimiendo mis instintos asesinos cada vez que tenéis "una ocurrencia"... — respondió el profesor de Pociones, con una sonrisa divertida — Y ahora me sienta tan orgulloso de vosotros...

\- Todos estamos orgullosos de los dos... — añadió Remus, mirando con cariño a los pequeños.

\- Y todos hemos querido mataros... — confesó, con un carcajada, Narcisa.

\- ¡Yo no! A mi me gusta que se diviertan... — replicó el ojigris, mirándolos ofendido, y poniendose entre los dos niños.

\- ¡Claro! Porque eres Sirius ,"el guay"... — bufó el pocionista, rodando los ojos.

\- Un completo inmaduro... — añadió con suspiró, el castaño, haciendo una importante puntualización — Con un gran corazón...

\- Y muy atractivo... No te olvides de eso... — señaló presumido, el animago, haciendo reír a todos.

-o-

Andy y Molly llegaron muy temprano para ayudar a la rubia a preparar su nueva casa; y esa fue la misión de las tres mujeres ese día.

Narcisa había vuelto a Malfoy Manor para llevarse todas sus cosas y las de su hijo, un día que sabía que Lucius no estaría; pero aún así necesitaba hacer algunas compras...

Tras comprar las pocas cosas que necesitaba, y también las muchas que no necesitaba; las tres brujas fueron a la nueva casa de la rubia.

La casa no era tan majestuosa y sofisticada con Malfoy Manor; pero tenía muchísima más personalidad, y también era mucho más acogedora.

Lo primero que hicieron fue elegir el cuarto del príncipe de la casa, según su amorosa madre, debía ser el más bonito.

Dejaron la decoración a cargo de Draco, ya que estaban seguras que esa sería una tarea de la que querría encargarse él, Narcisa le ayudaría a hacerlo; lo que sería una magnifica oportunidad de pasar un rato madre-hijo.

Cuando terminaron, Molly y Andy se despidieron de la rubia, para volver a sus hogares; y Cissy volvió a Second Choice, para recoger a Draco; y también para tener una difícil despedida con los habitantes de esa casa, que había sido su refugio.

-o-

Draco y Harry se habían refugiado en el jardín desde muy temprano, alejados de los adultos, queriendo pasar juntos sus últimas horas en la casa...

Entendían la necesidad de los cambios, pero eso no evitaba que ambos niños sintiesen un vacío que nada podría llenar, y los dos tenían sus motivos para sentirlo...

El ojiverde había crecido con un primo que lo maltrataba y humillaba; y en el último mes había convivido con ese primo que siempre quiso; un cómplice, un amigo, alguien en quien confiar...

Y el rubio siempre había querido un hermano, un compañero; alguien que lo entendiese y no lo juzgase, y eso es lo que había encontrado con Harry.

Por eso los dos sentían tanto miedo de separarse, todo había ido tan bien desde que se habían juntado...

Dora también había venido acompañando a su madre, pero prefirió salir a buscar a sus primitos al jardín; algo que todo el mundo agradeció, teniendo en cuenta su alto nivel de torpeza.

Se encontró con un par de caritas tristes, que la miraron con una mezcla de desconsuelo y resignación; y decidió que tenía que hacer algo para devolverles la sonrisa a "sus enanos".

\- ¿Quien se ha muerto? — preguntó la metamórfaga, sentándose entre los dos.

\- No tiene gracia... — bufó Harry, mirándola con reproche.

\- Ninguna gracia... — añadió Draco, con el ceño fruncido.

\- Venga chicos... Sabiáis que iba a pasar esto... — replicó su prima mayor, tratando de que los niños entendiesen la situación.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? — interrogaron confusos ambos menores.

\- Espera... ¿En serio pensabais que viviriáis todos juntos? — se sorprendió la pelirrosa, por la inocencia de sus primitos.

\- Si, ¿por qué no? — quiso saber el ojiverde, con gesto de desafio.

\- No nos iba tan mal... — le recordó el rubio.

\- A ver como os lo explico...

\- Pues rápidito... No tenemos mucho tiempo... — exigió Dragón, que no quería perder el tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

\- ¡No seas irrespetuoso principito! — lo reprendió Dora, con una mirada glacial.

\- Perdón... — se disculpó el platinado, de inmediato, asustado por la pequeña aurora.

\- Harry... Tú acabas de empezar una nueva vida con tus tres padres... Necesitáis tiempo para vosotros... Para acostumbraros y conoceros... — explico con paciencia al más pequeño de sus primos , antes de dirigirse a su principito; para que él también entendiese su nueva situación — Lo mismo pasa contigo y tía Cissy... Acabáis de dejar caer vuestras mascaras... Teneis que adaptaros a vuestros nuevas personalidades...

\- Tiene sentido... — asintió el ojiverde, aceptando lo inevitable.

\- Supongo... — se conformó también la pequeña serpiente.

\- ¿Qué os parece si hacemos un trato? — propuso la pelirrosa, al ver que la carita triste de los niños permanecía.

\- ¿Qué clase de trato? — se interesó el platinado, un negociador nato.

\- Vosotros volvéis a ser mis primitos alegres y traviesos... — respondió Dora, antes de hacer su oferta — Y a cambio yo, os prometo iros a buscar cada jueves, hasta que volváis a Hogwarts, para sacaros de paseo y hacer algo divertido...

\- ¡Trato hecho! — aceptaron ambos niños, encantados con la idea.

\- Quizás consiga convencer a Dumby para que me deje sacaros una vez al mes cuando volváis...— se le ocurrió a Tonks, al ver que su idea había alegrado a los menores.

\- ¡Eso sería genial! — celebró Harry, abrazando a la bruja.

\- Pero mejor no le llames Dumby cuando se lo pidas... — recomendó Draco, con una carcajada.

\- Intentaré recordarlo... ¿Qué os parece si vamos a visitar a Ron? — propuso la metamórfaga, con una sonrisa enorme.

\- ¡Siiiiiii! — chillaron, emocionados los futuros alumnos de segundo.

\- ¡Pues venga! ¡Nos vamos!

\- Vuelvo ahora... Voy a avisar de que nos vamos... — los detuvó el ojiverde, corriendo hacia la casa.

\- Sí, puede que eso sea una buena idea... — asintió la aurora, avergonzada por haber pasado por alto, ese pequeño detalle.

-o-

Severus era el único adulto que quedaba en Second Choice; las mujeres se habían ido de compras, y los merodeadores a una reunión con el director de Hogwarts, a la que el ojinegro no asistió para preparar una poción que muy pronto necesitarían.

Harry sabía que a su tío Sev no le gustaba que lo molestasen mientras se encontraba en su laboratorio; pero aún así el ojiverde decidió arriesgarse.

Golpeó con suavidad la puerta del refugio del pocionista, y tras esperar unos segundos entró, para encontrarse con un rostro que lo miraba molesto.

\- Harry...

\- Lo siento, tío Sev, no quería molestarte... — se disculpó el niño, con carita de pena.

\- No pongas esa cara... Que tampoco es para tanto... — cambió su humor de inmediato el pocionista, al ver el gesto de digusto de su sobrino — ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Dora quiere llevarnos a Draco y a mí a la Madriguera... — respondió el azabache — Ya sabes... Para pasar un rato con Ron...

\- ¿Y cuál es el problema? — interrogó Severus, que no entendía nada.

\- ¡Oh! Ninguno si me das permiso... — replicó con rostro ilusionado el leoncito.

\- ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? — se sorprendió gratamente el ojinegro.

\- Si... ¿No es así como se hace? — pregunto confuso el niño.

\- Si, claro... Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a esto... — asintió su tío Sev, mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Yo tampoco... Y no quería molestarte mientras trabajas pero... — volvió a disculparse el ojiverde— Sentí que no podía irme sin decírtelo...

\- Me alegro de que los haya hecho... — confesó el pelinegro, antes de aclararle algo muy importante — Además tú nunca me molestas, culebrilla...

\- ¿Entonces podemos ir? — preguntó el azabache, con rostro ilusionado.

\- Claro que sí, pero portaros bien... — concedió el pocionista, antes de volver a su poción — Y volved para comer, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¡Gracias tío Sev! ¡Eres el mejor! — agradeció Harry, dándole un rápido abrazo, antes de salir corriendo.

Y con el permiso de Severus, los tres primos se desaparecieron; para aparecerse unos segundos después, en el jardín de la Madriguera, allí se encontraron con cuatro de los pelirrojos; Percy y Ron, que tiraban pelotas de golf al aire, empleando todas sus fuerzas para ello; y los gemelos, que montados en su escobas, intentaban atrapar los pequeños y resbaladizos objetos.

Los más pequeños se unieron al juego, mientras la metamórfaga se sentaba a charlar un rato con Percy, quien había decidido tomarse un pequeño descanso.

Media hora más tarde, llegó alguien que hizo que un ojiverde, descendiese en picado de su escoba, para correr a saludarlo.

\- ¡Charlie! Pensaba que ya no te vería... — murmuró emocionado, abrazado a él.

\- ¡Hola pequeñajo! — lo alzó el pelirrojo, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

\- Ron me ha dicho que estabas en Hogwarts... — dijo el ojiverde, separándose de su alma gemela.

\- Sí, he ido a llevar algunas de mis cosas... — explicó Charlie, acariciando la mejilla de su pequeñajo — Pero me alegra haber vuelto a tiempo para verte...

\- Yo también me alegro... — confesó el niño, poniéndose rojo hasta las orejas.

\- Hola a todos... — saludó al resto el ojiazul, antes de dirigirse a Dora — Me llevo a Harry un momento...

\- No tardéis, tengo que llevarlos de vuelta pronto... — pidió la pelirrosa, a su excompañero de colegio, y amigo.

\- ¿Has visto a Hagrid? No he sabido nada de él... — interrogó el ojiverde, en cuanto estuvieron solos.

\- Está de viaje... — respondió vagamente Charlie, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¿Dónde ha ido? — quiso saber, el curioso leoncito.

\- No te preocupes, estará de vuelta para el inicio de curso... — evadió la pregunta el ex cuidador de dragones.

\- Eso espero... — suspiró, con tristeza, el azabache.

\- ¡Anímate! Pronto lo verás... — lo animó el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas — Confía en mí...

\- ¿Sabes que Draco y su madre se van hoy a su nueva casa? — preguntó, con una mueca de desagrado, el niño.

\- Algo he oído... — asintió el ojiazul, enternecido por la carita de disgusto de su pequeñajo — ¿Cómo lo llevas?

\- Bueno... Me había acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca... — se encogió de hombros Harry.

\- En menos de un mes estarás en Hogwarts con Draco y todos tus amigos... — trató de darle ánimos Charlie.

\- Y tú también estarás... — asintió, volviendo a sonreír, el buscador — Será muy divertido...

\- ¡Claro que sí! — aseguró el pelirrojo, segundos antes de preguntarle algo — ¿No habrás olvidado tu promesa de ayudarme?

\- No lo he hecho... — negó el ojiverde, con gesto decidido; y añadiendo algo más, que hizo que el ojiazul se dejase caer de rodillas ante él, para fundirse en un abrazo — Siempre te ayudaré en lo que necesites...

\- Eres tan tierno... — susurró a su oído Charlie, estrechándolo en su pecho.

Y con ese abrazo finalizó su conversación; ya que cuando se separaron, apareció Dora para llevarse al leoncito de vuelta a Second Choice, junto a su rubio primo.

-o-

La despedida no fue fácil, en realidad ninguna lo es; pero como todos sabían, ese era un cambio necesario, para su objetivo final.

Los cuatro miembros restantes de Second Choice, comieron en silencio; los tres adultos observan masticar con desgana al ojiverde, mientras intentaban que entablara conversación con ellos.

Después de comer, Harry salió de nuevo al jardín, buscando de alguna manera, la soledad para extrañar a su primo.

Sus tutores lo miraban desde la ventana de la cocina; habían decidido dejarle un poco de espacio, no querían agobiar al niño, aunque se morían de ganas de salir a sentarse junto a él.

A Sirius se le ocurrió algo; se dirigió al salón rápidamente, y echó un puñado de polvos flu en la chimenea, metiendo su cabeza en ella a continuación, para concertar una cita pendiente.

\- Harry y yo nos vamos de visita de cortesía... — anunció el animago, cuando volvió a la cocina.

\- ¿Ah si? — preguntó receloso, Lupin, acostumbrado a las disparatadas ideas de su chucho.

\- He recordado el té pendiente con Augusta Longbottom... — respondió, con alegría, el ojigris.

\- Es una gran idea... — lo felicitó Remus, aliviado de que no se le hubiera ocurrido alguna locura — A Harry le hará bien pasar un rato con Neville...

\- No seas grosero con ella, Sirius... — ordenó Severus, sabiendo las ganas que le tenía el animago, a la abuela del pequeño castaño.

\- Haré gala de mis excelentes y refinados modales... — mintió descaradamente, Canuto, sonriendo malicioso.

\- Estamos perdidos... — negó con la cabeza Lunático, sabiendo lo bocazas que era su pareja.

\- Ahora me habéis ofendido... — fingió ofenderse el ojigris, haciendo gestos dramáticos — Me voy a buscar a mi cachorro... Él si que me quiere...

Y sin decir nada más, Sirius fue a buscar a Harry; quien lo recibió con algo muy parecido a un gruñido y una sonrisa a medias.

\- Me sorprende que no me hayas recordado que tenemos una invitación pendiente... — murmuró sentandose junto a él.

\- ¿Qué? No sé de que me hablas... — replicó, con desgana, el ojiverde.

\- ¿No? — insistió el animago.

\- Si digo que no lo sé, es porque... — respondió el azabache, de mal humor, hasta que recordó de que visita hablaba su padrino — ¡Neville!

\- Veo que tu memoria ha vuelto... Sube a cambiarte... — ordenó Sirius, ayudándolo a levantarse— Nos esperan en media hora...

\- ¿Hoy? — preguntó Harry, sin poder creerse la buena noticia.

\- Si hoy, dentro de media hora... — repitió Canuto, con impaciencia.

\- ¡Nos vemos en la chimenea! — gritó el ojiverde, corriendo hacia a la casa.

\- Al menos ha adivinado eso... — celebró el animago, con un suspiro cansado, viendo al niño alejarse.

A la hora indicada salieron por la chimenea de la casa de los Logbottom, dónde Augusta y Neville los esperaban, ambos impacientes por hablar con ellos.

La abuela de Nev, estrechó en un cariñoso abrazo a Sirius, en cuanto lo vio; algo que extrañó a los dos niños, aunque estaban demasiado contentos de verse para preguntar.

Harry saludó a Augusta, un poco receloso por todo lo que había escuchado sobre ella a su nieto; pero demostrando que ante todo estaba la educación que se empeñaba en enseñarle su tío Moony.

Se sentaron a tomar el té, mientras el animago ponía al día a la anciana de lo ocurrido en el juicio; y también de lo que había ido pasando después de recuperar su vida.

Los niños enseguida se aburrieron y pidieron permiso para salir al jardín, dejándole en bandeja al ojigrís, la oportunidad ideal de hacer algo que llevaba queriendo hacer, desde que había vuelto a ver a Neville.

\- Hay algo que no consigo entender...

\- No te entiendo... — murmuró, confusa, la anciana.

\- Siempre fuiste una madre cariñosa con Frank... — le recordó el pelilargo — La madre que muchos hubiésemos querido...

\- Sabes que siempre hubo un lugar especial para ti en mi corazón de madre... — lo interrumpió la bruja, con una sonrisa dulce.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con tu nieto? — interrogó el animago, con gesto serio.

\- ¿Neville? ¿Qué pasa con él? — preguntó, con preocupación, la señora Longbottom.

\- Eres demasiado dura con él... — bufó Canuto, con tono de reproche — No lo tratas con el mismo cariño que a Frank...

\- No lo entiendes... — negó, con gesto dolido, Augusta.

\- ¿Acaso lo culpas? — la acusó Sirius, mirándola con decepción.

\- ¡Claro que no! —negó, de manera enérgica, la anciana — Él es una victima más de ese indeseable...

\- ¿Entonces? — insistió el ojigris.

\- Nev es lo único que me queda... — confesó la anciana, dejando caer una lagrima por su mejilla— Si le pasará algo, yo...

\- No le va a pasar nada... — la consoló el pelilargo, abrazando a la bruja.

\- Eso no puedes saberlo... — discutió la señora Longbottom, recuperando la compostura.

\- Lo protegeré Augusta... — prometió Sirius, apretando su mano, con cariño.

\- Gracias cariño... —agradeció , acariciando la mejilla del que había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su hijo — Eso significa mucho para mi...

\- Podemos hacer un juramento inquebrantable... — propuso el animago — Sólo necesitamos un testigo...

\- No hace falta... Confío en ti... — negó la anciana, mirando al merodeador, con una tierna sonrisa.

Mientras los adultos habían aclarado ciertos malentendidos, los chicos habían estado muy entretenidos en el jardín.

Neville le había enseñado el pequeño invernadero, que le había regalado su tío Algie por su cumpleaños; algo de lo que el pequeño castaño se sentía muy orgulloso.

Le había mostrado a Harry, las diferentes especies de plantas, que allí había, parándose a cada momento para explicarle las utilidades o peligros de alguna planta en concreto.

El ojiverde jamás había visto tanta pasión en los ojos de su amigo; por eso escuchó cada una de las palabras del tímido e inseguro Gryffindor, sonriendo al pensar en el excelente profesor que sería Nev.

-o-

 _Gracias por leer..._

-o-


	14. 14 El primer Patronus

**14\. EL PRIMER PATRONUS**

-o-

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling**

-o-

 _Si Mahoma no va a la montaña..._

 _Lo llevamos de los pelos..._

-o-

La primera mañana que volvieron a desayunar solos, se sintieron algo tristes; pero decidieron disfrutar del desayuno, y ser agradecidos con lo que tenían.

\- ¿Cuando me darás una clase de defensa mágica? — preguntó el ojiverde, entre bocado y bocado.

\- En un rato, si quieres... Así estrenaremos la sala de entrenamiento... —respondió Sirius, emocionándose como un niño.

\- ¡Genial! - celebró el leoncito, dando botes en su silla, y casi derramando su vaso de leche.

\- Pero termina primero de desayunar — ordenó Severus, tajante, aún preocupado por la salud del menor, a pesar de que había mejorado bastante.

\- Ya casi he terminado... — replicó el azabache, engullendo lo que le quedaba en el plato, a toda velocidad.

\- Mastica despacio... — lo reprendió Remus, temiéndose que su sobrino se atragantase con las prisas.

\- ¡Ya estoy! ¿Vamos? — lo ignoró Harry, mirando a su padrino, con gesto ansioso.

\- Vamos allá... — se levantó el ojigris, fingiendo una desgana, que nadie se creyó.

Diez minutos más tarde, padrino y ahijado subieron a la segunda planta, para dirigirse a la habitación del fondo del pasillo.

Harry todavía no había visto la habitación que sus tutores habían preparado como sala de entrenamiento; quizás por eso estaba tan ansioso por averiguar, que lo esperaba tras la puerta caoba.

Se llevó una grata sorpresa cuando entró a la estancia; en la pared del fondo había enormes estanterías, repletas de libros; a la izquierda un espacio preparado para trabajar en pociones; y en el centro había colchonetas y maniquíes, artículos necesarios para una buena clase de defensa.

El animago había salido al jardín, antes de acompañar al ojiverde a la sala de entrenamiento, para buscar algo que utilizaría, para hacer sus clases más reales.

Antes de comenzar la clase, le entregó el objeto recogido del jardín al niño, y éste lo acepto con gesto confuso.

\- ¿Por qué me das esto? — preguntó confuso el menor, mirando confuso, una pequeña rama.

\- Imagina que es tu varita... — respondió el animago, sonriéndole confiado a su ahijado.

\- ¿En serio? — interrogó el leoncito, intentando evitar hacer algún gesto inapropiado.

\- Quiero que aprendas la colocación de tu varita y el movimiento de tu mano... — explicó con paciencia, el pelilargo, aguantando la risa al ver la cara de poker del niño.

\- Supongo que tiene sentido... — reconoció el ojiverde, optando por dejar atrás su sentido del ridículo, y confiando en los consejos de su profesor.

\- Empecemos... — dijo Canuto, sacando su varita del bolsillo.

Sirius le enseñó la teoría de distintos hechizos y contrahechizos; algunos más avanzados que otros.

El niño parecía tener muy buena disposición para aprender lo que le enseñaba, lo que lo motivaba a enseñarle algunas cosas demasiado avanzadas para su edad.

\- ¿Y cómo se hace un Patronus?— lo interrumpió Harry, en medio de una demostración práctica, de un complicado hechizo, que no debería aprender hasta séptimo.

\- Ese es un encantamiento complicado... — suspiró con cansancio el ojigris, sabiendo que su testarudo ahijado insistiría.

\- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?— interrogó el azabache, con gesto dolido

\- No he dicho eso... — negó el pelilargo, de manera enérgica; luego respiró hondo para calmarse, y añadió algo más - Debes pensar en algo que te haga muy feliz...

\- De acuerdo... — asintió el ojiverde, feliz de haber convencido a su padrino.

\- Ahora repite: Especto Patronum — ordenó Canuto, con voz firme, la que tendría que usar para dar sus clases en menos de un mes

\- Espec... to... Especto Patronum... — repitió el buscador, con voz temblorosa.

\- Muy bien... Ya lo tienes... — aplaudió el animago, deseando que su ahijado se olvidase de ese hechizo por ahora.

\- Sólo el hechizo... Aún no sé si puedo realizarlo... — replicó Harry, frunciendo el ceño, y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Lo harás... — prometió Sirius, con un suspiro cansado, sabiendo que ese tema no acabría ahí - Pero más adelante...

-o-

Remus fue a buscarlos a media mañana, para que se tomasen un descanso y repusieran fuerzas, y los cuatro se reunieron de nuevo en la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la clase? — se interesó Severus, mientras le servía un vaso de leche al menor.

\- Supongo que bien... — se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia, el azabache.

\- ¿Supones? — preguntó el licántropo, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Pensé que te divertías en mis clases... — intervino el ojigris, murando al niño con gesto ofendido.

\- Y lo hago... — se apresuró a afirmar el ojiverde, temiendo haber herido los sentimientos de su padrino.

\- Pues avísale a tu cara... — refunfuñó el animago, con rostro serio.

\- Lo siento... No quería hacerte sentir mal... — se disculpó Harry, sintiendo una bola rasposa en su garganta.

\- No importa... Me gusta que seas sincero... — intentó quitarle importancia Canuto, al ver la carita angustiada de su cachorro.

\- Me gustan tus clase padrino, de verdad... — explicó el leoncito, ya más tranquilo — Es sólo que me gustaría poder usar mi varita...

\- Pero habíamos quedado en que sólo recibirías clases teóricas... — le recordó Lupin.

\- Ya... Pero no es tan divertido... — replicó el niño, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tiene razón... — se puso de su parte su padrino.

\- Sirius... — siseó Severus, mirando mal a su amigo.

\- No empieces... — ordenó el hombre lobo, con tono de advertencia.

\- Reconoced que tiene razón... — los ignoró el ojigris, dispuesto a apoyar a su cachorro.

\- Puedo practicar pociones con el tío Sev... Y aprender Historia con el tío Moony... — siguió quejándose el ojiverde, más confiado ahora, que Canuto le mostraba su apoyo - Pero las clases de defensa están incompletas...

\- A mí me ha convencido... — suspiró con cansancio el castaño, incapaz de resistirse a sus dos debilidades.

\- Supongo que tiene razón... — se encogió de hombros, en gesto de rendición, el pocionista.

\- Creo que ahora podremos tener una clase de verdad... — aseguró el ojigris, guiñándole un ojo a su ahijado.

\- Pero no puedo hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts... — les recordó el azabache, que había pensado en todo.

\- Hemos pedido permiso a alguien del Ministerio... — mintió Severus, al que tampoco se le escapaba nada, y ya se esperaba esa pregunta.

\- ¿A quién? — interrogó, muy interesado, el menor.

\- A Amelia Bones... — respondió el licántropo, mirando hacia otro lado.

\- ¡Ah! Que amable es la tía de Susan... — se alegró el ojiverde, sin darle más vueltas.

-¿Entonces quieres intentarlo? — preguntó, con una sonrisa torcida, Sirius.

\- Si, por favor... — suplicó el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Ve a buscar tu varita... — ordenó Canuto, señalando a las escaleras - Te espero en la sala de entrenamiento...

\- ¡Voyyyyy! — chilló emocionado, el niño, subiendo las escaleras de tres en tres.

Harry no se había creído del todo lo del permiso, pero confiaba ciegamente en sus tres tutores; así que si ellos decían que podía hacer magia, es que así era...

Se reunió con su padrino, en la que ya se estaba convirtiendo en su habitación favorita de la casa, para intentar realizar el hechizo que llevaba deseando hacer, desde que había visto un patronus por primera vez.

Tras intentarlo un par de veces, el ojiverde consiguió que un pequeño hilo plateado saliese de su varita, sorprendiendo a Sirius; quien no podía estar más orgulloso de su ahijado.

Antes de comer, se reunieron en el salón; y el animago puso al día a los otros dos adultos, de los avances mágicos del más pequeño de la casa.

\- Lo ha hecho genial... Ningún dementor podrá acercársele... — lo elogió Sirius, rebosante de orgullo paternal.

\- Sólo ha salido un hilito muy finito... — discutió el ojiverde, claramente decepcionado por los resultados obtenidos.

\- ¿Sólo? Eso ya es mucho... — aseguró su tío Moony, divertido por los mohines del niño.

\- Remus tiene razón... — lo apoyó Severus, intentando aguantar la risa, para no ofenderlo — Parece que esto de la magia se te da muy bien...

\- Pero yo quería ver mi animal... — protestó el azabache, con gesto terco.

\- ¿Tu animal? — preguntó Sirius, sin entender a que se refería.

\- Sí, quiero saber cual es... A lo mejor es una serpiente... — explicó el buscador de los leones, con gesto pensativo— Como puedo hablar parsel...

\- Un patronus corporeo es muy complicado... — intentó animarlo el pocionista— No muchos magos pueden hacerlo...

\- Los mortífagos no pueden hacerlos... — reveló Canuto, sabiendo que eso llamaría la atención de su cachorro.

\- ¿No? — se sorprendió Harry, como había adivinado su padrino.

\- Yo era el único que podía hacerlo... — afirmó Snape, recibiendo toda la atención del niño.

\- Porque tú nunca fuiste un mortífago del todo... — replicó Remus, rodando los ojos con obviedad.

\- Lunático tiene razón... Pasaste de aprendiz a espía... — estuvo de acuerdo el ojigris, dándole un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

\- Pero ya no serás un espía, ¿verdad? — interrogó el leoncito, mirándolo con preocupación.

\- Nadie se lo creería... Ya he mostrado todas mis cartas... — negó el ojinegro, con una carcajada sincera.

\- Mejor...— replicó el heredero de los Potter, abrazando de manera posesiva al pocionista — No quiero que te mezcles con gente mezquina y cruel...

\- Ya no lo haré más... Ni tampoco lo seré yo... — prometió el Slytherin, envolviendo al niñp en sus largos brazos.

\- Eso ya lo sabía... — rió despreocupado el ojiverde, separándose de su tío, para mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Claro, porque eres muy listo... — intervino Remus, uniéndose a las risas.

\- No es verdad... — negó el azabache , dejando de reír, y poniendo gesto serio —Hermione es lista...

\- ¡ERROR! Tu amiga se esfuerza por aprender... — lo corrigió el pocionista, señalándolo con un dedo acusatorio — Y tú te esfuerzas por salvar al mundo...

\- ¡Exagerado! — rodó los ojos el menor.

\- ¿Comemos? — propuso Lupin, dando por finalizada la conversación.

\- ¡SIIIIIIIII! — asintieron, hambrientos y emocionados , Harry y Sirius.

-o-

Después de comer Harry recibió una visita muy especial; la persona que había conseguido traspasarlo por completo, Charlie.

El pelirrojo había sentido una sensación muy extraña esa mañana, como si su magia burbujease dentro de su piel; y cuando estaba comiendo había tenido la apremiante necesidad de ver a su pequeñajo.

Ahora, jugaba al snap explosivo con Harry y Sirius, mientras Remus y Severus leían cada uno su libro, sentados tranquulamente en el sofá, ajenos al bullicio que los tres leones hacían.

El licántropo preparó chocolate caliente para todos, acompañando la reconfortante bebida, con unas deliciosas galletas caseras de chocolate; manjares que degustaron, todos juntos, en la mesa de la cocina.

Tras la merienda, Charlie y Harry salieron a dar un paseo por el jardín; caminaron en silencio, saboreando la compañía, sin necesidad de palabras.

\- Pareces preocupado... ¿Qué te parece si salimos a volar? — le propuso el pelirrojo.

\- Vamos a por las escobas... — aceptó de inmediato el ojiverde, tomándolo de la mano, y echando a correr hacia la caseta del jardín — Puedes usar la de mi padrino...

Volaron más de una hora; disfrutando del aire en su caras, y también de la sensación de libertad, mientras esquivaban arboles, y hacían arriesgadas caídas en picado.

Cuando bajaron de sus escobas, el pelirrojo se propuso averiguar que pensamientos rondaban por la cabecita del ojiverde, ya que había aprendido a conocer sus gestos, y sabía que había algo que lo preocupaba.

\- Cuéntame ahora tu día... — le pidió el ojiazul, señalándole el cepo de un arbol, para que se sentase.

\- Mi padrino me ha dado clase de defensa por la mañana... — relató el azabache, con ojos brillantes de la emoción —Y me han dejado usar la varita...

\- ¿Y como te ha ido? — se interesó Charlie, sentándose enfrente de él.

\- Ha sido genial poder usar mi varita de nuevo... — reconoció el niño, sin estar convencido del todo.

\- ¿Y qué te ha enseñado? — interrogó el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, analizando el expresivo rostro de su pequeñajo.

\- Muchas cosas... A desarmar, el encantamiento patronus... — enumeró el ojiverde, usando sus dedos para contar todo lo que había aprendido.

\- Ese es un hechizo muy difícil... — lo interrumpió el ex cuidador de dragones, sorprendido de que estuviese aprendiendo magia avanzada.

\- No he conseguido mucho... Sólo un pequeño hilo plateado... — confesó, cabizbajo, el leoncito.

\- Eso ya es bastante... —aseguró el pelirrojo, tomando su mentón para levantar su cabeza, y lo mirase a los ojos.

\- Pero no es suficiente... — discutió el buscador de Gryffindor, con ojitos tristes.

\- Escúchame bien... —ordenó el ojiazul, levántandose de golpe, y apuntando al niño con su dedo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has enfadado? — se asustó Harry, al ver el repentino cambio de su persona favorita en el mundo.

\- No es eso, pero no me gusta ver como te sobre exiges... — aclaró Charlie, habándole despacio, para no asustar al niño, y que éste entendiese bien el mensaje — Tienes doce años, y pretendes tener el conocimiento de un mago adulto...

\- Tengo que estar preparado... — discutió el azabache, levantándose y estirando su cuerpo todo lo posible para estar a la altura de su interlocutor.

\- Y lo estarás... Porque jamás estarás solo... — le aseguró el amante de los dragones, dejándose caer de rodillas ante él, y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho - Tienes un ejercito a tus ordenes...

\- Pero yo no quiero eso... — protestó el menor, girando su cabeza, quedando a sólo unos milimetros de la cara de Weasley — No quiero que le pase nada mala a nadie por mi culpa...

\- ¿Por tu culpa? ¿Qué culpa tienes tú? — preguntó el pelirrojo, volviendo a enfadarse, pero sin mover un solo musculo.

\- No sé... Y-yo... — tartamudeó el leoncito, retirándole la mirada.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, pequeñajo... — aseguró el ojiazul, estrechando al menor en su pecho, no queriéndolo dejar ir nunca — Y ya es hora de que dejes ir esa culpa, que en realidad, nunca te ha pertenecido...

-o-

Los tutores del heredero de los Potter, se habían trasladado del salón a la cocina, para vigilar los movimientos de su leoncito, desde el enorme ventanal de la cocina.

\- ¿Cuál es vuestra apuesta?— rompió el silencio Sirius, retirando la vista de la ventana para mirar a los otros dos adultos.

\- ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó Lupin, sin entender de lo que hablaba su pareja.

\- ¿Cuál sera el patronus de Harry? — aclaró el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

\- Ni idea... — se encogió de hombros Snape, quedándose pensativo — ¿Cuál crees vosotros?

\- Un león... — respondió Canuto, muy seguro de si mismo.

\- Un perro... — opinó Lunático, quién sabía que el ojiverde había tomado de referencia paterna a su padrino.

\- Algún pájaro o ser alado... — fue la apuesta del pocionista.

\- Eso tiene bastante sentido... — reconoció el animago, mirando al ojinegro.

\- Sí, Harry puede comunicarse con ellos... — estuvo de acuerdo también el castaño.

\- Pero no olvidéis que Albus dijo que podría comunicarse con cualquier animal o criatura mágica en un futuro... — les recordó

\- Yo no lo he olvidado, pero creo que mi cachorro, ni siquiera estaba prestando atención cuando el abuelo Dumby nos habló de ello... — informó el ojigris, sentándose al lado del licántropo.

\- Yo tengo la misma sensación... — rió Remus, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su chucho.

\- ¿A qué adivino la causa de vuestras sospechas? — preguntó, divertido, Severus.

\- Porque no ha hecho preguntas... — dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, segundos antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-o-

Charlie rechazó la invitación de Remus a quedarse a cenar con ellos, ya que Bill iría a cenar esa noche, y le había prometido a su madre que cenarían todos juntos.

Sirius se desapareció poco después de que el pelirrojo se marchase, prometiendo que él se encargaría de la cena esa noche.

Volvió media hora después, cargado de comida y bebida muggle; pizzas, hamburguesas, patatas deluxe, perritos, refrescos, batidos...

Severus se negó a comer nada de esa comida basura, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, cuando su sobrino lo agarró de la mano y lo sentó en la mesa junto a ellos; todo ello con una sonrisa dulce en su infantil rostro, lo que hizo derretirse al pocionista.

Cenaron entres risas y bromas, y al final hasta el ojinegro estuvo de acuerdo, en que el chucho podía ocuparse de la cena una vez por semana.

Por su parte, el ojiverde, volvió a la carga con el tema que se había convertido en su obsesión, y traía de cabeza a sus tutores.

\- Quiero volver a intentarlo... —exigió Harry, teniendo que hacer una aclaración, al ver las caras confusas de sus tutores — El encantamiento Patronus...

\- Pero si ya lo has conseguido... — le señaló su padrino, sentándolo en su regazo.

\- Quiero hacer un patronus corpóreo... — insistió el azabache, con gesto terco.

\- Ya te hemos explicado que eso es magia avanzada... — suspiró, con cansancio, Remus.

\- Pero quiero intentarlo... — suplicó el niño, con carita de pena y voz lastimera.

\- Está bien... Vamos a la sala de entrenamiento... — se rindió Canuto, incapaz de resistirse más a las caritas de su cachorro.

-o-

De vuelta en la requerida habitación, pusieron al niño en el centro, y se situaron tras él para darle seguridad.

\- Debes elegir un recuerdo muy feliz — le indicó Sirius, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Sólo puedo escoger uno? —protestó el pequeño buscador, haciendo aspavientos — Es difícil elegir...

\- Debe ser uno que te haga sentir seguro y pleno... — le dio una pista el Slytherin.

Un montón de momentos felices pasaron por la mente del niño, todos ellos recuerdos desde que llegaron los libros, y poco a poco fue centrándose en uno en concreto, el más reciente.

Y su mente voló hasta un lugar, el bosque próximo a Second Choice; a un momento, esa misma tarde, cuando había estado volando con Charlie.

Recordó la sensación de libertad al sentir el aire golpeando su cara, la felicidad de estar con su alma gemela, y la seguridad de que sus tres padres estuvieran cerca.

Y mientras sus ojos seguían fuertemente cerrados, una luz plateada salió poco a poco de su varita, tomando forma.

Y la forma que tomó, no sorprendió en absoluto a los merodeadores, aunque eso no evitó, que dos de ellos fruncieran el ceño, celosos de su pequeño.

Pero lo que ellos opinaran importaba muy poco; porque ante ellos, se alzaba un dragón hermoso y poderoso.

Miraron al ojiverde, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados y una dulce sonrisa adornando su inocente rostro, ajeno a toda realidad.

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos... — susurró Sirius en su oido, haciendo que su ahijado descubriese lo que había creado.

\- Es... ¡UN DRAGÓN!— chilló emocionadisimo, el ojiverde, mirando fascinado su patronus —Veréis cuando se lo cuente a Charlie...

\- Seguro que se pone muy contento... — gruñó el animago, frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Contentísimo! — siseó Severus, rodando los ojos.

\- ¿Qué les pasa?— preguntó el menor a su tío Moony, que sonreía divertido, por los celos de los otros dos.

\- No te preocupes... Sólo están cansados... — lo tranquilizó el licántropo, dándole un rápido abrazo.

\- Sí, es eso... — asintió el pocionista, un poco avergonzado por su comportamiento — Estamos cansados... —

\- Y tú también debes estarlo... — añadió el castaño, acariciando su mejilla — Es muy tarde...

\- Ya lo has oído... — intervino el ojigris, recuperándose de su ataque de celos, y cargándose al niño en su hombro izquierdo —A dormir...

\- ¡Pero no tengo sueño! — protestó el niño, intentando patalear.

\- Harry, has hecho magia avanzada... — explicó Remus, poniéndose detrás de su chucho, para poder ver a su sobrino a la cara —Necesitas recuperar energia...

\- No querrás enfermar, ¿verdad? — preguntó el Slytherin, alzando sus cejas.

\- Claro que no... — respondió el ojiverde, sabiendo que tenían razón.

\- ¡Pues a dormir! — ordenó Canuto, subiendo las escaleras, para llevarlo a su cuarto.

-o-

Tras arropar a su niño, y asegurarse que se dormía; los tres adultos volvieron al salón, para hablar de la hazaña del leoncito.

\- Todavía no me puedo creer que lo haya conseguido... — habló Sirius, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su lobito.

\- Yo tampoco... — admitió Remus, mirando de reojo a Snape; quién sonreía contemplando la cercanía de los merodeadores.

\- Y acaba de cumplir doce años... — añadió el orgulloso padrino, como si hiciera falta recordárselo.

\- Sólo lleva un año en el mundo mágico... — suspiró el pocionista, muy impresionado, por el nivel del niño.

\- Pero su magia es distinta... — lo interrumpió el ojigris — No sabría describirla...

\- Yo tampoco...— negó el hombre lobo, en estado pensativo — Sólo sé que es especial...

\- Y poderosa... — añadió Severus.

\- Ojalá James y Lily pudieran verlo... — deseó en voz alta, el castaño, con gesto melancólico — Estarían tan orgullosos de él...

\- Ellos están Moony... — le aseguró Sirius, con una sonrisa triste — Ya lo sabes...

\- Lo sé... — asintió el licántropo, recordando las palabras que ellos mismos le dijeron a James, cuando fallecieron sus padres — Los que nos quieren nunca nos abandonan...

-o-

 _Gracias infinitas..._

-o-


	15. 15 Una nueva generación de merodeadores

**15\. UNA NUEVA GENERACIÓN DE MERODEADORES**

-o **-**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling** **.**

-o-

 _Aquí va uno de los capítulos que más he disfrutado escribiendo..._

-o-

En cuanto sus tutores cerraron la puerta de su cuarto, el pequeño ojiverde, saltó de su cama y volvió a vestirse, para volver a meterse en la cama a continuación.

Esperó pacientemente a que los adultos se acostasen, ya que pensaba salir, cuando todos estuviesen dormidos.

Una hora más tarde, la casa se quedó en completo silencio, y el niño volvió a salir de su cama, para dirigirse a su chimenea privada, rumbo a la Madriguera.

Salió por la chimenea de los Weasley y se dirigió a un cuarto situado en la segunda planta, ocupado por un atractivo pelirrojo amante de los animales.

Charlie se levantó sobresaltado, cuando el ojiverde lo sacudió suavemente, mirándolo con sus orbes esmeraldas, y una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Estás bien? — interrogó el pelirrojo, revisando concienzudamente, que su pequeñajo se encontrase en perfectas condiciones.

\- Ha pasado algo alucinante... — anuncio el leoncito, con un brillo tan intenso en sus ojos, que consiguió deslumbrarlo — Siento haberte despertado, pero no podía esperar para contártelo...

\- No pasa nada... Sientáte y cuéntame eso tan alucinante que te ha pasado... — le quitó importancia el ojiazul, haciéndole sitio en su cama, para que se acomodase.

\- Lo he conseguido... — reveló el azabache, con una sonrisa emocionada.

\- ¿El patronus corpóreo? — adivinó Charlie, con rapidez, sabiendo que el niño sólo podía referirse a eso en concreto.

\- Sí... ¿Y a qué no adivinas qué es? — preguntó Harry, sin poder contener la emoción que le producía saber, que como había supuesto Charlie era su alma gemela.

\- ¿Un fénix? — lo intentó el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

\- ¡Nop! Pero te has acercado mucho... — negó el ojiverde, con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- ¿Y se supone qué esa es la pista? — protestó el ojiazul, ansioso por averiguar el patronus.

\- Sí... — asintió el niño, señalando algo más — Y son dos pistas en realidad...

\- ¿Ah si? — alzó una ceja, el más solitario de los Weasley, fastidiado con la actitud misteriosa de su pequeñajo.

\- Vuela y... — enumeró el pequeño buscador, haciendo una pausa, para agregar suspense al momento — Está relacionado con el fuego...

\- ¡UN DRAGOOOOOOOÓN! — chilló el pelirrojo, olvidando por un momento que se encontraban en una casa silenciosa, en medio de la noche.

\- Shtssss... — lo silenció el leoncito, tapándole la boca — Vas a despertar a todos...

\- No me puede creer que lo hayas conseguido... — susurró Charlie, en estado de shock, y mirando al niño como si le hubiesen crecido alas.

\- Gracias por tu confianza... — replicó irónico el azabache, poniendo morritos.

\- ¡No es eso! Sé que eres especial y poderoso... — explicó el ex cuidador de dragones, preocupado por si había herido sus sentimientos.

\- No es verdad... — negó Harry de manera automática.

\- Sí lo es... — aseguró el ojiazul, con decisión, antes de seguir explicándose — Pero cuesta acostumbrarse a que siempre batas todos los récords...

\- No es para tanto... — rechazó con humildad el heredero de los Potter

\- ¿Ah no? Te haré una pregunta entonces... — replicó el pelirrojo, a punto de revelarle un secreto — ¿Tú me consideras un mago mediocre?

\- ¡Claro que no! — negó con énfasis el menor, quién no dudaba de su alma gemela.

\- Pues yo nunca he hecho un patronus corpóreo... — reveló el más joven de los profesores de Hogwarts, haciendo que el menor abriese mucho los ojos, y su boca se transformase en una enorme O.

\- ¿No? — se sorprendió el ojiverde, con ciertos problemas, para disimular su confusión.

\- No, nunca se me ha dado bien ese hechizo... — confesó Charlie, con tono avergonzado, y mirando hacia otro lado.

\- No importa... Podemos compartir mi dragón... — ofreció Harry, tomando su mano para que el adulto lo mirase.

\- Eso es muy generoso por tu parte, pequeñajo... — susurró el ojiazul, atrapándolo en un abrazo, necesitando sentirlo cerca — Pero no es algo que me sorprenda...

\- Debo volver... Nadie sabe que he venido... — anunció el ojiverde, separándose, y levantándose de la cama.

\- Te acompañaré... — decidió el pelirrojo, incorporándose también, y agarrando la mano del niño.

\- No hace falta... — negó el azabache, que no quería molestar más.

\- Insisto... — terqueó el ojiazul, saliendo de su cuarto, seguido por el pequeño buscador — Me quedaré más tranquilo cuando te vea dormir en tu cama...

\- Está bien... — aceptó el niño, dejando que el pelirrojo, fuese el primero en entrar a la chimenea del salón de la Madriguera.

Cuando salió por la chimenea de su cuarto, el pequeño buscador no solo se encontró con Charlie esperándolo; allí también estaban tres tutores, que esperaban a cierto "niño fugado" con cara de pocos amigos; y el ojiverde supo enseguida, que se había metido en un buen lio.

\- No me esperaba esto de ti Charlie Weasley... — escupió Sirius, mirándolo con decepción y señalándolo con el dedo.

\- Yo he ido a verlo... Él solo me traía de vuelta... — lo defendió Harry, poniéndose delante del pelirrojo, por si a sus tutores se les ocurría mandar alguna maldición.

\- Te lo agradecemos entonces... Ahora... — intervino Remus, señalando a la chimenea, en un gesto claro de despedida.

\- Suerte pequeñajo... — le deseó Charlie, antes de despedirse de los enfadados adultos — Hasta luego...

\- ¿Estoy metido en un gran lio,no? — preguntó el ojiverde, en cuanto las llamas verdes se apagaron, despidiendo a su alma gemela.

\- Esa es una gran verdad... — asintió Severus, clavando sus onices en las orbes esmeraldas del niño.

-o-

Harry estaba aburrido en su habitación, cumpliendo el castigo que le habían impuesto sus tutores, por su escapada nocturna.

Al final, habían sido bastante benevolentes, y simplemente le habían impuesto dos horas de reflexión y un ensayo sobre su comportamiento poco razonable.

De repente un cajón de la comoda comenzó a moverse; al principio eran movimientos débiles, pero pronto comenzó a hacer mucho ruido.

Parecía que quería ser abierto; pero el niño no se acercó; se quedó paralizado sin poder apartar su mirada del mueble, que parecía haber cobrado vida.

Tras un golpe seco, el cajón consiguió abrirse por fin; y Harry vio que algo brillaba en su interior.

Se acercó un poco, dándose cuenta de que el objeto que desprendía esa luz brillante, no era otro que su heredado mapa del merodeador.

Algo muy raro estaba pasando, pero el leoncito había aprendido ciertas cosas en esos dos meses; por eso abrió su boca para chillar a pleno pulmón, llamando a sus tutores, en vez de arriesgarse en una aventura él solo.

En menos de un minuto; Sirius, Remus y Severus, aparecieron con cara de susto, en el cuarto del pequeño Gryffindor.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó el pocionista, sin aliento, por la reciente carrerita.

\- ¿Estás bien? — se preocupó Remus, buscando una amenaza en la habitación, pero sin reparar en el luminoso cajón.

\- ¿Estás herido? — interrogó Sirius, revisando que su cachorro no tuviese ninguna herida.

\- Nooooo... No es nada de eso... Mirad... — negó el niño, señalándoles la comoda, y el cajón abierto.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? — preguntó el ojigris, acercándose al cajón, para mirar dentro.

\- ¡Yo no he hecho nada! — se defendió el azabache, con gesto de indignación; dando un salto asustado, cuando el mapa voló hasta sus manos.

Todos miraban asombrados el singular pergamino, en las manos temblorosas del niño; abriendo sus bocas con sorpresa cuando en el mapa aparecieron por arte de magia palabras que componían un extraordinario mensaje de un especial remitente.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Hola a todos..._**

 ** _James Charlus Potter, alias Cornamenta, al habla desde el más allá..._**

 ** _¿Me recibiís?_**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- ¡James! ¿Eres tú hermano? — exclamó Sirius, arrancando el mapa, de las manos de su ahijado.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _A Lunático no le gusta la luna, pero sí las estrellas..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Es él... No hay duda... — aseguró el ojigris, haciendo gestos afirmativos con la cabeza, con su rostro iluminado por una enorme sonrisa.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Estoy aquí para cumplir una importante misión, sólo por eso me han dejado venir.._**

 ** _O lo que sea que estoy haciendo..._**

 ** _Dos de vosotros, ya sabéis que conseguí madurar desde que me convertí en Cornamenta..._**

 ** _Pero aún sigue gustándome rebelarme..._**

 ** _Y más si es a través de este mapa..._**

 ** _Por eso, cumpliré con mi misión, claro que sí; pero también aprovecharé, para hacer aquello, para lo que no tuve tiempo antes de partir..._**

 ** _Es algo muy importante..._**

 ** _Tan importante como pedir disculpas..._**

 ** _Y mis disculpas son para ti, Severus Snape..._**

 ** _Fui tan injusto contigo..._**

 ** _Sé que mi arrepentimiento no puede cambiar ni reparar todo el dolor que te causé..._**

 ** _Pero quiero que sepas que si pudiera volver atrás..._**

 ** _Volvería al momento que nos conocimos en el tren..._**

 ** _Y estrecharía tu mano..._**

 ** _Fui un imbécil, un niño soberbio y malcriado..._**

 ** _Por suerte mi hijo es mucho mejor que yo..._**

 ** _Y él ha sabido ver lo que mi soberbia me impidió ver a mí..._**

 ** _Como ya sabrás, Harry es igual de inteligente y noble que su madre..._**

 ** _Hablando de Lily..._**

 ** _Te echa mucho de menos, ¿sabes?_**

 ** _Desea que seas muy feliz..._**

 ** _Y yo te deseo lo mismo..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Acepto tus disculpas... Y espero que tu aceptes las mías... Yo también te admiraba... Pero me dejé llevar por la envidia... La vida siempre parecía sonreírte... Siempre rodeado de gente que te quería... — reconoció Severus, muy emocionado, por todo lo que había dicho su antiguo enemigo, mientras sostenía el mapa con manos temblorosas.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Tarde mucho en darme cuenta de lo afortunado que era..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Me alegro que al final lo hicieras... Más vale tarde que nunca... — celebró el pocionista, con una sonrisa divertida.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Soy un poco lento a veces..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Prometo cuidar de tu hijo con mi vida... — juró el ojinegro, cambiando de tema, y recibiendo la atención de todos.

 ** _Lo sé... Ya le has salvado la vida antes..._**

\- Y volveré hacerlo las veces que haga falta... — afirmó muy seguro de si mismo Snape, con gesto decidido, y listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Espero que no tengas que hacerlo... Pero entiendo tus dudas..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Ha heredado tu poco apego a las normas... — bromeó el profesor de Pociones, sabiendo que ese pequeño detalle, habría puesto de morros a su mejor amiga, más de una vez.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Tú harás que conserve el sentido común que Lily le legó con sus genes..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Sé que no hace falta pedírtelo, pero... — pidió Severus, con la voz temblorosa, por la emoción — Cuida mucho de Lily, por favor...

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 **Lo haré eternamente...**

 **Siempre te he admirado como mago, pero ahora me parece mucho más notable tu calidad humana...**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Gracias James... — agradeció el Slytherin, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, por mantener su pose dura.

\- ¿Estás bien cachorro? — preguntó Sirius, preocupándose, al ver el rostro pálido de su ahijado.

\- Es mi padre... — susurró el ojiverde, que se había quedado paralizado y mudo, desde el primer mensaje de su padre.

\- Lo es... — asintió el ojigris, agachándose delante de él, para acariciar su rostro con ternura.

Harry se abrazó a él, temblando por la intensa emoción que estaba viviendo; y el animago lo estrechó en su pecho, arullándolo con palabras susurradas, dándole calor y seguridad.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Y ahora..._**

 ** _¡MI MISIÓN!_**

 ** _Ponerle un apodo al nuevo merodeador..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- ¿Nuevo merodeador? — se sorprendió Canuto, sin entender por qué su amigo, había buscado un nuevo miembro sin consultarles.

\- ¿Harry? — preguntó Lunático, con gesto confuso, mirando a su sobrino.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Harry es un merodeador desde su nacimiento..._**

 ** _El nuevo merodeador es nuestro nuevo amigo..._**

 **Y Severus _será ahora..._**

 **¡PEGASO!**

 ** _Vuela como un murciélago, pero es más elegante... ¡Y no es tan feo!_**

 ** _¿A qué es genial?_**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Eso es todo lo que podías conseguir de James... — rió Remus, encogiéndose de hombros, con gesto resignado.

\- Me parece más que suficiente... — aseguró el pocionista, dejando caer su máscara de frialdad, para dejar paso a una sonrisa sincera e ilusionada.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Te toca Canuto..._**

 ** _¿Estás preparado?_**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Parece que has perdido la memoria, amigo... Yo siempre estoy preparado... — replicó con chulería el animago, recuperando el valioso mapa.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _No creo que estuvieras preparado para la grandeza de mi hijo..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Siempre tiene que tener la última palabra... — refunfuñó Sirius, mirando a su ahijado, que soltó una carcajada.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Siento mucho lo que te pasó... Jamás deberías haber pasado por eso..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Eso ya pasó Cornamenta... No merece la pena recordar esos días... — rechazó el ojigris, quitándole importancia, y haciendo un gesto con su mano, que obviamente James no pudo ver.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Siempre supe que no habría padrino mejor para mi pequeño... Y no me equivocaba..._**

 ** _Sé que serás para él, el padre que yo no pudo ser..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Ya lo soy... — aseguró Canuto, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su cachorro, para acercarlo más a él — Pero tú siempre estarás presente...

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Lo sé, pero no podré abrazarlo cuando lo necesite..._**

 ** _Y me tranquiliza saber que tú vas a estar ahí para hacerlo..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Siempre... — juró el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Eres el hermano que siempre deseé, y ni la muerte puede cambiar eso..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- ¡Nada puede con nuestra amistad! — afirmó Sirius, levantando su brazo, con el puño cerrado.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Gracias por todos los años de amistad..._**

 ** _Gracias por lo que sé que harás por mi hijo..._**

 ** _Nunca te olvidaremos..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Siempre estaréis vivos para nosotros... — prometió el animago, mirando a su lobito, en busca de apoyo moral.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Mi querido Lunático..._**

 ** _Gracias por no hacer que tenga que arrepentirme de más cosas..._**

 ** _Tú fuiste el único capaz de hacernos abrir los ojos..._**

 ** _El que nos hizo avergonzarnos de nuestro comportamiento..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes... — susurró un culposo Remus, recibiendo el mapa, que le ofrecía Sirius.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _No te culpes de lo que no debes..._**

 ** _Nosotros eramos los únicos responsables de nuestros actos, de nuestros errores..._**

 ** _Tú tienes el segundo corazón más grande..._**

 ** _Ya sabes quien ocupa el primer puesto..._**

 ** _Tú y Lily hicisteis que quisiesemos ser mejores, para estar a vuestra altura..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Erais unos descerebrados, pero nunca dudé que vuestro corazón estaba en lugar correcto... — sonrió el castaño, mirando con amor a su chucho pulgoso.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Sé que tú le enseñarás, con ayuda de Severus, todo lo que Lily habría querido que aprendiese..._**

 ** _Y también sé que le enseñarás las múltiples propiedades beneficiosas del chocolate..._**

 ** _Y también como robarlo de las cocinas..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- No sé si hará falta enseñarle eso... — rió Lupin, quién creía que no hacía falta enseñarle a merodear al curioso niño.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Harry, mi chiquitín..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Hola p-papá... — saludó el ojiverde, con voz temblorosa, dividido entre la alegría y el pánico.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Eres tan especial cariño..._**

 ** _Mucho más de lo que jamás había soñado..._**

 ** _Y créeme que tenía altas expectativas contigo, jovencito..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- No eres el único... — murmuró para si mismo, Harry, dudando si conseguiría no defraudar a su padre — Pero no sé si yo...

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Estamos tan orgullosos de ti..._**

 ** _Solo desearíamos no haberte dejado solo todos estos años..._**

 ** _Pero ahora estarás bien..._**

 ** _Estás con gente que te quiere y te protegerá..._**

 ** _Tu madre y yo también lo haremos desde aquí..._**

 ** _Siempre estamos contigo, aunque no puedas vernos..._**

 ** _Vendrán tiempos difíciles, pero no estarás solo..._**

 ** _Confía en quién te quiere..._**

 ** _Pero por encima de todo, confía en tu instinto..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Eso haré, papa... — prometió el ojiverde, aprovechando cada ocasión, para decir esa palabra tan anhelada para él.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _El día más feliz de mi vida fue el día que tú naciste..._**

 ** _Ese día aprendí sobre el amor más puro e incondicional que hay..._**

 ** _Te amamos, pequeño..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Yo también os quiero... — confesó el azabache, reteniendo sus lágrimas, que pugnaban fieramente por salir — Y haré lo imposible para que nunca dejéis de estar orgullosos de mí...

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Relájate, cariño, eso nunca pasará..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Ojalá pudieráis estar aquí... — deseó el niño, con ojos anhelantes.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _Lo estamos, pequeño, nunca te abandonaremos..._**

 ** _Ni si quiera cuando formes tu propia familia y dejes de necesitarnos..._**

Ҩ ֎ Ҩ

\- Nunca dejaré de necesitaros... Pienso en vosotros todos los días y seguiré haciéndolo... — prometió el pequeño buscador, dejando escapar una lágrima.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _¿Sabes?_**

 ** _Me gusta que sepas cuando debes cumplir una norma, o cuando es mejor saltártela..._**

 ** _Pero..._**

 ** _¿Podrías dejar de ponerte en situaciones de vida o muerte?_**

 ** _Que estemos muertos no quiere decir, que puedas matarnos otra vez , una vez por semana, de un ataque al corazón..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Prometo intentarlo... Pero no lo hago adrede... — se defendió el heredero de los Potter, intentando evitar una regañina por parte de su padre.

\- Es como tú Corni... Atrae los problemas... — rió Sirius, divertido por la idea de que su mejor amigo, le dijese a su hijo que no se metiera en problemas.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _No siempre es así... Él sabe de lo que hablo..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- No buscaré más aventuras... — prometió a regañadientes, el ojiverde, sabiendo lo difícil que sería cumplir esa promesa.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _¡Ese es mi chico!_**

 ** _Me alegra que hayas recibido nuestra herencia familiar..._**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- Ha resultado muy útil... — sonrió el leoncito, pensando en todas las cosas increíbles, que había hecho bajo la capa, gracias a su estado de invisibilidad.

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

 ** _He podido verlo..._**

 ** _Y ahora..._**

 ** _Creo que este mapa necesita un pequeño cambio..._**

 ** _Los increíbles magos:_**

 ** _Cachorro, Canuto, Lunático y Pegaso,_**

 ** _caballeros de la justicia,_**

 ** _se enorgullecen de presentar..._**

 ** _EL NUEVO MAPA DEL MERODEADOR_**

 **Ҩ ֎ Ҩ**

\- ¿Se ha ido? — preguntó Harry, mirando fijamente al pergamino, que le había dado la oportunidad de hablar con su padre.

\- Nunca se irá del todo... — respondió Sirius, agachándose a su lado.

\- Pero no te pongas triste, porque ahora viene algo muy importante... lo animó Remus, viendo la decepción en los ojos del niño.

\- ¿Qué es? interrogó el ojiverde, distrayendose por un momento, de sus tristes pensamientos.

\- Debemos hacer una ceremonia. — anunció el ojigris, abrazando a su cachorro, e inhalando su olor infantil.

\- ¿Una ceremonia? — se sorprendió Severus, mirando a los dos adultos, con gesto interrogativo.

\- Sí, es un ritual con fuego... — explicó el castaño a los dos recientes merodeadores Para crear la nueva generación...

\- ¿Lo haremos ahora? — volvió a preguntar el azabache, separándose de su padrino.

\- Eso es... — asintió el animago, revolviéndole el cabello con cariño.

\- Pero debemos salir al jardín... — añadió Lupin, sin perder el tiempo, y caminando ya hacia la puerta.

-o-

Harry corría despeinado, con una enorme sonrisa estampada en su cara, saliendo y entrando del bosquecito junto a Second Choice, recogiendo pequeñas ramitas, con las que encenderían una hoguera en el jardín.

Mientras, los adultos se divertían destrozando un par de horribles muebles, que Severus había adquirido con la casa; necesitaban madera para hacer una hoguera en condiciones.

Habían decidido que el ritual tendría más valor, si no usaban la magia, y de ahí los machetazos a un aparador y a un enorme y monstruoso armario.

Cuando todos terminaron sus tareas, se reunieron en el jardín trasero de la casa, y dieron comienzo a la ceremonia.

Todos se juraron lealtad, y nombraron sus alias, prometiendo estar siempre cuando cualquiera de ellos los necesitase, anteponiendo los intereses del otro a los propios.

Una vez hecho el juramento, apagaron el fuego, y entraron en casa; enviando al niño a ponerse el pijama.

\- ¿Puedo ir mañana a la Madriguera? — preguntó , comenzando a subir las escaleras.

\- Claro, pero ahora sube a prepararte para dormir... — ordenó Remus, señalando las escaleras.

\- Enseguida subiremos nosotros... — añadió Severus, antes de hacerle una advertencia — Así que nada de escapaditas...

\- Mañana podrás contárselo todo a Ron... — lo consoló Sirius, guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¿A Ron? Si, también... — asintió pensativo el ojiverde, subiendo el tramo restante de escaleras, dejando a su padrino muy confuso.

\- ¿También? — preguntó el ojigris a los otros dos adultos.

\- Quiere contárselo a Charlie... — explicó el hombre lobo, con una sonrisa divertida.

\- ¡Como no! — bufó Canuto, resoplando, y sacando sus celos a relucir de nuevo.

\- ¡Parece que se ha convertido en su diario íntimo! — siseó el ojinegro, frunciendo el ceño, y cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¡Eso es para niñas! — discutió el animago, mirando mal al nuevo merodeador.

\- ¡Pues díselo a él! — replicó el pocionista, con gesto de burla.

\- Me gustaría saber, cuando dejaréis atrás vuestros infantiles celos... — los reprendió el castaño, rodando sus ojos con exasperación, y dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

-o-

 _Gracias, gracias, gracias..._

-o-


	16. 16 Época de cambios

**16\. ÉPOCA DE CAMBIOS**

-o **-**

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling** **.**

-o-

 _El próximo capítulo será el final de las vacaciones, y después de eso, seré yo la que me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones..._  
 _Lo que significa que no publicaré en un tiempo prudencial..._

-o-

Desde su llegada a Second Choice, a principios de verano, Severus había estado practicando, con la inestimable ayuda de los merodeadores, como convertirse en un animago.

Lo ocurrido con el mapa, le dio el empujoncito que necesitaba; haciendo que se sintiese que ya estaba preparado para la transformación; por eso citó a los merodeadores adultos en el jardín después de haber acostado a Harry, deseoso de saber cual sería su animal interior.

\- ¿Te has tomado la poción? — se aseguró Sirius, antes de empezar el complicado ritual.

\- Sí, no he olvidado ese pequeño detalle... — siseó Severus, mirándolo ofendido, por tratarlo de estúpido.

\- Ha sido una buena idea que la primera vez sea en el jardín... — intervino conciliador, Lupin, estudiando el lugar en el que se encontraban — No sabemos las dimensiones que tomarás...

\- Ahora coloca la varita sobre tu corazón y repite el hechizo... — lo apuró ansioso, el ojigris, quién estaba deseando que el pocionista se convirtiese en un animago, para poder así, tener con quién jugar.

\- Debes sentir un segundo latido... — le indicó el castaño, llevando su mano a su corazón, para explicarse lo mejor posible.

\- Concéntrate en ese latido y vacía tu mente... — añadió el animago — Si cierras los ojos es más fácil..

\- Déjate ir... Siente tu latido animal... — aconsejó el licántropo, que pese a no ser un animago sabía mucho sobre el tema.

Severus seguía las instrucciones de sus amigos paso a paso, y finalmente comenzó a relajarse, dejando de lado su parte racional, para concentrarse en sus instintos más básicos.

Tras unos minutos de tensión, el ojinegro consiguió lo que llevaba tantos años intentando ser: un animago.

Ante la mirada atónita de Sirius y Remus, volaba un imponente y elegante caballo alado negro, que tras hacer un par de piruetas, aterrizó con elegancia frente a ellos.

\- Deberías quedarte así para siempre... — sugirió de buen humor Canuto, recibiendo una mala mirada de su lobito — Esa apariencia te sienta mucho mejor...

\- No le hagas caso... — negó con la cabeza, Lupin, resignado por el extraño humor de su pareja — Estamos orgullosos de ti...

\- Ahora debes volver a tu estado humano... — ordenó divertido el ojigrís, queriendo poner al ojinegro en un pequeño apuro.

Y eso fue más fácil de decir que de hacer, pero tras unos minutos volvió a ser un bípedo; se sintió un poco avergonzado cuando Remus le pasó una túnica para cubrir su desnudez, esa era la parte que menos les gustaba del ritual, pero claramente valía la pena pasar por ese vergonzoso momento.

\- Muchas gracias... — agradeció el pocionista — No lo habría conseguido sin vosotros...

\- ¡Claro que sí! Sólo te faltaba confianza... — aseguró Sirius, golpeando afectuosamente su espalda.

\- Estoy en deuda con los dos... — susurró el Slytherin, al que aún le costaba demostrar sus sentimientos.

\- Somos nosotros los que estamos en deuda contigo... — discutió el castaño, bajando su mirada.

\- ¿Vosotros? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Snape, sin entender los motivos de esas palabras.

\- Por que has creado la mejor poción jamás creada... — contestó el ojigris, que sí sabía de lo que hablaba su viejo amigo — Jamás podremos pagarte eso...

\- No tenéis que hacerlo... Te prometí que tu pequeño problema peludo no te alejaría de Harry... — replicó Severus, mirando al castaño con una sonrisa tímida — Y yo cumplo mis promesas...

\- Esa poción ha conseguido que me sienta un ser humano, por primera vez desde que puedo recordar... — confesó Lunático, al que le estaba costando mantenerse sereno.

\- Es curioso que digas eso... — intervino el ojinegro con una sonrisa traviesa — Cuando éramos estudiantes, pensaba que tú eras el único humano de los cuatro...

\- Y no te equivocabas... — asintió el animago, mirando con amor a su castaño.

\- Pero era débil... — discutió el hombre lobo — Y tenía demasiado miedo de perder a mis amigos...

\- Creí que el pasado había quedado pisado... — lo interrumpió Pegaso, antes de mandarle una clara amenaza — ¿Acaso quieres que me chive a Harry?

\- Gracias Severus, por darme la oportunidad de poder tener una vida normal... — agradeció sinceramente Remus, ignorando la amenaza de su amigo.

\- ¿De verdad piensas eso? — se sorprendió el pocionista.

\- ¡Pues claro! La poción Matalobos está bien... — respondio por su lobito, Black — Pero la tuya...

\- La tuya me deja k.o cada noche durante una semana... Antes cada transformación era una tortura... — terminó por él Lupin — Ahora son unas vacaciones... Un agradable descanso...

\- Y no tiene que irse... — añadió Sirius, que no quería pasar ni un segundo lejos de él.

\- Eso es lo más importante de todo... — asintió, totalmente de acuerdo, el licántropo — No resultar una amenaza...

\- ¿Sabes? Harry me ayudó con la poción... Él haría cualquier cosa con tal de no separarse de ti... — reveló Snape — Hasta pasarse horas enteras en mi laboratorio...

\- ¡No seas amargado Pegaso! — lo riñó Canuto — Mi cachorro adora hacer pociones... Me lo ha dicho...

\- A mi también me lo ha dicho... — intervino Lunático — Le fascina mezclar ingredientes...

\- Eso si que es un milagro... — rió Severus, sintiendo que una placentera sensación de felicidad lo invadía — Como que consiguieseis hacer esto con dieciséis años...

\- Nos llevó tres años lograrlo... — lo contradijo el Gryffindor — Tú lo has conseguido en un verano...

\- Yo llevo muchos años queriendo hacerlo... — discutió Pegaso.

\- Pero no te atrevías... — adivinó el de ojos ámbar.

\- No creía que pudiese hacerlo... — se encogió de hombros el Slytherin, como si no fuese importante — No hasta que vosotros me convencisteis de que podía...

\- Y no nos equivocábamos... — sonrió con arrogancia la estrella rebelde.

\- Sé que tú y James erais magos poderosos, con sangre mágica proveniente de familias importantes y poderosas... Pero la rata... — expresó, con cierto tono de duda, el Slytherin.

\- Lo ayudamos... — reveló el ojigrís — Y aún así le costó mucho...

\- A mí me sorprendió mucho que lo hubiese conseguido... — confesó Remus— Y me sentía mezquino por pensar así...

\- Ojalá pudiera volver atrás... — deseó Sirius — Tú habrías sido un merodeador desde el principio...

\- Y James y Lily estarían vivos... — murmuró el hombre lobo con ojos tristes.

\- Yo tuve la culpa... — se acusó el pocionista — Yo conté la profecía...

\- No lo habrías hecho de saber que hablaba de Lily... — le discutió el castaño, intentando que no se culpase.

\- Ni tampoco si hubieses sido uno de nosotros... — añadió Canuto, apoyando a su pareja.

\- Creo que es mejor dejar el tema... — propuso Severus, sintiéndose muy incomodo de repente.

\- La humillación tras los TIMOS... — lo ignoró Black, enumerando los errores cometidos en sus años de colegio — Te alejamos de Lily y te lanzamos a los brazos de Voldemort...

\- El viejo me ha contado la historia de Voldemort antes de convertirse en el asesino cruel que todos conocemos... — murmuró, con un suspiro cansado, Snape.

\- ¿Y cuál es? — se interesó el animago, aunque solo fuese por curiosidad.

\- Su madre murió en el parto, creció en un orfanato... Al crecer en un mundo sin magia, se sentía diferente al resto de los otros... Seguramente fue maltratado en algún momento... — narró el profesor de Pociones con voz neutral — Y cuando Albus fue a verlo se encontró con un chico solitario y taciturno...

\- Supongo que debería sentir pena... — dijo tras unos segundos Lupin — Pero no sé si puedo...

\- ¿Os dais cuenta que Harry no tuvo una vida muy diferente de la de Voldemort? — preguntó Sirius, sintiéndose una sensación extraña al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

\- ¡Eso es Canuto! — lo felicitó Pegaso, orgulloso que el más ciego de sus amigos lo entendiese — Sus infancias se parecen mucho, pero nuestro niño no se convirtió en un manipulador maquiavélico... Porque eligió bien... La vidas son decisiones...

\- Y nosotros tomamos muy malas decisiones... — asintió el ojigris, entendiendo a que se refería

\- Y también tomamos algunas buenas... — repuso Remus con gesto firme — Y tendremos que vivir con todas ellas... Pero no podemos dejar que la culpa se inmiscuya en nuestro día a día con Harry...

\- No lo hará... Mi cachorro será muy feliz... — aseguró con firmeza Canuto, lanzando una mirada desafiante a sus amigos

\- Nosotros nos encargaremos de ello... — asintió Severus, dispuesto a todo por lograrlo.

-o-

Severus se pasó toda la noche trabajando en su transformación; sabía que cuanto más practicase, más rápido podría hacer el cambio.

Y tanto se centró en su tarea, que sin darse cuenta se hizo de día. Y como ahora era todo un merodeador, decidió que qué mejor manera de iniciarse en su nuevo rol, que gastándole una pequeña bromita, al que se había convertido en la alegría de su vida.

Entró en la habitación de su sobrino, y observó unos minutos el rostro soñador y pacífico del pequeño azabache, mientras esté dormía, ajeno a toda realidad.

Se desabrochó la túnica y la dejó sobre una butaca, encima de un par de camisetas y unos desgastados jeans.

Se transformó en su forma animaga y se acercó a la cabecera de la cama, rozo el rostro del niño con su morro, y éste se despertó al instante.

Se alejó un poco del menor para no asustarlo, pero éste no parecía tenerle miedo; salió de su cama y miró con interés al animal que se había colado en su cuarto.

Harry lo miraba fascinado, se acercó lentamente al exuberante y bello animal, levantando su mano derecha en su dirección, y dejándola suspendida en el aire, hasta que la hermosa criatura le diese permiso para acariciarlo.

\- Eres increíble... Y tan hermoso...

El niño había vuelto a quedarse en silencio, acariciando con delicadeza las alas del caballo, observando fascinado cada uno de los detalles del animal.

\- Me alegra que lo hayas conseguido tío Sev... — lo felicitó el leoncito, fijando sus esmeraldas en los ojos del equino — Sabía que podrías hacerlo...

El pegaso se alejó del niño automáticamente, dirigiéndose a la butaca donde había dejado su túnica, dandole la espalda al niño.

Gracias a todo lo practicado, le llevó solo un par de minutos recuperar su forma humana, estiró su mano para agarrar su túnica; cuando hubo cubierto su desnudez, se volvió para hacer una pregunta a su perspicaz sobrino.

\- ¿Cómo me has reconocido? — interrogó el pocionista, acercándose a su sobrino.

\- No ha sido difícil... — respondió el azabache con una sonrisa de suficiencia — He visto tu luz

\- ¿Mi luz? — se sorprendió el ojinegro, sin entender al niño.

\- Si, puede que cambiaras tu aspecto... — afirmó el leoncito — Pero sigues teniendo la misma luz...

\- ¿De qué luz hablas culebrilla? — volvió a preguntar el Slytherin.

\- De la que tenemos todos... — respondió el ojiverde, como si él fuese el adulto, que explicaba algo obvio — Ya sabes a nuestro alrededor...

\- ¿Podrías explicármelo con más detalles? — insistió el pelilargo, con curiosidad por lo que decía el menor.

\- ¿Acaso tú no la ves? — fue el turno de sorprenderse del buscador de Gryffindor, sintiéndose diferente de nuevo, al darse cuenta de que no era normal ver una luz rodeando a cada persona.

\- No... — negó con la cabeza Severus, agachándose delante del niño para acariciar su mejilla y tranquilizarlo — Pero no es malo que tú lo hagas...

\- ¿Seguro? — dudó Harry, un poco harto de ser el raro.

\- Te lo prometo.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que hacer cosas que otros no pueden? — resopló muy molesto el ojiverde — Y no te atrevas a decirme que soy especial...

\- No te lo diré, aunque lo seas... — concedió Snape antes de preguntarle algo más — Harry, ¿estás asustado?

\- No es eso... Pero me gustaría ser normal... — murmulló el niño, intentando no hacer una rabieta.

\- Eres normal en algunas cosas... Y extraordinario en otras... — lo consoló Pegaso, acariciando su cabello.

\- Querrás decir raro... — lo corrigió el azabache, apartando la mirada.

\- ¿Tu sabes qué es un don? — preguntó el profesor de Pociones.

\- Que algo se te da bien... — contestó el leoncito, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia.

\- Un don es un regalo... — aclaró el ojinegro — Y tú has recibido muchos regalos...

\- Pero yo no lo he pedido... — protestó el pequeño buscador, poniendo morritos.

\- Quizás sea la manera que ha encontrado el destino, pera compensar todos los golpes que has recibido... — intentó consolarlo el pelilargo, luchando por aguantar la risa.

\- Para mi ya ha saldado su cuenta... — replicó el azabache, recuperando su sonrisa, para mirar a su tío — Os tengo a vosotros...

\- Y nos tendrás siempre... — prometió el pocionista, estrechándolo en su pecho, muy emocionado por las palabras de su culebrilla.

-o-

Tras el desayuno, los merodeadores cumplieron su promesa de la noche anterior, llevando al pequeño buscador de Gryffindor a la Madriguera.

Antes del desayuno, habían avisado a Molly, de que irían en un rato a verlos; y la pelirroja se había puesto muy feliz por su visita, invitándolos a que se quedaran a comer.

Cuando salieron por la chimenea del salón de los Weasley, la mujer los recibió con un abrazo y besando sus mejillas de manera maternal, explicándoles que Bill se había llevado a sus hermanos a pasar la mañana a Hoomesgade, pero que todos volverían para comer.

Harry se sintió decepcionado por tener que esperar hasta la hora de la comida para ver a sus amigos, pero la madre de su mejor amigo le susurró al oido que no se preocupara, que había algo para él en el jardín.

El ojiverde la miró asombrado, y la mujer le dio un empujoncito hacia la puerta, animándolo a salir.

\- Sabía que vendrías... — celebró un pelirrojo, atrapándolo en un abrazo, en cuanto puso a un pie en el jardín — Por eso no quise salir con los chicos...

\- ¡Charlie! — murmuró complacido Harry, enterrando su rostro en el cuello del profesor de Cuidado — Tenía tantas ganas de verte...

\- Cuéntame todo... — lo animó el ojiazul, haciendo un esfuerzo enorme, por separarse del menor

\- Ha ocurrido algo tan mágico e increíble... — murmuró en voz baja el azabache

\- Si que debe haber sido especial para que los ojos te brillen así... — sonrió Charlie, sentando al niño a su lado.

\- He hablado con mi padre... — reveló el leoncito sin atreverse a mirarlo.

\- ¿QUÉ? — escupió el segundo de los Weasley, mirando al menor con los ojos como platos.

\- Ya sé que es difícil de creer... — entendió su incredulidad, el pequeño buscador, agachando la cabeza para evitar su mirada — Pero no te miento...

\- Lo sé... Creeré cualquier cosa que tú me digas... — lo tranquilizó el pelirrojo, levantando la cabeza del niño, para que éste lo mirase a los ojos.

\- Gracias, eso significa mucho para mi... — agradeció Harry, fundiéndose en un abrazo con él; si Charlie lo creía, no importaba nada más.

\- ¿Y cómo ha sido? — interrogó el ojiazul, notando que el pequeño había recuperado su alegría.

\- ¿Te acuerdas del mapa del merodeador? — preguntó el ojiverde con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Claro... — asintió el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, recordando lo bien que les había venido hacía dos meses.

\- Pues resulta que ayer... — empezó su increíble historia, el azabche, haciendo gala de su excelente memoria para recordar todos los detalles.

-o-

Mientras el ojiverde y el pelirrojo hablaban de sus cosas, los adultos decidieron que había llegado la hora de reunirse y ponerse al día con sus respectivas misiones.

Y como si el mismísimo Merlín los hubiese escuchado, dos lechuzas entraron por la ventana de la cocina, ambas aves llevaban cartas idénticas de una misma remitente.

 _ **o-o**_

 _ **¡Tengo noticias importantes!**_

 _ **Debemos vernos cuanto antes...**_

 _ **He organizado una reunión hoy por la tarde en mi casa,**_

 _ **para contaros a todos las noticias al mismo tiempo.**_

 _ **¡No faltéis!**_

 _ **Todos os esperamos...**_

 _ **Narcisa Black**_

 _ **o-o**_

-o-

Como Molly había asegurado, todos los Weasley faltantes, aparecieron puntuales a la hora de la comida,

Después de comer Bill se comprometió a hacerse cargo de los menores, mientras los adultos visitaban la casa de la antigua señora Malfoy.

Media hora más tarde, La Madriguera, recibió la visita de Draco, Neville, Daphne y Astoria, a los que la señora Weasley había invitado, cuando vio que sus padres, o abuela en el caso de Nev, los habían llevado a la reunión en casa de Narcisa y Draco.

Y los más pequeños decidieron aprovechar para visitar a la pequeña rubia, que habían conocido semanas atrás, quién los recibió encantada en su peculiar vivienda.

Luna y Astoria irían a Hogwarts por primera vez, en unos pocos días, y ambas estaban muy ilusionadas por empezar cuanto antes, lo que provocó que se hicieran amigas de inmediato.

-o-

Narcisa Black, esperó a sus invitados en la puerta de su casa, ansiosa por recibirlos y revelar las buenas noticias.

Los Greengrass habían sido los primeros en llegar, ya que también estaban nerviosos y ansiosos, por contar sus aventuras.

Cuando ir fin llegaron todos, se sentaron en una elegante mesa de ébano, que Cissy había preparado con todo tipo de viandas para sus invitados, y empezaron a contar los avances en sus respectivas misiones.

Narcisa les reveló que finalmente había conseguido su propósito: la custodia de Blaise. Todos la felicitaron, mientras ésta les mostraba los anhelados documentos, que decían claramente que la rubia sería la tutora del moreno en cuanto éste empezase su segundo año en Hogwarts.

Los merodeadores estaban a punto de conseguir todas las pruebas necesarias para que Theodore Nott senior, fuese encarcelado en Azkaban; y todo gracias al pequeño y responsable Theo, que había sido la mejor de las ayudas, con todo lo que había descubierto espiando las conversaciones de su padre.

Los Greengrass también habían hecho su parte del trabajo, mejor aún, habían conseguido que los Parkinson abandonasen el país dejándoles a ellos la custodia de Pansy, aunque no se haría efectivo hasta finales de septiembre.

Alexandra les narró con tono divertido y sin dejar de mirar con orgullo a su marido, como el cabeza de familia Greengrass le había pedido a un amigo que vivía en Alemania, que contactase con Parkinson y le propusiese un negocio fácil y que le reportarse muchos galeones.

Como Archibald había esperado, la avaricia de Anthony Parkinson cobró vida; haciendo que decidiese marcharse a Alemania con su esposa, en cuanto su hija volviese a Hogwarts.

Y lo más importante de todo, antes de irse firmarían un documento, dejando la custodia de su única hija, a sus "amigos": el matrimonio Greengrass.

Todos celebraban con alegría y alivio el excelente resultados de sus misiones, abrazándose unos y chocando las manos otros, dejando ver el sentimiento de camaradería que había nacido entre ellos.

Augusta Longbottom observaba a todas las personas del elegante salón, estudiando sus expresiones y gestos con detenimiento. Sirius había ido a recogerla, explicándole que quería que lo acompañase a conocer a un grupo de personas que intentaban hacer algo bueno.

No se arrepentía de haber ido, el pequeño ojigris no se había equivocado, esa gente estaba haciendo realmente algo bueno, muy bueno.

Cuando empezaron a despedirse unos de otros, Cissy les pidió que aguardasen unos minutos, ya que quería explicarles algo más y también darle una última sorpresa.

\- He pasado muchas noches sin dormir... — confesó la rubia, con tono cansado — Preocupada y ansiosa...

\- ¿Qué te preocupa hermanita? — se preocupó Andrómeda, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermana, mostrándole que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

\- Nuestros hijos... — respondió Narcisa con la voz algo entrecortada — No quiero asustaros, pero...

\- Tienes un mal presentimiento,¿verdad? — adivinó Molly, quien se encontraba en la misma situación que la Slytherin.

\- ¿Tú también? — intervino Alexandra, mirando interrogativamente a las dos mejores.

\- Pensaba que era la única... — murmuró Andy, que sentía un pecho en su pecho, desde que había iniciado el verano.

\- Nosotros estamos igual... — habló Sirius, por los merodeadores adultos, que asintieron de acuerdo con él.

\- Entonces os alegrará saber que he pensado algo... — sonrió la rubia, al menos no pensaban que estaba loca.

\- Tienes toda mi atención... — aseguró el ojigris, haciendo que sus amigos rodaran los ojos incrédulos.

\- He encontrado unos terrenos extensos y alejados... — explicó Cissy, siendo interrumpida por el marido de su amiga.

\- ¿Quieres construir algo? — preguntó Archibald, sin entender como eso ayudaría a sus hijos.

\- Eso es... — asintió la más pequeña de los Black — Quiero construir algo que los muggles llaman urbanización...

\- ¿Urbani-qué? — preguntó Arthur, abriendo los ojos muy interesado, como cada vez que se mencionaba a los muggles.

\- No entiendo nada... — negó Sirius, al que su prima pequeña, había dejado en estado de confusión absoluto.

\- Es algo parecido a un pueblo privado... — explicó Severus, pacientemente, y empezando a entender lo que quería hacer su antigua compañera de casa.

\- Así es... Y me gustaría que todos los que estamos aquí, vivamos allí con nuestras familias... — propuso la rubia, mirando de reojo a todos los asistentes, estudiando sus reacciones — Pondremos toda clase de protecciones y nadie podrá acercarse a nuestros niños...

\- Primita... ¡ES LA MEJOR IDEA QUE HAS TENIDO EN TU VIDA! — chilló muy emocionado Canuto.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con él... ¡Bien pensado hermanita! — aplaudió Andy, abrazando a su hermana menor, orgullosa de su idea.

\- Nosotros te ayudaremos a construir las casas... — se apuntó de inmediato Alexandra.

\- Todos ayudaremos a construir nuestro lugar... — intervino Molly, sonriendo a las mujeres, sabiwendo que juntas harían un excelente trabajo.

Todos estaban tan emocionados que se pusieron a hacer planes inmediantamente, hasta que miraron el reloj; ya casi era la hora de cenar, por lo que decidieron ir a buscar a los chicos y cenar todos juntos en la casa de la rubia Black.

Cuando los cuatro merodeadores volvieron a Second Choice ya casi era medianoche, los adultos mandaron a Harry a la cama, pero el niño tenía otro plan en mente.

\- He estado pensando en algo... — anunció el ojiverde.

\- ¿Ah si? — preguntó Sirius, mirándolo con cautela.

\- ¡Quiero ser animago! — espetó el leoncito, como si hablase de la comida que comerían al día siguiente.

\- ¿Q-qué? — se atragantó su padrino, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

\- Cuando seas mayor de edad... — se mantuvo firme Remus, sabiendo que no se podía dejar manipular por los deseos de su intrépido sobrino.

\- ¿Qué? — protestó el niño, mirándolo con indignación — ¡No es justo! Falta mucho para eso...

\- Por suerte... — suspiró con alivio Severus.

\- Pero entonces... — insistió el pequeño Potter, dispuesto a dar batalla.

\- Harry... — le advirtió Lupin, viendo venir unos de los espectáculos de manipulación del menor.

\- Yo soy el único que vive en esta casa, que no puedo transformarme... — se quejó el azabache, ignorando el tono de advertencia de su tío Moony — Es como si no fuera de la familia...

\- ¿Qué hablamos de manipular? — le recordó el castaño, con un suspiro cansado.

\- Hmmm... Que no debo hacerlo... — contestó, a regañadientes, el ojiverde.

\- ¿Entonces? — preguntó el hombre lobo, alzando una ceja de manera interrogativa.

\- ¿No me queréis? — lo intentó una vez más el leoncito.

\- ¡HARRY! — lo amonestaron los tres a la vez.

\- ¡Era una broma! — se excusó el menor, rodando sus ojos con impaciencia.

\- ¿Tenías que sacar el mal gusto Potter por las bromas? — bufó Snape.

\- No olvides mi pelo... — le recordó, el pequeño buscador, señalando su indómita cabellera.

\- No me rendiré con eso... — aseguró con gesto terco el ojinegro — Conseguiré la poción que dome tu cabello, jovencito...

\- Lily lo intentó también... — rió Canuto — Sin exito alguno...

\- ¿Sabes si dejó alguna nota sobre eso? — interrogó el Slytherin a los otros dos adultos.

\- No sé... ¿Tú sabes a dónde fueron a parar sus cosas? — se encogió de hombros el ojigrís, que no sabía nada de lo que había pasdo tras su entrada en Azkaban.

\- ¿Qué cosas? — preguntó el niño, olvidando por unos segundos su cruzada personal.

\- Las que había en vuestra casa... — respondió el licántropo.

\- ¡Ah! — se conformó, por ahora, el ojiverde, ya que deseaba volver a otro tema que le interesaba más — ¿Entonces podrías empezar a enseñarme a ser animago?

\- ¿En serio? — rodó los ojos Severus, mirando muy serio al niño.

\- No, cachorro... No lo haremos... — negó su padrino con tono tajante — Es muy peligroso...

\- ¡Al tío Sev le ayudasteis! — protestó el azabache.

\- Yo he estudiado durante años... Y soy mayor de edad... — le recordó Severus.

\- Pues mi padre y mi padrino eran menores de edad... — replicó el leoncito, dispuesto a conseguir su objetivo.

\- ¿Y a ti te parece que los adolescentes, Canuto y Cornamenta, eran el ejemplo de la prudencia? — interrogó el pocionista, levantando sus cejas.

\- Está bieeeenn... Tú ganas... — se rindió el ojiverde, o fingiendo hacerlo al menos — Por ahora...

\- Porque no subes a ponerte el pijama... Nosotros subiremos enseguida... — ordenó Remus, contento de que la discusión se hubiee terminado por el momento.

\- Hay que vigilarlo de cerca... — les susurró Sirius mientras su ahijado subía la escaleras.

\- ¿Crees que lo intentará? — dudó Severus.

\- Prefiero no arriesgarme a que un dragón destruya nuestra casa... — respondió el ojigris, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No creo que su animal interior sea un dragón... — aseguró Lupin

\- Espero que tengas razón... Pero por si acaso... — intervino el Slytherin, alzando su varita, para hacer un hechizo convocador, que hizo que todos los libros sobre animagia volaran hasta él — Ya sabeis, es mejor evitar riesgos...

\- ¡Bien pensado! — aplaudió Canuto, ayudándole a esconder los libros.

\- ¿No estabais escuchando cuando se leyó Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal? — preguntó el castaño, con un bufido, le costaba creer la inocencia de los otros dos.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver el libro ahora? — preguntó Sirius, acercándose a su lobito.

\- No entiendo donde quieres ir a parar... — dudó el ojinegro, acercándose también.

\- ¿Acaso no recordáis todo lo que investigó el trío para conseguir información de la piedra? — volvió a preguntarles el licántropo — ¿Que creéis que pasara ahora que son un centenar?

\- ¡Estamos perdidos! — susurraron asustados los dos animagos.

\- Veo que empezáis a entenderlo... — sonrió divertido Remus, subiendo las escaleras para arropar a su pequeño.

-o-

 _Y como siempre..._

 _GRACIAS_

-o-


	17. 17 El final de las vacaciones

**16\. EL FINAL DE LAS VACACIONES**

-o-

 _ **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**_

-o-

 _Gracias por vuestra comprensión, prometo que no me olvidaré del fic, ni de vosotr s..._

 _Gracias por todos vuestros mensajes de ánimo..._

-o-

Charlie estaba terminando de preparar las últimas cosas que se llevaría a su cuarto en el castillo. Ya había llevado todo lo que se había traído de la reserva de dragones; pero había muchas cosas que no se había llevado cuando se independizó, ya que era un viaje muy largo.

Por eso ahora rebuscaba en los cajones, a la caza de souvenirs que pudiese llevar, para convertir su cuarto en un lugar que le hiciese sentir como en casa.

En el fondo de un cajón, encontró un polvoriento libro que le trajo muy buenos recuerdos; le quitó el polvo con una camiseta vieja y lo abrió, con una sonrisa nostálgica, que dulcificaba su rostro.

Unas orbes esmeraldas se colaron en su mente, haciendo que su sonrisa se ampliará aún más.

Si alguien debía tener ese libro era su pequeñajo, nadie lo aprovecharía como él...

Había llegado el momento de visitarlo, sólo esperaba que el ojiverde se alegrase de verlo, y también que sus tutores no lo mirasen esta vez, como si deseasen usarlo como alimento para dragones.

-o-

Remus y Severus se encontraban cada uno en un sofá, con un libro entre sus manos, descansando tras una agitada mañanita.

Esa mañana, mientras desayunaban, una lechuza había traído la carta de Hogwarts, y los cuatro habían ido de compras al callejón Diagon.

No había sido fácil contener al saco de nervios, en el que se había convertido su sobrino cuando vio su carta; pero finalmente habían conseguido realizar todas sus compras.

Lunático y Pegaso habían vuelto al hogar, en cuanto consiguieron lo necesario; pero Canuto y Cachorro decidieron aprovechar que ya estaban allí, y se quedaron un poco más.

La cabeza de Charlie apareció en la chimenea del salón, anunciando su visita en los próximos minutos. Se sintió decepcionado de que su pequeñajo no estuviese en casa, pero esperó a que éste regresase, para darle su regalo.

\- ¡Charlie! — gritó muy emocionado el ojiverde, en cuanto entró por la puerta principal, minutos después de una aparición conjunta con su padrino.

\- Hola pequeñajo... Quería darte algo... — lo saludó, el pelirrojo, acariciando su cabello — ¿Damos un paseo?

\- ¡Claro! — aceptó

\- No tardéis... Estamos a punto de comer... — intervino Severus, saliendo de la cocina, ya que ese día le tocaba a él, encargarse de satisfacer los estómagos voraces de los residentes en la mansión.

\- ¿Comerás con nosotros, Charlie? — lo invitó Remus, recibiendo una mala mirada de los otros dos merodeadores adultos.

\- ¡Sí! Porfi quédate... — suplicó el azabache, tirando de su manga.

\- Hmmm... Claro... — aceptó la invitación el dragonista — Avisaré a mi madre...

\- No te preocupes, yo mismo la avisaré... — se ofreció el castaño, enfadando aún más a los otros dos.

\- Gracias... — agradeció el ojiazul al hombre lobo, antes de volverse hacia el ojiverde — ¿Vamos?

Los mejores buscadores de Gryffindor salieron al jardín, alejándose de las miradas inquisidoras de Sirius y Severus, que empezaban a preocupar un poco al pelirrojo.

\- Toma... — dijo Charlie, en cuanto estuvieron a solas, ofreciéndole algo envuelto en papel de regalo.

\- Pero no tienes que regalarme nada... — rechazó el ojiverde, negando con la cabeza.

\- Ábrelo... — ordenó el ojiazul, poniendo el paquete en sus manos.

\- ¡Oh! Un libro sobre criaturas mágicas... — exclamó el leoncito, en cuanto rompió el papel de regalo.

\- Es muy viejo... Pertenecía a mi bisabuelo... — explicó Charlie, feliz de ver la sonrisa entusiasmada de su pequeñajo.

\- No puedo aceptarlo... — negó de nuevo el azabache, intentando devolverle el libro.

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo harás! — discutió el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos, y negándose a la devolución.

\- Pero... — protestó Harry, apurado por recibir una pertenencia tan valiosa.

\- Este fue el libro que hizo que amara a los animales... — lo interrumpió Charlie, agachándose frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos — Y quiero que lo tengas tú...

\- Prometo que lo cuidaré mucho... — murmuró, sonrojado, el leoncito.

\- Espero que te sea útil... — deseó el ojiazul, acariciando su mejilla.

\- Gracias, seguro que sí... — asintió el ojiverde, tomando la mano libre del pelirrojo.

\- Algún día podrás comunicarte con todas esas criaturas... — aseguró el dragonista, que creía a su pequeñajo, capaz de todo — Creo que sería bueno que, antes, aprendieras a conocerlos...

\- Eso es una gran idea... Estoy seguro de que lo usaré mucho... — sonrió Harry, estrujando el libro contra su pecho.

\- ¿Y cómo va todo? — preguntó Charlie, sentándose en la hierba.

\- Bien... Ayer hice las invitaciones para la acampada... — anunció el azabache, dejándose caer al lado de él — El tío Moony me ayudó...

\- ¿La de final de vacaciones? — recordó vagamente el pelirrojo.

\- Sí, espero que todos Lo Guardianes puedan venir... Ni siquiera sé cómo mandaré todas esas invitaciones...

\- ¿Estás preocupado? — interrogó el ojiazul, mirándolo fijamente.

\- El tío Sev dice que mañana iremos a la lechucería y podremos enviarlas... — murmuró el niño, con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación — ¿Pero y si no llegan a tiempo?

\- ¿Y por qué no usas tu don? — le sugirió su futuro profesor.

\- No te entiendo...

\- Puedes comunicarte con las lechuzas... Pídeles que lleven tus invitaciones... — lo animó Charlie, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo...

\- Ven aquí... — susurró el pelirrojo, derritiéndose al ver la carita de frustración del niño, y estrechándolo contra su pecho, para transmitirle paz.

\- Ahora me siento mucho mejor... — suspiró, aliviado, el azabache.— Siempre consigues eso...

\- Cierra los ojos... — susurró el ojiazul, manteniendo al menor entre sus brazos — Concéntrate en lo que quieres conseguir...

Y cinco minutos después, en el jardín de Second Choice, había un centenar de lechuzas; y todas parecían deseosas de ayudar al ojiverde.

Aunque la idea de llamarlas había sido del pelirrojo, éste nunca se imaginó el increíble resultado; había pensado que unas pocas lechuzas aparecerían, pero esto era mucho mejor...

\- Creo que acabas de resolver tu problemita... — rió de buen humor Charlie.

\- Son todas tan bonitas... Y tan amables... — suspiró agradecido el niño, maravillado ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-o-

Las lechuzas habían conseguido hacer llegar todas las invitaciones a sus destinatarios; eran unas criaturas realmente inteligentes, ya que habían conseguido hacerlo con enorme discreción y sin levantar ninguna sospecha entre los invitados Slytherin.

Narcisa había ido a casa de los Nott, para recoger a Theo; tuvo que engañar a su padre, diciéndole que sería muy bueno que su hijo, Draco y Blaise, se prepararan juntos para su regreso a Hogwarts.

Con Blaise no hizo falta mentir, ya que la señora Zabini estaba deseando deshacerse de su hijo, para irse a una fiesta muy exclusiva, y seguramente también sólo apta para mortífagos y amigos.

Todos llegaron por red flu a lo largo de la tarde, desencadenando tiernos reencuentros.

Y mientras los chicos se habían adueñado del jardín, los adultos organizaron una cena en el enorme y elegante comedor de Second Choice.

Los chicos jugaban al quidditch por turnos, ya que no todos tenían escoba y se las tenían que ir pasando unos a otros.

Cuando se cansaron del quidditch, Harry, Dean y Justin, decidieron enseñarles algunos deportes muggles.

El azabache corrió a pedir ayuda a su padrino, quién no dudó en proveerlos de bates y pelotas de béisbol, además de instalar unas porterías y unas canastas provisorias, para que también pudiesen jugar al fútbol y al baloncesto.

Todos los nacidos magos, se divirtieron mucho con los nuevos, y para ellos extraños, deportes muggles.

La mayoría de las chicas se aburrieron rápido, por lo que Hermione se encargó de mostrarles como eran los grupos de música muggle.

La castaña había traído un gran cantidad de CDs de diversos estilos de música, haciendo que todas disfrutaran de la tarde.

Cenaron todos juntos, entre bromas y risas, felices de poder estar juntos de nuevo, disfrutando de cada segundo.

Después de medianoche, la mayoría de los chicos dormían en las tiendas, agotados tras la frenética y divertida tarde; pero unos pocos insomnes hablaban alrededor de una hoguera, y esos eran los llamados renegados del sueño.

\- ¿Qué os parece si jugamos a algo? — propuso Blaise, incapaz de estarse tranquilito mucho rato seguido.

\- ¿No habéis tenido suficiente por hoy? — protestó Pansy, con un bufido nada elegante.

\- Podemos contar historias... — sugirió Cedric, quien acostumbraba a acampar con su padre a menudo; a ambos les encantaba pasar tiempo juntos, y contarse historias alrededor del fuego.

\- O contarnos secretos... — aportó Parvati, a la que le encantaban las confidencias.

\- Podemos hacer una pregunta y contestarla todos por turnos... — se le ocurrió a Hermione, pensando que eso los ayudaría a conocerse un poco mejor.

\- ¡Ya sé! — exclamó Padma, a la que se le había encendido una bombillita dentro de su cabeza — Podemos contarnos cual ha sido nuestro peor momento...

\- Eso podría unirnos más... — estuvo de acuerdo Theo, apoyando la idea de las chicas.

\- ¿Por qué no empiezas tú entonces? — le propuso Harry, guiñándole un ojo — Y seguimos en el orden de las agujas del reloj... añadió, señalando a Blaise.

\- ¿Yo? Bueno... Ha habido momentos muy malos... — dudó el pelinegro, antes de escoger uno en concreto — Pero hay uno que...

\- ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Neville, preocupado, al ver que el rostro de su amigo se había puesto lívido.

\- Cuando llegó mi carta de Hogwarts, mi padre me llevó a Ollivander's, para comprar mi varita... — respondió Theo, suspirando con pesar, al tener que recordar ese horripilante día.

\- Ya sé que ese señor es un poco terrorífico, pero... — lo interrumpió Ron.

\- Cuando volvimos a casa me enseñó una maldición... — ignoró la interrupción el Slytherin, intentando acabar cuanto antes.

\- ¡Pero si no podemos hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts! — se escandalizó Padma.

\- Eso no es algo que a él le importe... Me obligó a usarla con un elfo... — gruñó Theo, temeroso de la reacción de sus amigos.

\- ¡ESO ES HORRIBLE! — se horrorizó Hermione, tapando con sus manos su boca, que se negaba a cerrarse.

\- Lo sé, yo soy horrible... — se avergonzó la pequeña serpiente, agachando su cabeza — Me amenazó con torturarme... Y tenía miedo...

\- Lo siento mucho, Theo... No quise hacerte sentir mal... — se disculpó la castaña, sintiéndose culpable por hacer sentirlo peor — Pero debes saber que no es tu culpa...

\- No puedo borrar la mirada del pequeño elfo... Me miraba con tanto dolor... — confesó el pelinegro, con voz temblorosa.

\- Quizás puedas compensarlo... — intervino Draco, tratando de animar a su amigo — Yo lo hice con Dobby...

\- ¿Liberarlo? Podría funcionar... — asintió, pensativo, el pequeño Nott — ¿Pero a donde iría?

\- Seguro que puede trabajar en Hogwarts... — se le ocurrió a Harry — Ahora los elfos estarán a cargo de la tía Molly... Así que será muy feliz en el castillo...

\- ¡Esa es una gran idea! — aulló Blaise, feliz de conseguir una solución, que aliviase la culpa de su mejor amigo.

\- Hablaré con el director en cuanto regresemos... — prometió el ojiverde, con la solemnidad que el asunto merecía.

\- Gracias Harry... — agradeció Theo, sintiendo aligerarse un poco, la carga de su pecho.

\- ¿Cuál ha sido tu peor momento Blaise? — preguntó Ron, notando que el pelinegro necesitaba dejar de ser el centro de atención.

\- No sé si fue mi peor momento, pero si el más vergonzoso... — respondió el moreno, perdiendo su habitual gesto alegre y despreocupado.

\- ¿Qué pasó? — interrogó, curiosa, Pansy.

\- Me levanté por la noche a beber agua y... — se detuvo Blaise, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas para explicar su trauma.

\- ¿Y? — interrogó, con nerviosismo, Ron.

\- Mi madre estaba en el salón... Había un h-hombre... — tartamudeó Zabini, enrojeciendo hasta las orejas — Y ellos... Buen-noo... E-estaban... Ya sabéis...

\- ¡Oh! — exclamaron algunos, otros simplemente enmudecieron.

\- Sin comentarios... — susurró el moreno, deseando que dejaran de mirarlo — Te toca, Draco...

\- Estábamos en casa de mi abuelo... Estaba jugando y... Rompí algo, no recuerdo que fue... — contó el rubio, con un tono de voz impersonal y lejano, antes de confesar cual había sido su castigo — Pero mi abuelo se enfadó mucho... Me envió una maldición picante...

\- ¡Oh Draco! Como pudo ser tan cruel... — se horrorizó Padma, levantándose para abrazar al platinado, quién tardó un rato en reaccionar, pero finalmente le devolvió el abrazo.

\- Mi padre estaba allí y no hizo nada... — añadió el Slytherin, separándose de la gemela, y poniendo un gesto sombrío.

\- Nadie volverá a lastimarte, Dragón... — prometio Harry, abrazando él esta vez a su primo — Es una promesa...

\- Fue hace mucho... — intentó quitarle importancia Draco.

\- Comparado con lo vuestro, lo mío no fue tan malo... — cambió de tema Pansy, para alegría de su compañero de casa.

\- Cuéntanos... — la invitó Parvati a contar su experiencia.

\- Era pequeña y mis padres me llevaron a una fiesta en casa de unos amigos... — empezó su relato la morena, arrugando su frente— Y se olvidaron de mí en cuanto llegaron...

\- Si, sabemos de lo que hablas... — murmuraron el resto de serpientes.

\- No recuerdo mucho... Di unas vueltas por la fiesta y... Supongo que me aburrí y me quedé dormida... — continuó la Slytherin, encogiéndose de hombros — Cuando me desperté, había un hombre conmigo... No sé por qué, pero me asusté mucho y empecé a gritar...

\- ¿Te hizo algo? — interrogó Parvati, con gesto de preocupación, tomando su mano.

\- No una mujer vino y me sacó de allí... Me llevó con mis padres y ellos me acusaron de ser una molestia... — terminó, con amargura, Pansy.

\- Nadie volverá a tratarte nunca como una molestia... — prometió Daphne, abrazando a su mejor amiga.

\- Gracias Daph, te toca... — le sonrio la alocada serpiente.

\- Fue hace tres años, estaba en casa sola con mi hermana, jugando en mi cuarto... — empezó la rubia, desviando la mirada — De repente todo se llenó de humo y nos que demos atrapadas en el piso de arriba...

\- ¿Cómo conseguisteis salir? — preguntó Harry, sorprendido por el relato de su amiga.

\- Nuestra elfina vino en nuestro auxilio y nos sacó de la casa... — respondió Daphne, sin mirarlo — Nos salvó la vida...

\- Debió ser horrible para ti... — adivinó Cedric, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica, en un intento de consolarla.

\- Todos los Slytherin hemos sido criados por nuestros elfos... — intervino Draco, que entendía bien como se sentía su amiga — Todos estamos aquí por ellos...

\- ¡Deberíamos liberar a todos los elfos! — propuso Hermione, votando en su sitio, con ojos brillantes y gesto decidido..

\- Eso es algo complicado, Herms... — intentó convencerla Daphne, aún sabiendo que sería inútil; cuando su amiga fruncía así el ceño, no había nada que hacer.

\- Tenemos que ayudarlos... — la apoyó Harry, que se sentía obligado moralmente a ayudar a todas las criaturas mágicas.

\- ¿Cuál es tu peor recuerdo, Cedric? — cambió de tema Theo, que como Daphne, sabía lo complicado del asunto.

\- Cuando estaba en segundo, unos Slytherin de séptimo, me cogieron desprevenido... — murmulló el tejón, mirando al suelo.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? — preguntó, con voz dulce, la rubia sentada a su lado, mientras tomaba su mano.

\- Me lanzaron un par de hechizos y... No importa... — le quitó importancia el castaño, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la dulce y pequeña serpiente.

\- ¿Qué más pasó? Puedes confiar en nosotros... — lo animó a seguir Harry, notando el gesto íntimo entre el tejón y la Slytherin.

\- Me dijeron que era un inútil... — continuo Cedric, notando como su mano era apretada, para darle fuerza— Que a nadie le importaría si me matasen...

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! — discutió con fiereza Daphne, pareciendo más una leona enfurecida que una fría serpiente.

\- Lo sé... Pero en ese momento... — le sonrió Diggory a la pequeña rubia, encogiéndose de hombros avergonzado.

\- Pero esas palabras ya no pueden hacerte daño... — lo interrumpió el buscador de Gryffindor, que sabía lo que era sentirse humillado.

\- Así es... — asintió el castaño, sonriéndole al ojiverde.

\- Te toca — indicó Hermione a Parvati.

\- Mi peor momento es compartido... — reveló la gemela leona.

\- La muerte de nuestro abuelo fue lo más horrible que nos pasó... — añadió Padma, con rostro triste.

\- Él era muy bueno con nosotras... — suspiró con nostalgia Parvati.

\- Nos consentía mucho... Y siempre nos contaba historias... — volvió a añadir, con una sonrisa, la Ravenclaw.

\- Le encantaba llevarnos a lugares especiales... — recordó la Gryffindor, con añoranza de esos tiempos tan felices.

\- Tuvo que ser muy duro para vosotras perderlo... — susurró Draco mirando a Padma, comprendiendo el dolor de la niña.

\- Lo fue... — asintió la gemela águila.

\- Pero él no querría que estuvieseis tristes... — aseguró Harry, tratando de animar a ambas chicas.

\- Eso es verdad... — lo apoyó el platinado.

\- Te toca Nev... — dio por concluido el asunto el ojiverde, dando la oportunidad al más tímido del grupo, de abrirse al resto.

\- Buen-noo... Supongo que mi peor recuerdo es de la primera vez que mi abuela, me llevó a ver a mis padres... — confesó Neville, sintiéndose un poco inseguro.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No estabas contento de verlos? — se extrañó Cedric.

\- No es eso... Es algo complicado de explicar... — negó, avergonzado, el castaño.

\- No tienes que hacerlo, Nev... — lo apoyó Harry, apretando su hombro, para hacer saber a su amigo que estaba allí con él.

\- Gracias Harry, pero son mis amigos... Y merecen saberlo... — replicó, sintiéndose mucho más seguro, el pequeño Longbottom.

\- Adelante, entonces... — lo animó el ojiverde, sonriéndole.

\- Ellos fueron torturados en la guerra... — explicó el castaño, con voz temblorosa — Viven en San Mungo de forma permanente...

\- Lo siento Neville... No quise lastimarte... — se disculpó Cedric, arrepintiéndose de la inapropiada pregunta anterior.

\- Lo sé... — lo tranquilizó el Gryffindor, sabiendo que el Hufflepuff no lo había dicho con mala intención.

\- ¿Están enfermos? — preguntó Theo, que como la mayoría no sabía la historia de los padres de su amigo.

\- No es algo físico...— negó Neville, sin encontrar las palabras — Es algo más...

\- ¿Más? — insistió Parvati, mirándolo confusa-

\- No saben que soy su hijo... — contestó, agachando la cabeza, el tímido león.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho? — se sorprendió Padma.

\- Ellos viven en otro mundo... — aclaró el niño, intentando aguantar las lágrimas — Ni hablan... Ni me reconocen...

\- Lo siento tanto Neville... Mi familia te ha hecho mucho daño... — se disculpó Draco, quien si sabía, la historia de los Longbottom.

\- Tú no tienes nada que ver con ella... — rechazó el castaño, sabiendo que el rubio no tenía la culpa de lo que había hecho su tía.

\- Gracias... — agradeció el Slytherin, aliviado de que el otro no lo metiese en el mismo saco.

\- ¿De qué hablan? — interrogó Ron a su mejor amigo, suponiendo que éste estaría enterado.

\- Ronald, te toca... — lo interrumpió Hermione, enviándole una mirada, que el pelirrojo no entendió.

\- Odio cuando me llama así... — refunfuñó el pelirrojo, en voz baja, para que sólo lo escuchara Harry.

\- ¿Cuál es tu peor recuerdo? — preguntó el ojiverde, aguantando la risa.

\- Cuando tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi osito de peluche favorito es una horrorosa araña... — narró su peor experiencia el más pequeño de los Weasley — Con muchas horribles y peludas patas...

\- ¿Por qué hizo eso? — se horrorizó Pansy, abriendo muchos los ojos.

\- Porque es uno de los gemelos malvados... — contestó el pelirrojo, con gesto malhumorado.

\- No son malvados... — los defendió, como siempre, el azabache.

\- ¿Lo estás defendiendo? — se ofendió Ron, mirándolo indignado.

\- ¡Pues claro que no! — negó con vehemencia, el ojiverde, poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa — Nos vengaremos en cuanto lleguemos a Hogwarts...

\- ¡Así se habla! — celebró Draco, con ganas de diversión.

\- Se van a enterar ese par de graciosillos... — se apuntó de inmediato Blaise.

\- No sabrán de donde vino... — siseó Hermione, con el ceño fruncido y mirada furiosa.

\- ¡Hermione! — se escandalizó Daphne, sorprendida de que la madura castaña, también se apuntase al plan de los chicos.

\- ¿Qué? Ya ha llegado la hora de que alguien les dé una lección... — replicó la castaña, incapaz de permitir que esos dos bromistas, siguiesen atormentando a su pelirrojo.

\- Está bien... — aceptó la rubia, entendiendo el punto de la leona — ¿Todos participaremos entonces?

\- ¡Siiiiiii! — asintieron todos, con un tono de voz demasiado alto.

\- Shsthhh... Vais a despertar a todos... — los silenció Daphne, que no quería que el resto de Guardianes se despertasen - Te toca Hermione...

\- Cuando tenía ocho años fui de excursión con el colegio a un museo... — empezó su relato la castaña — Había una exposición sobre Egipto...

\- Seguro que estarías feliz... — se burló Ron, que todavía no había conseguido entender el amor de la niña por la Historia.

\- Así fue hasta que alguien me encerró en un armario... Todos volvieron al colegio, sin mí... — replicó, con tono amargo, la leona.

\- ¿Te dejaron allí? — preguntó preocupado Harry.

\- Sí... No me encontraron hasta el día siguiente... — asintió la castaña, concentrándose en retener sus lágrimas, al recordar ese día — Pensé que me iba a morir...

\- Pobrecita... — murmuró Daphne, arropándola en sus brazos.

\- Todos lo sabían... Sabían que estaba allí... Y se fueron... — lloró Hermione, apoyada en el hombro de la rubia.

\- ¡Nos vengaremos! — juró Ron, indignado por el trato que esos muggles, habían dado a su mejor amiga.

\- No podemos Ron, ellos estarían en desventaja... — suspiró con resignación la leona.

\- Tú también lo estabas... ¡Y les dio igual! — bufó airado el pelirrojo, cruzandose de brazos.

\- Gracias... — agradeció la castaña, sorprendiéndolo con un abrazo.

\- Solo faltas tú Potty... — siseó Draco, mirando divertido la cara confusa del menor de los Weasley.

\- Estás bien... Pero antes quiero proponeros el siguiente juego... — anunció Harry, que se había dado cuenta de algo; no debían irse a dormir pensando en todos esos malos recuerdos, debían dormirse con pensamientos felices.

\- ¿Cuál? — se interesó Pansy.

\- Todos diremos cuales han sido nuestros momentos más felices... — explicó el azabache.

\- Esa es una gran idea... — lo felicitó Cedric, entendiendo lo que quería hacer el Gryffindor — Eres muy listo Harry...

\- Tú también lo eres... — replicó el ojiverde, sonriéndole al tejón.

\- ¿Por qué tengo la impresión de haberme perdido algo? — preguntó Blaise a Ron.

\- No eres el único... — reconoció el pelirrojo, sintiéndose muy perdido.

\- No te escaparás Potty... — insistió Draco, mirándolo malicioso — Es tu turno...

\- No recuerdo cuantos años tenía... Sólo recuerdo que lloraba y llamaba a mis padres... — recito Harry, rápidamente, deseoso de acabar cuanto antes — Dursley me dijo que dejara de llamarlos... Ellos jamás vendrían porque no me querían... Y nadie me querría nunca...

\- Aprenderé todas las maldiciones que haga falta para que pague todo lo que te ha hecho... — prometió el rubio, temblando de la furia.

\- No es necesario Dragón... Ya no importa... — lo tranquilizó su primo, poniendo una mano en su hombro, para calmar su furia— Ahora sé que no es verdad... Y eso es lo único importante...

\- Tus padres te amaban... — aseguró Hermione, horrorizada por el recuerdo de su hermano del alma.

\- Todos saben eso... — añadió Ron, temblando de la rabia.

\- Nadie imaginó nunca el tipo de infancia que tuviste porque era algo inconcebible... Alguien nacido del amor sería criado con amor... — murmuró Theo, al que todavía le costaba acostumbrarse al tipo de infancia que había tenido su amigo.

\- Pero no fue así... — negó el buscador de los leones, deseando cambiar de tema.

\- También se equivocaba en lo de que nadie te querría nunca... — intervino Ron, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su primer y mejor amigo.

\- Hay una lista infinita de personas que te quieren... — aseguró Hermione, abrazando maternalmente a su amigo.

\- A mi me basta con vosotros y familia... — declaró con sinceridad el ojiverde, mirando sonriente a todos — Los que me queréis por ser Harry, simplemente Harry...

\- No te fallaremos amigo... — juró Cedric.

\- Siempre estaremos aquí... — prometió Daphne.

\- Siempre... — aseguraron todos, peleándose por abrazar a su líder, y terminando su disputa, en un abrazo grupal.

Ese abrazo creo un vinculo entre los chicos; tras separarse entre sonrisas cómplices, siguieron abrazándose unos a otros, chocando sus manos y mirándose con gestos de cariño.

\- ¿Sabes ya tus tres momentos? — preguntó Harry, que se sentía mucho mejor, tras las muestras de cariño.

\- Los estaba repasando con Blaise... — contestó el pelinegro.

\- Y son los mismos... — anunció el moreno, con un carcajada divertida.

\- ¿En serio Zabini? ¿Hasta en esto vas a copiar de Theo? — se burló Draco.

\- ¡No estoy copiando! — se indignó Blaise, mirándolo ofendido.

\- No le hagas caso... — lo consoló el azabache, mirando con reproche a su primo — Empezad...

\- El primero fue cuando te fuimos a visitar a la enfermería... — empezó Theo, con una dulce sonrisa.

\- Recuerdo ese día... Me sorprendió vuestra visita... — sonrió también el ojiverde, recordando todos los detalles de ese día — Pero me alegró mucho que vinieráis...

\- Y a nosotros que nos hicieras sentir bienvenidos... — confesó Blaise, quién pensaba que el Gryffindor se negaría a recibirlos.

\- Y fue increíble cuando quisiste ser nuestro amigo... — añadió el pelinegro, muy agradecido por la bondad del que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos.

\- Recuerdo que te preocupaba que nos hicieran daño, cuando regresáramos a nuestra sala común... — recordó riendo Blaise.

\- Así es nuestro pequeño Harry... — intervino, con tono paternalista, Ron — Siempre preocupándose por la gente que quiere...

\- Ellos se habían arriesgado apoyándome... — se justificó Harry — Y no querían que sufriesen ningún daño por mi culpa...

\- Aunque nos hubiesen hecho algo, tú no tendrías la culpa... — le aseguró Theo.

\- Como si nosotras fuésemos a dejar que os hiciesen algo, ¿verdad Daph? — rodó los ojos Pansy.

\- Por encima de mi cadáver... — siseó Daphne, haciendo que todos se estremeciesen, y adivinando que no era buena idea cabrear a la rubia.

\- El segundo momento fue este verano... — siguió contando el despreocupado moreno — Cuando cenamos en Second Choice, ¿lo recordáis?

\- ¡Pues claro! — asintieron sonrientes Harry y Draco.

\- Nos hicisteis sentir parte de algo... — explicó el pelinegro.

\- Fue genial cenar en familia... — añadió Blaise.

\- Se repetirá muchas veces, ya lo veréis... — prometió el rubio, a los que pronto se convertirían en sus hermanos.

\- El tercer momento es tu cumpleaños... — terminó Theo, señalando a Harry — Fue la mejor tarde de mi vida...

\- Y lo mejor que nos pasó en todo el verano... — aseguró el moreno, queriendo olvidar el resto del verano.

\- ¡Y a mí! — coincidieron la mayoría.

\- Tu turno, Draco... — indicó Padma, con curiosidad por saber que hacía feliz al platinado.

\- En realidad, se parecen bastante a los vuestros... — reconoció el rubio, mirando a sus compañeros de cuarto.

\- ¿No has copiado? — preguntó burlón Blaise, vengándose de la acusación anterior.

\- ¡Noooo! He dicho que se parecen, no que sean los mismos... — negó Dragón, sacándole la lengua.

\- Lo hemos entendido... — rió divertido Cedric.

\- Mi primer momento fue cuando visité a Potty en la enfermería, y no me echó... — empezó a contar el platinado.

\- Ahora no recuerdo si pensé en hacerlo... — dudó el ojiverde, sintiéndose un poco mal.

\- Tenías derecho a echarme... — admitió Draco, arrepentido de su comportamiento en su primer año en Hogwarts; se había comportado como quien menos quería, su padre — Pero elegiste darme la oportunidad de que empezásemos de cero...

\- Y no me arrepiento... — aseguró, muy convencido, el Gryffindor — ¿Cuál es el segundo?

\- Cuando enfrenté a mi padre, y mi madre se puso de mi lado... — siguió contando el Slytherin — Y todo lo que vino después, claro...

\- Recuerdo cuando apareciste en el salón de mi casa... — rememoró Harry, soltando una carcajada — Fue muy divertido...

\- Mi madre casi se desmaya cuando vio a tu padrino... — rió Dragón, recordando el cómico momento de "confusión Black".

\- Y mi padrino cuando vio a tu madre... — añadió el ojiverde — Pero todo terminó muy bien...

\- El tercero fue el fin de semana en la Madriguera... — terminó sus momentos, el platinado.

\- ¿En serio? — se sorprendió Ron.

\- ¡Pues claro! ¡Nunca había divertido tanto! — exclamó el rubio, rodando los ojos con obviedad.

\- Y conocimos a Luna... — apuntó Harry, quien había cogido mucho cariño a la pequeña rubia.

\- Sí, es una chica extraña... — asintió Draco, dándole la razón — Pero me cae bien...

\- Es muy inteligente... Y tiene buen corazón... — intervino Daphne, a la que había causado muy buena impresión la angelical ojiazul.

\- Está loca... ¡Y es genial! — añadió Pansy, que había intentado convencer a Luna, de que le dijese al sombrero que la pusiese en Slytherin — Nunca nos aburriremos con ella...

\- Podrás compartir tu locura con ella... — sonrió Daphne, sabiendo los planes de la morena.

\- Claro, nosotras nos divertiremos mientras vosotras vais a la biblioteca... — asintió sonriente Pansy, señalándose a ella y a Parvati.

\- Es una gran idea... — la felicitó la gemela leona.

\- Es tu turno listilla... — replicó la rubia, dándole un suave empujón a su mejor amiga.

\- Mi primer momento es la primera noche en Hogwarts con Daph... — confesó la morena, mirando a su compañera de cuarto con cariño.

\- Recuerdo esa noche... No me dejaste dormir... — rió divertida Daphne.

\- ¡Estaba tan contenta de estar allí! Y tú también lo estabas, no lo niegues... — replicó Pansy.

\- No podría hacerlo... Aunque también pensaba en mi hermana... — admitió la rubia.

\- Pero este año estará contigo... Ya no tendrás que echarla de menos... — le recordó Cedric, mirándola con una sonrisa.

\- Sí, y eso me hace muy feliz... — asintió, con timidez, la Slytherin.

\- Mi segundo momento una noche de chicas que Daph, Hemione, las gemelas y yo tuvimos... — siguió la morena — ¿Os acordáis?

\- ¡Fue genial! — exclamaron las gemelas Patil.

\- Nunca podría olvidarlo... —aseguró Hermione.

\- Y mi tercer momento fue sólo hace unas horas... Cuando los padres de mi "hermana", me dijeron que a partir de ahora viviría con ellos... — reveló Pansy, haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos y contentos.

\- Cuando no estemos en Hogwarts... — aclaró Daphne.

\- Eso ha sido un gran final... Ja,ja,ja... — rió Harry, muy feliz de que todo se estuviese arreglando.

\- Me toca... — dijo la más responsable de las pequeñas serpientes — El primero fue a principios de verano... Estábamos en los jardines de Hogwarts, todos juntos... Reíamos y bromeábamos... Guardianes fuertes y unidos... Me sentí tan feliz...

\- Habrá muchos días como ese... — prometió Cedric, tomando su mano.

\- Lo sé, y eso me hace aún más feliz... — asintió la rubia, mirando de reojo la mano del tejón sobre la suya.

\- ¿Cuál es el segundo? — preguntó Padma, al notar que su amiga se había quedado callado.

\- Cuando mis padres me recogieron en la estación... Estaban tan diferentes... — volvió a concentrarse en su tarea, Daphne — Y entonces ví la sonrisa dulce y sincera de mi hermana... Ella también estaba feliz...

\- Tus padres son estupendos, Daph... — intervino Draco, que conocía a los Greengrass, y estaba seguro de que eran diferentes a los otros amigos de sus padres — Y os quieren mucho...

\- Antes no sentía que lo hiciesen... — explicó la rubia — Es como si el libro los hubiese cambiado a ellos también...

\- No creo que el libro nos haya cambiado... — discutió Harry muy serio, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas del resto.

\- Pero... Ahora... — protestó Ron, sin encontrar los argumentos.

\- No nos cambió... Solamente nos quitó las máscaras a todos... — aseguró tajante el ojiverde — Hizo que fuéramos nosotros mismos... Que nos olvidáramos de lo que suponía que teníamos que ser..

\- Eso tiene mucho sentido... — asintió Theo, empezando a entender lo que quería decir el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Tus padres siempre te han querido, pero no sabían como demostrarlo... — explicó el ojiverde — Igual que nosotros no sabíamos relacionarnos...

\- Tienes unas ideas extrañas, Harry... — admitió Cedric — Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo...

\- Gracias... — agradeció el leoncito — ¿Y cuál es el tercero?

\- No hay ninguna duda... — expresó con una gran sonrisa, Daphne — El cumpleaños de Harry... Cuando todos pudimos volver a estar juntos de nuevo...

\- Lo repito, ese fue un gran día... — volvió a decir Blaise.

\- Te toca, tejón... — indicó Draco a Cedric.

\- Vale serpiente... — asintió el Hufflepuff, sacando la lengua — Mi primer momento es la primera vez que llegué a Hogwarts...

\- Es muy comprensible... — estuvo de acuerdo Harry, recordando ese increíble e inolvidable momento.

\- Yo tampoco creía tener suficiente magia para ir... — confesó el tejón, con timidez.

\- Yo creo que eres un gran mago... — le discutió Harry, señalándolo con el dedo.

\- Y Percy dice que sacas muy buenas notas... — apuntó Hermione.

\- Gracias chicos... — agradeció Cedric, antes de continuar — El segundo es cuando me escogieron para el equipo de quidditch...

\- Puedo entender como te sentiste... — sonrió el ojiverde, sabiendo lo especial que se habría sentido el buscador de Hufflepuff.

\- Seguramente... — asintió el más mayor del grupo, mirando con una sonrisa cómplice al más pequeño.

\- ¿Y el tercero? — preguntó Daphne, con curiosidad.

\- Como la mayoría: el cumpleaños de Harry... — respondió, sonriente, Cedric.

\- Nos toca... — anunció Parvati — Y volvemos a coincidir...

\- El primero es cuando llegaron nuestras cartas de Hogwarts... — empezó Padma.

\- Fue tan emocionante cuando aparecieron las lechuzas... — recordó, con un suspiro de felicidad, la gemela leona.

\- Recuerdo eso... — intervino Ron, que había esperado muchas horas, para ver llegar una lechuza de Hogwarts con su carta.

\- A mi me visitó la profesora Mc Gonnagall... — reveló Hermione, recibiendo miradas confusas de sus amigos — Con los muggles es así...

\- Nuestro segundo momento fue cuando se formaron Los Guardianes... — siguió contando la Ravenclaw.

\- Fue increíble que nos eligieseis... — añadió Parvati, sintiéndose muy agradecida por formar parte de algo tan increíble.

\- Todos nos elegimos... — la corrigió Harry.

\- Y el tercero es... — terminó Padma, mirando a su gemela.

\- ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY! — gritaron las dos a la vez.

\- Para ser el primer cumpleaños que celebras, ha tenido mucho éxito... — rió Ron, con gesto burlón.

\- Te toca Nev... — lo animó a empezar el ojiverde, ignorando el gesto divertido del pelirrojo.

\- Mi primer momento fue durante la lectura... — murmuró, con timidez, el castaño — Harry me hizo una promesa, que me hizo recuperar la esperanza...

\- ¿Qué promesa? — interrogó, con curiosidad, Blaise.

\- Preferimos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora... — respondió por él, Harry.

\- Pero... — protestó Ron.

\- Lo entendemos... — aseguró Hermione, mirando con reproche al pelirrojo.

\- Respetamos vuestro derecho a la intimidad... — añadió Daphne, sonriendo a los dueños del secreto.

\- G-gracias... Mi segundo momento fue este verano... Tuve una conversación con mi abuela... — continuó Neville, instalando una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro — Fue genial... me contó cosas de mis padres... Pero no cosas tristes, como siempre... Me contó cosas divertidas de ellos...

\- Me alegro que tu abuela lo haya hecho... Tienes derecho a saber esas cosas... — lo felicitó Cedric, quien había oído hablar a su padre de los Longbottom.

\- Si, b-bueno... Mi abuela me trata mejor ahora... — admitió el castaño, con sonrisa tímida, dejando ver lo feliz que lo hacía el cambio— Ya no me riñe tanto...

-Tu abuela te quiere mucho, Nev... — aseguró Harry, pasando su brazo por los hombros de su amigo — Pero ha sufrido mucho...

\- Lo sé... — asintió, comprensivo, Neville.

\- ¿Cuál es el tercero? — interrogó Hermione.

\- ¿No lo adivináis? — preguntó, con gesto burlón, el torpe leoncito.

\- ¡EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HARRY! — contestaron todos divertidos.

\- ¡Correcto! — asintió sonriente el castaño.

\- ¡Me toca! — levantó la mano Ron.

\- Al lio... — lo animó Blaise

\- Mi primer momento fue cuando el sombrero me seleccionó para Gryffindor... — empezó a contar el pelirrojo, recordando brevemente ese gran momento en su cabeza.

\- ¿Tan malo habría sido para ti ir a otra casa? — interrogó Draco, con gesto inexpresivo.

\- No era por mí... — aclaró el menor de los Weasley — Toda mi familia ha estado siempre en Gryffindor y...

\- No querías decepcionarlos... — entendió el ojiverde, recordando los nervios de Ron ese día.

\- Siempre me sentí poca cosa... Como si no fuese uno más de los Weasley... — confesó el pelirrojo, evitando mirar al resto.

\- Pero no es así... Tu familia mataría por ti... — le discutió Draco, que no dudaba del amor de los señores Weasley por cada uno de sus seis hijos.

\- Y tus amigos también... — añadió Neville.

\- Ahora lo sé... Pero me sentía... — intentó explicarse Ron, sintiéndose un poco avergonzado.

\- Inseguro — adivinó Harry, entendiendo muy bien las inseguridades de su mejor amigo.

\- Eso es... El segundo fue la noche de Halloween... — continuó, mirando a sus mejores amigos, con una sonrisa de complicidad — Fue un antes y después en nuestras vidas...

\- ¡Oh Ron! — se emocionó Hermione, abrazando al chico con menos tacto del mundo.

\- Son tan tiernos... — susurró Pansy a Parvati.

\- Una monada... — asintió la leona, mirándolos con ojos soñadores.

\- Ejem, ejem... — los interrumpió Blaise, que quería seguir escuchando más momentos.

\- S-si... V-voy... — tartamudeó el pelirrojo, antes de proseguir — El tercero es un fin de semana muy divertido, que pasamos en mi casa...

\- ¡Tú también! — se sorprendió Draco.

\- ¡Pues claro! — exclamó con una carcajada el Gryffindor.

\- Es mi turno... Bueno, el primero momento fue la noche de Halloween... — intervino Hermione, con una sonrisa sincera — Nunca me había sentido tan querida... Harry y Ron se jugaron la vida por rescatarme...

\- ¡Y lo volveríamos a hacer cien veces! — aseguró, con vehemencia, Ron.

\- O mil... — añadió el azabache, agarrando la mano de su mejor amiga.

\- Pero no estarían solos en su misión de rescate... — aclaró Blaise.

\- Todos Los Guardianes estaríamos allí... — asintió Cedric, con el apoyo del resto de los chicos.

\- Gracias... Gracias a todos... — agradeció la castaña — Mi segundo momento fue una noche de las muchas que pasamos "encerrados" en el castillo, mientras duraba la lectura...

\- ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó curioso Theo.

\- No podía dormir y decidí bajar a la sala común... Pero algo me detuvo... — respondió la leona.

\- ¿Viste algo? — la interrumpió Ron.

\- ¿Había alguien? — interrogó Theo, al mismo tiempo.

\- Sí y sí... — contestó a los dos chicos, antes de volverse para mirar a Harry — Ví a Sirius entrar en tu cuarto...

\- No recuerdo eso... — negó el ojiverde.

\- Por qué estabas dormido... — aclaró Hermione.

\- No entiendo... — expresó con confusión, el buscador de Gryffindor.

\- Tu padrino salió a los pocos minutos de tu cuarto... Y te llevaba en brazos... — siguió explicando la castaña.

\- ¿A mí? ¿A dónde me llevó? — interrogó, cada vez más confuso, Harry.

\- Bajó contigo hasta la sala común y se sentó en el sofá... — respondió la leona, manteniendo el misterio.

\- No lo entiendo... — suspiró aturdido, y cada vez más confuso, el más joven de los merodeadores.

\- Te puso en su regazo y se quedó allí horas... Mirándote dormir... Tendrías que haber visto su cara... — reveló por fin, Hermione, sonriendo dulcemente al azabache — El te ama con todo su corazón, Harry... Y me sentí tan feliz por ti...

\- Algo muy bueno debo haber hecho en otra vida, para tenerte a ti de amiga en esta... — suspiró, agradecido y emocionado, el ojiverde.

\- Nadie merece esto tanto como tú... — replicó Draco, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su primo.

\- Bueno... — intento cambiar de tema, Harry, sabiendo que tenía mucho que analizar — ¿Y cuál es tu tercer momento?

\- ¿A ti que te parece? — replicó la castaña, mirándolo con gesto divertido.

\- El cumple del líder... — adivinó Daphne.

\- Y precisamente, al líder le toca contar sus momentos... — asintió afirmativamente Hermione.

\- Mi primer momento es compartido... La noche de Halloween creo un vinculo irrompible entre nosotros... — empezó Harry, mirando a sus mejores amigos con gesto cómplice; ellos lo entendían.

\- Puede que algún día nos enfademos... — expresó la castaña — Incluso que dejemos de hablarnos por orgullo...

\- Pero siempre estaremos cuando él otro lo necesite... — aseguró Ron, sabiendo que haría cualquier cosa por esos dos.

\- De eso os hablaba... — asintio el buscador de Gryffindor, de acuerdo con las palabras de sus hermanos del alma — Mi segundo momento fue la noche que conocí al tío Moony y a mi padrino... Fue tan esperanzador conocerlos...

\- Algo así como la luz al final de túnel, ¿verdad? — lo entendió Daphne.

\- Lo has entendido perfectamente... — sonrió Harry.

\- Ellos jamás dejarán que vuelvas a la oscuridad... — aseguró Theo, quién había visto el amor profundo de los merodeadores por su niño.

\- Y nosotros tampoco... — añadió Blaise.

\- Gracias... — agradeció el azabache, antes de continuar — Mi tercer momento fue la primera noche en Second Choice... Sentía que podía estallar de felicidad... Tenía el estómago lleno, una cama mullida y caliente, y tres adultos a unos pasos de distancia, que me hacían sentir querido y protegido...

\- Tendrás que acostumbrarte a ello, Potty... — lo interrumpió Draco, con gesto protector — Porque jamás volverás a estar solo...

\- Empiezo a creerlo... — sonrió con timidez el ojiverde.

\- Conseguiremos que lo creas sin dudarlo... — aseguró Hermione, frunciendo el ceño; ella se encargaría de ello.

-o-

La noche antes de volver a Hogwarts, Sirius entró en el dormitorio de su ahijado; quería verlo dormir una vez más, algo que no podría hacer en cuanto volvieran a Hogwarts, ya que no quería avergonzarlo con sus amigos.

Harry parecía estar teniendo un sueño agradable, ya que tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

Tras unos minutos, el ojiverde se despertó y pilló a su padrino in- fraganti, velando su sueño.

\- ¿Qué haces? — le preguntó, adormilado, frotándose los ojos.

\- Siento haberte despertado... — se disculpó, avergonzado, el animago — Vuelve a dormir...

\- ¿Estás bien? Pareces triste... — interrogó preocupado el azabache.

\- Todo va bien... — lo tranquilizó el ojigris, acariciando su cabello con ternura — Solo aprovechaba la oportunidad de verte dormir antes de volver al castillo...

\- No te preocupes padrino... Nos veremos todo el tiempo... — lo consoló Harry, abrazándose al que consideraba su padre del corazón.

\- Lo sé... — asintió Sirius, aspirando el olor a champú infantil, y estrechando a su niño contra su pecho; aferrándose al culpable de que no hubiera perdido la cabeza, en los que habían sido sus años más oscuros — Ahora vuelve a dormirte...

\- ¿Me cuentas cómo fue tu último día antes de ir a Hogwarts? — pidió el ojiverde, notando un halo de tristeza, en el más despreocupado de los merodeadores.

\- El día no lo recuerdo, pero me acuerdo que pasé toda la noche rezando para no ir a Slytherin... — confesó el pelilargo, recordando lo asustado que se había sentido, por aquel entonces.

\- Y lo conseguiste... — le recordó el niño, en una vano intento de alejar la tristeza de su padrino — ¿Rezaste también para que te seleccionaran en Gryffindor?

\- Me daba igual a qué casa ir... Mientras no fuera Slytherin... — se encogió de hombros, Canuto, antes de revelar algo que no había hecho nunca — Me decidí por Gryffindor cuando conocí a tu padre...

\- Si hubieses ido a Slytherin no habríais sido amigos, ¿verdad? — preguntó el azabache, intentando no pensar en lo horrible que sería, no haberlo tenido como padrino.

\- Eso fue lo que pensé la noche antes de volver al castillo, en segundo año... — respondió con sinceridad, Canuto— También pensé en lo afortunado que era, por haber conocido a James y a Remus...

\- ¿Y cuándo ibas a Hogwarts ya estabas enamorado del tío Moony? — interrogó de pronto Harry, haciendo que el mayor abriese mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Q-qué has dicho? — se atragantó el animago, más descolocado de lo que había estado nunca.

\- Yo creo que me has oído... — afirmó con gesto serio el niño.

\- Harry y-yo... — tartamudeó el pelilargo, sin saber cómo explicarse.

\- Se que estáis juntos... — insistió el ojiverde.

\- Nosotros...

\- Me hace muy feliz que os hayáis reconciliado... — lo tranquilizó el niño, divertido por la novedad, de ver a su padrino avergonzado — Aunque no entiendo por qué lo ocultáis...

\- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes? — quiso saber el ojigris.

\- ¿Que os amáis? Desde el último capítulo del libro... Y qué estáis juntos desde que volvimos de la Madriguera... — contestó con tranquilidad, el niño, sin entender los reparos del adulto.

\- Está claro que has sacado la perspicacia de tu madre... — susurró Canuto, volviendo a sonreír — A tu padre le costó años darse cuenta...

\- ¿El tío Sev lo sabe? — interrogó el azabache.

\- Fue mi consejero sentimental mientras duró la lectura... — respondió el pelilargo — Pero no le hemos contado que hemos vuelto...

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Queríamos que tú fueses el primero en saberlo... — explicó el animago, haciendo muy feliz por un momento a su cachorro.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hicisteis? ¿No confiáis en mi? — interrogó el leoncito, con una mirada de dolor.

\- ¡Pues claro que sí! — afirmó Canuto, haciendo que el niño lo mirase.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Teníamos miedo Harry... — confesó el pelilargo, frotando sus manos con nerviosismo — Miedo de que no lo entendieses...

\- ¿Cómo no iba a entender que os amaseis? — preguntó Harry, cada vez más confuso.

\- Lo siento, cachorro... Jamás debí dudar de ti... — se disculpó el ojigris, abrazando a su cachorro, dando gracias por ser como era.

\- Te quiero mucho, padrino... Y quiero que seas feliz... — susurró el ojiverde en su oído — Quiero que los tres lo seáis...

\- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... — murmuró, con voz ronca, el animago.

\- ¡Que no te escuche el tío Moony! — se burló el azabache, separándose para mirarle.

\- Él lo entiende... — aseguró Sirius, volviendo a abrazarlo — Le pasa exactamente lo mismo que a mí...

-o-

 _Gracias por seguir ahí capitulo tras capitulo.._.

 _Volveré..._

 _Es una amenaza... Jajajaja_...

-o-


	18. 18 De vuelta a Hogwarts

**18\. DE VUELTA A HOGWARTS**

-o-

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K** **Rowling** **.**

— o —

 _¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?_

— o —

Dobby, el elfo liberado, había decidido seguir al servicio de sus antiguos amos Narcisa y Draco; pero esta vez recibiría un generoso salario, que el platinado se había ofrecido a pagarle.

Finalmente, Narcisa, tras agradecer el gesto de bondad por parte de su hijo, resolvió que ella misma se haría cargo del salario del pequeño elfo, además de buscarle ayuda para las labores diarias de la espaciosa mansión.

La rubia había cumplido su palabra a la mañana siguiente; y tras una visita al mercado negro, regresó con dos elfos y dos elfinas.

Ahora cinco elfos trabajaban alegremente, a las órdenes de la rubia; liberados, con un sueldo digno, y también bien vestidos y alimentados.

La mañana en que los jóvenes magos y brujas volverían al castillo, el leal e inocente Dobby, miraba dormir a un pequeño ojiverde, que sonreía disfrutando de un feliz sueño.

El motivo de su visita a Second Choice fue un comentario hecho por un elfo doméstico amigo, exclavo de Malfoy Manor; el elfo no liberado había cometido un desliz, contándole algo que escuchó a su amo; y ese algo, había despertado una alarma de peligro en la pequeña criatura.

Dobby había vivido en Second Choice mientras Narcisa y Draco lo habían hecho, estableciendo un vínculo especial con Harry.

A nadie le extrañó eso, ya que era lo que solía pasar cada vez que una criatura mágica estaba cerca del niño.

Desde que los rubios y el elfo se habían mudado, Dobby había vuelto a diario a Second Choice; pero siempre había permanecido escondido tras alguna cortina, mueble o seto.

El elfo estaba fascinado con el primo de su amito; no sabía la causa, ni tampoco le importaba; pero lo que si sabía, era que ese niño ejercía una poderosa atracción sobre él.

Mientras Dobby estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, el azabache comenzó a despertarse.

Harry se frotó los ojos, y se puso sus gafas, para un mayor enfoque, ya que le pareció ver algo.

—¡Dobby! ¡Me alegro de verte!— exclamó el niño, en cuanto descubrió la identidad de su visitante.

—¡Harry Potter hace muy feliz a Dobby con sus palabras! — chilló el elfo, embargado por la emoción, limpiándose los lagrimones que caían por su cara—Pero Dobby no merece ese honor.

— ¡Claro que sí Dobby! Aunque debo preguntarte a que has venido...

— Dobby sabe algo y está preocupado por el valiente Harry Potter.

— ¿Le ha pasado algo a Draco?—preguntó preocupado el ojiverde.

—Mi amito está perfectamente... —lo tranquilizó el elfo, mirándolo con ternura.

—¿Y tía Cissy?—insistio el azabache, presintiendo que Dobby había venido para darle malas noticias.

— La señora también está bien—respondio con tranquilidad el elfo, mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos.

— Bien, eso me tranquiliza—respiró más tranquilo el niño.

—Harry Potter es el mago más poderoso que se ha conocido...—recitó el elfo, mirándolo con adoración.

—En realidad, no soy tan poderoso...— negó Harry, interrumpiendo los halagos de su amiguito.

—Todas las criaturas saben de su grandeza... — insistió Dobby, con terquedad, tomando una de las manos del mago—Y también de su humildad.

—Perdona si soy maleducado, pero debo volver a preguntar... ¿A qué has venido?— cambió de tema el buscador de Gryffindor, sin poder retener su curiosidad.

—Harry Potter no debe volver a Hogwarts— anunció la criatura, haciendo que el leoncito diese un salto hacia atrás sorprendido.

—¡Por supuesto que voy a volver!— protestó Harry, enviándole una mirada indignada.

—No puedo permitirlo... — negó con su cabeza Dobby, dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a su héroe a salvo —Harry Potter no debe volver...

—Mi sitio está en el castillo.

—En Hogwarts hay un gran peligro para...—reveló el elfo, pero no continuó hablando, ya que fue directo a por la lámpara del escritorio del ojiverde, y se golpeó repetidamente con ella en la cabeza.

—¡Detente! ¡Te vas a lastimar!—chilló horrorizado el ojiverde, al ver el castigo al que se sometía Dobby.

—Si Dobby se detiene... — cesó su tortura personal el elfo, con un gesto manipulador en su rostro —¿Harry Potter no irá a Hogwarts?

—Verás Dobby, no puedo prometerte eso... — se lamentó el azabache, retirando la lámpara del alcance de Dobby—Pero puedo prometerte que tendré cuidado...

—Mi amito le contó a Dobby, que el grandioso y honorable Harry Potter tiene muchos amigos...—lo pensó por un momento la pequeña criatura.

—Eso es verdad— asintió Harry con gesto orgulloso —Ya no estoy solo, mis amigos y mis padres me cuidan y protegen.

—¿Les advertirá a ellos también?

—Claro...— prometió el niño, aunque no tuviese intenciones de cumplir con la promesa por el momento.

—Dobby se irá entonces — accedió por fin, el elfo, rindiéndose a la terquedad del ojiverde —Pero Harry Potter puede llamarlo cuando lo necesite.

—Eres muy amable, Dobby, muchas gracias.

—¡Oh! ¡Harry Potter le da las gracias a Dobby! — lloriqueó —Pero Dobby no merece tal honor...

—Claro que sí, has cuidado de mi primo desde siempre...— le recordó el azabache, quién nunca olvidaría ese detalle tan importante.

—¡Ohhhhhh!—chilló emocionado Dobby, dejando caer unos enormes lagrimones.

—No llores, por favor...— suplicó Harry, tomando de la mano al elfo y secando las lágrimas.

— o —

Harry había decidido no contarle nada a nadie, sobre la advertencia de Dobby, tenía un poderoso motivo para callárselo; sus tutores entrarían en pánico, y sus amigos se volverían aún más protectores con él.

Quizás pudiera contárselo a Ron y Hermione; ellos también se preocuparían, pero ya habían pasado por un primer curso de infarto, así que sabrían estar a la altura.

Tendría que esperar a llegar al castillo para poder hablar a solas con ellos, esperar a que todos estuviesen dormidos, y citarlos en la sala común; parecía que ese iba a ser un día realmente largo...

Dobby había vuelto a su hogar, tras la visita sorpresa a Second Choice; decidido a impedir que el valeroso muchachito al que consideraba un héroe, fuese de cabeza hacia su muerte. Se apareció en el cuarto de su amito, ese niño que solía hacerle tantas trastadas en el pasado, pero que se había convertido en un jovencito atento y cariñoso gracias a la influencia de sus nuevos amigos.

—Dobby debe pedirle algo a su amito.

—Claro Dobby, ¿qué necesitas?— preguntó Draco, un poco extrañado de que el elfo le pidiese un favor.

—Harry Potter no debe volver a Hogwarts.

—¿Por qué?—se sorprendió el platinado.

—Algo malo le pasará— respondió el elfo, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Voldemort ha vuelto?— se preocupó de inmediato, Draco, conocedor de las intenciones de ese monstruo hacia su primo.

— ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!— se horrorizó Dobby, estremeciéndose de arriba a abajo — Está maldito...

—Pues dime que sabes— replicó con gesto serio, el Slytherin.

—Dobby no sabe mucho... — se encogió de hombros, el elfo, con gesto de disculpa —Sólo que un gran peligro espera a Harry Potter, este nuevo curso en Hogwarts...

—Lo protegeremos— afirmó con seguridad el rubio, frunciendo el ceño con gesto obstinado—Nadie podrá tocarlo.

—¡El amito es tan bueno! Pero la magia oscura es mala, muy mala...— lo previno el elfo, preocupado de que algo le pasase al niño.

—¿Sabes algo más que no me estés contando?— interrogó Draco, mirándolo con gesto inquisitivo.

—La señora está llamando a Dobby...— evitó responderle el elfo, antes de desaparecer con un chasquido.

—¡Maldito elfo escurridizo!— bufó el platinado, haciendo un puchero.

— o —

Los merodeadores, la señora Black, los señores Weasley y los señores Tonks habían decidido reunirse en una cafetería mágica cercano a la estación de King Cross, antes de llevar a sus hijos al expreso de Hogwarts.

Los tres estudiantes de segundo año; Harry, Ron y Draco, se separaron del resto para poder hablar sin ser escuchados por los adultos.

—¿Sabéis? Han ascendido a mi padre— informó el pelirrojo a los dos chicos, a los que consideraba ya parte de su familia.

—¡Eso es genial Ron!—se alegró Harry, abrazándolo, mientras miraba de reojo al señor Weasley.

— Ahora es el encargado de dirigir el departamento de relaciones muggles— explicó el menor de los Weasley, con los ojos brillantes de orgullo filial.

— Se lo merece, no hay nadie mejor para ese puesto— aseguró Draco, pasando el brazo por los hombros del ojiazul.

— Gracias a los dos—agradeció el pelirrojo, dando torpes palmadas en las espaldas de sus amigos.

Los niños se chocaron las manos, haciendo un saludo secreto que se habían inventado ese verano, y estallaron en carcajadas en cuanto terminaron.

— Esta es la primera vez que puedo estrenar algo... Mis padres nos han comprado todo nuevo... Y Bill me ha regalado una varita nueva como prometió... —reanudó la conversación Ron, que quería contarles un extraño sentimiento que había desarrollado hacía unos pocos días.

— La vida te sonríe — rió el ojiverde, despeinando su cabello, con el fin de borrar el gesto serio en la cara de su mejor amigo.

— Lo curioso es que por primera vez había dejado de importarme...— susurró el ojiazul, agachando su cabeza, evitando mirarlos.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó Harry, preocupado, poniendo una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo.

— Ya sabes que siempre me molestó usar cosas viejas y heredadas de mis hermanos, pero comprendí que tenía mucha suerte de haber nacido en una familia tan divertida y llena de amor...

— No te equivocas en eso, siempre has tenido una gran fortuna...— estuvo de acuerdo el azabache, apoyado por su primo con un asentimiento.

— No me siento diferente por tener cosas nuevas, nada ha cambiado...— confesó Ron, avergonzado de no haberse dado cuenta antes, de la suerte que había tenido de crecer en una familia llena de amor y locura.

— Pues verás cuando descubras que en los libros nuevos y viejos pone exactamente lo mismo, comadreja...— le tomó el pelo Draco, haciendo reír a su primo.

— Muy gracioso, rubia teñida...— refunfuñó el ojiazul, mirándolo mal.

— Lo que te pasa es que tienes envidia de mi elegante tono natural— replicó el platinado, con un gesto arrogante, que recordaba mucho a cierto animago—Normal teniendo en cuenta que eres una zanahoria andante...

— Mi madre también era pelirroja— le advirtió Harry, mirándolo con una ceja alzada, retando a su primo a decir algo más.

— Pero tu madre era hermosa — le recordó el Slytherin, que ese verano había visto muchas fotos de los padres del ojiverde— Éste de aquí es un larguirucho anaranjado...

Los dos primos estallaron en carcajadas; pero Ron no pudo devolverle la pulla, ya que los adultos se acercaron a ellos para despedirse.

Harry se despidió de sus tías Andy y Cissy; y también de sus tíos Arthur y Ted; Tonks y Kingsley también habían ido a despedir a los chicos, y esa fue la despedida más difícil para el ojiverde; decir adiós a su prima mayor.

Al resto de adultos los vería de nuevo en el castillo en unas horas, ya que los profesores y Molly no viajarían en el tren.

Sus amigos empezaron a aparecer poco a poco a través de la barrera mágica, y pronto todos Los guardianes estuvieron juntos de nuevo; saludándose con palmadas en la espaldas y efusivos abrazos.

Los padres de Los Guardianes se fueron acercando unos a otros, algunos de manera tímida y otros de forma extrovertida, saludándose algunos y presentándose otros.

Luna y Astoria corrieron a abrazarse en cuanto se vieron, las dos estaban muy emocionadas ante la perspectiva de su primer año en Hogwarts.

—¿Estas asustada?— preguntó la rubia, al ver el gesto de la morena.

—Un poco si... — confesó la menor de los Greengras, con una sonrisa avergonzada— Pero estoy más emocionada que preocupada.

—No te preocupes, yo alejaré a los narggles...— la tranquilizó, a su manera, la ojiazul.

—¿Querrás ser mi amiga en el castillo?— pidió la ojiverde, con cierto tono de súplica en su voz.

—Nunca he tenido una amiga...— declaró con sincerdidad, Lunita, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Yo solo tenía a mi hermana, y ahora también está Pansy; pero sería estupendo que tú quisieras ser mi mejor amiga...— insistió Astoria, que ya se sentía muy unida a su compañera de curso.

—Eso es lo más bonito que me ha pasado nunca— sonrió la rubia, enseñando todos sus blancos dientes, dando pequeños saltos por la emoción—Eres muy buena, seguro que irás a Slytherin...

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lunita, las serpientes tienen muy buen corazón...— la apoyó Harry, que había estado escuchando, muy atentamente, toda la conversación.

—Un enorme corazón— añadió Padma, mirando a cierto rubio de ojos grises, situado al lado de su primo y lider.

—G-gracias, no sé que decir...— tartamudeó Draco, poniéndose rojo, y evitando mirar a la gemela de Ravenclaw.

—Ni yo— se unieron el resto de Slytherin.

—No tenéis que decir nada, no hace falta...— aseguró el ojiverde, mirando a todos sus amigos serpientes con cariño.

—¿Subimos? — preguntó Luna a su nueva mejor amiga.

—Claro, hasta luego chicos...— se despidió Astoria de Los Guardianes, haciéndoles un gesto con la mano.

Los Guardianes también fueron subiendo poco a poco al expreso de Hogwarts, tras despedirse de sus familias, prometiendo que no se meterían en líos, y se dedicarían a sus estudios.

Bill subió con los chicos al tren, ya que quería darles un regalo de despedida a ese grupo de chicos y chicas tan singular, todos ellos le despertaban un gran instinto de protección.

—Bueno chicos, espero que os comportéis...— les sugirió a sus hermanos menores, aunque con Percy no hiciese falta la advertencia.

—¡Como si pudiésemos hacer otra cosa! Mamá estará allí, ¿lo recuerdas?— bufó Ron, muy molesto por tener a su madre detrás suya todo el día.

—A vosotros tres nadie puede impediros que os metáis en líos—replicó Bill, mirándolos con gesto burlón —Ya hemos podido comprobarlo...

— En eso tiene razón...— rió Blaise, dándole un codazo al pequeño pelirrojo.

— ¿Tú de que parte estás?— preguntó indignado el ojiazul, mirando a su amigo con gesto traiciónado.

— Del lado de la verdad — respondió el moreno, sin dejarse engañar por el dramatismo del león.

— No os enfurruñeis o no podré daros mi regalo de despedida...— puso paz Bill, antes de que su hermanito tuviese uno de sus estallidos de mal humor.

— ¿Un regalo? ¿Cuál?— interrogó Ron, olvidándose al instante de la pulla de su hermano, de la traición de su amigo, y hasta de que volvía tener hambre.

— Este... — respondió el mayor de los Weasley, apuntando a uno de los vagones vacíos, para realizar un hechizo de extensión— Ahora ya podéis todos juntos...

— ¡Eres genial Bill!—gritaron todos Los Guardianes, riendo a carcajadas; todos adoraban y admiraban al hijo mayor de los Weasley.

— Menos mal que alguien se da cuenta— rodó los ojos, con arrogancia, el empleado de Gringotts.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! Todos nos hemos dado cuenta de que eres genial...—protestó Harry, abrazando a su hermano mayor, para ser luego aplastado por el resto de los hermanos Weasley, que también querían abrazar a su hermano.

— ¡Oh! Vais a hacer que me emocione... ¿Por qué no vais entrando?— indicó Bill a Los Guardianes, antes de dirigirse a los que segundos antes lo abrazaban.— Vosotros, esperad.

—Hasta luego Bill— se despidieron Los Guardianes, esperando volver a ver pronto al divertido pelirrojo.

—Vosotros dos— señaló a los gemelos, con rostro serio.

—¿Qué pasa querido hermano mayor?— preguntaron Fred y George, con idénticas y falsas caras de angelitos.

—Os lo advierto, como me entere que os metéis con mi bebé... — los amenazó el pelirrojo ojiverde, con gesto glacial—Haré que vuestras vidas sean un infierno.

—¡Nosotros también te echaremos de menos!— corearon los traviesos gemelos, entrando rápidamente en el vagón, pero teniendo muy en cuenta la amenaza de su hermano mayor.

—Gracias Bill, pero no te preocupes Harry y Hermine me cubren las espaldas...— aseguró Ron, mirando con orgullo a sus mejores amigos.

—Pers cuida de estos tres aventureros — pidió Bill al más responsable de sus hermanos.

—Prometo estar atento... — juró con gesto serio, Percy, acomodándose las gafas— No los perderé de vista..

—¡Genial! Tenemos niñera... — protestó Ron, mirando con reproche a sus dos hermanos, ¿acaso no confiaban en él?

—Pórtate bien, bebé.. Y trata de esforzarte... —ordenó el pelirrojo ojiverde, envolviendo a su hermanito y debilidad, en sus fuertes brazos—Hazle caso a Hermione, si quieres puedes sacar buenas notas y divertirte.

—Está bieeeennn...— prometió el pelirrojo ojiazul, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del mayor.

—Cuida de estos dos— pidió a Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo haré— prometió la castaña, sonriéndole con cariño.

—Y tú canijo, haz todo lo posible por mantenerte vivo... — ordenó Bill, abrazando esta vez a Harry—¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo — asintió el ojiverde, abrazándolo también—Gracias por el consejo...

—¡Pasadlo bien! Nos veremos pronto!— se despidió finalmente el pelirrojo mayor, aproximándose a la puerta para bajar.

—¡Te echaremos de menos Bill!— gritaron todos antes de que el rompedor de maldiciones saltase al andén.

El tren ya estaba en marcha, y en cuanto el primogénito de los Weasley se apeó, partió rumbo a Hogwarts, el lugar que tantos niños y niñas consideraban su hogar.

— o —

Los Guardianes se habían acomodado en el espacioso y cómodo vagón, acampando a sus anchas, y sintiéndose libres y despreocupados.

— Deberíamos atrancar la puerta para que podamos hablar sin que nos molesten— sugirió Cedric, mirando a la puerta con desconfianza.

—Sé un hechizo muy útil, pero...— dijo Percy, sintiéndose tentado por primera vez a romper las normas.

—No podemos usar magia hasta que lleguemos a Hogwarts— terminó por él, Penélope, con un gesto evidente de fastidio.

—En teoría ya ha empezado el curso, así que...— puntualizó Blaise, mucho más inclinado a romper las normas.

—No— negó rotunda Hermione, sin dejarse convencer.

—Creo que Dean y yo podremos hacer algo...— intervino Harry, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a su compañero de cuarto.

—¡Claro que si! ¡Criados como muggles al poder!— exclamó Dean, alzando su puño.

—¿Qué vais a hacer?— se interesó Neville, al que cada vez le interesaban más los métodos muggles.

Pero ninguno de los dos leones criados sin magia contestó, se limitaron a usar las escobas de todos para encajarlas en la puerta, y evitar así que alguien pudiese entrar sin su permiso.

En cuanto los dos Gryffindor terminaron de atrancar la puerta, volvieron a sus asientos, con gestos de satisfacción en sus rostros.

— ¿No tienes que contarnos nada, Potty?— le preguntó Draco a su primo, en cuanto volvió a su asiento.

— ¿Algo como qué?— se hizo el tonto, a propósito, el ojiverde.

— No sé... Algo que te haya pasado recientemente...— insistió el rubio, mirándolo fijamente

— Pues ahora no se me ocurre nada...— se encogió de hombros, Harry, evitando mirarlo.

— ¿Ah no?— preguntó el Slytherin, mirándolo con gesto de desafio.

— ¿Qué sabes Draco?— interrogó Hermione, dándose cuenta de que pasado algo que su mejor amigo no quería decirles.

— Sé que Dobby lo visitó hoy para avisarle de un futuro peligro— reveló el platinado, con una mirada de preocupación.

— ¿Queeeeé?— exclamaron todos, mirando a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Es eso cierto?— preguntó Cedric al ojiverde.

— Buenoooooo...— dudó el buscador, sin saber cómo salir del apuro.

— Empieza desde el principio— ordenó Daphne, apuntándolo con un dedo.

— No es tan importante, sólo...— intentó escaquearse Harry, mientras pensaba en algo.

— Draco...— reclamó su ayuda Hermione, al ver que el leoncito no estaba por la labor de contarles.

— Dobby no me ha contado mucho...— explicó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros — Solo sé que ha escuchado algo que no debía...

— ¿Qué escuchó?— quiso saber Pansy, que empezaba a preocuparse por el destino de su amigo.

— Que alguien quiere lastimar a Harry en el castillo...— respondió con voz temblorosa el príncipe de Slytherin.

— ¿En Hogwarts? ¡Eso es imposible!— discutió Percy, confiado de las barreras y protecciones existentes en el castillo.

—Eso mismo pensé yo— intervino Harry, contento de que alguien fuese lo suficientemente razonable — Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro...

— A lo mejor escuchó mal...— aventuró Justin, con gesto de duda.

— No nos arriesgaremos... Le cubriremos la espalda...— decidió Blaise, siendo apoyado por la mayoría.

— No hace falta— protestó el ojiverde, pero ya nadie lo escuchaba.

— ¿Cuándo vas a confiar en nosotros?— le reprochó Ron, dolido de que su mejor amigo, le ocultase algo tan importante.

— Ya lo hago— susurró el heredero de los Potter, sintiéndose mal al ver que había herido los sentimientos del pelirrojo.

— No es cierto, si lo hicieras nos lo habrías contado— replicó Hermione, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— Pero decidiste callarte— añadió Daphne, con una mirada muy parecida a la que le habría enviado su madre si estuviera viva.

— Supongo que es la costumbre...— se encogió de hombros, con gesto de disculpa, el azabache— Siempre me las he arreglado solo, hasta el año pasado...

— Pero ya no tienes que hacerlo— insistió Pansy.

— Supongo que lo sé, pero sigue sin ser fácil...

— ¿Qué te preocupa Harry?— interrogó Theo, al ver el gesto desesperado del Gryffindor.

— Si es cierto que yo estoy en peligro... — explicó el ojiverde—Si vosotros estáis cerca de mi también lo estaremos...

— Todo el mundo estará en peligro hasta que Voldemort desaparezca del todo para siempre— replicó Draco, rodando los ojos.

— Acabaremos con él...— juró Cedric, con gesto decidido.

— Pero lo haremos juntos y unidos— añadió Padma, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su gemela, y el otro por los hombros de Daphne.

— ¡Voto por eso!—celebró Seamus, levantando su puño.

Mientras Los Guardianes hacían planes para mantener a salvo a su líder, el tren había llegado a su destino: el castillo.

Luna y Astoria lo observaban fascinadas desde su vagón, sin poder poner palabras a lo que veían, quedándose sin aire durante unos segundos ante la grandeza y magia del enorme y majestuoso edificio.

—Asusta un poco,¿verdad?— susurró Astoria, tomando la mano de su nueva amiga.

—A mi me parece hermoso y mágico— replicó la rubia, con voz soñadora, mirándola con sus grandes ojos azules.

—¡Oh! A mi también...— estuvo de acuerdo la pelinegra, un poco más animada— Pero es tan grande... Seguro que me perderé...

—¡Seguramente! ¡Y yo también! — exclamó con felicidad, Lunita, sin dejar de mirar al castillo —Y eso será tan interesante y divertido...

— o —

Todos Los Guardianes se agolpaban en la ventana de su vagón, admirando el castillo que se había convertido en su hogar, el único lugar en el que podían estar todos juntos.

Juntaron sus cosas rápidamente, para ser los primeros en bajar, en cuanto el tren se detuviese por completo.

Este año no irían en las barcas, si no en unos extraños carruajes voladores, que intrigaban mucho a todos.

Todos los estudiantes habían bajado ya del expreso y bullían por el pequeño apeadero situado cerca del castillo.

Una voz atronadora resonó por todo el lugar llamando a los alumnos de primer año; y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, antes de ir a buscar al dueño de la potente voz.

—¡Hagridddd!— gritó el ojiverde, corriendo hacia su amigo talla grande.

—¡Harry! ¡Qué alegría volver a verte!— lo recibió Hagrid, aplastándolo contra su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde has estado?— interrogó el azabache, dando por terminado el protocolo de reencuentro.

—Te veo muy bien, parece que has pasado un buen verano...—cambió de tema el semigigante, con tan poco disimulo, como había hecho el año anterior.

—Estoy muy bien... — respondió el leoncito, frunciendo el ceño por la falta de respuestas — ¿Y tú?

—Ven mañana a merendar, y así te daré tu regalo de cumpleaños...— lo invitó Hagrid, deseando que las preguntas de su tierno amiguito fuesen olvidadas.

—Te has acordado— sonrió de nuevo, Harry, feliz de ser lo suficiente importante para que alguien tan despistado recordase su cumpleaños.

—Jamás podría olvidarme de tu cumpleaños — aseguró el semi gigante, acariciando su mejilla — Siento no haberte felicitado, pero donde estaba no había lechuzas...

—¿Y donde has estado?— volvió a la carga el niño, que creía tener derecho a tener a obtener sus respuestas de una vez por todas; después de todo llevaba un mes esperando para recibirlas.

—No puedo entretenerme...Debo llevarme a los de primer año... — huyó Hagrid, al ver el gesto terco del heredero de los Potter, ese que aseguraba que no pararía hasta averiguar lo que captaba su interés.

—No importa cuando intentes cambiar de tema...— refunfuñó el ojiverde, mientras veía alejarse a su evasivo amigo —Averiguaré dónde has estado...

— o —

Los alumnos de primer año fueron pasando en fila, los de segundo años se sintieron muy identificados con esas caritas aterrorizadas que miraban al suelo, temerosos de cometer algún error que los hiciese volver a casa.

La profesora de Transformaciones se posicionó al frente y la ceremonia de Selección dio comienzo. Minerva fue llamando uno a uno a los más jóvenes del Gran Comedor, y el sombrero seleccionador envió a cada uno a la casa en la que se sentiría más cómodo, con algunos tardó muy poco y con otros tuvo que pensárselo más, pero todos fueron recibidos y acogidos por los miembros de sus casas.

Astoria fue seleccionada para la casa de las serpientes, donde fue recibida por un abrazo fraternal de Daphne y Pansy, y las felicitaciones de Draco, Theo y Blaise.

Lunita hizo sudar al viejo y sabio sombrero, nadie sabía lo que le decía a la niña, pero ésta parecía muy divertida ante sus palabras. Finalmente, el sombrero seleccionador se decantó por enviarla a Ravenclaw, y allí fue recibida por Los Guardianes águilas, que la acogieron enseguida bajo su protección, sabiendo que la pequeña rubia era importante para su líder.

Tras la suculenta cena, todos los alumnos subieron a sus salas comunes, excepto Harry que se reunió con sus tutores en el cuarto de su padrino para hablar un poco y darse las buenas noches.

Antes de irse a Hogwarts, los adultos habían acordado una serie de rituales para cuando estuvieran en el castillo, y darse las buenas noches antes de irse a sus respectivos cuartos, era uno de ellos.

El tema de conversación fue que la mitad del alumnado se había extrañado mucho de ver juntos a Los Guardianes, la otra mitad no se sorprendido lo más mínimo, ya que se habían acostumbrado a verlos siempre juntos, antes de abandonar el castillo el curso anterior.

La conclusión era muy clara: La mitad de sus compañeros de colegio, había intentado contar algo de lo que había pasado tras el banquete, y habían olvidado todo lo ocurrido.

— o —

 _Esto es todo amigos..._

 _Espero vuestros comentarios..._

 _Gracias por leer..._

-o-


	19. 19 El primer día

**19\. EL PRIMER DÍA**

— o —

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

— o —

 _Comienza un nuevo curso en Hogwarts..._

 _¿Preparados?_

 _¡Listos!_

 _¡_ _YAAAAAAA_ _!_

— o —

El sol aún no había terminado de salir, cuando un grupo de estudiantes se reunieron antes las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Los Guardianes de la Luz habían decidido pegarse semejante madrugón con un objetivo claro, ser los primeros en presentarse al desayuno, para poder así escoger una mesa en la que cupieran todos.

Entre saludos y bostezos fueron entrando al Gran Comedor, y escogieron una de las mesas centrales, que habitualmente albergaba alumnos y alumnas Ravenclaw.

Los chicos se fueron sentando en la mesa; algunos armando alboroto y otros en silencio, demasiados dormidos para participar en las risas de los más despiertos.

Molly no tardó en aparecer, encabezando a una fila de pequeños elfos, vestidos con pequeñas túnicas a medida.

Besó a cada uno de los niños, interesándose por como habían pasado la noche; mientras peinaba cabellos rebeldes, colocaba horquillas y enderezaba túnicas torcidas...

Algunos de los chicos no estaban acostumbrados a las muestras de cariño, ni a esos pequeños gestos que sólo las madres pueden tener; pero todos agradecieron que la pelirroja estuviese allí para recibirlos y arroparlos en su primer día de clases.

La señora Weasley ordenó amablemente a los elfos que sirviesen el desayuno a los chicos, para que éstos no tuviesen que esperar al resto de sus compañeros con el estómago vacío.

Los Guardianes ya habían terminado de desayunar, y habían comenzado diversas conversaciones paralelas; cuando empezaron a llegar los primeros alumnos.

Algunos los miraron sorprendidos, otros se limitaron a sentarse en una mesa cualquiera, como habían hecho en el espacio atemporal tras el banquete.

Poco a poco fueron llegando el resto de estudiantes, y para satisfacción de Los Guardianes, muchos siguieron su ejemplo, sentándose dónde les apetecía y con quién les apetecía, sin importar el color de su corbata.

Y así el Gran Comedor albergó una vez más una excelente clase de tolerancia.

Las mesas se llenaron de manjares y los alumnos centraron su atención en sus platos.

Los Guardianes repasaban su horario y las clases que tendrán en común, mientras el resto desayunaba.

— ¿Qué tenemos a primera hora?— preguntó Neville, a sus compañeros de cuarto.

— Historia de la Magia— informó Dean, sacando el horario de su túnica para consultarlo.

— ¡Oh no! — se lamentó Seamus, haciendo grandes aspavientos.

— ¡Nosotros también! — se unió a las quejas, Justin, en medio de un bostezo —¡Qué aburrimiento!

—Pensé que empezaríamos el curso con una clase interesante...— siguió protestando el irlandés, recibiendo un codazo de su mejor amigo, quién le señaló a Harry.

— Miradlo por el lado positivo, podréis dormir un rato más...— intentó consolarlos, Blaise, con una sonrisa de burla.

— ¿Os acordáis quién da la clase,verdad?— los interrogó, exasperada por su falta de tacto, Hermione.

— Harry no se ofende... — aseguró Ron, quién no había intervenido en la conversación hasta el momento, por estar demasiado entretenido con su desayuno—Sabe que es verdad...

— A mí no me metas, yo estoy deseando ir— replicó el ojiverde, mirando con suficiencia, a todos los que se habían quejado.

— ¿QUÉ?— escupió, la pregunta y la salchicha que estaba comiendo, su mejor amigo.

— Lo que has oído — respondió con tranquilidad, el buscador de los leones, sirviéndose más tostadas.

— ¿Estás enfermo?— preguntó el pelirrojo, poniendo una mano en su frente, para comprobar si tenía fiebre.

— Me encuentro perfectamente, gracias... — volvió a responder el ojiverde, con una sonrisa torcida, mirando con complicidad a su primo, el único que entendía sus deseos por asistir a esa clase.

— Podemos cambiar si queréis...— ofreció Pansy, mirando su horario con desagrado.

— ¿Por qué? — interrogó, con cierto recelo, Seamus —¿Qué os toca a vosotros?

— Porque nosotros tenemos Herbología, con gusto cambiaría nuestras clases...— respondió por su amiga, la dulce e inteligente Daphne.

— De ti podíamos esperarlo...— intervino divertida Parvati, burlándose de la morena, de la que se había hecho muy amiga.

— ¿No os gusta Herbología?— preguntó, sin poder creerselo, Neville.

— A ninguno nos gusta— confesó Theo, señalando a sus cuatro compañeros de Slytherin y a él mismo.

— ¿Por qué? Es una clase muy interesante...— insistió el trigueño, sin entender como no podía gustarles esa clase — No lo entiendo...

— Es fácil, a los Slytherin no nos gusta lo que no se nos da bien...— se sinceró el pelinegro, sonrojándose por la vergüenza de mostrar su debilidad.

— ¿Sólo a los Slytherin? ¡Ja!— replicó divertida Hermione, haciendo reír a todos.

— Si queréis puedo ayudaros...— se ofreció Neville, cuando cesaron las carcajadas.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó, mirándolo con interés, Draco.

— ¡Claro!— asintió, sonriente, el tímido león.

— ¡Nos salvas la vida!— exclamó agradecido, Theo, dándole un efusivo abrazo.

— Nev, has tenido una idea genial — lo felicitó Harry, mirándolo con orgullo, haciendo enrojecer al trigueño— Podríamos ayudarnos todos...

— ¿A qué te refieres?— se interesó Cedric, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación, mientras desayunaba con Percy y Penélope.

— Creo que yo lo entiendo— intervino Hermione, que había puesto su mente a funcionar, desde muy temprano.

— Explícaselo tú entonces...— ofreció Harry, divertido por la perspicacia de su amiga.

— A unos se nos da mejor unas asignaturas que otras... Y a otros se os da mejor esas otras asignaturas...— explicó con calma la castaña — Si todos nos ayudamos, entonces...

— ¡Seremos los mejores de nuestro curso!— exclamó Dean, entendiendo las ventajas de colaborar entre ellos.

— Y demostraremos que la unión hace la fuerza— añadió Theo, muy feliz con la idea de ayudar a otros.

— ¡Es un plan excelente!— reconoció Percy, mirando con respeto a los menores.

— Sí, sólo por eso vale la pena esforzarse...— asintió con gesto serio, el menor de los Weasley, haciendo que su mejor amigo estallase en carcajadas.

— ¡Bien dicho Ron!— lo felicitó Hermione, sonriéndole con orgullo, y haciendo que el pelirrojo se pusiese más rojo que la nariz de cierto reno.

— Alguien está muy orgullosa...— se burló Draco, haciendo que Ron pasase a un color morado preocupante.

— ¡Cierra el pico Malfoy!— siseó la leona, fulminando al platinado.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos... — intervino Theo, arrastrando fuera del comedor al ojigris, quién todavía conservaba su mirada burlona.

— Si no queremos llegar tarde a clase... — asintió Harry llevándose a Hermione, que todavía enviaba miradas mortíferas al rubio.

— o —

Los alumnos de segundo año de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, entraron en el aula de Historia de la Magia, la misma que el año anterior había sido su segunda cama.

— Buenos días chicos— saludó el nuevo profesor de Hogwarts.

— Buenos días, profesor Lupin— corearon los alumnos, preparados para morirse de aburrimiento algunos, y para sumirse en un sueño profundo otros.

—Sé que odiáis esta clase, pero...— empezó su discurso de bienvenida, el castaño, sin dejar que las caras aburridas de los chicos lo desanimasen a él.

—Tampoco es eso...

—No pienso dejaros dormir— informó con una sonrisa torcida el licántropo.

—Entonces la odiaremos— bufó, de mal humor, Ron.

—Trataré de hacerlo lo más divertido posible...— prometió Remus, aguantando las ganas de reír.

—Eso es más difícil de conseguir que... que...— lo interrumpió Seamus, intentando buscar la palabra adecuada para describir

—¡Que Voldemort derrote a Harry!— exclamó Terry Boot, saltando en su asiento.

—¡Eso!— estuvo de acuerdo Michael Corner, iniciando un debate entre águilas y leones.

—Chicos, no seáis tan negativos...— dijo el hombre lobo, recuperando las riendas de su clase — Estoy dispuesto a recompensar vuestros esfuerzos...

—¿De qué manera, profesor Lupin?— preguntó Harry, con una sonrisa dulce, que no engañaba a nadie.

—Esto se pone interesante— sonrió Dean, frotándose las manos con diversión anticipada.

—Un momento... — pospuso la conversación, el profesor de Historia, para poner en claro algo muy importante —¿A algunos de ustedes les molesta que Harry me llame tío?

—Nooo— negaron todos y cada uno de los alumnos.

—¡Estupendo! Porque profesor Lupin no me gusta nada saliendo de tus labios... —celebró el castaño, antes de dirigirse a su "pequeño saco de problemas"— Y no estoy dispuesto a llamarte señor Potter...

—Pues eso sería divertido...— replicó, divertido, el azabache.

—Creo que podemos seguir entonces...—lo ignoró a propósito, el licántropo, antes de continuar con la clase — Contestando a tu pregunta... ¿Qué os parecería abandonar esta clase con unos dulces extras en el bolsillo?

—Empezamos a hablar en el mismo idioma...— respondió Ron, sonriendo por primera vez desde que había empezado la clase.

—¿Estáis dispuestos a escuchar entonces, cómo serán a partir de ahora las clases de Historia de la Magia?— preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa, Remus, al darse cuenta que ya había captado la atención de sus alumnos.

—¡Siiii!— exclamaron impacientes, los alumnos de segundo año.

—La clase se dividirá en tres partes; en la primera leeremos el tema del día, en la segunda repartiremos los papeles y simularemos la historia que hayamos leído y en la tercera parte, haremos una ronda de preguntas y respuestas... — explicó Lupin, con voz suave y firme, hipnotizando a los niños —Cada respuesta correcta os concederá un dulce...

—¿Podemos empezar?— preguntó ansioso, Seamus, revolviéndose inquieto en su asiento.

—Os dije que estas clase serían geniales... — sonrió con seguridad, Harry, dejando muy claro lo orgulloso que estaba de su tío —¿Cómo no iban a serlo si el tío Moony es genial?

—Buen intento, Harry... — rió Lunático, revolviendo su cabello por unos segundos—Pero si quieres un dulce tendrás que ganártelo...

—Tenia que intentarlo...— se encogió de hombros, el ojiverde, luciendo una sonrisa que le recordó mucho a cierto adorable chucho pulgoso.

La clase pasó más rápido de lo que los estudiantes imaginaron, y se sorprendieron del fastidio que sentían porque ésta hubiese terminado tan pronto.

Abandonaron el aula para dirigirse a sus siguiente clases; los Gryffindor se dirigieron al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y los Hufflepuff a la torre de Astronomía.

Harry se quedó unos minutos, para felicitar a su tío por conseguir lo que nadie había conseguido jamás, hacer que todos los alumnos se interesasen por la que siempre había sido la asignatura más aburrida.

— o —

Los leones se encontraron con los Ravenclaw, que esperaban tranquilamente ante la puerta del aula, y todos juntos entraron a su clase de Defensa.

Sirius Orión Black se había esforzado en algo por primera vez en su vida; había pasado horas pensando, con la ayuda de su lobito, como crear unas clases constructivas a la vez que amenas.

—Buenos días chicos — saludó Sirius, recibiendo a sus alumnos con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

—Buenos días, profesor Black— le devolvieron los niños, sonriéndole también, y sintiéndose cómodos al instante.

—¿Estáis listos para aprender a defenderos?— preguntó muy animado el ojigris, al sentirse aceptado.

—¡Si!— asintieron muy emocionados los leones y las águilas.

—Empecemos entonces... — dio por iniciada la clase, el pelilargo, echando una rápida visual a sus alumnos — Veo que habéis traído vuestros libros...

—Claro, profesor Black —asintió Dean, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Muy bien, pero no hará falta que volváis a traer vuestros libros a clase...— informó Canuto, haciendo que los chicos lo miraran con interés.

—Pero profesor Black, no creo que eso... — lo interrumpió Hermione.

—Tranquila Hermione, todavía no he dicho que los queméis — rodó los ojos, divertido, el animago.

—¿Lo dirá ahora? — preguntó ilusionada Lisa, le vendría muy bien una asignatura menos de la que preocuparse, asi tendría más tiempo para leer.

—No, vuestros libros os harán falta — negó el ojigris, con una sonrisa divertida, al ver los gestos de decepción de los chicos.

—¡Ohhhh! — se lamentaron los estudiantes más vagos, haciendo gestos trágicos.

—¿Qué os pensabais? — fingió indignarse, el infantil profesor Black —Ahora soy un adulto responsable...

—Ni él mismo se lo cree... — susurró Seamus, al oído de Harry, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Leeréis el capítulo que os diga antes de cada clase... — explicó Canuto, intentando sonar convincente.

—¿Eso serán nuestros deberes? — preguntó esperanzado Terry, leer el capitulo no sería un trabajo demasiado pesado

—Esa será la primera parte de vuestros deberes... — lo corrigió Sirius, disfrutando al ver la mueca contrariada del águila.

—Pensaba que estabas en contra de los deberes... — intervino Ron, intentando recordarle que él era divertido, no un profesor exigente.

—¡Buen intento, pelirrojo! Como iba diciendo aprenderéis la parte teórica de cada hechizo antes de la clase, y una vez aquí todos intentareis realizar el hechizo... — siguió informándolos, el pelilargo, sin dejarse engañar por el niño.

—Creo que esa es una gran idea, profesor Black — preguntó Padma, a la que se le había despertado la curiosidad— ¿Y cual será la segunda parte de nuestros deberes?

—Cada vez que tengáis un momento libre, ensayareis vuestros hechizos, hasta que os salgan a la perfección... — respondió con simpleza, el profesor de Defensa.

—¿No será peligroso que lo hagamos sin la supervisión de un adulto?— dudó Hermione, mirando de reojo a Seamus, un amante de las explosiones.

—¿Acaso piensas que nos va a enseñar hechizos peligrosos? — replicó Harry, saliendo en defensa de su padrino, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—No, claro que no... — negó la castaña, arrepentida de haber ofendido a su amigo.

—Sólo os enseñaré lo que esté en el temario de segundo año — aseguró Canuto, sin poder disimular la alegría que le producía, que su ahijado lo defendiese con esa pasión.

—Lo siento... — se disculpó la leona, mirando a ambos merodeadores.

—No pasa nada... — le quitó importancia el pelilargo, haciendo un gesto con su mano.

—Harry... — murmuró la niña, agarrando la mano del azabache, y mirándolo firmemente a los ojos.

—Lo sé Hermione... — asintió el ojiverde, apretando su mano con cariño, y sonriendo a su mejor amiga, dejándole claro que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

—Suena tan bien, que supuse que sería algo prohibido... — admitió, sonrojándose, la leona.

—Eso es porque has aprendido que lo prohibido es divertido... — le tomó el pelo, el tercer integrante del trío.

—¡Es culpa vuestra! — los acusó la castaña, señalando a ambos niños con el dedo.

—Asumimos nuestra culpa... — admitió Harry, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Recordad mi querido trio que lo peligroso... NO ES DIVERTIDO — les recordó el ojigris, sabiendo que esos tres juntos eran un imán para los problemas serios.

—¿Lo dices por experiencia?— le preguntó, con tono burlón, el azabache.

—¿Ya que tienes tantas ganas de hablar por qué no vienes aquí?— le respondió con otra pregunta, el ojigris, mirándolo con diversión anticipada.

—Claro, profesor Black— dijo el ojiverde, devolviéndole una mirada de desafío, antes de levantarse.

—Vuelve a llamarme así y confiscaré tu escoba — lo amenazó el pelilargo, apuntándolo con un dedo, e intentando simular severidad.

—¿Qué necesitas padrino? — preguntó solícito, Harry, usando un tono dulce y zalamero.

—Voy a explicar un hechizo defensivo... — explicó, riéndose entre dientes, Canuto—Tú serás mi conejillo de indias...

—Me chivaré a tío Moony... — fue el turno para las amenazas del pequeño buscador, que sabía lo vengativo que podía llegar a ser su padrino.

—No seas tan dramático, no voy a hacerte daño.. — rodó los ojos, por los dramatismos del niño, el profesor de Defensa — Todo lo contrario...

Y no mintió, el animago les enseñó un hechizo de protección, que les podía venir muy bien en un futro no tan lejano.

Sirius había preparado una zona para que los chicos pudiesen practicar sin hacerse daño; y todos lo intentaron, algunos con más éxito que otros, pero cuando la clase terminó, todos se sentían felices y satisfechos.

Tras la clase de Defensa, los estudiantes se dirigieron a sus dormitorios para dejar sus libros antes de ir a comer.

Harry fue el único que se quedó al final de la clase, para preguntarle algo a su padrino, que lo había tenido en vilo desde que había visto su horario.

—¿En que os ganó el tío Moony?— interrogó al ojigris, mientras lo ayudaba a poner en orden el aula.

—¿Cómo? — se sorprendió Sirius, por la repentina pregunta, mas no por la forma intempestiva de preguntar de su ahijado.

—Ya sabes... Eso en lo que tu quedaste segundo... — lo ayudó a recordar el ojiverde, que sabía que de alguna manera sus tres primeras clases del curso habían sido sorteadas.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho? — preguntó con recelo, el pelilargo, sin poder creerse que el niño se hubiese enterado.

—Nadie, pero empiezo a conoceros... — respondió el niño, encogiéndose de hombros, y mirándolo con suficiencia.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a Pegaso? — le sugirió, con una sonrisa torcida, el animago.

—Creo que mejor le preguntaré al ganador... — replicó burlón, el pequeño buscador, decidido a castigar a su padrino por no darle respuestas.

—¡Eso ha dolido! — protestó Canuto, mirándolo con un fingido gesto dolido.

—A mi me ha dolido más que a ti... — aseguró Harry, poniendo una mano en su corazón, en un gesto dramático.

—¡Serás caradura! Pero ahora verás... — lo amenazó Sirius, enseñándole sus manos, y acercándose rápidamente a él.

—No, no, no... Cosquillas no... — suplicó el ojiverde, retrocediendo e intentando encontrar una via de escape.

—Haberlo pensado antes — fue el turno de burlarse para el profesor de Defensa.

—¡Socorrooooo! — gritó el azabache, lanzándose hacia la puerta, para salir como alma que lleva el diablo, siendo perseguido por su implacable padrino.

Harry corrió hasta el Gran Comedor, pero fue alcanzado antes por el ojigris, para darle su merecido por tomarle el pelo.

Ambos entraron minutos más tarde en el Gran Comedor, con amplias sonrisas en sus caras y se despidieron antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas mesas, donde tomaron asiento para recuperar fuerzas con las ricas viandas preparadas por los elfos.

Los Guardianes habían vuelto a sentarse todos juntos y comieron felices, mientras se contaban como les había ido el día.

— o —

La primera clase de la tarde para los Gryffindor y los Slytherin fue Pociones, y también la primera clase que compartieron tras su reciente amistad.

Los estudiantes de segundo curso se dirigieron a las mazmorras y entraron silenciosos al aula de Pociones, donde les esperaba el profesor más temido en Hogwarts, sin tener muy claro lo que les depararía esa clase.

— Buenas tardes — saludó el ojinegro, en cuanto todos los chicos estuvieron sentados.

— Buenas tardes, profesor Snape — respondieron a coro, los alumnos, con un tono de voz neutro.

— ¿Recuerdan el discurso que les di el primer día? — preguntó

— Sí, profesor Snape — asintieron todos, era imposible olvidar ese discurso de bienvenida.

— Pues no lo olviden... — continuó diciendo, Snape, antes de modificar su tono de voz a uno más suave — Pero tampoco hace falta que hagan caso de todo lo que dije... No me voy a convertir en su amigo, me gusta demasiado ser respetado y temido; pero he tenido un tutor este verano que me ha dado consejos muy útiles para mejorar estas clases...

— Empieza por.. Po y termina por... tty — intervino Draco, sacándole la lengua a su primo.

— No recuerdo haberle dado la palabra — siseó el ojinegro, recuperando su aspecto más temible.

— Lo siento, profesor Snape — se disculpó el rubio, poniéndose rojo por la vergüenza de ser regañado.

— Como iba diciendo he pensado una nueva dinámica para esta clase — siguió con la clase, Severus, tras enviarle una sonrisa casi invisible al pequeño Dragón, y que éste recuperase la suya— Como tenemos clase los lunes, miércoles, jueves y viernes...

— Los martes serán días muy felices... — murmuró Ron al oído de Seamus, para reírse después ambos del chiste.

— ¿Decía algo señor Weasley?— preguntó el pocionista, alzando una ceja, haciendo tragar duro a los dos leones.

— Nada, profesor Snape — negaron los Gryffindor, borrando de inmediato sus sonrisas bobaliconas.

— Prosigo entonces... Los miércoles y jueves haremos, cada día, una poción del temario; los viernes las revisaremos y elegiré cuales son las dos mejores — explicó el profesor de Pociones, muy emocionado por los cambios, y transmitiéndoles algo de esa emoción a sus alumnos— Los ganadores elegirán la poción que realizaremos el lunes.

— ¿Tiene que estar en el temario? — preguntó Hermione, deseosa de aprender más de lo que estuviera a su alcance.

— No necesariamente... — respondió con una sonrisa, el pocionista, adivinando las intenciones de la niña.

— Eso suena muy interesante... — sonrió Harry, pensando en un par de pociones que había visto en un libro de la biblioteca de Second Choice.

— Como si fueras a ganar... — se burló Blaise, recordando anteriores desastres en sus pociones, y recibiendo una mirada ofendida del león.

—¿Podemos empezar ya la clase? — los interrumpió Severus, exasperado por el enorme nivel de distracción de sus alumnos.

— Si, profesor Snape — asintieron ambos niños, mirándose sonrientes, y aguantando las ganas de reír.

— Hoy realizaremos la poción Encogedora —informó Pegaso, señalando a la pizarra, donde había escrito con su pulcra y esmerada caligrafía, las indicaciones oportunas para la elaboración de la poción— En la pizarra tienen todo lo que necesitan para no fallar.

Al final de la clase sólo tres Slytherin y dos Gryffindor consiguieron realizar bien su poción; y para el orgullo y la satisfacción de Severus, Harry fue uno de ellos.

Al finalizar la clase, el ojiverde no salió con sus compañeros; pero esto no les extrañó, ya que había hecho lo mismo en las anteriores clases con sus tutores.

—Me ha gustado mucho la clase tío Sev — lo felicitó el azabache, acercándose a su mesa.

—¿De verdad?— interrogó el pocionista, sentándolo en su regazo, y acariciando su espalda con afecto.

—Sí, ha sido genial...— aseguró Harry, acurrucándose en su pecho, disfrutando del cariño paternal, que su tío le daba.

—Tu poción ha sido la mejor— confesó Pegaso, revolviéndole el cabello con ternura.

—No es cierto — negó el ojiverde, intentando levantarse, para irse a su próxima clase.

— Sí lo es, no he lo dicho porque no quería que pensaran que hacía favoritismos... — discutió el ojinegro, agarrando su cara para que lo mirará a los ojos — Pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, culebrilla.

—Gracias tío Sev, significa mucho para mí — agradeció el azabache, volviéndose a acurrucar contra el cuerpo del pocionista, que sonrió complacido por el cariño que le profesaba el niño.

—Vete anda, no querrás llegar tarde a tu próxima clase — le advirtió el pelilargo, mirando su reloj.

—Claro que no — negó el leoncito, agarrando sus cosas, preparándose para salir corriendo — No quiero hacer enfadar a Minnie

—Eso es muy sensato — lo felicitó, con gesto divertido, el pocionista — Pero no olvides mostrarle todo lo que Canuto te ha enseñado este verano...

—No lo olvidaré...— prometió Harry, con una sonrisa traviesa, y haciendo que sus orbes esmeraldas brillaron con diversión, antes de salir por la puerta.

—¡Ese es mi niño! — exclamó con orgullo, Severus, mientras lo veía alejarse.

— o —

La última clase del día para los leones y las serpiente fue Transformaciones, y todos y cada uno de ellos se llevaron una gran sorpresa en esa clase.

La profesora Mc Gonnagall los recibió en su aula, y bajo su mirada severa, los chicos fueron sentándose en los pupitres, sabiendo que debían poner atención en esa clase, ya que era una de las asignaturas más complicadas.

Minerva les mostró los movimientos de varita necesarios para hacer el primer hechizo que realizarían ese curso, un hechizo llamado Vera Verto, que consistía en convertir una rata en una copa de vino.

Tras practicar los movimientos con su varita durante casi media hora, la profesora consideró que los alumnos estaban listos para intentarlo; repartió una rata por cada dos alumnos, y les ordenó que se turnasen para realizar el hechizo.

Los chicos fueron formando parejas, emocionados ante el reto de ser los primeros en conseguir realizar el hechizo, o conseguir por lo menos algún cambio en su rata.

Sirius había enseñado ese hechizo a Harry ese verano, por lo que el ojiverde dejo que su compañero, Ron, lo intentase durante un rato.

Hermione, que formaba pareja con Parvati, fue la primera en conseguir cambiar su rata, aunque no había logrado hacer desparecer el color pardo del animal.

La profesora Mc Gonnagall observó la falta de actividad del azabache, y se acercó sigilisomente hasta sus dos aventureros leones, para averiguar porque el niño ni siquiera lo intentaba.

—¿Hay algún problema con su varita?— interrogó Minerva, sorprendiendo por la espaldas a sus Gryffindor más aventureros.

—No, profesora Mc Gonnagall — negó el pequeño buscador, con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho por el susto.

—¿Entonces por qué no lo he visto intentarlo en ningún momento? — siguió con su interrogatorio la profesora, intentando no dejarse llevar por la ternura que le producía ese leoncito en concreto.

—¡Oh! Simplemente dejaba que Ron trabajase en sus movimientos... — respondió el ojiverde, con una sonrisa dulce, intentando camelarse a su profesora, tal como le había enseñado su padrino.

—Muy bien, ya he visto al señor Weasley... — replicó la animaga, evitando mirarlo, y preguntándose si su sonrisa era ten inocente como parecía — Ahora quiero verlo a usted.

—De acuerdo... — asintió, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia, antes de apuntar a la rata con su varita y pronunciar el hechizo —¡Vera Verto!

—¡Ohhhhhh! — exclamaron todos los presentes, incluida la profesora, al ver como su rata se convertía en una elegante copa, con exquisitos y delicados ornamentos.

—¿Podría volver a hacerlo?— solicitó Minerva, con un hilo de voz, y sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Puedo intentarlo...

—¡Excelente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor!— gritó la profesora, en cuanto el ojiverde convirtió, la rata chamuscada de Dean y Seamus, en una copa gemela para su primera creación.

—¡Bien hecho Potty!— lo felicitó, muy orgulloso, Draco.

—Has estado genial, Harry— dijeron Theo y Blaise al mismo tiempo, impresionados por la hazaña de su amigo y líder.

—¡Cinco puntos para Slytherin!— proclamó de nuevo, la animaga, mirando emocionada a los Slytherin que felicitaban a su león.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó Daphne, muy confusa por los puntos extras.

— Por su comportamiento ejemplar — respondió con una amplia sonrisa la bruja, feliz de que los chicos hubiesen cambiado tanto su comportamiento competitivo.

—Gracias, profesora Mc Gonaggal — agradecieron las pequeñas serpientes, impresionados por el gesto de la bruja, que siempre los había tratado de manera fría, pero que ahora los miraba con cariño.

—¿Alguien más quiere intentarlo? ¿Señor Weasley? — preguntó Minerva, arrepintiéndose al instante de su sugerencia.

—Y-yoo... Buen-nooo — dudó el pelirrojo, mirando a sus zapatos, que se habían vuelto muy interesantes, desde la última vez que los había visto.

—Vamos Ron, tu puedes — lo animó Harry, intentando darle un poco de seguridad a su mejor amigo.

—¡V-vera Verto! — farfulló el menor de los Weasley, apuntando con una varita temblorosa a una rata atemorizada, que la profesora había convocado para él.

—¡Pobrecita! — se horrorizó Parvati, cuando vio que solo la mitad del roedor había sufrido la transformación; la parte trasera del animal era ahora un pie de copa, pero de ahí salía la parte delantera de la rata, que chillaba confusa por la confusión y la transformación.

— Lo s-siento... Yo n-no q-quería... — se disculpó el ojiazul, al ver como todos pasaban sus miradas horrorizadas de él a su intento de hechizo transformador.

—¡Evanesco! — intervino Harry, incapaz de ver el sufrimiento de cualquier criatura, e hizo un gesto con su varita haciendo desaparecer a la rata-copa.

—¡HARRY POTTER! — chilló Minerva, con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar.

—¿Si?— preguntó con rostro angelical, el heredero de los Potter, temiendo ser regañado.

—¡Eso es magia avanzada!— explotó la seria profesora de Transformaciones, totalmente desconcertada por lo ocurrido.

—¿Si?— volvió a preguntar, el azabache, sintiéndose más seguro al darse cuenta de que no sería castigado

—En mis años de... — murmuró entredientes, la subdirectora, como si mantuviese una conversación consigo misma — Nada igual...

—¿Profesora? ¿Está usted bien?— se preocupó Daphne, al ver la repentina palidez de la bruja adulta.

—S-si, c-claro... Podéis iros...— asintió en estado de trance, recogiendo unos pergaminos de su mesa, y metiéndolos de manera desordenada en su maletín.

—Pero aún falta media hora...— protestó Hermione, muy sorprendida con el comportamiento de su profesora favorita.

—Si, sí... Hasta mañana...— se despidió la animaga, sin escucharla, saliendo del aula en su estado agudo de evasión mental.

—Me parece que este va a ser un curso muy divertido — rió Dean, viendo como su estricta jefa de casa, abandonaba su clase de manera atropellada.

—Creo que nunca me iré de aquí — decidió Seamus, que nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz.

—Ni yo, este es el mejor sitio del mundo — coincidió Blaise, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de los leones, para salir juntos por la puerta.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti — susurró Hermione en su oído, abrazándolo con todo su amor fraternal, en cuanto Los Guardianes serpientes y leones se quedaron a solas.

—Sirius me ha enseñado mucho este verano... Todos lo han hecho...— explicó Harry, quitándose el mérito — Querían que impresionase a Minnie...

—No deberías llamarla así— lo regañó la castaña, lazando una de sus miradas de "soy más madura que tú y lo sabes...".

—La ha dejado con la boca abierta, puede llamarla como quiera... — replicó Ron, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su mejor amigo, demostrándole su apoyo.

—Y a nosotros también — añadió Daphne, mirándolo con su mirada de mamá orgullosa.

—¡Ya te digo! — exclamó Pansy, muy de acuerdo con las palabras de su compañera de cuarto

—Tu padrino estará muy orgulloso de ti cuando se lo cuentes — aseguró Draco, que había sabido desde el principio, que Sirius estaba detrás del reciente conocimiento de hechizos de su primo.

—Eso espero — deseó ilusionado, el ojiverde; que Canuto estuviese orgulloso de él era uno de las cuatro cosas que lo hacían más felices.

—¿Vamos a cenar?— preguntó Seamus, que empezaba a sentir un grito de auxilio de su estómago.

—¡Siiiii!— gritaron emocionados, Ron y Blaise, apresurando sus pasos para llenar cuanto antes sus estómagos.

— o —

De camino al Gran comedor, Harry se preguntó qué tal le habría ido a Charlie en su primer día, no lo había visto desde la noche anterior y empezaba a preocuparse.

Pero la vida había empezado a sonreírle al pequeño buscador, y eso había atraído a la suerte y a la fortuna; y todo eso junto hizo que su pelirrojo favorito, apareciese de pronto ante su vista, apoyado en la puerta del comedor, como si estuviese esperando a alguien...

—¡Charlie! ¡Por fin te veo! — exclamó aliviado, al verlo sano y salvo.

—Hola pequeñajo ¿Me echabas de menos?— preguntó el joven profesor, ilusionado de que lo hubiese extrañado.

—¡Claro! No te he visto en todo el día...— se quejó el niño, poniendo morritos.

—He estado muy ocupado hoy... — explicó Charlie, acariciando su cabello, haciendo que el leoncito recuperase la sonrisa.

—¡Cachorro! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?— los interrumpió Sirius, quién llegaba al Gran Comedor, en compañía de Severus y Remus.

—Hola padrino, después te cuento...— lo esquivó el ojiverde, despidiendolo con viento fresco, volviendo a centrar su atención de nuevo, en su futuro profesor.

—De acuerdo, ahora ve a cenar... — ordenó Canuto, con su comportamiento habitual: celoso y y posesivo —Tus amigos te esperan.

—Pero... — protestó Harry, haciendo un puchero, y mirando a sus otros padres, en busca de ayuda; pero la ayuda no llegó.

—¡A cenar! — repitió el ojigris, señalando a la puerta, y recibiendo una mirada furibunda de su ahijado.

—Ya voy... — refunfuñó mirando a sus tres tutores con gesto indignado, no entendía que les pasaba con Charlie.

—Vamos pelirrojo, tú también tendrás hambre... — intervino Lupin, tratando de alejar al pelirrojo del alcance de Canuto y Pegaso.

—Voy...— asintió el ojiazul, molesto por la interrupción

—¿Nos vemos después? Tengo que hablar contigo... — preguntó el azabache, antes de traspasar la puerta.

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo...— rió el amante de los dragones— ¿A las diez en la sala común?

—Allí estaré— prometió el niño, entrando por fin al Gran Comedor.

Harry cenó en compañía de sus amigos y guardianes, y se dirigió después a la habitación de su padrino, para reunirse con sus tutores y tener su charla familiar diaria.

A las diez menos cuarto se despidió de ellos, alegando que quería acostarse pronto tras el primer día de clases, y corrió a su sala común para encontrarse con Charlie.

El pelirrojo ya lo estaba esperando cuando llegó, y le dijo que quería enseñarle un lugar, el menor subió a su cuarto a buscar su capa de invisibilidad, solo por si las moscas, y minutos después salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—¿Dónde estamos?— interrogó el ojiverde, que pese a haber descubierto muchas aulas en desuso en su primer año, nunca había estado en esta.

—En la sala de los menesteres, también conocida como la sala que viene y va...— respondió el ojiazul, con una sonrisa misteriosa, que dejó fascinado al menor.

—Es enorme...— alabó el niño, mirando a su alrededor con curiosidad, usando ese "ojo de águila"del que el señor Moody le había hablado.

—Se adapta a las necesidades de cada uno, te provee de lo que necesitas...

—¡La magia es lo mejor del mundo!— aseguró el buscador más joven del siglo, dando saltitos de emoción.

—Eso creo yo también... — rió divertido Charlie, antes de confesarle algo más—Billy y yo la buscamos hasta el último día que estuvimos aquí, pero nunca la encontramos...

—Pero al fin la has encontrado — lo felicitó Harry, dándole una palmadita en la espalda— Bill se habrá puesto muy contento...

—Aún no se le he contado, quería que tú la vieses primero— negó el pelirrojo, riendo al ver la cara confusa del niño.

—¡Oh! Gracias...— se emocionó el azabache, sintiéndose muy honrado de que el mayor quisiese compartir algo por primera vez con él.

—Creo que si no la encontré antes fue porque tú no habías llegado al castillo...— se le ocurrió al segundo de los Weasley, tras haberlo pensado durante todo el día.

—No sé que decir...

—Pues podrías decirme para qué querías verme — le sugirió el ojiazul, sentándose en el suelo y tirando de la manga del menor, para que se sentase a su lado.

—Quería saber como había sido tu primer día de clases... — recordó el pequeño buscador, que había estado muy ansioso por saber si su alma gemela habría tenido algún problema en su primer día —¿Los alumnos te han tratado bien?

—Sí pequeñajo, todos se han portado bien conmigo... — aseguró Charlie, divertido por la actitud protectora que mostraba el niño hacia él —Me he divertido mucho hoy...

—Me alegro mucho de eso — suspiró con alivio, Harry, pensando que eso significaba uno menos por el que preocuparse — Y si alguien te trata mal o te hace algo, sólo tienes que decírmelo...

—No te preocupes, sabré defenderme...— lo tranquilizó el amante de los dragones, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, y acercándolo más a él.

—Ya lo sé, eres un gran mago.

—Echaba de menos estos momentos a solas... — confesó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose un poco tonto por decir eso —Me gusta hablar contigo.

—A mi también, mucho... — coincidió el ojiverde, dándole un rápido abrazo, listo para pasar al siguiente tema —¿Puedo enseñarte algo?

—Claro, vamos...— asintió el ex dragonista, levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

—Puedo enseñártelo aquí— informó el azabache, con una sonrisa traviesa, levantándose también, pero sin moverse.

—¿Has aprendido un nuevo hechizo?— se interesó el ojiazul, acercándose de nuevo al niño.

—No, éste lo aprendí en las vacaciones... — lo corrigió Harry, antes de apuntar a la nada con su varita—¡Especto Patronum!

—¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!

—Pero si ya te había dicho que podía hacerlo...— le recordó el niño, mirándolo con confusión.

—Pero no me dijiste que era un dragón chino— replicó Charlie, con los ojos muy abiertos, sus pupilas brillaban como si reflejasen una snitch.

—¿Es algo malo? —preguntó temeroso Harry, mirando a su patronus, le había cogido cariño y no quería cambiarlo.

—¡Claro que no! Es algo increíble...— respondió el pelirrojo, sin poder dejar de mirar el fascinante patronus de su pequeñajo.

—¿Por qué?

—Los dragones chinos son muy diferentes a los occidentales...— explicó el experto en dragones— Son pacíficos e inteligentes...

—Me gusta que mi patronus sea una criatura pacífica...— lo interrumpió el heredero de los Potter, con una dulce sonrisa.

—Hay mucho más... — sonrió el mayor, por la ternura de su pequeñajo—El dragón chino está relacionado con la lucha del bien y el mal...

—Tiene mucho sentido...

—Están asociados al valor y la perseverancia, y también al heroísmo y a la generosidad...— siguió con su informe, Charlie, interrumpiéndose para hacer un comentario—¿Te suena? No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes...

—¿Te gustaría probar?— preguntó de pronto el niño, mirándolos con ojitos manipuladores.

—¿Probar qué?

—Probar a hacer uno... — rodó los ojos con obviedad, el Gryffindor más temerario.

—Ya te dije que ese hechizo no se me da bien...

—A lo mejor es como lo de esta sala, y ahora si te sale...

—A lo mejor tienes razón...

—Cierra los ojos y piensa en algo que te haga muy feliz... — susurró el ojiverde muy cerca de él, tomando su mano, mientras le hablaba con voz suave y relajante —Tiene que ser un recuerdo que haga que tu pecho se llene tanto, que toda tu magia tenga que salir para hacerle sitio...

Charlie se concentró en el placentero calor que subía desde su mano hacía su corazón, esa agradable sensación causada por el contacto con la piel de su pequeñajo, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se concentraba en sus pensamientos más felices, hasta escoger uno.

—¡Especto Patronum!

—¡Oh! Qué bonito es... — exclamó emocionado el pequeño buscador, en cuanto pudo distinguir la figura traslucida.

—¡Es un cachorro de dragón!— se sorprendió el pelirrojo, mirando como su patronus se acercaba al del menor.

—¡Jajajaja! Un cachorro cómo yo...— asintió el niño, sin poder dejar de mirar a ambos dragones— ¿Qué hacen?

—Creo que se están presentando... — supuso Charlie al ver como sus patronus se olían, tocaban y miraban.

—¡Están jugando!— chilló Harry, sin poder contener la emoción.

Charlie y Harry se sentaron en un sofá que la sala había hecho a parecer a su izquierda, y miraron durante un rato las interactuaciones entre sus patronus; parecía que ambos se habían gustado, mostrando un alto grado de conexión entre ellos.

Finalmente, bajaron sus varitas y sus guardianes desparecieron, pero no así las sonrisas ilusionadas y satisfechas de ambos magos.

El menor quiso saber más sobres los diferentes tipos de dragones, y el ex-dragonista, muy emocionado, le contó todo lo que sabía, empezando por los dragones chinos.

El día había empezado muy temprano para el ojiverde, y eso terminó por pasarle factura, haciendo que se quedase dormido sobre el hombro de Charlie.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la respiración pausada del menor, además de que había dejado de hacer preguntas, algo no muy habitual cuando estaba despierto.

Lo movió con cuidado, para no despertarlo, poniendo la cabeza del azabache en su regazo; acarició su rostro y su cabello, mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de tener a su pequeñajo solo para él, algo que le costaría mucho durante el curso.

Media hora más tarde, decidió llevar al ojiverde de vuelta a su cama; con mucho cuidado lo tomó por sus axilas, para acomodarlo en su pecho.

Intentó levantarse, pero algo estalló en el centro de su pecho, al sentir los latidos del leoncito mezclándose con sus propios latidos; desencadenado una desenfrenada sinfonía y dejando paralizado al pelirrojo.

Aumentó la presión del abrazo sobre el niño, estrechándolo más contra su pecho, necesitándolo más de lo que había necesitado algo o alguien en su vida.

Harry, como si intuyese la angustia de su alma gemela, se removió en sueños, abrazándose al pelirrojo, refregando su rostro contra su cuello.

Tras unos minutos consiguió serenarse, se levantó con el niño todavía apretado firmemente en su pecho, y se dirigió a la sala común de los leones.

— o —

 _Gracias por leer..._

— o —


	20. 20 El primer entrenamiento de Quidditch

**20\. EL PRIMER ENTRENAMIENTO DE QUIDDITCH**

— o —

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, excepto algunos chicos del equipo de Slytherin creados para la ocasión.**

— o —

 _Dedicado a San Pito Pato..._

— o —

Solo hacía un par de semanas que el nuevo año escolar había comenzado, cuando el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor decidió que ya era hora de empezar a entrenar.

Y también decidió que el mejor día para realizar el primer entrenamiento, fuese un sábado antes de que el sol hubiese terminado de salir, lo que no le hizo mucha gracia a sus jugadores.

Se reunieron todos en la sala común, y entre bostezos y suspiros, se dirigieron al campo de quidditch.

— Deberíamos hechizarlo para que aprenda — propuso Angelina a sus compañeras de equipo, lanzándole una mirada letal al capitán.

— No lo hace con mala intención... — salió Katie, en defensa del chico, mirándolo de reojo.

— Deja de defenderlo, estás tan molesta como nosotras... — replicó Alicia, una leona malhumorada, con un muy mal despertar.

— ¡Vamos chicas! No os quedéis atrás... — las apuró Oliver, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin reparar en como dos de sus jugadoras, agarraban a una tercera para evitar su asesinato.

— Le echaré algo en la bebida... — prometió Angelina, intentando convencer a Alicia, tratando de evitar que ésta se lanzase al cuello del capitán de Gryffindor.

Cuando todo el equipo estuvo listo para entrenar, Oliver se aclaró la garganta, preparándose para dar unos de sus discursos motivadores; pero las chicas no eran las únicas molestas por el madrugón, los gemelos también estaban enfadados y no pensaban permitir que la persona que les había robado horas de sueño, los durmiese con soporíferas palabras.

—Ni se te ocurra — masculló Fred, deteniendo el ensayado discurso del ojinegro.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó Oli, mirándolo confuso por su gesto serio.

— No estamos de humor para uno de tus discursos... — bufó George, dando una patada en el suelo antes de salir disparado en su escoba.

— Si nos robas horas de sueño que sea para entrenar — añadió Fred, siguiendo a su gemelo hacia las alturas.

— ¡Bien dicho! — aplaudió Angelina, montándose en su escoba, para seguir a los pelirrojos.

— Eso, si tanta urgencia hay de un entrenamiento, no perdamos el tiempo... — siseó Alicia, dando una parada al suelo, antes de dejarlos atrás.

— Lo siento, Oliver — se despidió Harry, con tono de disculpa, antes de salir disparado en su Nimbus.

— Creo que deberíamos unirnos a ellos... — susurró Katie, sacando al capitán del estado de shock, en el que había entrado por el comportamiento hostil de sus jugadores.

El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor entrenó durante dos horas, hasta que un grupo de Slytherin entró al campo, capitaneados por Severus Snape.

Los jugadores descendieron hasta el suelo y bajaron de sus escobas, preguntándose el por qué de la visita de las serpientes.

— Buenos días — saludó Severus a todos los leones, mientras lanzaba una sonrisa apenas perceptible a su sobrino.

— ¿No estaréis espiando? — desconfío Oliver, acercándose a los Slytherin, para averiguar por que invadían el campo.

— ¡Claro que no! — negaron Draco y Blaise, mirando a Harry, preocupados porque el también desconfiase de ellos.

— No le hagáis caso, es un poco paranóico... — los tranquilizó el ojiverde, acercándose a ellos para saludarlos.

— No queríamos interrumpiros, pensaba que no habría nadie... — aclaró Snape, mirando con gesto orgulloso a Oliver.

— Pedí permiso a nuestra jefa de casa... — informó el capitán de los leones, aguantando la mirada del profesor.

— De acuerdo — asintió el ojinegro, aceptando su falta de previsión al organizar las pruebas - ¿Os falta mucho?

— Espero que no... — suspiró Katie, deseando volver al agradable y confortable castillo.

— ¿Vosotros también necesitáis un entrenamiento urgente? — preguntó Harry, acercándose a su tío.

— Vamos a hacer las pruebas para los nuevos jugadores — respondió el pelilargo, limpiando una mancha de barro de la mejilla del niño.

— ¡Eso es genial! — se entusiasmó el ojiverde, mirando a sus dos amigos Slytherin.

— Por favor, avisadnos cuando acabéis de entrenar — solicitó Severus, haciendo un gesto a sus serpientes para que lo siguiesen — Vamos chicos...

— ¡Esperad! — los detuvo el azabache, antes de que abandonasen el campo — Lo suyo es más urgente, ¿no?

— Supongo... — se encogió de hombros Oliver, adivinando las intenciones de su generoso buscador.

— Harry tiene razón - señaló Katie, derribando las últimas defensas del capitán.

— Podéis quedaros, nosotros seguiremos entrenando en otro momento... - concedió Oliver, con gesto de resignación.

— Eso es un gesto muy noble, chicos — les agradeció Severus, tan gratamente sorprendido, que decidió recompensarlos de alguna manera — ¿Queréis quedaros a mirar?

— ¡Síii! — asintieron los leones, muy emocionados de poder asistir a las pruebas de Slytherin.

— No pueden quedarse, son el enemigo — se opuso Flint, rompiendo el buen clima que se había creado por primera vez en el campo de quidditch entre las dos casas.

— Somos rivales, no enemigos — lo corrigió Harry, decidido a que nadie le dijese como tenían que comportarse él y sus amigos.

— Sois traidores a la sangre y mestizos... — afirmó el capitán de Slytherin, señalando a los gemelos y a las chicas.

— ¡Flint! No toleraré ese tipo de comportamiento en mi cas... — siseó Snape, recuperando su temible y amenazante tono de voz.

¡Son impuros! — lo interrumpió Marcus, fuera de sí, logrando que sus compañeros de casa lo miraran con vergüenza.

— ¡Basta! ¡Largo de aquí! — gritó Severus, expulsándolo del campo y del equipo — ¡Está fuera del equipo!

— No puede echarme — protestó Flint, con gesto altanero.

— ¿Quieres que apostemos? — lo desafío el ojinegro, esbozando una sonrisa nada amistosa.

— Mi padre... — empezó a decir, el bocazas de Slytherin, dándose cuenta del lío en el que se había metido.

— Su padre es un perdedor que culpa a otros de sus fracasos — lo interrumpió Pegaso, con esa sinceridad cruel que siempre lo había caracterizado.

— No puede hablarme así...

— En realidad ya lo ha hecho... — le señaló Fred, con gesto burlón.

— ¡Tú cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas... - gritó furioso Marcus — ¡Tu familia está plagada de traidores a la sangre!

— ¡El único que no sabe de lo que habla eres tú! — escupió un fiero leoncito, conocido como Harry Potter, antes de transformarse en serpiente para añadir algo más — Y el profesor Snape te ha dicho que te largues... ¿No tendrás problemas de audición,no?

— Te... — masculló el Slytherin, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

— ¿Acaso es sordo, señor Flint? — repitió la pregunta de su sobrino, el profesor de Pociones, poniéndose delante de él, con instinto protector.

— Pagaréis por esto — susurró el ex capitán de Slytherin, en voz baja para que nadie más pudiera oírlo, a los tres alumnos de segundo.

— Si algo le pasa a alguno de mis chicos... — lo amenazó Snape, a quién sus años oscuros le habían hecho desarrollar un oído muy fino - Le propondré a mi buen amigo Sirius que te use de conejillo de indias para sus clases...

— ¡Eso ha estado genial tío Sev! — lo felicitó Harry, mientras Flint abandonaba el campo.

— ¡Se ha superado profesor Snape! — se sumó a las felicitaciones, Blaise, mirándolo con admiración.

— ¿Que les parece si dejamos de perder el tiempo? — sugirió el ojinegro, alzando su ceja izquierda.

— Estamos listos para empezar, profesor Snape...

— ¿Quién será el primero?

— Yo empezaré — dijo Draco, levantando su mano, y tragando saliva nervioso.

— ¿Posición? — preguntó Severus, intentando no pensar en los gritos de Cissy, cuando se enterase de que su bebé pasaría muchas horas subido en una escoba.

— Cazador — respondió el platinado, haciendo enormes esfuerzos por mantener sus nervios a raya.

— ¿Quienes quieren optar al puesto de guardián? — interrogó el jefe de Slytherin al resto de aspirantes.

— ¡Yo! — levantaron la mano Blaise y un chico de quinto año.

— Slaven tú primero... — indicó el ojinegro, preparado para dar sus primeras órdenes — ¡Arriba los dos!

— ¡Demuestra lo que sabes hacer Dragón! — lo jaleó Harry, en cuanto se subió a su escoba.

Draco no erró ni un solo tiro, haciendo sentirse muy orgulloso a cierto ojiverde siempre despeinado, que lo miraba desde abajo, sin perderse ni un solo detalle de los movimientos de su primo.

— ¡Volved aquí! — los llamó Severus, en cuanto tuvo clara su decisión.

— ¡Bien hecho Dragón! — aplaudió el buscador de Gryffindor al rubio, que corrió a abrazarlo en cuanto puso un pie el suelo firme.

— Gracias Potty — agradeció el ojigris, devolviéndole el abrazo; sintiéndose feliz de tener a alguien que celebrara sus logros, alguien que era capaz de alegrarse incluso más que él mismo.

— ¿Alguien más para el puesto de cazador? — preguntó Snape, mirando al resto de los postulantes a entrar al equipo.

— ¡Yo! — levantó la mano, Wolfgang, un alumno de cuarto año.

— Bien, te las verás con Zabini — decidió el pelilargo, observando a los dos chicos que quedaban, los que aspiraban a ser buscadores - ¿Están listos?

— Nací listo... — replicó Blaise, haciendo reír a todos.

— Muy bien, veremos si tienes lo que hace falta para ser guardián... — lo desafío Pegaso, a quien este chico en concreto le hacía mucha gracia; algo que no admitiría ni bajo tortura, por supuesto.

— ¡Arriba! — gritó el moreno, dando una patada al suelo, dispuesto a demostrar su valía.

Blaise consiguió permanecer invicto tras los cinco disparos del cazador, aunque estuvo a punto de caerse de su escoba para detener el tercer disparo.

— No ha estado mal... — dijo Severus, en cuanto los dos jugadores volvieron a pisar la hierba.

— Ni caso, has estado genial... — aseguró Harry, mirando con reproche a su tío, por no ser más amable con su amigo.

— Eso es cierto, pero... — intervino George, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su capitán.

— Oli siempre será nuestro favorito... — declaró con solemnidad, Fred, poniéndose al otro lado de Wood.

— Gracias chicos... — agradeció Oliver, confuso por el cambio de humor de los gemelos; hace menos de una hora querían matarlo y ahora... Ahora le demostraban su lealtad.

— Empecemos con las pruebas para el buscador... — continuó Snape, con las que serían las ultimas pruebas para los nuevos jugadores de Slytherin — ¿Aspirantes?

— Nosotros — dijo Garret, señalándose a él mismo y a Smouth, ambos alumnos de tercer año.

— El primero que coja la snitch, será el buscador de Slytherin — resolvió Severus, abriendo su mano, y dejando escapar la snitch.

— ¡Buena suerte! — les deseó Harry a las dos serpientes, una de ellos sería su rival ese año.

— Gracias... — agradecieron ambos aspirantes, impresionados por la actitud amistosa del leoncito hacia todas las serpientes, excepto Flint, pero eso era normal, nadie lo soportaba.

Tras las pruebas para medir las habilidades de los Slytherin, Severus estaba listo para anunciar quienes serían los nuevos miembros del equipo de su casa.

— Habéis hecho todos un gran trabajo, pero debo elegir... — empezó a hablar el pocionista, antes de anunciar su veredicto - Blaise Zabini será el nuevo guardián...

— ¡Enhorabuena Blaise! — gritó Harry, abrazando a su amigo, que parecía haber sufrido un petrificus totalis.

— ¿Yo? — se sorprendió el moreno, sin estar muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

— Eso he dicho — asintió Snape, disimulando una sonrisa.

— Gracias... — agradeció el pequeño Zabini, con repentina timidez.

— ¡Te lo mereces amigo! — lo felicitó Draco, dándole palmadas en la espalda.

— El nuevos cazador será Draco Malfoy...

— ¡Siiiii! — celebró el ojiverde, dando saltos de alegría, antes de abrazar al nuevo cazador — Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, primito...

— Gracias Potty, tú me has ayudado mucho este verano... — aseguró el platinado, feliz de entrar al equipo; algo para lo que había estado entrenando todo el verano, con la ayuda de su compinche.

— ¿Puedo seguir? — los interrumpió el ojinegro, mirandólos con fingida molestia.

— Claro, tío Sev... — concedió el ojiverde, haciéndole un gesto con su mano, para que continuase.

— Gracias Harry, eres muy amable... — agradeció irónico, el pelilargo, rodando sus ojos.

— No hay de que... — le devolvió el niño con una sonrisa traviesa — Tú también lo eres...

— El nuevo buscador será Edward Smouth — anunció el pocionista, ignorando lo descarado que se había vuelto su sobrino; algo que le encantaba, ya que había empezado a hacerlo cuando le había perdido el miedo.

— Enhorabuena Edward — lo felicitó Harry, acercándose a él, para darle la mano.

— Gracias, sólo espero que el primer partido no sea contra ti... — le sonrió, con timidez, la serpiente.

— Ahora vámonos, dejemos que Gryffindor siga entrenando... — ordenó Snape a sus jugadores, haciéndoles señas de que abandonaran el campo.

— Nosotros también nos vamos, ya hemos acabado... — anunció Angelina, recogiendo su escoba del suelo, lista para irse.

— Pero... — protestó el capitán de Gryffindor, al ver como todos sus jugadores empezaban a abandonar el campo.

— Tenemos hambre Oliver... — siseó Alicia, todavía muy molesta con el capitán de Gryffindor —Hemos terminado.

— Vamos, quiero contárselo a Ron y a Theo... — apuró Blaise a los dos primos, tirando de ellos para que fueran más rápidos.

— Os veo en un rato — se despidió el azabache, antes de llegar el castillo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — se interesó Draco, deteniendo sus pasos.

— Tengo que hacer algo antes — respondió Harry, mirando a la cabaña de Hagrid.

— Está bien, pero no olvides desayunar... — le advirtió el rubio, demostrando su faceta sobreprotectora con los miembros de su familia.

— Sí, papi... — se burló el buscador, sacándole la lengua, antes de salir corriendo.

— o —

Había algo que tenía muy frustrado al ojiverde: todavía no había averiguado dónde había estado Hagrid ese verano; y por ese motivo se dirigía a la cabaña del guardián de las llaves de Hogwarts.

El semi gigante estaba muy entretenido en su huerto de enorme calabazas, y el pequeño mago sospechó que su enorme amigo, había usado su paraguas para que alcazasen ese tamaño.

— Hola Hagrid — lo saludó, sobresaltándolo.

— ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Va todo bien? — preguntó el semigigante, acercándose a el niño, para darle un abrazo.

— Todo va estupendamente... — informó, con alegría y buen humor, el azabache —Tenía ganas de hablar contigo, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hacerlo desde que empezó el curso.

— Eso es cierto y me alegra mucho tu visita — reconoció con una gran carcajada, el guardián de las llaves.

— ¿Tanto como para contarme dónde has estado este verano? — intentó manipularlo el leoncito, para obtener por fin respuestas.

— No puedo hablarte de eso... — negó Hagrid, mirando al niño con cansancio, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría resistirse al curioso buscador.

— ¿No confías en mí? — preguntó el ojiverde, con gesto dolido, que por supuesto era fingido.

— ¡Claro que sí! Pero Dumbledore...

— ¿Entonces estabas en una misión para el director? — interrogó Harry, muy satisfecho de haber conseguido un nuevo dato.

— Yo no he dicho eso... — negó el semigigante, dándose una patada mental por su desliz.

— ¿Sabes que fuiste el único que no vino a mi fiesta de cumpleaños? — siguió manipulando Cachorro, dispuesto a conseguir algo más.

— ¡Oh Harry! Lo siento tanto... — se disculpó el guardián, aplastándolo en un abrazo, logrando que el menor tuviese remordimientos.

— No pasa nada, lo entiendo... — lo tranquilizó, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, arrepentido de haberlo hecho sentir mal — Estabas en una misión...

— ¡Claro! Pero me habría encantado...— asintió Hagrid, interrumpiéndose al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a hablar de más — ¡Lo has vuelto hacer! ¡Eso está muy mal!

— Lo siento... — se disculpó entre risas, el ojiverde, mirando el gesto indignado del adulto — ¿Estabas muy lejos?

— ¡No pienso contarte nada más!

— ¡Pero si no me has contado nada! — protestó el niño, poniendo morritos.

— Ni lo haré, ya has tenido suficientes aventuras...

— ¿Podrías contarme entonces por qué te expulsaron? — lo intentó con otro misterio, Harry, sonriéndole manipuladoramente — No creo que eso sea peligroso...

— No me gusta hablar de eso...

— Entonces va a ser cierto que no confías en mí... — replicó el leoncito, mirándolo con carita triste, antes de darle la espalda para irse.

— No es eso Harry... — lo detuvo Hagrid, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro — Fueron momentos muy duros...

— Yo sé mucho sobre eso... — aseguró el azabache, tratando de convencerlo.

— ¿Prometes no contárselo a nadie? — preguntó Hagrid, rindiéndose a la mirada lastimera del menor.

— ¿A Charlie tampoco?

— ¿A Charlie? Creí que preguntarías por Ron y Hermione...

— Ellos son mis mejores amigos, pero puedo ocultarles algunas cosas... — explicó el niño, rascando su cabeza pensativo, eso era algo que lo tenía muy preocupado — Pero a Charlie no puedo...

— Supongo que es normal... — se encogió de hombros, el ojinegro, sabedor de la conexión entre los dos buscadores.

— ¿Normal? ¿Qué quiere decir eso? — interrogó el buscador de Gryffindor, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

— En mi tercer año pasó algo muy malo en el castillo... — comenzó su historia el semigigante, solamente para no tener que responder al menor.

— ¿Qué pasó? — se interesó Harry, olvidando todo lo que no fuera ese tema.

— Una alumna de Hogwarts... — murmuró el semigigante, buscando una manera suave de decirlo —Murió...

— ¿Qué le pasó?

— Fue atacada...

— ¿En Hogwarts? — se sorprendió el ojiverde; se suponía que todos estaban a salvo en el castillo.

— Sí, y estuvieron a punto de cerrar el colegio... — informó con gravedad el ojinegro, rememorando esos tristes y caóticos momentos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Hay una leyenda sobre un monstruo que vive en el castillo... — continuó respondiendo Hagrid, intentando no hablar más de la cuenta.

— ¿La de la cámara secreta?

— ¿La conoces? — fue el turno de sorprenderse del semi gigante.

— Tío Moony me la contó... — asintió el ojiverde, con gesto orgulloso — ¿Fue ese monstruo el que la mató?

— Sí, pero como nadie lo ha visto... Decidieron culpar a alguien inocente...

— ¿Te culparon a ti? — se indignó el niño, apretando sus puños con rabia.

— Más o menos...

— No entiendo...

— Culparon a mi mascota y yo fui expulsado... — explicó el guardián de las llaves, con un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Qué clase de mascota era? — se interesó Harry, conocedor de la afinidad de su enorme amigo, con las criaturas peligrosas.

— Una araña... — respondió el ojinegro, mirando a otro lado.

— ¿Culparon a una araña?

— No es una araña corriente... — admitió Hagrid, dudando si hablarle de su amigo peludo y patudo.

— ¿Es? ¿Todavía la tienes? — interrogó el azabache, mirando de reojo a la cabaña.

— Conseguí liberarla a tiempo antes de que la sacrificaran — confesó el semi gigante, mirando distraído hacia el bosque.

— ¿En el Bosque Prohibido? — se sorprendió el niño, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Así es, ha crecido mucho... — asintió Hagrid, sonriendo, dejando ver el cariño que tenía por la araña gigante —Aragog vive ahora feliz con su familia, disfrutando de su libertad...

— ¿Y el monstruo? — cuestionó Harry, al que la leyenda del monstruo de la cámara secreta había dejado muy intrigado.

— No volvió a atacar después de eso...— contestó el guardián de las llaves— Por eso todos creyeron que era Aragog y que yo había abierto la Cámara de los Secretos...

— ¡Pero tú jamás harías algo así! — protestó indignado, el ojiverde, frunciendo el ceño.

— El estudiante que me acusó tenía mejor reputación que yo...

— ¡Me da igual! Nadie que te conozca podría culparte de algo así... — siguió despotricando, muy enfadado, el leoncito.

— No todos son como tú o Dumbledore, Harry... — intentó calmarlo el guardián de las llaves, acariciando su espalda.

— ¿El director te defendió?

— Lo intentó, pero por aquel entonces no era el director... Por suerte ya era un profesor respetado, por eso consiguió que me quedara en Hogwarts...

— Pero no pudiste terminar tus estudios de magia... — le recordó, todavía muy molesto, el azabache.

— Eso no me importaba mucho en ese momento... — explicó Hagrid, con una carcajada nerviosa — Lo único que me aterraba era tener que abandonar el castillo, no me quedaba nada ni nadie fuera de aquí...

— Conseguiré demostrar tu inocencia— prometió el ojiverde, mirándolo muy serio.

— Hace mucho de eso, es mejor que lo olvides... — le recomendó el ojinegro, tratando de evitar que el menor se metiese en problemas — Yo casi lo he hecho...

— No pienso olvidarlo — aseguró el leoncito, con ese gesto terco, que tanto lo caracterizaba.

— Harry, te agradezco tu preocupación pero... — insistió Hagrid, intentando que lo olvidara.

— ¿Podrías dejarme ver tu recuerdo?— preguntó Harry, ignorándolo; había tenido una idea.

— ¿Qué?

— A lo mejor consigo ver algo que se te ha escapado... — explico el niño, pensando ya en como conseguiría un pensadero — Una prueba nos vendría muy bien...

— No hace falta...

— Por favor Hagrid, tú has hecho tanto por mí... — suplico el ojiverde, abrazandose al enorme guardián — Déjame ayudarte.

— Como quieras, pero no creo que mi recuerdo te sirva de mucho... — concedió el adulto, incapaz de negarse a las carita suplicante del menor.

— El señor Moody me enseñó como obtener los recuerdos — parloteó el azabache, mientras buscaba su varita dentro de su túnica — No duele nada.

— Adelante pequeño... — lo invitó Hagrid, sentándose en un tronco de árbol cortado, para facilitar la tarea del menor.

Harry sacó la varita de su túnica y convocó un recipiente para meter el recuerdo de Hagrid.

Con mucho cuidado extrajo el recuerdo y lo metió en el frasco, guardándoselo después en el bolsillo.

Se despidió del semi gigante, y salió corriendo hacia el castillo, ansioso por ver el recuerdo que demostraría la inocencia de su amigo.

Pero antes de entrar al castillo, vio a Charlie a lo lejos, parecía estar haciendo algo en los limites del Bosque Prohibido; y como siempre, el pequeño buscador corrió hacia el ex buscador, ansioso y deseoso de pasar un ratito con su alma gemela.

— ¡Hola Charlie! — gritó, saltando hacia el dragonista, siendo acogido por él en sus brazos.

— ¡Hola pequeñajo! ¿Visitando a Hagrid? — interrogó el ojiazul, dándole unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, solo para alargar el momento del abrazo.

— Sí, necesitaba hablar con él... — explicó el ojiverde, mientras el pelirrojo lo devolvía al suelo.

— ¿Has tenido entrenamiento hoy? — preguntó Charlie, al reparar en el uniforme de quidditch, que llevaba su pequeñajo.

— Sí, Oliver nos ha hecho madrugar mucho para un entrenamiento urgente... — afirmó el ojiverde, mientras un ruido atronador salía de sus tripas.

— ¿Has desayunado?

— No he tenido tiempo aún... — respondió negando con su cabeza, el leoncito, agarrándose el estómago.

— No puedes saltarte tus comidas, pequeñajo... — lo reprendió el pelirrojo, que no quería que el menor tuviese que hacer otra visita a la enfermería.

— Lo siento, se me olvidó... — se disculpó el azabache, arrepentido de saltarse el desayuno, al ver la mirada seria que le dirigía el ojiazul.

— No puedes olvidarte de ese tipo de cosas... — siguió con su reprimenda el pelirrojo, pero hablando con suavidad, para no herir los sentimientos del niño.

— Pero...

— Por suerte, yo estaré siempre a tu lado para recordártelo — resolvió Charlie, poniéndose a la altura del menor, para besar su frente.

— Esa es una gran noticia — le sonrió el ojiverde, mirando hipnotizado unos orbes azules, que le recordaban la belleza y fuerza del mar.

— Vayamos a ver que encontramos para llenar esa barriguita — propuso el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, cargando al niño sobre su hombro.

— Ya pasó la hora del desayuno... — le recordó Harry, hablándole boca abajo.

— El Gran Comedor no es el único sitio para comer en Hogwarts...

Charlie llevó a su pequeñajo hasta las cocinas, consiguiendo que nadie los viese en el trayecto, y evitando así que alguien le robase tiempo con él.

Tras hacerle cosquillas a una pera, ambos Gryffindor entraron al que siempre había sido el dominio de los elfos, pero ahora era el de una pelirroja maternal y sobreprotectora.

— ¡Mis niños! ¡Qué alegría veros! — exclamó muy contenta, arropándolos en un abrazo protector.

— Hola tía Molly... — la saludó el leoncito, dándole un beso en la mejilla— Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte...

— Venimos a silenciar el ruido de las tripas de este pequeñajo...

— ¿No has desayunado? — interrogó la señora Weasley, mirándolo con reproche.

— Lo siento, tía Molly... — se disculpó el pequeño Potter, poniendo su mejor cara de "angelito".

— Ven aquí — ordenó la bruja, arrastrando al niño hasta la mesa, donde lo hizo sentarse, para dirigirse a una elfina — Tinney trae salchichas, huevos, zumo...

— Gracias mamá, eres la mejor...

— No es cierto, pero gracia... — sonrió la pelirroja, interrumpiéndose para dirigirse a Harry — Cielo, come despacio...

— Es que no tengo mucho tiempo, mi padrino y mis tíos me encontrarán pronto, y necesito hablar antes un rato con Charlie... — se excusó el azabache, con gesto compungido.

— No te preocupes por eso, los mantendré alejados de aquí — lo tranquilizó la matriarca de los Weasley, resolviendo rápidamente los conflictos del niño, gracias a la experiencia de dirigir una familia numerosa — Y me llevaré a los elfos para que podáis hablar a solas...

— ¡Gracias tía Molly! — exclamó feliz, el ojiverde, sonriéndole — Charlie tiene razón, eres la mejor...

— Sois un par de cameladores... — rió la mujer, dejándolos a solas.

Harry le contó a Charlie la historia de Hagrid, y le pidió ayuda para limpiar el nombre del semigigante.

El pelirrojo lo escuchó atentamente, mientras lo animaba a continuar y le insistía en que comiera.

Cuando el ojiverde terminó su relato, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas le prometió que lo ayudaría en todo lo que necesitara para llegar al fondo del asunto; investigarían juntos lo que había pasado hacia cincuenta años.

— o —

 _Y como siempre..._

 _GRACIAS_

— o —


	21. 21 El recuerdo de Hagrid

**21\. EL RECUERDO DE HAGRID**

— o —

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y también el texto en negrita.**

— o —

 _No pensé que podría publicar hoy, ya que hasta hace un par de horas no tenía más que escritas unas líneas..._

 _Pero me he puesto a escribir y..._  
 _Esto es lo que ha salido..._

 _Pd: No lo he revisado, así que por favor no seáis muy críticas..._

— o —

Molly había cumplido su palabra, y Charlie y Harry habían podido hablar sin interrupciones. Pero no podían abusar de la buena voluntad de la mujer, y por eso tuvieron que volver al mundo real.

Y el mundo real, el ojiverde fue reclamado por sus tutores en cuestión de segundos, llevándoselo para pasar un rato en familia fuera del castillo.

Fueron a Hogsmeade, y visitaron los distintos establecimientos del pueblo mágico.

Harry pensó que estaba en el paraíso cuando entraron en Honeydukes, la mejor tienda de dulces mágicos en todo el mundo.

Ya había estado allí antes, cuando entraron a través del túnel en medio de la noche. Pero verlo de día era mucho mejor; los dulces brillaban, las luces iluminaban las estanterías repletas de grageas y chocolates, un olor embriagador que hacía suspirar hasta a los más duros corazones...

Mientras Severus y Remus se encargaban de hacer algunas compras; Harry y Sirius visitaron Zonko, la tienda de artículos de broma.

Fue realmente divertido para los dos recorrer el enorme establecimiento, mientras el animago le mostraba cuales habían sido los artículos favoritos de James.

Al final el leoncito tuvo que sacar fuerzas desde lo más hondo de su ser para ser responsable y sacar a su padrino de allí, y regresar con sus tíos.

Pero antes el ojigris se auto proveyó de un buen arsenal de productos. Y guiñándole un ojo a su ahijado, con gesto cómplice, encogió todo y lo metió en sus bolsillos, para que no lo vieran sus co-tutores.

Remus y Severus los esperaban fuera, cuando por fin consiguieron salir de la tienda.

— ¡Menos mal! Empezábamos a pensar que tendríamos que entrar a buscaros... — exclamó Lunático, con una sonrisa divertida, en cuanto los vio aparecer.

— Sí, ya estaba preparado para cortar las manos de Canuto... — asintió Pegaso, mirando al animago con una sonrisa torcida — Hasta había elegido el hechizo...

— ¡Tío Sev! — lo riñó Cachorro, mirándolo con gesto de reproche.

— ¿Qué prefieres que se quede aferrado a alguna estantería o que vuelva con nosotros? — preguntó el ojinegro, alzando sus cejas, sin borrar la sonrisa burlona.

— Muy gracioso, Pegaso... — refunfuñó Sirius, sacándole la lengua— Pero...

— ¿Qué os parece si vamos a comer? — intervino conciliador, Lupin, tratando de evitar alguna estúpida e infantil discusión.

— ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! — aulló de felicidad el ojiverde, lanzándose al cuello del castaño, para abrazarlo.

— Parece que alguien tiene hambre... — rió el hombre lobo, abrazando a su sobrino con cariño.

— Vayamos a Las Tres Escobas — propuso Snape, pensando que sería el mejor sitio para comer bien.

— ¡Genial! Hace mucho que no veo a Rosmerta... — exclamó Canuto, recordando a la exuberante mujer detrás de la barra.

— ¡Que bien! Ella también se alegrará mucho de verte... — siseó Remus, lanzándole una mirada letal a su pareja, antes de alejarse caminando a paso ligero.

— Has metido la pata — reclamó Harry a su padrino, mirando como su tío ponía distancia — Ya puedes arreglarlo...

— ¡Lunático! — lo llamó — Yo no quería...

— Ahora no, Black... — lo cortó el licántropo, sin girarse para mirarlo.

— He vuelto a ser Black... — murmuró molesto, mirando al pocionista, con desamparado y confusión.

— ¿Cuando madurarás pulgoso? — suspiró cansado Severus, sabiendo que tendría que explicarle al ojigris, qué era lo que había hecho mal.

Harry le lanzó una mirada de reproche a su padrino, y corrió detrás de Lunático hasta ponerse a su altura. Agarró la mano siempre tibia del castaño, y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la taberna.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, y se disponian a entrar, Sirius los detuvo.

— ¡Esperad! Se me ha ocurrido un sitio mejor — les gritó, mientras se acercaba hasta ellos corriendo.

— ¿Ah si? — dudó el licántropo, sin mirarlo.

— Seguidme... — ordenó el pelilargo, casi sin aliento.

Canuto los llevó hasta un local viejo y ruinoso, con aspecto de necesitar unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza, además de unos cuantos arreglos y reparaciones.

El leoncito miró con curiosidad el sucio cartel: "La cabeza de Puerco", sabía que estaba siendo infantil, pero le hacía gracia el nombre.

Los merodeadores entraron en la taberna, y el dueño les ofreció algunos alimentos para que los transfiguraran en comida de verdad.

Cuando se quedaron a solas, el ojiverde preguntó lo que llevaba queriendo hacer desde que había visto al tabernero.

— ¿Quién es? Es casi idéntico a Dumbledore...

— Se llama Aberforth — respondió Remus, mientras apuntaba con su varita a un trozo de pan.

— Y es su hermano — añadió Severus, tratando de lograr algún tipo de milagro, con una crema pastosa.

— ¿QUÉ? — escupió el niño, muy confuso por la reciente información.

— ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de eso después de la cena? — propuso Lupin, sabiendo que era mejor que no hablaran de eso allí.

— De acuerdo, pero tenéis que contarme todo... — asintió el ojiverde, dispuesto a aceptar el trato, siempre y cuando fuese bajo sus condiciones.

— Ya empezamos... — rodó los ojos Snape, sabiendo lo que se le venía encima.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenéis algo que ocultarme? — lo retó el leoncito, mirándolo con desafio.

— ¡A comer! — ordenó Remus, dando por finalizado el duelo de miradas que habían iniciado Severus y el niño.

Mientras comían, Harry tuvo una idea: hacer una fiesta para homenajear a los nuevos jugadores de quidditch, Draco y Blaise.

Lamentó no haberse llevado a Hedwig, así podría haber enviado un mensaje al castillo. Pero recordó que su lechuza no era la única que podía ayudarle.

Se excusó con los adultos, alegando que necesitaba ir al aseo. Y allí, a solas, susurró un nombre, y en cuestión de segundos, un fénix de plumas doradas y carmesí apareció de la nada.

— Hola Faks, gracias por venir... ¿Puedes llevarle un mensaje a Hermione?

El pájaro entonó un dulce canto, mientras frotaba su cabeza en el cabello del niño; y éste se dejó arrullar por unos minutos, antes de sacar un pergamino muy arrugado del bolsillo y escribir unas cuantas frases apuradas, usando su varita.

Puso su nota en el pico del fénix, y acarició su cabeza con cariño, agradeciéndole una vez más su ayuda.

— o —

Hermione estaba disfrutando de una tarde de chicas con Daphne, Pansy, las gemelas Patil y las pequeñas Luna y Astoria, en el cuarto de Hermione y Parvati.

Los Gryffindor ya se habían acostumbrado a ver a algunos alumnos de Slytherin en sus dominios, lo que había empezado como aceptación se había ido convirtiendo en respeto.

Se habían dado cuenta que las serpientes de los primeros cursos, estaban dejando atrás su máscara de frialdad e indiferencia, y habían decidido acogerlos.

Un hermoso fénix interrumpió la reunión social de las chicas, dejando caer una nota sobre el regazo de una castaña de ojos miel.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? — preguntó Daphne, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

— Es de Harry — respondió Hermione, tras leer la carta del ojiverde.

— ¿Está bien? — fue el turno de Pansy preocuparse del buscador de Gryffindor.

— Sí, lo está — las tranquilizó la leona, sonriéndoles — Y parece que ha tenido una idea...

— ¿Qué clase de idea? — se interesó Padma.

— Una muy buena... — reconoció Hermione, empezando a hacer planes en su cabeza — Y por primera vez no es peligrosa...

— ¡Eso si que es una novedad! — exclamó, con diversión, Pansy.

— ¿Nos la vas a contar? — la urgió Parvati, con la impaciencia característica de los Gryffindor.

— Una fiesta para Draco y Blaise — reveló la castaña, dejándole unos segundos para que asimilaran la idea.

— ¡Me encanta! — aceptó de inmediato, Padma, dando saltitos por la emoción.

— Sospecharía que así sería... — se burló la leona, haciendo reír a todas menos a la gemela águila.

— ¡No ha tenido gracia!

— Tenemos que organizarnos... — intervino Daphne, antes de que se fueran de tema.

— Sí, y no nos olvidemos que alguien debe entretener a Draco y a Blaise... — puntualizó Hermione, volviéndose a centrar y en lo importante — Harry quiere que sea una sorpresa...

Tras organizar y repartir las tareas, la castaña observó que Fawkes permanecía inmóvil en la ventana, y supuso que esperaba una respuesta, así que escribió unas cuentas líneas en un trozo de pergamino que sacó de su bolsillo, y lo puso en el pico del fénix, y éste desapareció segundos después.

Harry salía de la tetería de Madame Pudipie, cuando recibió la respuesta de su mejor amiga. Sonrió feliz, sabiendo que había dejado todo en las mejores manos. Eso haría que pudiese disfrutar de la tarde con sus tutores, sin preocuparse.

— o —

Los merodeadores volvieron al castillo poco antes de la cena. Lo que le dio el tiempo justo a Harry para ser informado por Hermione y Ron, y para asearse un poco antes de correr al Gran Comedor, para cenar y reunirse con el resto de Los Guardianes.

El ojiverde les contó todo sobre Hogsmeade, y todos lo escucharon muy atentos, deseando que pasase el año en un suspiro. Así estarían en tercero, y tendrían permiso para visitar ese magnífico pueblo mágico.

Poco a poco, y de manera estratégica, algunos de Los Guardianes fueron abandonando el Gran Comedor. Era su plan para empezar a preparar la fiesta sin que los recientes jugadores de Slytherin, se enterasen de lo que pasaría en una hora.

Harry se levantó y caminó hacía la mesa de los profesores, para explicarles que esa noche no podría asistir a su reunión nocturna, ya que habían organizado una fiesta para agasajar a sus dos amigos serpientes.

Los merodeadores adultos entendieron sus razones, pero le hicieron prometer que no se acostaría muy tarde, ni tampoco tenía permitido deambular por el castillo en busca de aventuras.

Finalmente, Draco y Blaise, fueron llevados por medio de tretas y engaños hasta un aula en desuso en el territorio de Ravenclaw. Y allí fueron sorprendidos con una fiesta en su honor.

Las pequeñas serpientes se sintieron muy emocionados por el gesto de sus amigos. Valoraban mucho el esfuerzo y tiempo empleados para hacerles ese regalo tan especial, y eso los hizo sentirse especiales.

Comieron, bebieron y rieron despreocupados, comportándose como siempre debían haberlo hecho: unos niños.

Antes de dar la fiesta por concluida, Los Guardianes quisieron tener unas palabras con los jugadores de quidditch del grupo.

— Los que no jugamos al quidditch, hemos pensado en algo... — habló Justin, convirtiéndose en el centro de atencion.

— Desde el primer partido al último, animaremos a nuestros amigos... — prometió Michael Corner, dispuesto a apoyarlos, aunque se enfrentaran a su casa.

— Sin importar de qué casa sean... — especificó Neville, el artífice de esa idea.

— Y si en los dos equipos hay amigos, nos dividiremos... — añadió Dean, mirando al resto de Los Guardianes, que asintieron con aprobación.

— ¡Vaya! Veo que habéis pensado en todo — los felicitó Harry, muy feliz con el hecho de que no rivalizaran, con la excusa de algo tan divertido como el quidditch.

— A mi me parece justo... — intervino Cedric, poniéndose al lado de los otros tres jugadores — ¿A vosotros?

— ¡También! — asintieron el cazador y el guardián de Slytherin, en compañía del buscador de Gryffindor.

— o —

El domingo, Harry volvió a levantarse muy temprano. Aunque esta vez había sido por voluntad propia, si su incontenible curiosidad contaba como voluntad, claro.

Se dirigió en silencio a las mazmorras, y tras decir la contraseña, entró en el cuarto de su tío más gruñón.

No pensaba despertarlo, no estaba tan loco. Tan solo quería estar allí cuando se despertara, necesitaba pedirle algo cuanto antes.

El pocionista no tardó mucho en despertarse, y sonrió a su sobrino, mirándolo con los ojos algo entrecerrados, acostumbrándose a la claridad.

— Buenos días culebrilla, veo que has madrugado.

— Sí, es que... Necesito pedirte una cosa.

— Debe ser muy urgente, ya que no has podido esperar hasta el desayuno...

— Lo siento... — se disculpó el azabache, sintiéndose muy incómodo de repente —No quería invadirte...

— No me molesta que hayas venido... Me ha gustado abrir los ojos y ver tu cabeza despeinada... — aseguró el pocionista, acariciando su cabello con ternura.

— Puedo venir a despertarte siempre que quieras... — le propuso el niño, muy contento.

— Te tomo la palabra... ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— ¿A cambio? — preguntó el ojiverde confuso, hasta que entendió por donde iba su tío — ¡Ah! A cambio... Podrías prestarme un ratito tu pensadero...

— ¿Para que lo quieres? — interrogó Pegaso, cambiando su gesto relajado, por uno de preocupación.

— No puedo contártelo...

— Eso me hace desconfiar — refunfuñó el profesor de Pociones, mirando al leoncito con los ojos entrecerrados.

— No es algo peligroso... — aseguró Harry, poniendo su mejor cara de angelito.

— ¡Cómo si supieses lo que es peligroso! — bufó Severus, recordando todas las aventuras de su sobrino el año anterior.

— Tío Sev, necesito que confíes en mí — pidió con tono de súplica, el pequeño buscador.

— Está bien, tú ganas... — se rindió el ojinegro, incapaz de resistirse a la ternura de su culebrilla.

— ¡Gracias! — exclamó el niño, saltando en la cama.

— Antes quiero que me hagas una promesa — detuvo su alegría el ojinegro.

— ¿Una promesa? — preguntó, volviendo a sentarse en la cama.

— Sé que se te privó de poder hacer preguntas...

— Creo que eso, como mi magia, jamás pudieron controlarlo... — rió el niño, haciendo sonreír al pelilargo.

— Cualquier pregunta que tengas, hasta la que te parezca más estúpida, debes acudir a mí o al resto de merodeadores... Nosotros te ayudaremos a buscar respuestas.

— Lo sé, ya no estoy solo... — asintió el ojiverde, abrazándose al Slytherin.

— No lo estás... — afirmó Pegaso, estrechándolo en su pecho, mientras sonreía de pura felicidad.

— o —

En cuanto salió del cuarto del pocionista, se dirigió al Gran Comedor. Se había citado allí con Charlie por dos razones: desayunar e investigar juntos la identidad del verdadero culpable hacía cincuenta años.

El ojiverde le contó que ya podían ver el recuerdo mientras desayunaban, y cuando acabaron fueron al despacho de Severus, para usar su pensadero.

Harry le dio la botellita que contenía el recuerdo de Hagrid al ojiazul, y éste lo vacío, con mucho cuidado, en el pensadero.

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó el pelirrojo, agachándose delante del niño, mientras ponía sus manos en los hombros del menor.

— Lo estoy — asintió el leoncito, perdiéndose en los ojos del profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

— ¡Pues allá vamos! — anunció Charlie, tomando a su pequeñajo de la mano, antes de sumergirse en el recuerdo del semi gigante.

Aparecieron en un lugar que Harry había aprendido a conocer muy bien: las mazmorras. Era de noche, así que todos debían estar durmiendo.

Charlie se acercó más al azabache, con instinto protector, cuando escucharon unos pasos. Un muchacho de estatura descomunal apareció por un oscuro y solitario corredor y se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para poder ver su rostro, los dos buscadores, no tuvieron problemas para reconocer al joven, que no era otro que Hagrid, el dueño del recuerdo.

El pelirrojo agarró la mano del niño, y ambos siguieron al semigigante por uno de los pasillos, hasta llegar a una enorme y vieja puerta.

Observaron como murmullaba algunas palabras, mientras operaba con una caja enorme.

De repente, alguien más entró en escena. Un chico más mayor que Harry, vestido con el uniforme de Slytherin, dobló de un salto la esquina, desde dónde ellos observaban los movimientos de Hagrid.

Y tanto el ojiverde, como el ojiazul, adivinaron al instante que acababan de conocer a Tom Riddle.

 **—Hola, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle con voz seria.**

 **Hagrid cerró la puerta de golpe y se levantó.**

 **—¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?Ryddle se le acercó.**

 **—Todo ha terminado —dijo—. Voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan.**

 **—¿Que vas a...?**

 **—No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y...**

 **—¡No ha matado a nadie! —interrumpió el muchachote, retrocediendo contra la puerta cerrada.**

 **Harry oía unos curiosos chasquidos y crujidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta.**

 **—Vamos, Rubeus —dijo Ryddle, acercándose aún más—. Los padres dela chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado...**

 **—¡No fue él! —gritó el muchacho. Su voz resonaba en el oscuro corredor—. ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca!**

 **—Hazte a un lado —dijo Ryddle, sacando su varita mágica.**

 **Su conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor repentino. La puerta que habían detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó contra el muro que había enfrente. Por el hueco salió algo que hizo a Harry proferir un grito que nadie sino él pudo oír.**

 **Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi a ras de suelo, y una maraña de patas negras, varios ojos resplandecientes y unas pinzas afiladas como navajas...Ryddle levantó de nuevo la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribó al escabullirse, enfilando a toda velocidad por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista. Ryddle se incorporó, buscando la varita. Consiguió cogerla, pero el muchachón se lanzó sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que gritaba: ¡NOOOOOOOO!**

Tras ver como Hagrid había sido acusado por ese Riddle, los leones vieron como su enorme amigo era dirigido a despacho del director, donde por mucho que el profesor Dumbledore abogó por él, fue expulsado.

— Riddle no me gusta — dijo Harry, en cuanto volvieron al despacho de Severus.

— A mi tampoco... Seguro que fue él..

— Fue tan injusto... — protestó el niño, poniendo morritos.

— No te preocupes, averiguaremos la verdad.. — lo consoló el ojiazul, agachándose para abrazarlo.

— ¡Claro que si! Hagrid se merece justicia — aseguró el leoncito, acurrucando su cabeza en el cuello del mayor.

— o —

— ¿Falta mucho?

Harry se encontraba en la habitación de su padrino, sentado en una silla, mientras Remus le recortaba el cabello.

— Ya casi está... — respondió Lupin, con su tono paciente y tranquilo— Ten un poco de paciencia...

— ¡No pidas imposibles! — se burló Sirius.

—No ha tenido gracia, padrino — bufó el niño, mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Has usado ya el pensadero? — se interesó Severus.

—¿El pensadero? ¿Tu pensadero? — interrogó el ojigris, sin entender de qué hablaban.

—Sí, Harry me lo pidió esta mañana — reveló el pocionista, recibiendo una mirada acusadora de su sobrino.

—¿Y para que necesitas tú un pensadero? — siguió con su interrogatorio el heredero de los Black.

—¿Para ver un recuerdo? — le devolvió el niño, rodando los ojos con obviedad.

—¿Y de quién es el recuerdo? — intervino el licántropo en la conversación.

—¿Quién te ha dado un recuerdo?

—No puedo contároslo... — negó el ojiverde.

—¿Cómo que no puedes? — preguntó Canuto.

—Fastidia, ¿verdad? — se burló Severus.

—¿Por qué se lo has dejado? — le echó en cara el ojigris.

—¿Podéis dejarlo de una vez? — pidió el azabache, no entendía el por qué de tanto revuelo — No es nada peligroso...

—¿Crees que con eso nos vamos a quedar tranquilos?

— Sólo intento ayudar a limpiar el nombre de un amigo...

— ¿Hagrid? — adivinó Lunático.

— Yo no he dicho su nombre.

— No hace falta...

— Te conocemos mucho mejor de lo que tú crees... — aseguró Sirius, revolviéndole el cabello.

— No puedo contaros nada, rompería la promesa que le hice — se excusó el leoncito, preocupado por si se enfadaban con él.

— Solo dime una cosa... — le pidió su padrino — ¿Sabes ya por qué lo expulsaron?

— Te prometo que te lo contaré todo cuando consiga resolverlo.

— Con eso es suficiente por ahora — le sonrió Canuto, sin poder creerse que Harry hubiera vuelto a hacerlo, resolver otro de los misterios que James y él no habían podido.

— Pero no olvides la prohibición absoluta y total de hacer cualquier cosa que te ponga en peligro — le recordó el Slytherin.

— No lo olvidaré — prometio Harry, añadiendo algo más que creía que tranquilizaría a sus tutores — Pero no os preocupeis, Charlie me está ayudando...

— ¡Como no! — bufaron Sirius y Severus.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Creí que no podías contar nada... — siseó el merodeador más gamberro.

— Quizás con Charlie las promesas no valgan... — asumió el pocionista, con el ceño fruncido.

— Os estáis pasando... — les llamó la atención, Remus, al ver el gesto de su pequeño.

— Hagrid me dio permiso para contárselo a Charlie, así que no he roto ninguna promesa — aclaró el ojiverde, acercándose más al castaño.

— ¡Qué considerado por parte de Hagrid! — bufó Canuto, con un tic en el ojo.

— ¿Están enfadados? — preguntó el niño a Lupin, muy confuso por el cambio de humor de su padrino y tío serpiente.

— No les hagas caso, tan solo están celosos, porque no quieres jugar con ellos... — lo tranquilizó el licántropo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, para atraerlo hacia él.

— Pues yo creo que todos estáis esquivando mis preguntas... Todavía no me habéis hablado de Aberforth... — replicó el leoncito, recordando el motivo que lo había llevado hasta el cuarto de su padrino, pero todo se había complicado cuando el tío Moony había decidido que necesitaba un corte de pelo.

— Es el hermano de Dumbledore...

— Eso ya me lo habéis dicho...

— Está bien, es el hermano pequeño... No se llevan muy bien desde que su otra hermana murió...

— ¿Tenía una hermana? ¿Y se murió? ¿Qué le pasó?

— Un accidente... — respondió Sirius, mirando significativamente a los otros dos adultos.

— No sabemos mucho sobre eso, pequeño... — intentó esquivar, el hombre lobo, la ronda de preguntas curiosas, que sabía estaba por venir.

— Si al viejo le encantan los secretos... — masculló Severus, recibiendo la atención del niño.

— ¡Pegaso! — reclamó Remus, mirando con gesto de reproche al pocionista.

— ¿Qué? ¡Es cierto! — se defendió el ojinegro, que aunque jamás lo admitiese, se sentía intimidado por la mirada letal del castaño.

— Reprime tu lengua, si no quieres que... — lo amenazó Lunático, apuntándole con un dedo.

— ¡Oh, oh! Moony te lavará la boca con jabón... — interrumpió Sirius, riendo a carcajadas, feliz de no ser él esta vez, el que sacaba a la bestia interior de su lobito.

— ¡Ja! — replicó el profesor más temido de Hogwarts, alejándose unos pasos del castaño; pero sólo por si acaso.

— o —

 _Gracias, gracias, gracias..._

— o —


	22. 22 Serpientes al rescate

**22\. SERPIENTES AL RESCATE**

— o —

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Aunque sus personalidades hayan sido modificadas a mis necesidades, he tratado de que mantengan su esencia.**

— o —

 _¡ Accio capítulo !_

— o —

A Harry le encantaba pasar su tiempo con sus padres, con sus amigos y con Charlie. Por eso siempre intentaba repartirse entre ellos, no queriendo perderse momentos con ellos.

Pero la tarde domingo había un candidato menos, ya que Charlie había ido a pasar el día con Bill y no volvería hasta después de la cena.

Eso le dejó más tiempo para el resto, y también una horrible sensación de ausencia.

Tras la comida con Los Guardianes y su necesario corte de pelo realizado por Remus, los habitantes de Second Choice, pasaron unas horas compartiendo rutinas de familia.

Cuando se habían instalado en su nuevo hogar, los adultos habían decidido que cada uno debía aportar una rutina familiar para el domingo.

El leoncito no había sabido mucho de ese tema hasta el momento, y lo poco que conocía no era precisamente bueno. Por eso prefirió esperar a elegir la suya, quería conocer más rutinas y costumbres, tanto mágicas como muggles, antes de decantarse por una.

Habían pasado los meses y todavía no había conseguido encontrar la apropiada, la que él sintiese que era la adecuada.

Sus padres le habían dicho que no se preocupara, que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para decidirse. Y Harry parecía estar tomándoselo al pie de la letra.

En realidad, al ojiverde le daba igual lo que hicieran cuando estuvieran juntos. A él todos los momentos con sus padres le parecían mágicos e inolvidables.

Por primera vez sabía lo que era sentirse querido y a salvo, y eso era lo único importante para él.

El eternamente despeinado azabache miró con adoración a sus tres padres, mientras éstos preparaban un tablero de un antiguo juego mágico.

En realidad ese tablero de madera, tenía una increíble historia. Había pertenecido al tío favorito de Sirius, Alpha Black; él lo había obtenido en una apuesta con unos duendes, y se lo había regalado a su sobrino predilecto.

El ojigris se lo había llevado consigo cuando abandonó su hogar para siempre.

Lo había perdido de vista cuando lo encarcelaron, pero un día había aparecido en Second Choice, sin que nadie supiese como había llegado hasta allí.

Los tres adultos miraron al niño, que parecía muy pensativo y éste pareció salir de su mundo y los miró con una gran sonrisa, que ellos le devolvieron.

Tan solo fue por unos segundos, pero fueron unos instantes mágicos de conexión entre ellos.

Y el ojiverde lo supo, supo que esos tres luchaban y lucharían día a día por su felicidad.

Recordó como se habían desvivido desde que eran una familia, por protegerlo de cualquier peligro, incluso de los inexistentes.

Y en eso preciso momento, el pecho del leoncito estalló de felicidad y agradecimiento.

— o —

Mientras Harry disfrutaba sus momentos más familiares con sus peculiares padres, en la sala común de Ravenclaw; Padma, Lisa, Terry y Michael estaban muy entretenidos con un juego de ingenio.

Luna Lovegood apareció por las escaleras, y los saludó antes de dirigirse a la salida del refugio de las águilas.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó Padma, antes de que saliera.

— A buscar a Tori, voy a pedirle que me ayude a buscar jimelbinkys... — informó la rubia, muy ilusionada. Su padre le había hablado de esas pequeñas criaturas en su última carta, y estaba deseando poder ver uno.

— ¿Jilel-qué? — preguntó Michael, mirando confuso a Terry, para saber si este había oído hablar alguna vez de "eso".

— Jimelbinkys, son muy buenos para curar heridas — explicó Luna, con calma, obviando las miradas de incredulidad.

— ¿Eso existe? — dudó Lisa, acercándose a la ojiazul, para colocarle bien el lazo del pelo.

— Son muy difíciles de encontrar, por eso hay magos que piensan que no existen... — reveló Lunita, haciendo gestos con sus brazos e iniciando una extraña danza.

— ¿Tú los has visto? — la interrogó Terry, mientras la agarraba para evitar que tropezase con una mesa.

— Todavía no, pero...

— Te acompañaré — decidió Padma, mirando a la águila más soñadora con preocupación.

— ¿Vas a ir a buscar jelbinkys? — le tomó el pelo Michael.

— J-i-m-e-l-b-i-n-k-y-s — deletreó la más pequeña, aunque nadie le prestaba atención en ese momento.

— Voy a acompañar a Lunita a buscar a Astoria... — informó la gemela Patil, pasando un brazo por los hombros de la rubita — No quiero que vaya sola a las mazmorras...

— Tienes prejuicios... — la acusó Lisa.

— No, instinto protector — replicó la morena, antes de abandonar la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Padma y Luna se encaminaron a la parte más fría del castillo. La morena agarró a la pequeña ojiazul, pegándola a su costado, antes de decir la contraseña y entrar.

La sala común de las serpientes estaba casi vacía. Tan solo había dos alumnos de último años, que las miraran con una sonrisa perversa, y un brillo de interés en sus ojos.

El más alto de los dos, un moreno de músculos inflados, dio un paso hacia ellas, haciendo que las niñas diesen uno hacia atrás.

— ¡Oh! Han venido ha visitarnos un par de pajaritos... — siseó el otro chico, un castaño de piel pálida.

— Las águilas no son pajaritos... Los ruiseñores si lo son, y también los jilgueros y los petirrojos... Los halcones tampoco son pajaritos... — replicó Lunita, siempre dispuesta a transmitir sus conocimientos, hasta al más ignorante.

— Cierra el pico, pajarita... — la silenció el moreno, haciéndole un gesto amenazador.

— ¿Por qué no nos divertimos un rato? — le propuso el otro, caminando hacia ellas.

— ¿Por qué no? Hay un par de maldiciones que estoy deseando probar... — aceptó el más alto, con una perversa carcajada de diversión.

— ¿A cuál eliges tú? — preguntó el rubio, mirando con malicia a las niñas, a las que habían acorralado contra una pared.

— Me pido a la rubita... — anunció el moreno, mirando a Luna con una sonrisa malvada — Tengo grandes planes para ella...

— ¡Perfecto! Me encantan las morenas, sobretodo para una lenta tortura... — celebró el rostro pálido, acercándose más a Padma.

Los alumnos de séptimo se acercaron peligrosamente a las niñas, mientras las pequeñas se habían quedado paralizadas y los miraban aterrorizadas.

Draco y Theo abandonaron su cuarto, en busca de Ron y Blaise, que habían ido a las cocinas a llorarle un postre extra a la matriarca de los Weasley.

Irrumpieron en su sala común en el momento justo, y reaccionaron rápidamente al ver la horrible escena.

Ambos niños sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a los mayores, enviándoles el mismo hechizo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLIS!

Los pequeños Slytherin, corrieron hasta las Ravenclaw, y las alejaron de los petrificados.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Draco, con la respiración agitada, a Padma.

— Ellos... Y-yo no p-pude... — balbuceó la morena, todavía en estado de shock.

— Tranquila, ya estás a salvo — la consoló el platinado, dejando de lado su timidez, para abrazar a la niña.

— Ha sido horrible... — gimoteó la Ravenclaw en su cuello, demasiado asustada para decir algo más.

— Lo siento — se disculpó el Slytherin, sintiéndose muy culpable por lo ocurrido — Lo siento tanto...

— Tú no tienes la culpa — replicó Padma, separándose de él para mirarlo con sus profundos ojos negros.

— Pero también soy un... — objetó Dragón, sintiendo unas corrientes muy placenteras por todo su cuerpo, mientras le mantenía la mirada a su "amiga".

— Tú no te pareces en nada a esos... — aseguró la gemela, señalando a los petrificados, estremeciéndose al sentir un escalofrío, producto de volver a mirar a los chicos.

— ¿Estás bien? — se preocupó el rubio, al notar el cambio de humor de la niña.

— Lo estaré cuando nos larguemos de aquí... — respondió la morena, dándoles la espalda a los abusones, para evitar verlos.

Mientras Draco consolaba a la gemela Patil, Theo se interesaba por la pequeña Ravenclaw, que miraba hipnotizada a los petrificados.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña? — se interesó el pelinegro, sacudiendo una mano delante de la cara de la ojiazul, que tenía la mirada perdido.

— Se han quedado muy quietos — respondió en voz baja, la niña; como si pensase que ese par de indeseables estuviesen dormidos, y hablando en voz alta lo despertarían.

— Es por el hechizo... — explicó el Slytherin, alejando a la rubia un poco más, por si se le ocurría acercarse a ellos.

— ¿Crees que ese hechizo funcionaría con los jimelbinkys? — interrogó Lunita al ojinegro, fijando sus orbes azules en él — Tal vez así podría atrapar uno...

— ¿Los jimel...?

— Son unas criaturas muy curativas — explicó la pequeña Ravenclaw, haciendo muchos gestos con las manos, y recuperando su dulce sonrisa.

— Nunca había oído hablar de ellos...

— Tú también piensas que no existen... — adivinó la ojiazul, agachando su cabeza con decepción.

— No he dicho eso... — discutió el pelinegro, poniendo un dedo en su mentón, para poder volver a ver esos ojos que le recordaban al cielo — ¿Tú puedes verlos?

— No, son muy difíciles de encontrar...

— Estoy seguro de que tú lo lograrás... — aseguró Theo, acariciando la mejilla de la rubia.

— Eres diferente a los demás Theodore — anunció Luna Lovegood, dedicándole su mejor sonrisa, al que se había convertido en su Slytherin favorito.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo? — interrogó divertido el pelinegro.

— Es algo bueno — respondió la niña, con una carcajada, antes de poner un gesto grave — Eres especial, como mi amigo Harry...

— Yo también pienso que tú eres especial, como nuestro amigo Harry... — confesó Theo, acariciando entre sus dedos una hebra dorada de la ojiazul — Él puede comunicarse con las criaturas mágicas y tú puedes verlas a todas...

— Creo que deberíamos irnos, no sé cuánto durará esto... — los interrumpió Draco, muy preocupado por sacar a las chicas de allí cuanto antes.

— Vamos, buscaré a Tori más tarde... — asintió la ojiazul, muy de acuerdo con la idea de salir del aquel sitio tan frío y oscuro.

— Esa es una gran idea, Luna — la felicitó Padma, impresionada de que por una vez, la rubia demostrase un poco de sentido común.

— ¿Quieres venir a buscar jimelbinkys conmigo? — preguntó Luna al pelinegro, mientras abandonaban la sala común de Slytherin.

— Me encantaría acompañarte, Lunita — respondió Theo, tomando a la niña de la mano y alejándose despacio por el pasillo.

— ¿Jipel-qué? — escupió Draco, mirando muy confuso a la pequeña Ravenclaw, que se alejaba dando saltitos de la mano de su amigo, mientras pensaba que jamás podría seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— No preguntes... — lo silenció Padma, rodando los ojos con cansancio.

— o —

Harry se había despedido de sus padres a media tarde. Pero no fue de inmediato en busca de sus amigos.

Antes de reunirse con ellos, el leoncito decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a Hagrid. Tenía un par de preguntas que hacerle sobre su antiguo compañero de colegio, y no se iría sin respuestas.

No vio al guardián de las llaves fuera de la casa, así que llamó a la puerta, y espero a que le abrieran.

El semi gigante no lo hizo esperar mucho. Lo estrechó en un efusivo abrazo que casi le parte un par de costillas, y lo invitó a sentarse a la mesa.

Enseguida le puso una taza de té delante, y Harry notó el temblor de las manos del ojinegro. Por supuesto, ese detalle despertó su curiosidad.

— ¿Va todo bien, Hagrid? — preguntó el ojiverde, empezando a preocuparse por el nerviosismo de su amigo.

— Sí, claro... — asintió el semigigante, de manera enérgica — ¿ Y tú qué has hecho últimamente?

— ¿Ultimamente? Nos vimos ayer por la mañana...

— Sí, lo recuerdo... — volvió a asentir el ojinegro, echando la séptima cucharada de azúcar, haciendo notar que estaba más distraído de lo habitual — Me preguntaba...

— ¿Quieres saber si he visto tu recuerdo? — preguntó el azabache, dándose cuenta por fin del motivo de la ansiedad del adulto.

— Bueno, ha pasado poco tiempo y supong...

— Lo he visto — lo interrumpió Harry, haciendo que el ojinegro dejase caer su taza al suelo.

— ¿Si?

— Sí, y he descubierto algo... — afirmó el leoncito, con el ceño fruncido, mirando los pedazos rotos de la taza.

— ¿Qué has descubierto? — interrogó el hombre con más pelo en la cara.

— Que ese tal Tom Riddle no me gusta nada... — respondió el niño, con cara de enfado.

— Fue premio Anual.. — fue lo único que pudo decir, Hagrid, en su defensa — Tus padres también fuer...

— Mis padres no se parecen en nada a él... — discutió el ojiverde, cambiado su gesto malhumorado a uno de indignación.

— ¡Claro que no! — aseguró el ojinegro, lamentando haber ofendido al menor.

— ¿Qué más sabes sobre él? ¿Es cierto que la camara fue abierta?

— Yo no ví al monstruo... — negó el semigigante, cogiendo otra taza para servirse un té — Pero una alumna murió y Aragog no fue...

— ¿Y Aragagog sabe quien fue? — se le ocurrió de pronto al ojiverde.

— Nunca le he preguntado, no nos gusta hablar sobre esos días... — volvió a negar el semi gigante, dejando la taza en la mesa, para coger una escoba y recoger los trozos de porcelana.

— ¿Crees que fue Riddle el que la abrió?

— No lo creo... — negó por tercera vez, el ojinegro, sirviéndose más té.

— ¿Por qué? Tiene sentido... — replicó el azabache, sin entender la reticencia del adulto — Seguramente por eso te acusó...

— La leyenda dice que la Cámara sería abierta por el heredero de Slytherin...

— Sí, eso me contó el tío Moony — lo interrumpió el niño.

— Riddle era huérfano, creció en un orfanato... — reveló Hagrid, haciendo que el pequeño buscador abriese mucho los ojos, encantado con ese nuevo dato — El heredero de Salazar sería alguien de buena familia...

— Sí tú lo dices... — se encogió de hombros Harry, muy poco convencido con los argumentos de su amigo.

— He visto a Ron y a Hermione, me dijeron que pasarían la tarde en el lago... — cambió de tema el ojinegro, al ver que el menor se había quedado muy callado.

— Sí, ahora iba a reunirme con ellos... — asintió el leoncito, levantándose para irse.

— Muy bien, pásalo bien — le deseó el semi gigante, acompañándolo a la puerta.

— Nos vemos en la cena — se despidió el niño, para ir en busca de sus amigos.

. — o —

Ya había pasado más de la mitad de la tarde de domingo, cuando el ojiverde se encontró con Los Guardianes en el Lago Negro, dónde se habían citado durante la comida.

Sus amigos lo pusieron al día rápidamente, con un emocionante relato sobre lo que había pasado en la sala común de Slytherin.

Harry felicitó a los héroes del día, y todos siguieron comentando los detalles de la gran hazaña de las pequeñas serpientes. Allí pasaron el resto de la tarde, entre juegos, retos y muchas risas.

Cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena, los más pulcros decidieron que todos debían cambiarse para la cena, ya que la mayoría presentaba un aspecto desastroso tras una tarde revolcándose por la hierba.

Harry pensó que esa sería una buena ocasión para usar ese hechizo que les había enseñado Lunático a Canuto y a él, tras sentarse a la mesa sucios varios días seguidos durante el inicio de las vacaciones.

Les dijo a sus amigos una mentira a medias, que se asearía en el cuarto de su tío Severus y que los vería en el Gran Comedor. Lo que no les dijo, era que el profesor de Pociones no estaría allí.

Quería aprovechar para revisar la biblioteca del pocionista con la esperanza de encontrar algo sobre Tom Riddle, ya que sólo sabía que éste había sido un Slytherin.

Tras decir la contraseña, entró y cerró rápidamente la puerta, antes de que alguien pudiera verlo. Se encaminó ligero hacia una de las estanterías repletas de libros y empezó a revisar los títulos en busca de una pista.

Lo que el pequeño buscador no sabía, era que sus tres padres habían puesto un hechizo para que cada vez que el niño fuese a sus cuartos, sonase una alarma silenciosa, que tan solamente ellos tres escuchasen.

Severus volvió a su cuarto rápidamente, en cuanto supo que Harry estaba en su cuarto.

Su corazón se había detenido, muy angustiado por si le había pasado algo a su culebrilla.

Pudo respirar tranquilo cuando lo vio sano y salvo, revisando sus libros tranquilamente. ¿Qué estaría buscando?

El pocionista usó un hechizo desilusionador para permanecer en las sombras, y se quedó para averiguar en qué andaba, el aventurero que le había tocado por sobrino.

Harry soltó un bufido de frustración, y se alejó de la estantería, parecía que no había encontrado lo que buscaba.

— Quizás pueda ayudarte... — dijo Severus, volviendo a ser visible, y dando un susto de muerte a su sobrino en el proceso.

— ¡Tío Sev! Casi me matas del susto...— se quejó el ojiverde, con una mano sobre su pecho, y con dificultades para recuperar el ritmo normal de latidos.

— Me parece justo... — replicó el ojinegro, mientras frotaba su espalda para ayudarle a respirar normalmente — Hace un rato yo también estaba asustado, pensé que te había pasado algo...

— Lo siento... — se disculpó el leoncito, agachando la cabeza con arrepentimiento — Solo buscaba a un antiguo alumno...

— ¿Un antiguo alumno? — se interesó el profesor de Pociones, mirando por encima del hombro del niño, tratando de ver que libros había estado ojeando.

— No te preocupes, no es nada importante... — le quitó importancia el buscador de Gryffindor, tratando de desviar la atención de los libros que había estado leyendo — Usaré la biblioteca de Hogwarts la próxima vez.

— Puedes usar mi biblioteca privada siempre que lo necesites — ofreció el Slytherin, recuperando su buen humor.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí, pero no hace falta que lo haga a escondidas. Yo suelo corregir trabajos aquí, pero no te molestaré... — informó el pelilargo, señalando a su mesa de trabajo.

— Muchas gracias, tío Sev — agradeció el azabache, acercándose a su tío para abrazarlo — Yo leeré en silencio y tampoco te molestaré...

— Tú nunca molestas, culebrilla... — le aseguró el ojinegro, levantándolo del suelo en un abrazo de oso.

Tío y sobrino se dirigieron juntos hacia el Gran Comedor, donde se despidieron para ir a sus respectivas mesas.

Severus caminó hasta la mesa de los profesores, donde lo esperaban Sirius y Remus, y Harry se fue a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Los Guardianes habían decidido sentarse, para provocar un poco, a los dos abusones que habían molestado a las Ravenclaw.

La cena fue realmente divertida para casi todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, a excepción de dos alumnos serpientes de último año, que lucían un carmesí en sus rostros dignos del más orgulloso Gryffindor.

Por supuesto, y como ocurría con la mayoría de los secretos en Hogwarts, el duelo había corrido como la pólvora por todo el alumnado.

Los Guardianes de la Luz, cenaban despreocupados y ajenos a la atención que despertaban cada comida. Estallaban en carcajadas cada vez que veían, la cara de ese par de serpientes rastreras y orgullosas, recordando como habían recibido las burlas de sus compañeros de casa, por haber sido humillados por un par de alumnos de segundo año.

Tras la cena, se dirigieron a la sala común de los leones, para seguir hablando un poco más antes de irse a dormir.

El ojiverde se había despedido de sus amigos en la puerta del Gran Comedor, para ir al cuarto de Sirius a darles las buenas noches a sus padres.

— ¿Qué buscabas en el cuarto de Pegaso? — interrogó Sirius

— ¿Qué? Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó el niño sorprendido, antes de lanzar una mirada acusadora a su tío Sev.

— No me mires así, yo no le he dicho nada... — se defendió el pocionista, sacándole la lengua.

— No ha hecho falta... — intervino Lupin, mirando a su sobrino con gesto amable pero serio — Y ahora dinos que hacías.

— Buscaba un libro... — respondió el leoncito, tragando saliva.

— ¿Qué libro? — insistió el castaño, sin retirar su mirada profunda del menor.

— No sé el título... — se encogió de hombros, el ojiverde, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

— ¿En qué andas metido? — interrogó el licántropo, impertérrito, sin dejarse engañar por el rostro inocente del niño.

— En nada peligroso, lo prometo... — aseguró el azabache, con un suspiro de cansancio — Sólo busco información sobre un antiguo alumno...

— Ya le he dicho que puede usar mi biblioteca privada, siempre y cuando no sea para alguna de esas aventuras que le gustan tanto... — informó el ojinegro, poniendo al día al resto de merodeadores, ya que no había podido hacerlo en la cena.

— Quizás podría donar mi biblioteca privada a la tuya... — ofreció Canuto, recordando la carta que le había llegado en verano sobre su herencia.

— ¿Tienes una biblioteca? — se sorprendió Harry, mirando a su padrino con los ojos muy abiertos.

— Borra esa cara de sorpresa... — masculló el ojigris, apuntándole con un dedo.

— Lo siento, padrino... — se disculpó el pequeño buscador, intentando aguantar la risa — Pero reconoce que no encaja mucho contigo...

— En realidad es de mi familia... — aclaró el ojigris, sentándose en un sofá —Ya sabes generaciones y generaciones de Blacks...

— ¿Y dónde está? No la he visto en tu cuarto... — se interesó el azabache, pensando que la familia de su padrino también eran exalumnos de Slytherin.

— En Grimauld Place — reveló con amargura el profesor de Defensa, sintiendo un escalofrío al recordar la tenebrosa mansión dónde se había criado.

— ¿Grimauld Place?

— Una casa fría y oscura — murmulló Canuto, queriendo dar por terminado el tema cuanto antes.

— ¿Es dónde creciste? — insistió el menor, como siempre queriendo saber más.

— Sí, por desgracia... — contestó Sirius, con un suspiro de frustración.

— No tienes que volver allí si no quieres, el tío Sev ya tiene muchos libros... — lo consoló el ojiverde, sentándose en su regazo, y pasando sus brazos por el cuello de su padrino para abrazarlo — No necesito...

— No te preocupes, pequeño, no tendrá que volver... — lo tranquilizó Remus, enternecido por el instinto protector que siempre demostraba el niño por su chucho.

— Claro que no, usaremos un hechizo para traerlos — aportó Severus, mirando la entrañable escena entre su sobrino y su amigo.

— Puede que algunos de los libros estén protegidos contra hechizos convocadores — objetó el ojigris, recordando que una vez había intentado llevarse uno, y no había podido.

— No importa, seguramente serán libros de magia oscura... — replicó el pocionista, arqueando una ceja; esperando más objeciones— Mejor que se queden allí...

— Buen punto... — aceptó el ojigris.

— Es hora de que alguien se vaya a dormir... — le recordó Remus a Harry, mirándolo con cariño — Mañana debes madrugar...

— ¡Como si eso fuese una novedad! — bufó el menor, levantándose del regazo de su padrino.

El ojiverde se despidió de sus tutores, y se fue a su sala común. Todos los Guardianes lo esperaban allí, para continuar hablando del acontecimiento del día: la batalla de Draco y Theo.

A las once, todos se despidieron para irse a sus respectivos cuartos. El trío de oro, no siguió al resto de sus amigos. Ellos necesitaban hablar un poco entre ellos, contarse como les había ido al día y sus impresiones sobre ello...

Harry, Ron y Hermione charlaron entre ellos, recordando las anécdotas más divertidas de la fiesta de la noche anterior.

Una hora más tarde, tras haber haber tenido una entretenida y detallada conversación sobre quidditch, las clases, la fiesta de la noche anterior; y por supuesto de lo ocurrido esa tarde en la sala común de Slytherin, subieron las escaleras entre bostezos y tropezones, para despedir el día.

— o —

Los tres merodeadores adultos se encontraban en la habitación de Canuto. Habían convocado los libros que pertenecían al ojigris por ser el último Black, y ahora los estaban revisando, antes de incluirlos en la biblioteca de Severus.

— Deberías deshacerte de algunos de estos libros — aconsejó Remus, dejando caer un antiquisimo ejemplar, al recibir una descarga de magia oscura.

— ¿Tú queriendo tirar libros? — se sorprendió Canuto, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos — ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi Lunático?

— Hablo en serio, desprenden magia muy oscura... — aseguró el de ojos ámbar, muy preocupado de que alguno de esos ejemplares, pudiese caer en manos de su curioso sobrino, y resultase herido como consecuencia.

— Tienes razón... Nadie debería haber escrito estos libros — lo apoyó Severus, mientras lanzaba otro libro al montón de los descartados.

— Habrá que ponerle solución entonces... — se encogió de hombros, el heredero de los Black, — Y nada mejor que el fuego para purificar...

— Eso suena divertido... — sonrió con malicia, Snape, tratando de darle apoyo moral.

— ¡Severus! — lo riñó el castaño, bastante tenía con cuidar de dos niños revoltosos, no podía hacerse cargo de tres.

— ¿Y sabes qué sería más divertido aún? — le preguntó al profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, ignorando al hombre lobo e ideando un plan para animar a su pulgoso favorito.

— Te escucho... — lo invitó a continuar, el ex prisionero de Azkaban.

— Ir a esa y quemar todo lo que te traiga malos recuerdos — anunció el profesor de Pociones, mirando a los otros merodeadores con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Ves? Eso si es divertido... — estuvo de acuerdo el castaño, mirando con gesto aprobatorio al ojinegro.

— ¡Remus! — fingió escandalizarse su pareja, poniendo gesto de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? — lo desafió con la mirada, el licántropo.

— Te amo — declaró el ojigris, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

— Ya empezamos... — rodó los ojos el Slytherin, al ver una nueva escenita romántica de los que había bautizado como "La dama y el vagabundo".

— ¿Qué os parece si empezamos por este?— preguntó Lupin, levemente sonrojado y con un brillo cegador en sus ojos ambarinos, mientras les enseñaba un libro de la pila de magia oscura.

— o —

 _Sí, lo habéis adivinado..._

° Gracias °

— o —


	23. 23 Halloween

**23\. HALLOWEEN**

— o —

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling._ _Aunque sus personalidades hayan sido modificadas a mis necesidades, he tratado de que mantuvieran su esencia._**

 ** _El texto en negrita, también pertenece a J.K._**

— o —

 _— No lo entiendo..._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que entiendes?_

 _— Que después de sesenta y siete capítulos me sigan preguntando cuando va a aparecer Ginny..._

 _— ¡Ah! ¿Y cuando va a aparecer?_

 _— ¡NUNCA!_

 **¿HA QUEDADO CLARO?**

— o —

Septiembre había pasado rápidamente, mientras alumnos y profesores se aclimatan a las rutinas escolares.

El primer sábado de Octubre, Sirius había llevado a Harry a pasar la tarde al zoológico, el mismo al que los Dursley lo habían llevado en el cumpleaños de Dudley.

El ojigris quería reparar, a su manera, el daño causado por esos horribles muggles. Por eso había investigado mucho sobre los típicos lugares muggles, a los que se llevaba a los niños muggles.

Cuando consiguió la información suficiente, diseñó un calendario para realizar una visita semanal a esos lugares, a los que su cachorro debería haber asistido durante sus primeros años de infancia.

Harry se había divertido mucho esa tarde, y tras despedirse de su padrino, se dispuso a volver a su sala común, en busca de alguno de sus amigos.

Algo lo detuvo en uno de los pasillos, algo parecido a un murmullo repititivo; primero pensó que había sido imaginación suya, pero los susurros no cesaron, y se dio cuenta que parecían salir de las paredes.

Miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, pero no había nadie, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: poner su oreja sobre la fría pared.

Se separó de un salto, un minuto más tarde. Debía estar volviéndose loco, no podía ser... Pero lo había escuchado claramente...

Buscó a Ron y Hermione para contarles lo ocurrido, sabía que ellos dos no lo tomarían por un chiflado.

Y como si el destino hubiese decidido sonreírle, sus dos mejores amigos estaban en la sala común, esperándolo a él, ansiosos por saber cómo había ido el paseo con su padrino .

Pero el ojiverde no quería hablar de su visita al zoo en ese momento. Les contó todo lo que había pasado desde que había abandonado la habitación de su padrino. Ellos lo escucharon atentamente, reprimiendo sus ganas de interrumpirlo para hacer las preguntas curiosas.

Cuando Harry terminó su relato, el león pelirrojo y la leona castaña tomaron aire antes de empezar su ronda de preguntas.

Pero Harry no tenía respuestas para ellos, él tampoco entendía nada de lo que había pasado.

Pese a que los tres estaban muy confusos; Ron y Hermione tenían muy clara una cosa: nadie debía saber que Harry escuchaba voces.

La niña le prometió que investigaría sobre el tema, y le daría respuestas. Ron se ofreció a ayudarla, y la castaña se lo agradeció con una enorme sonrisa, que hizo enrojecer al pelirrojo hasta las orejas.

— o —

Una semana antes de Halloween, el trío de oro caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor para la cena, cuando se encontraron al servicial fantasma de Gryffindor muy disgustado y lanzando suspiros al aire.

— Sir Nicholas, ¿está usted bien? — preguntó Hermione de manera educada.

— Nadie puede estar bien tras sufrir un ultraje... — respondió con dramatismo el fantasma.

— ¿Un ultraje? ¿Qué le ha pasado? — lo interrogó Harry, mirándolo con interés.

— Míralo tú mismo... — gruñó Nick, pasándole la carta, que había estado leyendo momentos atrás.

Harry agarró el sobre amarillento que Nick le tendía. Sacó una carta de su interior, y la desdobló cuidadosamente antes de empezar a leerla en voz alta.

~•~

 **Estimado Sir Nicholas:**

 ** _Sólo nos es posible admitir cazadores cuya cabeza esté separada del correspondiente cuerpo._**

 ** _Comprenderá que, en caso contrario, a los miembros del club les resultaría imposible participar en actividades tales como los Juegos malabares de cabeza sobre el caballo o el Cabeza Polo._**

 ** _Lamentándolo profundamente, por tanto, es mi deber informarle de que usted no cumple con las características requeridas para pertenecer al club. Con mis mejores deseos._**

 ** _Sir Patrick_ _Delaney_ _-_ _Podmore_**

~•~

— No es que ardiera en deseos de unirme a ellos, pero... — se apresuró a decir Sir Nicholas, mientras guardaba la carta en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

— ¿De quienes hablas? — intervino Ron, que se había mantenido callado hasta el momento.

— Del Club de Cazadores sin cabeza, por supuesto — respondió, de mal humor, el fantasma de Gryffindor — Pensé que podría unirme a ellos tras recibir cuarenta y cinco hachazos, pero parece que para ellos no sean suficientes..

— Es muy injusto, Nick... — intentó consolarlo Harry, haciéndole gestos con la mirada a Hermione, para que ésta dijese algo profundo.

— Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostienen mi cabeza, un miserable centimetro...

— No les hagas caso, tú eres mucho más guay... — lo animó Ron, que no entendía cuál era el problema; y sus tripas tampoco entendía por qué no estaban cenando ya.

— Lamentablemente ya los había invitado a mí cumpleaños de muerte...— suspiró Nick, sacudiendo su cabeza con pesar.

— ¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? — preguntó el buscador de los leones, con un brillo de interés en sus ojos esmeraldas.

— El sábado se cumplirán quinientos años de mi muerte. Había organizado una gran fiesta, pero ahora todo se ha estropeado, y...

— ¿Por qué? — lo interrumpió Ron, frotando su estómago con disimulo, bajo su túnica.

— Porque vendrán con sus aires de grandeza y me ridiculizarán en mi gran día... — gruñó como respuesta el fantasma.

— No lo permitiremos. Estaremos allí contigo y... — prometió el ojiverde, deseoso de ayudar al desconsolado espíritu.

— ¡Harry Potter en mi fiesta! ¡Eso sería fantástico! — exclamó Nick, recuperando su alegría de repente.

— El sábado es... — intervino el menor de los Weasley, recordando la fiesta de Halloween que tendría lugar ese día.

— Es la fiesta de Sir Nicholas e iremos— siseó Hermione, mirando al pelirrojo con desafio.

— Eso mismo iba a decir... — asintió Ron, mirando a la castaña con miedo.

— Será un honor teneros de invitados.

— Gracias Nick, el placer es nuestro.

— Ahora debemos irnos... — apuro la despedida el pelirrojo, señalando el camino hacia el comedor — Nos esperan allí.

— Buen provecho jovencitos... — les deseó el fantasma — Y de nuevo gracias por su ayuda.

— ¡Hasta luego Nick! — se despidieron los leoncitos, antes de salir corriendo hacia el Gran Comedor.

— o —

Harry, Ron y Hermione le contaron su conversación con Nick casi Decapitado a sus amigos mientras cenaban.

Hermione estaba muy emocionada, pensaba que era un honor poder asistir a un evento tan especial; por el contrario Ron no dejaba de refunfuñar, alegando que se aburrirían como ostras mientras el resto de alumnos se divertían.

Los Guardianes decidieron renunciar ellos también a la fiesta del colegio, y acompañar al trío de oro, al cumpleaños de muerte.

— Qué crees que pondrán de comer — preguntó Blaise a Ron, sirviéndose más patatas asadas.

— No sé, pero espero que por lo menos haya calderos — respondió el pelirrojo, todavía poco convencido de no ir a la fiesta oficial del colegio.

— ¿Se lo dices tú? — preguntó Daphne a Theo, mirando con preocupación a los dos comilones de la pandilla.

— ¿Qué pasa? — se temieron lo peor ambos chicos, mirando al pelinegro.

— Los fantasmas no pueden comer...— les recordó el Slytherin más responsable, invitándolos a que unieran las piezas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no habrá comida? — interrogó, con un hilo de voz, el ojiazul.

— En realidad, lo que Theo quiere decir es que si habrá comida... — explicó la rubia, tratando de suavizar la noticia.

— ¡Bieeeennnn! — aplaudieron el león pelirrojo y la serpiente morena.

— Pero no será apetitosa — añadió el pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — interrogó Blaise, con una mirada de pánico, como si le acabaran de decir que moriría en pocos minutos.

— Porque estará podrida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — se horrorizó Ronald, mirando confuso a los dos Slytherin.

— Porque como no pueden comer, se tienen que conformar con oler la comida — explicó Theo, con delicadeza.

— ¿Y por qué quieren oler comida apestosa?

— Porque solo pueden olerla si el aroma es fuerte — intervino Cedric, intentando no reírse por el numerito de los dos tragaldabas.

— Y no hay aroma más intenso que un poco de pescado podrido — rió Fred, divertido por la pataleta de su hermanito.

— No es gracioso — lo riñó su hermano menor, mirándolo mal.

— Nos moriremos de hambre — lloriqueó Blaise, en estado de shock.

— ¡Dejad de exagerar! — gritó Hermione, cansada de los dramas existenciales de ese par.

— Tienen razón, nos... — protestó Seamus, al que el tema de la comida le tocaba muy de cerca.

— No la tienen, y tú tampoco... — lo cortó la castaña, apuntándolo con un dedo, y haciendo encoger al irlandés.

— A lo mejor podemos hacer una pequeña parada en la cocina antes de ir a la fiesta de Nick — propuso Harry, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

— ¿Ves? Él sí que sabe como hacernos felices... — replicó el pelirrojo, mirando a la leona con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Lo que hay que oír... — siseó la castaña, rodando los ojos con incredulidad.

— o —

El sábado, Los Guardianes, tuvieron una temprana, suculenta y abundante cena en las cocina del castillo.

Molly se había enterado que los chicos asistirían al cumpleaños de muerte para apoyar a Nick, renunciando así al banquete de Halloween. Por eso había decidido premiarlos preparándoles ella misma una gran cena.

Con las barriguitas llenas y las mejillas besadas, la pelirroja dejó marchar a los chicos rumbo a su fiesta.

A las siete en punto, Los Guardianes dejaron atrás los agradables aromas de la cocina y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras, con el único objetivo de realizar su misión personal de apoyo y ayuda al fantasma de Gryffindor.

El pasadizo que los llevaba hasta la fiesta, estaba iluminado lugubremente. Unas velas de un color negro azabache, de forma larga y delgada, se encargaban de la precaria iluminación. Su pequeña y débil llama azul desprendía un brillo fantasmal, que producía un sentimiento de pena y angustia.

Antes de doblar la que creían la última esquina, un chirrido muy agudo, que les hizo taparse los oídos.

Doblaron la esquina, todavía con las manos en sus orejas, y encontraron a Nick Casi Decapitado ante una puerta enorme con ornamentos muy antiguos.

— Bienvenidos queridos amigos — los saludó con solemnidad el fantasma — Me siento muy honrado por vuestra presencia en mi humilde celebración...

— ¡Felicidades Nick! — lo felicitó el trío de oro, que encabezaban la comitiva.

— ¡Estudiantes! — susurraron unos fantasmas que pasaban por allí.

— Os dije que vendrían... — se ufanó el cumpleañero, abriendo mucho sus ojos al ir viendo más y más Guardianes — Aunque confieso que no pensé que serían tantos...

— Ha sido un poco descortés auto invitarnos, pero... — reconoció Daphne, poniéndose roja por la vergüenza.

— Estoy muy contento de que todos estéis aquí... — la tranquilizó Nick, muy contento de que todos esos chicos hubiesen querido asistir a su fiesta.

— Gracias... — respondieron Los Guardianes, agradecidos de el fantasma de Gryffindor no se hubiese enfadado.

— ¿Estás nervioso Nick? — preguntó Harry, preocupado por si habían llegado tarde.

— Aún no han llegado... — respondió Sir Nicholas, sabiendo a lo que se refería el ojiverde

— No te preocupes por ellos... — lo tranquilizó el azabache, recuperando su alegría.

— Claro, debes disfrutar de tu fiesta — recomendó Hermione, ayudando al buscador de Gryffindor a calmar los nervios del anfitrión.

— Sí, no se cumplen quinientos años como muerto todos los días... — añadió Ron, dándole una palmada en la espalda para animarlo; lo que le produjo la desagradable sensación de haber metido su mano en un congelador.

— Tenéis razón — asintió sonriente Nick, perdiendo con ello la pose triste y melancólica que se había creado para la ocasión — Pasad, estáis en vuestra casa...

Los Guardianes entraron en la mazmorra, reconvertida en sala de fiestas; y enseguida notaron el descenso de temperatura, que heló hasta el último de sus dedos.

Pero no les importó, ya que lo que había ante sus ojos lo compensaba todo.

Un centenar de fantasmas se movían por la habitación con una extraña lentitud, como si algo les impidiese avanzar con normalidad. Harry miraba al suelo, buscando las cadenas que los fantasmas muggles solían llevar, pero el suelo estaba despejado de obstáculos o trabas.

Al parecer los fantasmas del mundo mágico y del mundo muggle no eran tan diferentes como había pensado.

Todos entendieron ahora ese horrible sonido que habían escuchado antes de encontrarse con el anfitrión, cuando vieron la orquesta contratada. ¿De quién había sido la idea de contratar treinta sierras para hacerse cargo de la música de la fiesta? ¿De un sordo?

Aunque al resto de invitados parecía gustarle, aunque ninguno de ellos pudiera asegurar que lo que hacían fuese bailar, a lo mejor simplemente estaban agonizando.

Dieron una vuelta por la sala, para no perderse nada, mientras hablaban entre ellos.

Harry y Draco caminaban al frente, guiando los pasos del resto de Los Guardianes, que los seguían en un improvisado desfile.

— Ha venido el Barón Sanguinario — comentó el rubio, señalando al espíritu de la casa de las serpientes.

— Sí, lo he visto — asintió el ojiverde, guiñándole un ojo a su primo con complicidad —Parece que tampoco hay rivalidad entre los fantasmas...

— Otro derechazo a los partidarios de los que quieran mantener la rivalidad de nuestras casas... — rió el Slytherin, harto de esos alumnos molestos, que se empeñaban en que todo volviera a ser como antes.

— ¿Por qué tendrá esas manchas? — preguntó el leoncito, sin quitarle la vista de encima al fantasma más temido de Hogwarts — ¿Vosotros lo sabéis?

— ¿Nos ves capaces de preguntarle? — replicó Draco rodando los ojos.

— ¿Nadie lo ha hecho? — se extrañó Harry, a él le causaba curiosidad desde el primer día, y eso que no era el fantasma de su casa.

— Nadie que esté vivo... — respondió el platinado, mirándolo con un gesto de advertencia.

— ¡Por ahí no! — los detuvo Hermione, haciendo que giraran a la derecha.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el ojiverde, en cuanto se detuvieron de nuevo.

— Ahí está Myrtle la Llorona — explicó Hermione, señalando con su cabeza, a una chica fantasma de gafas.

— Y no queremos hablar con ella — añadió Pansy, vigilando si Myrtle podía verlos.

— Vive en lavabo de chicas del segundo piso — informó Padma, mirando como un fantasma atravesaba la mesa de la comida con la boca abierta.

— Es un poco sensible... — reveló Parvati, distraída también por lo que veía a su alrededor.

— Es una pesada — bufó Pansy con gesto de fastidio.

— Casi nunca podemos usar ese baño porque ella lo inunda con sus llantinas... — acusó Penélope, quién había intentado hablar con la chica en su segundo año para saber que le ocurría, pero sin resultado alguno.

— Chicos, ¿qué tal lo estáis pasando? — se interesó el anfitrión, deslizándose con elegancia hacia ellos.

— Es una gran fiesta, Nick — lo felicitó el azabache.

— Ha venido mi viuda, está tan desconsolada la pobre... — le contó el fantasma, con tono confidente señalando a una fantasma menuda vestida de negro.

— ¿Qué es eso? — se escuchó cuando alguien rompió el clímax de tranquilidad creado en la mazmorra.

 **—Ya estamos —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado con cierta amargura**

 **A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetraron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Harry también empezó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo al vera cara fúnebre de Nick. Los caballos galoparon hasta el centro de la sala de baile y se detuvieron encabritándose; un fantasma grande que iba delante, y que llevaba bajo el brazo su cabeza barbada y soplaba el cuerno, descabalgó de un brinco,levantó la cabeza en el aire para poder mirar por encima de la multitud, con lo que todos se rieron, y se acercó con paso decidido a Nick Casi Decapitado,ajustándose la cabeza en el cuello.**

 **—¡Nick! —dijo con voz ronca—, ¿cómo estás? ¿Todavía te cuelga la cabeza?**

 **Rompió en una sonora carcajada y dio a Nick Casi Decapitado unas palmadas en el hombro.**

 **—Bienvenido, Patrick —dijo Nick con frialdad.**

— ¿Estudiantes vivos en tu fiesta? — pregunto Sir Patrick, mirando con desprecio a los chicos — Eres más ridículo de lo que creía...

— Ellos son... — intentó presentarlos Nick, siendo interrumpido.

— No sé cómo pensaste que podrías pertenecer a los Cazadores... — se burló el portavoz de los sin cabeza.

— Puede que sir Nicholas no nos aterrorice, pero tiene nuestro respeto... — intervino Harry, harto de los aires de grandeza del invitado más descortés de la fiesta — ¿Tiene usted el respeto de alguien?

— ¿Tu eres el famoso niño qué vivió?— lo interrogó Podmore, fijándose en su cicatriz.

— Mi nombre es Harry Potter — lo corrigió el ojiverde, emulando el tono frío y sarcástico de su tío serpiente.

— Todos nosotros hemos sido niños que vivieron — añadió Percy, acercándose a Harry.

— Pero tú de estar vivo no sabes mucho,¿no?— se burló George, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su hermano y situándose a su lado.

— ¿Crees que el viejo y patético Nick es más respetable que yo?

— Creo que Nick es el mejor fantasma que he conocido nunca... — respondió el azabache, sin dejarse intimidar — Y creo también que ha logrado lo increíble al ganarse el cariño y el respeto de los alumnos de las cuatro casas...

— No está bien mentir, jovencito. Todos saben de la rivalidad de las casas, es imposible que... — lo reprendió Sir Patrick, sin creer sus palabras.

— Yo soy Slytherin — lo interrumpió Draco.

— Y nosotros... — dijeron el resto de serpientes.

— Nosotros somos Hufflepuff — habló Percy por los tejones.

— Estos de aquí somos Ravenclaw — afirmó Penélope, señalando a los chicos y chicas águilas.

— Y los que quedamos somos Gryffindor... — dijo Neville, señalando a sus compañeros de casa y a él mismo.

— Y todos... Absolutamente todos queremos, respetamos y admiramos a Sir Nicholas... — terminó Harry, mirando a Nick con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¡Bien dicho Harry Potter! — aplaudió una fantasma, emocionada por la escena.

— Esta fiesta se ha vuelto muy aburrida... Nos vamos — decidió Sir Patrick, al verse acorralado.

— Me queda una cosa más por decirle... — lo detuvo el ojiverde, que no quería dejarse nada dentro; para él era una especie de terapia.

— Pues hágalo deprisa.

— No se preocupe, será corto... — sonrio peligrosamente el azabache — En esta habitación, usted es el único patético, además de un nefasto invitado...

Los Cazadores sin cabeza abandonaron el cumpleaños de muerte, sin armar tanto bullicio como cuando habían irrumpido en la fiesta momentos atrás.

— Ron tiene razón, eres mucho más guay que ellos... — dijo Harry a Nick, aprovechando la huida por la retaguardia de los fantasmas matones, para hablar con él a solas — Por eso hay algo que no entiendo...

— ¿Y cuál sería su duda, jovencito?

— ¿Por qué quieres unirte a ese grupo de fantasmas tan antipáticos? — cuestionó el leoncito, con el ceño fruncido — Son unos matones.

— Ellos... Ellos... — intentó buscar razones el fantasma, rindiéndose al final a lo evidente: esa gente no valía la pena — Eres muy listo, Harry Potter.

— En realidad, ellos son los listos... — lo corrigió el ojiverde, señalando al grupo de inteligencia de Los Guardianes.

— Gracias Harry, eres un buen chico...

— No es nada, Nick... — dijo el azabache, recibiendo una mirada de su mejor amigo, que entendió al instante — Ahora debemos ir al banquete del Gran Comedor.

— Claro, allí podréis comer algo... — entendió el fantasma, soltando una carcajada al ver que el niño se ponía rojo, al verse pillado.

— Muchas gracias a todos por venir... — los despidió Nick, acompañándoles hasta la puerta.

— Ha sido un placer... — respondieron Los Guardianes, diciéndole adiós con la mano.

— o —

Los Guardianes se dirigieron al Gran Comedor sin prisa. Estaban más interesados en comentar los detalles de la fiesta del que se había convertido en el fantasma más querido, que en ir a la fiesta del colegio y reunirse con el resto de estudiantes.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar, Harry se detuvo abruptamente; haciendo que Ron, Hermione y Draco, que caminaban a su lado, lo imitasen.

— ¿Lo habéis escuchado? — preguntó al resto, con el rostro pálido y los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó Ron, que sólo escuchaba el ruido de sus tripas.

— Shsss... Callaros un momento, por favor — pidió silencio Hermione al resto, que no se habían dado cuenta de que ellos cuatro, no continuaban su camino.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Theo, volviendo atrás para saber por qué se habían detenido.

— Harry ha escuchado algo... — respondió Neville, sin quitar la vista de su compañero de cuarto que parecía trastornado.

— ¿Oyes algo ahora? — interrogó Draco, acercándose a su primo.

— ¿Nadie más lo oye? — se sorprendió el ojiverde, mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos por la incredulidad.

— ¿El qué?

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Dean, al ver a Harry pegar su oreja a la pared del pasillo.

— Viene de aquí... — respondió el azabache, intentando escuchar esa tenebrosa voz.

— Harry... Deberíam... — susurró Hermione, empezando a preocuparse por el comportamiento de su amigo.

— ¡Se está alejando! — exclamó el buscador de Gryffindor, separándose de la pared.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — interrogó Padma, muy confusa con la situación.

— ¡Os veo después! — fue cuanto dijo el ojiverde, mientras se alejaba corriendo.

— ¡Harry! — lo llamó Percy, pero el buscador ya no lo escuchaba.

— Vamos a por él — dijo Ron a Hermione, mirandola a los ojos con miedo.

— Nos vemos en el Gran Comedor... — se despidió a toda prisa la castaña.

— Nosotros también vamos — replicó Draco, que también estaba preocupado, al igual que todos.

— ¡Eso levantaría sospechasss! — gritó la leona, siendo arrastrada por Ron, que la había agarrado de un brazo, antes de salir corriendo, demasiado preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo, como para acordase de los formalismos.

— o —

Hermione y Ron encontraron a Harry en las escaleras del vestíbulo. El ojiverde miraba hacia el techo con gesto confuso, decidiendo sus próximos pasos.

 **—¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo, allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que teníalugar en el Gran Comedor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Ron y Hermione lo seguían.—Harry, ¿qué estamos...?**

 **—¡ Chssst!**

 **Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz:... huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!**

 **El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

 **—¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de Ron y Hermione, subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos.**

 **Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Ron y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que doblaron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.**

 **—Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara —Yo no oí nada...**

 **Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y señaló al corredor.**

 **—¡Mirad!**

 **Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproximaron, despacio,intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos entornados.**  
 **En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas palabras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.**

 **LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO , ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

 **—¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.**

Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran charco de agua que había en el suelo. Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron, y juntos se acercaron despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo.

Los tres comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.

Trevor, el sapo de Neville, estaba colgado por una pata en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígido como unatabla, con los ojos abiertos y fijos.

— ¡Es Trevor! — exclamó Hermione, horrorizada de que alguien se hubiese atrevido a dañar al pobre sapo.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? — preguntó Ron, mirando a sus amigos e intentando evitar mirar al indefenso animal.

— No sé, y-yoo... — tartamudeó Harry, paralizado por todo lo que acababa de pasar, y que no conseguía entender.

— Debemos buscar a un adulto — decidió la niña, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el sonido de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla sonora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después,los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por ambos charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada.**

 **Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban solos, en medio del corredor,cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delante para ver el truculento espectá , alguien gritó en medio del silencio:**

 **—¡Temed, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los sangre sucia!**

Harry miró a Flint, que parecía divertirse mucho con el asunto, mientras sus gorilas le reían las gracias.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Dean, acercándose junto a Seamus y Neville.

— ¡TREVOR! — gritó horrorizado el dueño de la mascota colgada bajo la pintada.

— ¡Nosotros no hemos sido! — se apresuró a aclarar Ron, sabiendo lo difícil que sería explicar lo ocurrido.

— Lo sé... ¿Pero qué ha pasado? — preguntó el castaño, arrodillándose delante de su mascota —¿Habéis visto quién lo ha hecho?

—No hemos visto a nadie... — negó con la cabeza Hermione, agachando la cabeza, al notar como miles de ojos la miraban culpándolos de lo sucedido.

—Y no sabemos que ha pasado... — añadió el pelirrojo, sintiéndose muy incómodo por los de desconfianza que veía a su alrededor.

— Lo siento, Neville... — se disculpó Harry, rompiendo por fin su silencio.

— Tú no tienes la culpa Harry, no hagas caso... — lo tranquilizó el león más tímido, levantándose para acercarse al trío de oro, demostrándoles así su apoyo.

Atraídos por el jaleo ocasionado por los estudiantes, los profesores aparecieron en escena, mientras intentaban averiguar que había pasado en ese pasillo.

— Potter, Weasley, Granger y Longbottom, acompañadme... — ordenó Dumbledore, tomando las riendas de la confusa situación — Sirius, ¿podrías prestarnos tu despacho, ya que es el más cercano?

— Claro, os acompañamos... — asintió el ojigris, mirando a los otros dos tutores, no dejarían solo a su niño.

— o —

Los cuatro Gryffindor caminaron en silencio hasta el despacho del director.

Delante de ellos avanzaban los tutores del ojiverde, la profesora Mc Gonnagall y Dumbledore; los adultos también iban en silencio, haciendo sus propias hipótesis de lo que podía haber pasado.

— ¿Queréis contarme lo qué ha pasado? — preguntó el peliblanco, con tono amable.

— Ya han dicho que no lo saben... — contestó por ellos, Sirius, que no estaba dispuesto a que culparan a su cachorro de esa horrible pintada en el muro.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Harry? — volvió a preguntar el director, centrándose esta vez en el ojiverde, que parecía muy intranquilo.

— N-Nooooo — negó el niño, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

— Ya lo has oído, ellos no han sido — intervino esta vez, Severus, con tono molesto.

— No estoy acusándolos de nada... — aclaró Albus, suspirando con cansancio— Sólo quería saber si podían ayudarnos a resolver esta incógnita.

— ¿Podrá ayudar a Trevor? — interrogó Harry, sin atreverse a preguntar si estaba muerto.

— Por favor... — suplicó Neville, pasando su mirada desesperada del peliblanco a su mascota.

— Su mascota estará bien, señor Longbottom — aseguró el director, calculando lo que podía decir delante de los chicos — Pero me temo que pasarán unas semanas antes de que podamos ayudarlo..

— ¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Sirius, aunque estaba más preocupado por el estado nervioso de su ahijado.

— Está petrificado — reveló Dumbledore, recibiendo las miradas sorprendidas de todos.

— ¿Petrificado? Eso es... — murmulló Remus, poniéndose pálido al recordar cuando había pasado antes algo así y como había acabado.

— Así es.. —asintió el peliblanco, borrando su eterno gesto divertido, para cambiarlo por uno de preocupación — Ahora dejemos que estos jovencitos regresen con sus amigos...

— Pero... — protestó el ojiverde, al notar las miradas preocupadas de los profesores.

— No te preocupes cachorro, iremos a buscarte en un ratito... — prometió Sirius, dándole un abrazo consolador.

— No te alejes mucho — ordenó el hombre lobo, colocándole bien la túnica, antes de besar su cabeza.

— De acuerdo — acepto su derrota, el leoncito, ya averiguaría más tarde lo que estaba pasando — Vámonos chicos...

— o —

 _Gracias por seguir ahí..._

— o —


	24. 24 El club de duelo

**24\. EL CLUB DE DUELO**

— o —

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

— o —

 _Esta semana he estado pensando en que debo ir terminando este fic algún día..._

 _Pero le he tomado cariño y cuesta dejarlo ir..._

 _Por eso..._

 _Es probable que haga algo..._

— o —

El mes de Noviembre no empezó bien para Harry Potter y sus amigos. Desde lo ocurrido la noche de Halloween, murmullos y acusaciones los acompañaban a dónde quiera que fueran.

Algunos alumnos habían empezado por acusar al trío de oro de haber hecho la pintada, además de atentar contra la mascota de Neville, antes sus amigos.

Y poco a poco, la desconfianza, fue desplegando sus ramas a lo ancho y largo del castillo, aislando a los tres leones del resto de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

La mayoría de los estudiantes los esquivaban, y giraban la cabeza rápidamente cada vez que alguno de los integrantes del trío, lo sorprendía mirándolos.

Los Guardianes fueron un gran apoyo para ellos en todo momento, y a su manera trataron de levantar un muro protector alrededor de ellos.

Lo mejor de esos días fue que el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor al completo se unió a Los Guardianes, incrementando así la seguridad del trío de leones.

A mediados de Noviembre, las cosas se habían puesto cada vez más complicadas. Un nuevo rumor corrió como la pólvora una mañana: Los Guardianes eran una secta satánica que sacrificaban víctimas para adorar a un dios malvado. Y con esto los chicos pasaron a estar en el ostracismo más absoluto.

Por suerte los gemelos se encargaron de mantener las sonrisas en los rostros de sus amigos, como solo ellos podían hacer: riéndose de todo y todos.

Dedicaban su tiempo a gastar bromas a los que los acusaban y a asustar a los más crédulos.

Molly pensó en regañarlos, pero en el fondo las bromas eran inofensivas, nadie salía lastimado físicamente. Finalmente, una conversación con Remus, hizo que optara por quedarse al margen.

Los profesores intentaban mantener la calma como podían, algo que no estaba resultando nada fácil.

Por otro lado, los tutores del ojiverde habían reaccionado de diferente manera. Los tres estaban muy preocupados por su pequeño, e intentaban protegerlo a su manera.

Dumbledore les había contado todo lo que sabía de lo ocurrido la primera vez que la cámara había sido abierta, y ahora todos temían que hubiese pasado de nuevo y alguien fuese atacado de nuevo.

No había vuelto a pasar nada desde ese día, por eso esperaban que el ataque a Trevor y la amenaza en el muro, hubiese sido una represalia de los alumnos más reaccionarios por el buen clima que se mantenía entre todas las casas.

— o —

Sirius y Severus tenían ganas de torturar a unos cuantos alumnos, para dar ejemplo; pero Remus los obligó a pensar una manera mejor de ayudar a su niño.

Y tras descartar algunas ideas imposibles por parte del ojigris y otras tantas del ojinegro por ser ilegales, consiguieron encontrar una que el castaño aprobó.

Nada mejor que organizar un duelo, para que los alumnos tuvieran otro tema del que hablar.

Eso les daría un respiro a Los Guardianes y también les serviría de distracción, olvidando así por una tarde sus problemas.

Una mañana de principios de Diciembre; Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo para ir a desayunar, cuando vieron numerosos alumnos agolpados delante del tablón de anuncios. Todos leían con mucho interés un pergamino que acababan de colgar.

Seamus y Dean les estaban haciendo señas para que se acercasen, parecian muy entusiasmados.

—¡Han organizado un torneo de duelos! — aulló el irlandés en cuanto se acercaron los suficiente— ¡Será este sábado!

— ¿Un duelo? ¿Quiénes serán los combatientes? — preguntó Ron, con los ojos brillantes, sin poder disimular ni un ápice su emoción.

— Habrá una demostración y después de un sorteo... — informó Dean, que no había estado interesado por los duelos hasta ese momento, pero ahora ya estaba deseando que llegase el gran día.

— Unos cuántos alumnos de cada curso serán elegidos para retarse a duelo — parloteó Seamus, incapaz de estarse quieto por los nervios y la euforia — ¿A qué es genial?

— ¡Ojalá salga elegido! — deseó el pelirrojo, mirando a Harry, que miraba pensativo el cartel que anunciaba el duelo.

— ¡Y yo! — se apuntó Finnigan, levantando su mano mientras daba saltos de alegría.

— ¿Alguno de vosotros sabe algún hechizo de defensa que pueda serviros en un duelo? — les preguntó Hermione, mirándolos con suficiencia.

— Buen-nooo... — tartamudeó el menor de los Weasley, poniéndose rojo al recordar que no tenía ni idea sobre hechizos defensivos.

— Expelliarmus — susurró el buscador de los leones, avergonzándose al darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

— ¿ Veis? — sonrió la castaña, agarrando el brazo del ojiverde, para arrastrarlo con ella a buscar al resto — Harry si podrá participar...

— Es un sorteo, ¿no? —le recordó el azabache a Hermione, con una sonrisa inocente, mientras caminaban delante de los otros tres leones — Cualquiera puede participar...

El sábado, a las ocho de la tarde, Los Guardianes entraron apresurados al Gran Comedor, tras pasar la tarde en el Bosque Prohibido.

La sala donde todos los alumnos se reunían tres veces al día, había cambiado mucho desde esa mañana.

 ** _Las grandes mesas de comedor habían desaparecido, y adosada a lo largo de una de las paredes había una tarima dorada, iluminada por miles de velas que flotaban en el aire. El techo volvía a ser negro, y la mayor parte de los alumnos parecían haberse reunido debajo de él, portando sus varitas mágicas y aparentemente entusiasmados._**

En la tarima había una tela blanca, que dejaba ver dos siluetas: los encargados de hacer la demostración, adivinsron los alumnos.

—Me pregunto quienes serán los combatientes — susurró Hermione, al oído de Harry, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud.

— Creo que mi padrino es uno de ellos, ha estado muy raro toda la semana... ¿Pero quién será el otro? — preguntó intrigado el azabache, había estado dándole vueltas durante toda la semana, pero no había conseguido averiguarlo.

— Sólo espero que no sea el profesor Snap... — sonrió divertida la castaña, antes de ver algo, que le hizo borrar la sonrisa y enmudecer de repente.

— ¡Oh no! — gimió Harry, viendo caer la tela que cubría el escenario improvisado, y descubriendo la identidad de los combatientes.

— Permitidme que me presente, soy el increíble y encantador Sirius Orión Black — habló el ojigris, con una amplia sonrisa y un brillo divertido en los ojos, que no auguraba nada bueno — Y éste es mi ayudante, Severus Snape...

— Buenas noches — saludó el profesor de Pociones, dedicándole una mirada letal al "simpático presentador".

— Sev dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse... — siguió con su discurso el profesor de Defensa, mirando de reojo a su amigo con gesto burlón — Por eso he accedido y a dejar que me ayude en una pequeña demostración...

El ojinegro bajó su cabeza, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su túnica, fingiendo que intentaba no estallar por las provocaciones del chucho, pero en realidad lo que quería ocultar era su sonrisa.

Sabía lo que Canuto intentaba hacer, provocarlo lo suficiente para que el duelo fuese más emocionante.  
Pero había notado algo más, y eso era lo que lo hacía sonreír.

Sirius lo había provocado sus siete años en Hogwarts, y aquello había sido realmente humillante. Pero esta vez sus burlas habían sido muy diferentes, se podían notar el afecto y la familiaridad en su tono. Hasta había usado un diminutivo para referirse a él, y no para empequeñecerlo, si no como demostración de cariño.

No había humillación ni desprecio en sus palabras, simplemente le tomaba el pelo, como hacían los hermanos y los amigos.

El corazón de Severus se encogió por la emoción, había logrado su sueño: una familia.

Le costó mucho serenarse, para que nadie se diese cuenta que no era el profesor más frío e insensible de Hogwarts. Mientras tanto, Sirius había seguido con su discurso provocador.

— Pero no quiero que os preocupéis los más jóvenes... — continuaba hablando, sin darse cuenta del gesto pálido de su ahijado — Dumbledore nunca permitiría que os dejase sin profesor de Pociones...

— ¡Pues claro que no! Severus es irrempazable... — aseguró el director, enviando al rebelde ex alumno una mirada de advertencia.

— ¡No temáis pequeños! — fingió tranquilizarlos, el ex prisionero de Azkaban, con una sonora carcajada — Tendré piedad de él...

— ¿Podemos empezar ya o vas a seguir hablando? — lo interrumpió el ojinegro, harto de la charla cansina, del que había tenido por convertirse en su amigo.

Black y Snape se miraron y se hicieron una reverencia. Después alzaron sus varitas frente a ellos, sin dejar de mirarse.

— Como veis, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional — explicó el ojigris a la silenciosa multitud — Cuando cuente tres, empezaremos...

El duelo comenzó y ambos profesores se lanzaron un par de maldiciones inofensivas para ir calentando motores.

La cosa se fue animando poco a poco y Severus terminó en el suelo por un hechizo enviado por el ojigris, lo que hizo que Sirius se pavoneara un poquito con ánimo de picar al pocionista, algo que había convertido en su deporte favorito.

El ojinegro le envío un hechizo que Canuto no pudo esquivar, haciendo que saliese disparado varios metros hacia atrás.

Se levantó despacio y sacudió su túnica, mirando a su contrincante con una sonrisa torcida. Movió sus labios, susurrando algo que nadie pudo escuchar, y de repente el escenario se llenó de una neblina por unos segundos.

Cuando la niebla se disipó, Sirius había desaparecido. Pero no tardó en salir de un extremo del escenario, sorprendiendo a todos los alumnos.

Canuto parecía haber decidido seguir el duelo en su forma animaga. Ahora un perro, que parecía haber nacido en un circo, daba cabriolas por la tarima, haciendo reír a los más pequeños.

Severus rodó los ojos, sin poder creerse el enorme nivel de inmadurez de su amigo. Pero por otro lado no podía reprocharle sus ganas de diversión, no se habían divertido mucho últimamente, estaban demasiado preocupados por su niño.

Quizás no fuera mala idea divertirse un rato, pensó el pocionista, relajándose más de la cuenta. Y el perro aprovechó el descuido del ojinegro, para acercarse por detrás, y darle un mordisco juguetón en su trasero.

Snape dio un saltó, y se giró rapidamente, apuntándolo con un dedo.

— ¡Tu lo has querido, pulgoso! — lo amenazó, antes de desaparecer detrás del escenario, para volver minutos después transformado en su forma animaga.

Los alumnos no se lo podían creer, y lo miraban fascinado, mientras el profesor de Pociones desplegaba sus alas con elegancia.

Ambos animagos dieron un par de vueltas en círculo, estudiándose con la mirada, planeando el siguiente movimiento.

El ojinegro fue el primero en mover ficha, desplegando sus alas, para planear en círculo sobre el perro.

Canuto se siento frustrado, y eso le hizo cometer un error, que el caballo aprovecho para darle una coz, que envió al perro al otro extremo de la tarima.

— Creo que ha sido suficiente... — intervino Dumbledore, deteniendo el duelo, antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores —Una magnífica demostración, debo decir...

El perro dio una última cabriola y desapareció por el extremo izquierdo del escenario, el caballo resopló y abandonó el escenario por el extremo derecho. Volvieron un par de minutos más tarde, con su apariencia humana, y se dirigieron al centro del escenario.

Sirius y Severus se saludaron con una reverencia, se miraron a los ojos y se dieron la mano, para terminar dándose un abrazo fraternal, que sorprendió a algunos e hizo sonreír a otros.

Harry suspiró aliviado de que no hubiera sido una pelea real, lo único que le faltaba es que su padrino y su tío volvieran a ser rivales.

Su cabeza no estaba preparada para más preocupaciones, además de obtener buenas notas para que sus tutores estuvieran orgullosos de él, no soportaría fallarles después de todo lo que habían hecho por él.

Sirius y Severus notaron la mirada fija y el ceño fruncido de su leoncito; y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: estaba preocupado.

Se acercaron a él, para averiguar que habría hecho saltar las alarmas del menor.

— ¿Va todo bien, cachorro? — preguntó el ojigris, acariciando su cabello con cariño.

— ¡Hola! Sí, todo bien... — asintió el niño, saliendo bruscamente de sus pensamientos — ¡Ha sido un duelo fantástico!

— Nos alegra que te haya gustado... — sonrió el pocionista, colocando bien la corbata torcida de su culebrilla.

— ¿Listo para intentarlo?

— No sé mucho sobre duelos... — se encogió de hombros, el ojiverde, fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía en absoluto.

— Tranquilo, los duelistas serán del mismo año, sabrán lo mismo que tú — lo tranquilizó Snape, adivinando los sentimientos de su sobrino.

— Claro, estarás en igualdad de condiciones — añadió Canuto, agachándose para darle un abrazo.

— Eso me deja más tranquilo... — suspiró aliviado, el niño, que llevaba toda la semana, ocultando su preocupación por hacer el ridículo en el duelo.

Sirius volvió a subirse al escenario para empezar el sorteo, algo que los chicos llevaban toda la semana esperando.

— Vamos a colocaros por parejas —informó el profesor de Defensa, mirando a sus compañeros en esa emocionante aventura que era criar a su cachorro — Profesor Lupin, profesor Snape... ¿Serían tan amables de ayudarme?

Los profesores de Pociones e Historia de la Magia fueron los encargados de sacar los papelitos con el nombre de los combatientes, que habían sido metidos previamente en el sombrero seleccionador.

Ese sería algo anecdótico, pensó el leoncito. El sombrero seleccionador, trabajaría dos veces ese año. Lo miró, adivinando que el viejo sombrero estaría encantado por la atención, y se alegro por él.

Harry era agradecido por naturaleza, y no olvidaba que ese viejo y deshilachado sombrero, había sido el primero en respetar su elección.

Cada profesor sacaba el nombre de un duelista, y dos magos o brujas subían a la tarima para demostrar todo lo que sabían.

Todo fue bien hasta que Remus sacó el nombre de Harry, todos aguantaron la respiración esperando a que Severus sacara el nombre del que se enfrentaría al ojiverde.

El elegido fue Ernie Mc milan. El leoncito trató de disimular su disgusto, ese chico era intrigante y muy dado a empezar rumores.

Los dos alumnos de segundo año subieron a la tarima, mirándose por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡Varitas listas! — ordenó el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras — Cuando cuente hasta tres, cada uno lanzará un hechizo para desarmar a su oponente.

Harry pensó en usar alguno de los hechizos que había aprendido ese verano, pero no se le ocurría ninguno que pudiese ser útil.

Levantó la varita para apuntar a Ernie, pero el tejón ya había empezado el duelo antes de que el animago hubiese dicho tres.

El conjuro que envió al ojiverde, provocó que éste sintiese un deja vu, el dolor en su cabeza hizo que retrocediera y volviese a estar ante Petunia Dursley, y parecía que ésta le había dado con una sartén en la cabeza, como castigo por haber quemado el desayuno.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo tambalear, pero se recompuso rápidamente. Alzando su mano temblorosa, apuntó con su varita al Hufflepuff, recordando de pronto algo que Draco le había enseñado.

—¡Rictusempra!

Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó al Hufflepuff en el estómago, y el chico se retorció, respirando con dificultad.

Harry esperó a que Ernie se levantase del suelo, para continuar el combate, pero su oponente aprovechó para enviarle un nuevo hechizo, que el ojiverde esquivó por muy poco.

Flint aprovechó que la multitud estaba distraída en el combate para aproximarse a la tarima. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a la zona donde luchaba el leoncito, y alzando disimuladamente su varita susurró un hechizo.

—¡Serpensortia!

Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita, y poco a poco fue saliendo una larga serpiente negra, que cayó al lado del ojiverde.

Harry miró confuso a la serpiente, que se erguía agresivamente, preparada para atacar en cualquier momento. No entendía que había pasado ni de dónde había salido el reptil.

Mientras tanto, todos se habían echado hacia atrás, gritando aterrorizados, y despejando los primeros lugares situados delante de la tarima en cuestión de segundos.

— _Humanos estúpidos, no dejaré que me_ _atrapéis_...— siseó con furia la serpiente.

— No quieren hacerte daño... — le aclaró el ojiverde, dándose cuenta de que todos se habían alejado — Están asustados...

— _Un hablante... —_ celebró el reptil, emocionada por encontrar alguien tan valioso y poderoso _— Hacía mucho que no sabía de la existencia de uno de los nuestros..._

— ¿Desde Voldemort?— adivinó el niño.

— _Así es... Espero que tus planes son muy diferentes...—_ asintió el animal, moviendo su cabeza arriba y abajo.

— Bueno, yo no planeo dominar el mundo...

— _¿Cuáles son tus planes_?

— Terminar el colegio y derrotar a Voldemort...

— _Te deseo mucha suerte, pequeño —_ dijo la serpiente justo antes de ser desvanecida por el Maestro en Pociones.

El Gran Comedor había enmudecido en el instante en que habían escuchado hablar la lengua de las serpientes, todos miraban a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Algunos ya lo sabían, pero era muy distinto verlo en vivo y directo; otros no podían recordar las habilidades del leoncito, y para éstos el impacto fue mucho mayor.

— No te muevas, Harry — susurró Snape, situándose a su lado con el rostro desencajado por el miedo. Temía que la serpiente atacará a su culebrilla. Tragó saliva, mirando a la mamba negra, una de las especies más venenosas — Me encargaré de ella...

Severus desvaneció la serpiente enseguida, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, todos sabían ahora el secreto del heredero de los Potter, y esta vez no lo olvidarían.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar y pronto resultaron ensordecedores para el ojiverde, que tapo sus oídos con las manos y cerró los ojos.

Sintió que alguien lo abrazaba y lo levantaba del suelo, dejando el insoportable ruido de los susurros atrás.

Harry no abrió los ojos, no hacía falta...  
Tampoco luchó por separarse de los brazos que lo sostenían, su alma podía reconocerlo...  
Charlie había venido, como siempre hacía, a rescatarlo.

El pelirrojo lo sacó del Gran Comedor, antes de que a algún insolente se le ocurriese acusar a su pequeñajo de alguna cosa absurda. Caminó por un solitario pasillo, hasta llegar al vestíbulo.

Los merodeadores, que habían salido tras ellos, los alcanzaron minutos después. Le hicieron señas a Charlie para que los siguiese, y caminaron todos en silencio hasta el dormitorio de Sirius.

— o —

Cuando llegaron al cuarto del ojigris, entraron y se sentaron en los sofás de la salita que su dueño había añadido para sus reuniones familiares de los cuatro merodeadores.

Harry aún no había abierto los ojos, pero sabía que las personas que lo hacían sentir protegido estaban allí, a su lado. Y eso era todo lo que el ojiverde necesitaba.

— Ya estás a salvo... — susurró Charlie en su oido, mientras se sentaba en un sillón, con el niño en su regazo.

— Abre los ojos, cachorro... — ordenó Sirius con nerviosismo, todavía estaba muy angustiado por todo lo que había pasado minutos atrás.

— ¿Por qué me miraban así? — preguntó el azabache, mirándolos con sus orbes esmeraldas.

— Solo estaban sorprendidos por tu don... — mintió Remus, recurriendo a algo que odiaba, solo para proteger a su pequeño.

— Estaban asustados... — replicó el leoncito, mirándolo con un casi inperceptible desafío, en su entristecido pequeño rostro — Vi como me miraban, me tienen miedo...

— Escúchame bien, Harry, no has hecho nada malo — aseguró Severus agachándose delante de él, para poderlo mirar directamente a los ojos.

— ¡Claro que no! — negó Charlie, abrazándolo más fuerte.

— ¿Hablaste con ella? — interrogó e hombre lobo, intentando cambiar de tema.

— Sí, era muy simpática... — asintió el menor, con una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Ah si? Pues a nosotros casi nos da un infarto... — confesó Snape, mirándolo con un gesto entre divertido y molesto.

— Y a mí... — se unió el pelirrojo, acariciando su espalda.

— Lo siento, no... — empezó a disculparse el leoncito, pero algo lo detuvo.

— ¡No te atrevas a disculparte! — lo interrumpió Sirius, apuntándole con un dedo.

— Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre... — gimió el buscador de Gryffindor, aterrorizado por la idea de ir a desayunar al día siguiente.

— Todo se solucionará, pequeñajo... — prometió Charlie, abrazándolo con fuerza, y decidiendo en ese mismo instante, que no dejaría que Harry volviese a pasar algo así, él mismo se encargaría de ello.

— ¿Por qué no intentas dormir? — le propuso Remus, viendo las caras de los otros dos merodeadores.

— No creo que pueda... — negó con su cabeza el niño.

— Te daré una poción que te ayudará... — solucionó Severus, apoyando la decisión de Lunático: Harry debía descansar y recuperarse.

El ojiverde se tomó la poción y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron apagando, hasta quedar totalmente cerrados. Su cabeza descansaba cómodamente en el hombro de Charlie, y su mano apretaba firmemente la túnica del ojiazul, como si temiese que fuese a escapársele.

Tras dejar acostado a Harry en la cama de Sirius, bajo los atentos cuidados de Charlie, los merodeadores adultos se fueron al despacho de Dumbledore.

Los tres empezaban a cansarse de los secretismos del director, tenían derecho a saber todo lo referente a su niño.

Esta vez no dejarían que se fuese por la tangente como hacía siempre...

— o —

 _Gracias por leer..._

 _Gracias por los comentarios..._

 _Gracias por la oportunidad..._

— o —


	25. 25 Un día de paz

**25\. UN DÍA DE PAZ**

— o —

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling, aunque haya hecho unos pequeños cambios...**

— o —

 _¡Holaaaaaa!_

 _Aquí os dejo un nuevo capi..._

— o —

Y tras el desastroso mes de Noviembre, llegó Diciembre trayendo consigo el gélido invierno. Los alumnos pasaban ahora las horas libres en sus salas comunes, resguardándose del frío frente a la acogedora chimenea.

Algo que les vino muy bien a Los Guardianes, ya que desde lo ocurrido en el torneo de duelos, la mitad de los alumnos acusaban a Harry de ser el heredero de Slytherin.

Por suerte, la mayoría de los Gryffindor no creían al ojiverde capaz de dañar a ningún alumno. Por eso, habían permitido que su buscador estrella pudiera hacer de la sala común de los leones, un centro de reuniones para recibir a sus amigos Guardianes, evitando así tener que reunirse en algún lugar más público, y enfrentar al resto del alumnado que prefería creer en estupideces.

El primer viernes del mes, a última hora de la tarde, Charlie se encontraba en la lechucería, haciendo tiempo hasta que llegase la hora para irse a su cita con Bill.

Era misma cita de todos los viernes, donde los hermanos mayores Weasley, se encontraban en Hosmeade para cenar y también para ponerse al día.

El ojiazul acariciaba a Hedwig, de manera distraída, absorto en su mayor preocupación: el buscador de Gryffindor.

Charlie llevaba días estrujando sus neuronas, pensando en una manera de animar a Harry.

Sentía que su alma se desgarraba cada vez que veía la carita triste y preocupada de su pequeñajo, odiaba verlo caminar cabizbajo por los pasillos.

Al ojiverde había dejado de interesarle si Tom Riddle había abierto la cámara hacía cincuenta años; lo único que le importaba era averiguar quién la había abierto esta vez.  
Y parecía que había vuelto a obsesionarse, como había hecho el año anterior con Nicolas Flamel.

El pelirrojo estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos, como para darse cuenta que alguien lo observaba desde la puerta.

— Parece muy preocupado, señor Weasley... — habló una voz a su espalda.

— Director... Buenas noches... — saludó el ojiazul, un poco avergonzado por haber sido agarrado tan ensimismado — Yo bueno...

— ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo? — se ofreció Albus, leyendo en sus ojos el motivo de su angustia.

— N-no lo creo... — negó con la cabeza, el ex cuidador de dragones.

— Espero que su respuesta no implique que se ha rendido... — deseó el ojigris, notando la impotencia de el ex buscador.

— Claro que no, encontraré la manera... — aseguró Charlie, frunciendo el ceño en un característico gesto de tozudez.

— ¿Por qué no me acompaña a contemplar la despedida del sol? Tal vez el tenga una respuesta para usted... — propuso el director, tratando de animar a su desolado y preocupado profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

— ¿Por qué no? — suspiró el pelirrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

Fawkes llegó volando, mientras los dos magos caminaban hacia el lago, y se posó en el hombro de Dumbledore.

El peliblanco acarició con cariño a su mascota y compañero, y éste frotó su pico en la oreja del mago, emitiendo un dulce y melódico canto.

— Mi querido amigo Fawkes opina que Harry necesita una distracción... — tradujo Albus — Piensa que el quidditch podría ser la solución...

— ¡Fawkes eres el mejor! — exclamó el ojiazul, recuperando su alegría al instante.

— Creo que últimamente se lo dicen muy a menudo — replicó divertido el peliblanco, acariciando a su familiar.

— Muchas gracias, director... Pero ahora debo irme... — agradeció Charlie, antes de salir corriendo.

— o —

El pelirrojo partió raudo y veloz al encuentro con su hermano mayor, sintiéndose mucho más ligero de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo.

Mientras cenaban, Bill le preguntó por sus hermanos menores, interesándose especialmente por los más pequeños, Ron y Harry.

Charlie le contó todo lo que habían hecho y desecho los chicos durante esa semana.

Bill se divirtió mucho con la última broma realizada por los gemelos a los Slytherin que habían molestado a Pansy y a Luna.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, el rompedor de maldiciones acompañó a su hermano en su camino de vuelta al castillo.

— Pronto será el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin, ¿cómo están los ánimos? — se interesó el primogénito de los Weasley, recordando lo animados que se volvían los días previos al enfrentamiento deportivo entre las dos casas.

— Pues los chicos están algo distraídos, no parece importarles mucho... — respondió cabizbajo, el ex cuidador de dragones, dándole una patada a una piedra.

— Algo bastante normal con el curso que llevan... — asumió Bill, que había sido informado por Charlie de todo lo ocurrido en el castillo durante esos meses — Deberíamos hacer algo para animarlos...

— ¡Esa es una gran idea! — celebró el menor, levantando la cabeza y mostrando una enorme sonrisa traviesa.

— Ya se te ha ocurrido algo, ¿verdad?— adivinó el rompedor de maldiciones, al ver ese brillo de emoción en los ojos de su hermano.

— Un partido de quidditch profesional... — reveló el ojiazul, ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

— ¿Entonces cómo hacemos? ¿Tú te llevas a Harry y yo a Ron? ¿Vosotros Puddlemere y nosotros Chudley?— aceptó el plan rápidamente el pelilargo, disponiendo como se repartirían.

— ¡Trato hecho! — asintió el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, estrechando su mano con la del ojiverde.

— Muy bien, yo hablaré con mamá y tú con "los guardianes de las mazmorras" — decidió el primogénito de los Weasley, sonriendo al ver desaparecer la sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano.

— ¿No prefieres cambiar? — preguntó Charlie, con falso tono dulce.

— ¿Cómo?¿Yo me llevo a Harry? — le tomó el pelo Bill, recibiendo un bufido del otro.

— Olvídalo... — refunfuñó el ex cuidador, apurando el paso y dejando al mayor atrás.

— ¡Suerte! — gritó el ojiverde, antes de volver a su casa en Hosmeade.

— La voy a necesitar... — murmuró para si mismo el ojiazul, suspirando con dramatismo.

En cuanto llegó al castillo, Charlie se dirigió al cuarto de Sirius, sabiendo que allí era donde pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo libre los merodeadores adultos.

Golpeó tímidamente la puerta, respirando hondo para calmar sus nervios. Entró, en cuanto le dieron permiso, encontrándose con tres pares de ojos que lo miraban con curiosidad y recelo.

— Buenas noches... — saludó el pelirrojo, cogiendo aire y haciendo acopio de valor — ¿Podemos hablar?

— Claro Charlie, pasa... — lo invitó Lunático, mientras los otros dos lo miraban con desconfianza.

— ¿Qué quieres? — escupió Snape, recuperando su puesto del profesor más temido y desagradable.

— ¡Severus! Haz el favor de recordar tus modales... — lo reprendió el hombre lobo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

— Pero él... — se quejó de manera infantil el pocionista.

— ¿Qué necesitas? — preguntó Remus, ignorando al pelinegro.

— Permiso para sacar a Harry de Hogwarts mañana — respondió Charlie sin dar rodeos.

— ¡Ni hablar! Mi cachorro y yo iremos a... — negó enérgicamente Canuto, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿A dónde quieres llevarlo? — quiso saber Lupin, ignorando también al ojigris e interrumpiendo sus protestas.

— A un partido de quidditch. Creo que eso que hará que olvide sus preocupaciones por un día... — informó el pelirrojo, observando de reojo las reacciones de los tutores.

— Has tenido una gran idea, Charlie — lo felicitó el castaño, con una gran sonrisa, dandole una palmadita apreciativa en la espalda — Estoy seguro de que Harry estará muy feliz de acompañarte...

— ¿Qué? Pero... — intentó protestar Sirius, sin obtener ningún tipo de atención por parte del pelirrojo o el castaño.

— Gracias Remus, yo también estaré feliz de pasar el día con él — agradeció Charlie al licántropo, antes de girarse hacia los otros dos — Buenas noches...

— Buenas noches — fue el único en contestarle, Lunático.

— ¿Cómo has podido? — le reclamó el ojigris con actitud dramática, haciendo que el ambarino rodara sus ojos con impaciencia.

— ¿Acaso tenías un plan mejor para competir? — replicó Lupin, dejando a su alma gemela con la boca abierta y sin nada que decir.

— Ese no es el tema... — intervino Pegaso, poniéndose de parte de Black, y mirándolo con reproche — Creí que nos mantendríamos unidos...

— No apoyaré vuestros estúpidos celos infantiles... — declaró el hombre lobo, antes de salir del cuarto de su pareja, y dejando a los posesivos merodeadores con un palmo de narices.

— o —

El sábado por la mañana, antes de que los alumnos hubiesen decidido comenzar su día, los dos Weasley mayores de edad, entraron en el dormitorio de los Gryffindor de segundo año y salieron minutos más tarde con un bulto sobre su hombro cada uno.

— ¿Para qué nos habéis traído hasta aquí? — los interrogó Harry, entre bostezos, una vez que los depositaron en el suelo.

— Para deciros que estáis oficialmente secuestrados... — anunció Bill, apuntando a ambos leoncitos con su varita, y transformando sus pijamas en ropa muggle.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — se quejó el menor de los Weasley, mirando con enfado a sus hermanos mayores; con lo bien que estaba él en su cama... — Nosotros...

— No importa el porqué Ron... — lo interrumpió Harry con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro — Es lo mejor que nos podía pasar...

— Has mejorado mucho con la aparición, así que no tendrás problemas... — le dijo Bill a Charlie en voz baja, para que no escucharan los menores.

— Quizás debería buscar otro método... — dudó el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, mirando al azabache con preocupación — No quiero que Harry salga herido

— ¿Qué pasa? — se interesó el buscador de los leones, viendo que los Weasley mayores cuchicheaban entre ellos.

— Algo muy grave, canijo... — respondió el rompedor de maldiciones, rodando sus ojos — Acabo de descubrir que mi hermano es un cobarde...

— ¡Yo no soy un cobarde! — se defendió Ron, enviando una mirada ofendida al primogénito.

— No hablaba de ti, bebé — negó Bill, con una carcajada divertida, pasando un brazo por los hombros del menor para atraerlo hacia él.

— ¡Charlie no es ningún cobarde! — exclamó el ojiverde , saltando en su defensa como un león enfurecido.

— Entonces debería demostrarlo... — replicó el ex cazador, mirándolo divertido, y sin inmutarse por el reciente ataque de furia del menor.

— ¿De qué está hablando? — interrogó el azabache a su alma gemela.

— No le hagas caso, pequeñajo... — le quitó importancia el ojiazul, agachándose para abrazarlo— Bill ha desayunado unas setas extrañas hoy...

— ¿Entonces nos secuestráis o no? — preguntó con impaciencia Harry, mirando con el ceño fruncido a los dos adultos.

— ¡Claro que sí! Y tú serás el primero... — asintió Charlie, tomando al ojiverde de la mano y echando a andar hacía la zona de desaparición — Agarráte fuerte.

Charlie y Harry se desaparecieron en cuanto se alejaron del castillo lo suficiente, deseosos de pasar el día juntos.

El pelirrojo había decidido llevarlo a ver a su equipo favorito: los Puddlemere United, esperando que se convirtiese también en el equipo preferido del niño. Cuando llegaron al estadio todavía era demasiado pronto, y las puertas estaban cerradas.

Cryspo Valley era un mago de cincuenta años, que había pasado sus mejores años en el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff.

Cuando terminó Hogwarts, consiguió jugar en un modesto equipo de quidditch profesional, las Flechas de Appleby.

Actualmente trabajaba como jefe de seguridad en el estadio de los Puddlemere United, y justo esa mañana había decidido madrugar, e ir a comprobar los últimos detalles antes del partido, lo que provocó que su camino se cruzara con el de los leones.

El cuñado de Cryspo trabajaba en el ministerio, y había asistido al juicio de Sirius Black. Recordó como ese día había ido a verlo, estaba muy alterado; algo raro en él, un tipo tranquilo y bonachón.

Le contó la terrible infancia de Harry Potter, cómo había sido maltratado e ignorado hasta llegar a Hogwarts.

Ahora ese niño, estaba ante él. Acompañado por un chico pelirrojo, parecía a punto de desnucarse por el movimiento compulsivo de su cabeza, que se giraba sin parar para dirigir una mirada ilusionada a cada uno de los pequeños detalles del estadio.

Ese movimiento era el culpable de que hubiera descubierto su identidad; la famosa cicatriz había centelleado ante sus ojos por varios segundos.

El pelirrojo reía, mirando con ternura y adoración al más pequeño ante el parloteo ansioso

Cryspo se acercó a ellos dispuesto a compensar de alguna manera un poco del año infligido al pequeño Potter.

— Parece que habéis llegado un poco pronto...

— Sí, eso parece... — asintió el pelirrojo, poniendo al leoncito tras su espalda, en un gesto protector.

— Buenos días, usted también ha llegado pronto — observó Harry, asomándo su cabeza por un costado.

— Pero yo trabajo aquí — replicó con una sonora carcajada el mago.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué suerte! — exclamó el azabache, poniéndose delante de Charlie, y mirando al desconocido con interés — Debe ser increíble poder venir aquí todos los días...

— Lo es jovencito, me alegra que lo entiendas... — sonrió Kryspo, enternecido por la dulce mirada del más pequeño — ¿Queréis que os haga una visita guiada por dentro?

— ¿Lo dice en serio? — quiso asegurarse el ojiverde, sin poder creerse su suerte.

— Completamente en serio... — afirmó con gesto solemne el señor Valley.

— ¿Podemos Charlie? ¡Porfi! — rogó el pequeño buscador, dando saltitos alrededor del pelirrojo, quien lo sujeto por los hombros para que se estuviera quieto.

— Si al señor... — empezó el ojiazul, deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo se llamaba.

— Valley. Cryspo Valley... — se presentó por fin, el hasta ahora desconocido mago.

— Usted jugó en las Flechas de Appleby — lo reconoció enseguida el ex buscador de Gryffindor.

— Buena memoria joven, pero hace mucho tiempo de eso... — rió despreocupadamente el señor Valley, mirando al pequeño ojiverde que los miraba impaciente, esperando una respuesta.

— Si al señor Valley no le importa, estaré encantado de conocer cada rincón de este lugar... — aseguró Charlie, sin poder ocultar su emoción por conocer el estadio.

— Creo que acabo de conocer a las hormas de mis zapatos... — comentó con una sonrisa cómplice Krispo, guiñándoles un ojo.

— Así parece... — estuvo de acuerdo el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

— ¿Podemos entrar ya? — los interrumpió Harry, cansado de la charla de los adultos, no entendía porque seguían perdiendo el tiempo allí fuera cuando podían estar dentro.

El señor Valley les dio un recorrido completo por todo el estadio y por último los sorprendió con una visita al vestuario, donde los jugadores se preparaban para el partido.

Los Gryffindor pudieron hablar con los jugadores; y el ojiverde recibió consejos del buscador del equipo, a los que puso mucha atención.

Tras desearles suerte, Charlie y Harry se fueron a las gradas. Allí disfrutaron de un emocionante partido, y al final pudieron festejar la victoria de su equipo.

Tras el partido se despidieron de Kryspo, prometiendo visitarlo mu pronto, y se fueron a comer.

Mientras llenaban sus estomagos, ambos leones hablaban despreocupadamente sobre las jugadas del partido.

— Pensé que el cazador tiraría la quaffle, no esperaba que se la pasara a su compañero... — comentó Harry, antes de llenar su boca de spaguetties.

— Era probable que fallara y el otro cazador estaba mejor situado...

— ¿Pero como pudo verlo? ¿Y tan rápido? — preguntó el ojiverde, muy impresionado por los dones del cazador.

— Mc Davis es rápido analizando situaciones y personas, y también es rápido en sacar sus conclusiones... — informó el pelirrojo, que había observado detenidamente los movimientos del jugador — Y por lo que he visto suelen ser acertadas...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— No se acercó de inmediato a nosotros, como el resto. Nos observó primero, analizándonos... — le explicó el ojiazul, mientras le quitaba salsa de tomate de la nariz — Supongo que pasamos el examen ya que fue de lo más amigable después...

— Sabes leer muy bien a la gente — dijo el ojiverde mirándolo con admiración.

— No creas, Bill dice que soy demasiado ingenuo...

— Pues no es verdad — replicó el leoncito, apuntándole con un dedo — Tú te diste cuenta desde el principio de la relación de mi padrino y tío Moony...

— Bueno, era bastante evidente... — rió divertido Charlie.

— Yo tardé mucho en darme cuenta...

— Eso es porque eres muy pequeño para saber sobre ese tipo de sentimientos...

— ¿Crees que por eso no querían contármelo? — interrogó el ojiverde, sin poder disimular su molestia.

— Si querían contártelo, pero tenían miedo... — lo corrigió el ojiazul — Ya te lo han explicado.

— Sí, pensaron que no lo entendería porque son dos hombres — asintió enfurruñado el azabache, que seguía sin entender los miedos de sus padres.

— Pero a ti eso no te molesta, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo quiero que sean felices... — preguntó confuso el niño — ¿A ti te parece bien?

— No tengo nada en contra del amor, sin importar el sexo o raza de los enamorados...

— Me gusta como piensas...

— Me alegro ¿Qué te apetece de postre? — cambió de tema el dragonista.

— ¿Qué tal un perrito caliente? — propuso Harry, que parecía no estar tan lleno como debería — O dos...

— ¿Qué es eso? — quiso saber el pelirrojo, no muy seguro de querer comerse una mascota, aunque fuera caliente.

— Vamos a Londres y te lo enseño...

Tras pasar por un puesto de perritos, Charlie y Harry decidieron ir a Honeydukes, ya que según el menor, debía reponer sus cada vez más mermadas existencias de dulces.

Allí se encontraron con Bill y Ron, que habían ido a por el postre tras la comida y el partido de los pudd.

Pasaron juntos el resto de la tarde, divirtiéndose a lo grande y olvidando todas sus preocupaciones.

Antes de la cena volvieron a Hogwarts, tal y como Charlie había acordado con Remus.

Antes de entrar al castillo, los cuatro leones fueron asaltados por un par de alumnas de primero, que parecían estar esperando por el pequeño ojiverde.

— ¡HARRY! — gritaron Astoria y Luna, con rostros de alarma, en cuanto lo vieron llegar.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó el azabache, intuyendo que había pasado algo.

— Ha ocurrido algo horrible — informó Lunita, mirando a los cuatro con sus enormes ojos, y sonriéndole a Bill.

— Nuestro amigo Collin ha sido atacado por el monstruo de la cámara secreta — explicó Astoria, dejando a todos en shock.

— ¿Qué? — escupió Harry, mirando a las dos niñas, con los ojos muy abiertos por el desconcierto.

— Él te admira mucho, pero le hemos dicho que no te gusta que te traten diferente... — cotorreó la rubia, ajena al revuelo causado.

—Es Gryffindor — aclaró la morena, como si ese fuese un dato importante.

— Eso no es lo importante, niñas... — intervino Bill, intentando disimular su preocupación, y evitando ser demasiado brusco — Contadnos que ha pasado...

— Íbamos a devolver un libro a la biblioteca y lo hemos encontrado en un pasillo... — relató la Slytherin, haciendo una mueca triste.

— Estaba muy quieto... — aportó la Ravenclaw.

— Hemos avisado a Madame Prince y ella ha ido a buscar al director...

— Le ha pasado lo mismo que a Trevor... Pero a lo mejor Collin le ha hecho una foto...

— ¿Una foto? — las interrumpió Harry, cada vez más confuso.

— Sí, él siempre lleva su cámara de fotos encima... Le gusta mucho hacer fotos...

— ¿Y por eso creéis que ha podido hacerle una foto? — adivinó Charlie.

— No, porque estaba enfocando a algo cuando lo atacaron... — explicó Astoria, mirando a Harry, esperando que ese fuese un detalle importante que lo ayudase.

— El director ha dicho que pronto se pondrá bien... — intervino Luna, moviendo sus brazos y girando en una extraña danza.

— Claro que sí, la profesora Sprout está cuidando a las mandrágoras que ayudarán a volver a la vida a Collin y a Trevor... — informó el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, intentando consolar a los pequeños.

— ¿Buscamos al resto? — preguntó Ron al oido de Harry.

— Sí, debemos hablar... — asintió el azabache, queriendo escuchar las versiones de sus amigos y si habían averiguado algo.

— ¿Os vais ya? — preguntó Charlie, viendo el cuchicheo que se traían los dos leoncitos.

— Sí, tenemos que hacer algo... Me he alegrado de verte, Bill, aunque no haya sido por mucho tiempo... — se despidió el ojiverde, abrazando la cintura del primogénito de los Weasley.

— Yo también, canijo... La próxima intercambiaremos equipos.

— ¿Tenéis algún problema con los equipos actuales? — preguntó Charlie, mirandolos con gesto frío.

— Ninguno — negó Harry, temiendo haber hecho algo para enfadar a su alma gemela.

— ¿Y tú? — preguntó Ron al pelilargo.

— No sabía que tenía hermanos tan celosos... — rió Bill, abrazando al buscador de los leones.

— No seas pesado... Vamos, Harry... — tiró Ronald de su mejor amigo, para separarlo del rompedor de maldiociones.

— ¡Hasta luego Bill! ¡Nos vemos después Charlie! — se despidió el heredero de los Potter, mientras era arrastrado por su compañero de cuarto al interior castillo.

Charlie y Bill se miraron, sin decir nada. No hacía falta, ambos sabían lo que estaba pensando el otro: Al menos, esta vez, Harry tenía coartada.

— o —

 ** _Gracias por venir.._.**

 ** _Gracias por estar..._**

— o —


	26. 26 Vacaciones de Navidad

**26\. VACACIONES DE NAVIDAD**

— o —

 **Todos los personajes pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

— o —

 _Navidad, Navidad..._

 _Dulce Navidad..._

— o —

Tras el ataque a Collin Creevey, el partido de quidditch entre Gryffindor y Slytherin fue aplazado hasta después de las vacaciones navideñas.

Pocos días antes de Navidad, la mayoría de los alumnos partieron en el espreso de Hogwarts rumbo a sus casas.

A los guardianes les costó mucho despedirse, no querían volver a separarse de nuevo. Aunque sabían que en unos días volverían a verse, no podían evitar la angustia que les producía alejarse unos de otros.

Los Slytherin al menos tenían el consuelo de que estas serían unas Navidades muy diferentes a las que habían vivido en sus cortos años de vida.

Daphne, Pansy y Astoria serían recibidas como tres princesas en la residencia de los Greengrass. Las tres estaban muy ilusionadas, después de recibir numerosas cartas de Alexandra, poniéndolas al corriente de todos los preparativos que estaba realizando, para que pasaran las mejores fiestas navideñas de sus vidas.

Narcisa había contactado con unos antiguos compañeros de colegio que habían huido a Francia antes de la guerra, para evitar participar en ella. No había vuelto a hablar con ellos desde entonces, pero tenía la esperanza de que le hiciesen un pequeño favor.

Por suerte, Alexander y David, recordaban con cariño a la pequeña y tímida Cissy. No dudaron ni por un momento en ofrecerle su colaboración en todo lo que necesitase, en cuanto les contó la labor que intentaba llevar a cabo.

Ambos magos se alegraban de que alguien por fin estuviese ayudando a las pequeñas serpientes, tan necesitadas siempre de cariño y protección.

El plan consistía en que invitasen al padre de Theo a una importante reunión de negocios. Sabía que nada le gustaba más al señor Nott, que un buen bussiness que inyectara unos cuantos miles de galeones a sus ya muy pobladas bóvedas.

Y todo salió como esperaban, Theodore Nott padre aceptó viajar de inmediato. Por supuesto, Narcisa se encontraba "casualmente" en su presencia, cuando recibió la llamada, y se ofreció "desinteresadamente" a cuidar de Theo durante las vacaciones.

El pelinegro recibió la noticia con un atronador aullado. Nada podía hacerlo más feliz que el cambio de planes; pasaría las vacaciones con Draco y Blaise.

Harry estaba triste por despedirse de sus amigos, pero también estaba ansioso por regresar a Second Choice con sus padres. Adoraba la vida en el castillo; Hogwarts había sido su primer hogar. Pero no había podido evitar echar un poco de menos esos momentos familiares, que había vivido durante el verano.

Esperaba poder convencer a su tío Sev de que decoraran la casa con algunos adornos navideños, sabía que pedirle un árbol sería demasiado.

Harry había estado ayudando a Sirius a decorar el Gran Comedor, junto a la profesora Mc Gonagall y el profesor Flitwick. Y por supuesto, había quedado encantado con las lecciones extras de Transformaciones y Encantamientos.

Lo que el ojiverde no sabía es que los merodeadores adultos le tenían preparada una sorpresa muy especial.

— o —

En cuanto los adultos consiguieron separar a Los Guardianes, abandonaron King Cross y se fueron a sus hogares.

— ¿Preparado para volver a casa, Cachorro? — preguntó Sirius, revolviéndole el cabello.

— ¡Lo estoy deseando! — asintió Harry, ansioso por regresar al hogar, que sus padres habían creado para él.

— Pues cierra los ojos y agarráte fuerte... — ordenó el ojigris, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros del niño — Cuando los abras, ya estaremos allí.

Harry sintió ese tirón en el ombligo que ya comenzaba a ser familiar, y en cuanto sintió que sus pies tocaban tierra firme de nuevo, abrió los ojos.

El leoncito no estaba preparado para lo que sus ojos vieron. El salón estaba iluminado por miles de luces navideñas, colocadas aquí y allá, y decenas de adornos navideños le daban mayor calidez a la casa. Pero lo que más impresiono al niño fue el enorme abeto en el centro de la estancia, destacando sobre todas las cosas.

Los tutores habían aprovechado cada instante libre de las últimas semanas, para preparar las mejores Navidades para su niño. Y eso había incluido unas cuantas escapadas a Second Choice, para decorar su hogar y también para abastecer la despensa con lo necesario para su gran cena.

Sirius, Remus y Severus deseaban una cena tranquila en familia, solos los cuatro; pero sabían la ilusión que le haría a su pequeño que todos se reunieran para la cena de Nochebuena.

Así que habían decidido que ellos mismos organizarían una cena en su casa a la que estarían invitados toda esa gente que había entrado a formar parte de la familia.

Harry lloró de felicidad cuando le contaron todos sus planes; ni en sus mejores sueños se podía haber imaginado algo así.

— o —

Los primeros días de vacaciones pasaron rápidamente, entretenidos en preparativos navideños, juegos y algunas lecciones extras, con las que el pequeño ojiverde quedó encantado.

La mañana de Nochebuena, Harry fue despertado por el aleteo sobre su cabeza de una lechuza. Abrió los ojos, un poco molesto por el brusco despertar proporcionado por su mascota, para encontrarse con que no era Hedwig quien lo había despertado.

El ave portaba una misiva en su pata, que el azabache se apresuró a sacar. Le dio a la lechuza marrón una chuchería como recompensa por su labor, y acarició suavemente sus plumas.

La inteligente criatura, le dio unos cariñosos picotazos en la oreja y salió volando por la ventana.

El ojiverde desenrrolló el pergamino con manos temblorosas y sus ojos recorrieron las líneas escritas con tinta negra.

 ** _He cometido muchos errores, algunos demasiado graves como para poder ser perdonado._**

 ** _Pero quiero intentar hacer algo productivo con mi culpa y mis remordimientos. Por eso he decidido realizar una serie de acciones que reparen algunas muy malas decisiones pasadas._**

 ** _Mi primera tarea es quizás la más complicada, pero he conseguido hacer algunos pequeños avances._**

 ** _Me gustaría que pudieses verlos por ti mismo. Si quisieras hacerlo, podrías conseguirlo. Sólo tienes que acompañar a tu amigo el señor Longbottom, a San_ _Mungo_ _._**

 ** _Feliz Navidad, Harry._**

 ** _Tu fiel seguidor_**

El leoncito releyó varias veces la carta. No sabía muy bien que pensar sobre ella, podía ser una trampa...

El ruido de sus tripas vacías reclamando ser rellenadas, hizo que decidiera posponer sus futuras acciones sobre la misiva. Neville vendría a cenar esa noche, y juntos decidirían que hacer.

Bajó a desayunar y en la cocina se encontró a sus padres muy atareados entre cacerolas y platos.

— Buenos días cachorro ¿Qué tal has dormido? — se interesó su padrino, dándole un abrazo.

— Genial, pero ahora me muero de hambre... — sonrió feliz el ojiverde, frotando sus ojos, para terminar de despertarse.

— Eso tiene fácil solución... — replicó Remus, empujándolo suavemente para sentarlo en una mesa equipada para un nutritivo y delicioso desayuno.

Mientras desayunaban, la chimenea del salón los alertó de alguien venía. Todos se levantaron de la mesa, para averiguar la identidad de su visita.

Andromeda Black apareció en cuanto pusieron un pie en el salón, y Harry corrió a abrazarla. Dora salió de la chimenea unos segundos más tarde, tropezando con un aparador antes de llegar a ellos.

— ¡Hola familia! — saludó la pelirrosa, estrujando a su primito entre sus brazos.

— Hola a todos... He venido a echarle una mano a Remus con la cena — saludó Andy, con tono alegre, besando las mejillas de todos mientras hablaba — Conociéndoos, seguro que terminabais por dejarle hacerse cargo a él de todo...

— Acabas de conventirte en mi prima favorita — confesó el hombre lobo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

— Eso es estupendo porque tu eres mi primo favorito... — replicó la castaña, con una alegre carcajada.

— ¡Eh! ¿Y yo? — protestó Sirius, muy ofendido por las confesiones de la bruja y el licántropo.

— Tú tienes a Cissy, yo soy de Remus...— respondió Andy, sacándole la lengua a su primo.

— ¿Te lo puedes creer? — le preguntó, con mucho dramatismo, el ojigris a su ahijado.

— A mi me parece justo... — se encogió de hombros el ojiverde, con una mirada de disculpa.

— ¡Traidor! — lo acusó Canuto, apuntándolo con un dedo.

— Culebrilla, te has ganado un lote de "pociones divertidas" — le prometió Severus, agarrándose el estómago por la risa.

— ¡Estupendo! — celebró el leoncito, pensando en lo contento que se pondrían los gemelos, cuando se enteraran.

— Ahora, tu y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo — intervino Dora, cansada de los ataques de celos del ex prisionero de Azkaban.

— ¿A dónde? — preguntó el buscador de Gryffindor, mirando muy interesado a su prima mayor.

— Es una sorpresa... — respondió la pelirrosa, sacándole la lengua.

— A nosotros si tienes que decirnos a donde lo llevas — metió baza el ojigris, dispuesto a salirse con la suya al menos en algo.

— ¿Acaso no confías en mi? ¿Piensas que no puedo cuidarlo? — gritó Nimphadora, mirando al primo de su madre con los ojos centelleantes por la furia.

— ¡Pasadlo bien chicos! — los despidió Canuto; no valía la pena morir por aquello...

Mientras los adultos se ocupaban de prepararlo todo, Dora se llevó a Harry al callejón Diagon. Su primera parada fue la heladería favorita del ojiverde: Florean Fortescue.

Ambos primos se enfrascaron en una animada conversación, en cuanto se sentaron en una mesa de la terraza, sin dejar de mirar sus gigantescos helados, para que no se les cayese ni una sola gota.

Desde lejos, alguien los observaba divertido, y tras unos minutos se acercó a saludarlos.

— Veo que os lo estáis pasando muy bien...

— ¡Estirado! — saludó la pelirrosa al recién llegado.

— Buenos días Dora... — sonrió condescendiente el mago, antes de volverse hacia el niño— ¿Qué tal Harry?

— ¡Señor Kingsley! ¡Me alegro de verlo! — exclamó el ojiverde, muy contento de ver de nuevo al hombre después de tanto tiempo.

— Creí que habíamos quedado en que soy Shack — le recordó Kingsley, acariciando su cabello.

— Es que como hace tanto que no nos vemos... — se encogió de hombros el azabache.

— Eso ha sonado a reproche... — apuntó Dora, mirando divertida a su primito.

—Noooo... Y-yo n-no... — negó rápidamente el menor, preocupado de lo que podía pensar el auror.

— Tienes toda la razón... — lo interrumpió el moreno, antes de hacerle una promesa — No volverá a suceder.

— ¡Oh! Eso es bueno... — celebró el ojiverde, todavía algo avergonzado por el comentario de la bocazas de su prima.

— Qué te parece si me cuentas como te va por Hogwarts... — propuso Shacklebbot, sonriéndole a ese niño que no sólo se había ganado su cariño, también tenía su admiración y respeto.

— No lo tomes por tonto — siseó Dora, mirándolo con furia, cambiando su color de cabello a un rojo fuego.

— ¡Jamás haría algo así! — protestó Kingsley, sin retirarle la mirada.

— Entonces pregúntale lo que le quieras saber y deja de tomarnos por idiotas... — replicó la bruja, sin dejar de retarlo con la mirada.

— No discutáis por mi culpa, por favor... — se metió en medio de los dos adultos, Harry, preocupado por si se lastimaban.

— ¿Por tu culpa? ¡De eso nada! ¡Él es el único culpable! — gritó la metamorfaga, golpeando a su compañero y amigo, con su dedo índice en el pecho, remarcando cada palabra.

— ¿Y qué es lo que he hecho? ¿Hacerle una pregunta? — preguntó el auror, alzando una ceja.

— Sabes perfectamente lo que esta pasando en ese castillo... — le recriminó su compañera.

— Por eso no le preguntaba por eso...— suspiró, con cansancio, el moreno — Quería saber como le iba en las clases...

— ¡Oh! B-buenooo... — tartamudeó avergonzada la aurora, sin saber como salir del apuro.

— La verdad es que me va mucho mejor que el año pasado... — intervino en su ayuda, el leoncito, olvidando su molestia por el comentario anterior.

— Espero que eso sea porque dedicas más tiempo a tus estudios que a resolver misterios — deseó Shack, guiñándole el ojo, con una sonrisa cómplice.

— No he averiguado quien ha abierto la cámara secreta si es lo que preguntas... — replicó, algo molesto, Harry.

— ¿Se lo dirás a un adulto si descubres algo? — preguntó, con cierto tono de súplica, Shack.

— Cuando el tío Moony me contó esa leyenda este verano, pensé que el monstruo ya estaría muerto — reconoció el azabache, con un suspiro— Pero ya ha atacado dos veces... Definitivamente, ya no quiero encontrar esa cámara...

— Eso me parece muy sensato — aprobó el auror, revolviéndole el cabello, ya de por sí despeinado.

— En eso estamos de acuerdo... — concordó Dora, antes de recordarle algo a su primito—Ahora deberíamos irnos, si quieres ir a la tienda de quidditch antes de volver...

— Está bien, hasta luego Shack... — se despidió el azabache.

— Nos veremos pronto, pequeño — prometió Kingsley —Nos vemos, Dora...

— ¡No si yo puedo evitarlo! — se burló la bruja, sacándole la lengua, antes de llevarse a Harry a rastras.

La pelirrosa y el azabache pasaron más de una hora admirando escobas, antes de regresar a Second Choice.

Los adultos, que habían avanzado mucho en sus labores, ya estaban sentados a la mesa. Andy les estaba contando algunas anécdotas de los últimos años, además de ponerlos al día sobre las vidas de algunos antiguos compañeros.

Dora y Harry se sentaron, muertos de hambre, y todos empezaron a comer. No faltaron las risas, las bromas y los piques entre Sirius y Severus.

Por la tarde recibieron otra visita, Molly Weasley llegó cargada de platos y fuentes: su colaboración para la cena de esa noche.

A las seis; Andy, Dora y Molly, volvieron a sus casas, y los cuatro merodeadores se fueron a sus cuartos; todos querían ponerse elegantes para una ocasión tan especial como la de esa noche.

— o —

A las ocho empezaron a llegar los primeros invitados: Narcisa, Draco, Blaise y Theo. Harry saltó de felicidad en cuanto vio a sus amigos; había estado esperándolos todo el día.

Los Weasley tuvieron la chimenea muy ocupada durante un buen rato, Ron había sido el primero en aparecer, y en seguida corrió a abrazar a sus amigos.

Andy, Ted y Dora fueron la siguiente familia en llegar. La pelirrosa se había enfadado con su madre, ya que ésta no aprobaba su atuendo. Y por supuesto, sus primitos, se pusieron de su lado diciéndole lo guapa que estaba.

Y por último, llegaron Augusta y Neville Longbottom. Y Harry se alegró profundamente de que la anciana que le había parecido tan temible en otras ocasiones, luciese ahora un esplendida sonrisa, mientras saludaba a todos. Nev, como era de esperar, corrió a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Todos estaban realmente felices de reencontrarse, y pasar juntos aquellas fechas tan familiares.

Fueron sentándose a una elegante mesa preparada para la ocasión. Severus había conseguido hacer un complicado hechizo, logrando que la comida fuese sirviéndose sola en los platos.

Todos cenaron en amor y compañía; manteniendo varias conversaciones a la vez, contando anécdotas, confesando travesuras, planeando retos...

A las once, dieron la cena por terminada y se dirigieron al salón. Los merodeadores habían encantado la enorme estancia para convertirla en una sala de baile.

En cuanto la música empezó a sonar, los adultos no lo dudaron ni un instante y enseguida se pusieron a bailar. Algunos, agarraron a alguno de los niños como pareja de baile; otros tuvieron la suerte de poder escabullirse sin ser vistos.

Dos de los afortunados fueron unos leones de segundo año. Harry había aprovechado el momento del baile, para llevarse a Neville a una esquina apartada y poder así hablar a solas con él.

Lo primero que hizo fue mostrarle la carta que había recibido esa mañana. El castaño agarró el pergamino y lo leyó, mientras sus ojos se iban abriendo por la sorpresa.

— ¿Crees que está hablando de mis padres? — preguntó Nev, después de leer la carta por tercera vez.

— Yo lo he interpretado así... — se encogió de hombros el ojiverde.

— ¿Se la has enseñado a alguien?

— No, ni creo que debamos hacerlo por ahora... — negó el azabache, que prefería ser precavido.

— Yo tampoco... — estuvo de acuerdo, el castaño — ¿A qué crees que se referirá con "unos pequeños avances"?

— No sé... — volvió a negar, Harry, tan confuso como él — ¿Los has visto últimamente?

— Mi abuela me ha dicho que los visitaremos mañana por la tarde — informó Neville.

— Entonces iremos por la mañana — decidió el buscador de Gryffindor.

— ¿Y cómo haremos? Va a ser complicado escaparse... — objetó su amigo, con tono de duda.

— Comeremos en La Madriguera... Y seremos muchos...

— ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido?

— Será fácil escaparse por un par de horas... — aseguró Harry, sintiéndose positivo — Si conseguimos que los chicos nos cubran, claro...

— Creí que no íbamos a contar nada por ahora... — replicó el castaño, sin querer revelar en que andaban.

— Espero que no haga falta hacerlo... — suspiró el ojiverde.

— Bueno, ya están acostumbrados a tus secretos... — sonrió Nev, un poco más animado — Pero todos confiamos en ti.

— Jamás os traicionaría...

— Eso lo sabe hasta Voldemort — rió a carcajadas Neville.

— ¿Tú crees? Ja, ja, ja, ja... — se unió a las risas el azabache.

— Estoy completamente seguro...

— Tendré que creerte entonces

— Gracias por ayudarme, Harry — agradeció el castaño, poniéndose serio de nuevo.

— No seas tonto, tú harías lo mismo por mí — rechazó su amigo, dándole unas palmadas amistosas en la espalda.

— Eso es verdad... — admitió el heredero de los Longbottom, dando un paso al frente para abrazarlo — Pero me siento orgulloso de ser tu amigo.

— El sentimiento es mutuo — replicó el ojiverde, estrechando entre sus brazos a su tímido compañero de cuarto.

Un pelirrojo había estado observando a lo lejos; no podía escucharlos pero aún así no se perdía ni un solo movimiento o gesto de los leones de segundo año.

Cuando ambos niños se fundieron en un abrazo, el pelirrojo no lo soportó más y salió al jardín, en busca de aire fresco y una vista mejor para sus ojos.

Harry y Neville, ajenos al malestar del observador, buscaron a Los Guardianes presentes en la casa, para pedirles que se reunieran todos en el cuarto del ojiverde.

— ¿Pasa algo Harry? — preguntó Ron, en cuanto el azabache cerró la puerta.

— Neville y yo necesitamos pediros en favor... — respondió el heredero de los Potter, girándose para mirarlos.

— Claro, ¿qué necesitáis? — interrogó Draco, intuyendo por la cara de su primo, que era una petición importante.

— No estaréis metidos en un lío, ¿verdad? — se preocupó Theo, arrugando su frente.

— No, simplemente necesitamos hacer algo sin que los adultos se enteren... — lo tranquilizó Harry.

— ¿Y eso sería? — preguntó Ron, con gesto de impaciencia.

— Buen-noo... — dudó Neville, mirando a su cómplice.

— Preferimos no contarlo por ahora...— aclaró el ojiverde, esperando que sus amigos no se lo tomasen mal.

— ¿Tiene que ver con ese secreto que dijísteis en la acampada? — intervino Theo, recordando las confesiones hechas por algunos Guardianes frente a la hoguera.

— Sí, esperamos poderos contároslo pronto... — respondió afirmativamente, el leoncito, sin querer dar más explicaciones.

— Por ahora nos conformamos con que nos digáis que podemos hacer por vosotros — resolvió Draco, que se había prometido ayudar siempre a su primo en lo que necesitase.

— Necesitamos que nos cubráis mañana en La Madriguera mientras nosotros vamos a un lugar... — informó de un tirón Harry, para no ser interrumpido.

— ¿Qué lugar es ese? — interrogó Percy, mirando a los dos leoncitos con el ceño fruncido.

— No podemos dec...

— Decirlo... Ya lo hemos pillado... — lo interrumpió Fred, con una alegre carcajada.

— Os ayudaremos siempre y cuando me prometas que no vais a ningún sitio peligroso... — intervino Percy, sorprendiendo a los gemelos.

— Te juro que no lo es... — aseguró el ojiverde, mirando sonriente al Weasley más reponsable.

— Está bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitáis?

— No estoy seguro... No sé cuanto nos llevará llegar... — contestó Harry, mirando a Neville, para que aportase algo.

— Usaremos la red flu para ir al callejón Diagon — explicó el castaño; esa era la única parte del plan que ambos tenían clara.

—¿Y después?

— Si vuestro destino no está en el callejón Diagon, podéis usar el autobús noctámbulo... — sugirió George, levantando la vista de un libro que había encontrado muy entretenido: 1000 maneras de volver locos a tus profesores.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó Harry, algo distraido, mientras parecía observar algo a través de la ventana.

— No sé yo si será buena idea... — dudó Percy, mirando con preocupacióin a los dos menores.

— ¿Por qué no? Los llevará a su destino, sea el que sea... — replicó Fred, apoyando a su gemelo.

— ¡Viene alguien! — alertó Blaise, que estaba vigilando en la puerta, y había escuchado unos pasos que se acercaban.

— Seguiremos hablando después... — decidió Theo, pensando que los dos leones necesitaban un plan mejor del que parecían tener.

— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? Os estáis perdiendo toda la diversión... — preguntó Sirius, entrando al cuarto del ojiverde ataviado con un gorro de Papa Noel.

— Ya vamos... — dijo Harry, antes de salir por la puerta detrás de su padrino.

En cuanto volvieron al salón, Harry se escabulló al jardín en busca de Charlie; estaba muy preocupado por él, había notado su tristeza cuando lo vio a través del cristal de la ventana de su cuarto.

— Hola... ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó el ojiverde sentándose a su lado.

— Quería estar a solas — respondió de mal humor el pelirrojo.

— Lo siento, no quería molestarte — se disculpó Harry, levántandose para irse.

— ¡Espera!— lo detuvo el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas — Lo siento, no tengo derecho a hablarte así...

—¿Estás enfadado conmigo? — preguntó el azabache, sentándose de nuevo.

—No, claro que no...

—¿Seguro? Pareces molesto por algo — insistió el niño, intuyendo que el pelirrojo le estaba mintiendo.

—No te preocupes, ya se me pasará...

—Charlie, yo...

—¿De qué hablabas con Neville antes? Parecíais muy preocupados de que alguien os escuchase... — interrogó el ojiazul, fingiendo un desinterés por el asunto, que en absoluto sentía.

—Es que... No puedo contártelo... — murmuró el ojiverde, mirándolo con gesto de disculpa — Preferimos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora...

—¿QUÉ? — escupió Charlie, incorporándose de un salto, un "pelín" exaltado.

—Tranquilo, no es nada peligroso... — lo tranquilizó Harry, pensando en motivos muy equivocados para el comportamiento del mayor — Lo contaremos cuando sea el momento...

—Está bien, tienes razón... — aceptó el segundo de los Weasley, pensando en que lo ñunico que importaba es que el ojiverde fuese feliz, fuese con quien fuese — No tengo ningún derecho a pedirte explicaciones...

— ¿Explicaciones? No entiendo...

— Olvídalo, no importa... — susurró el pelirrojo, girándose para volver a la casa.

— Charlie espera... — lo detuvo esta vez el azabache, muy preocupado por la actitud de su alma gemela — ¿Estamos bien?

— Estamos más que bien... — aseguró el dragonista, sintiéndose muy mal al ver la carita confusa de su pequeñajo, por lo que se agachó para estrecharlo firmemente en su pecho — No me hagas caso, ¿vale?

Tras el abrazo, Harry fue en busca de sus amigos para seguir planeando la escapada del día siguiente.

La fiesta siguió durante unas horas más, hasta que a las dos de la madrugada se marcharon los últimos invitados.

Molly, Cissy y Andy se habían encargado de hacer unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza antes de marcharse; así que la casa estaba limpia y reluciente.

Severus se despidió con un bostezo y se fue a la cama, necesitado de unas cuantos horas de sueño.

Remus tomó en sus brazos a su pequeño, que parecía a punto de quedarse dormido de pie, y subió las escaleras para llevarlo a su cuarto. Cuando lo depositó en su cama, el niño ya se había dormido.

El licántropo se sentó en la cama, y lo observó con una tierna y dulce sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su pelo. No podía ocultar lo feliz que le hacía volver a tener a Harry en casa, y continuar así estrechando lazos.

Tras unos minutos, el castaño, abandonó la habitación y fue en busca de su otro amor. Se sorprendió cuando no lo encontró en el salón ni en la cocina, decidió ir a buscarlo a su cuarto, pero allí tampoco estaba.

¿Dónde se habría metido ese chucho escurridizo?

— o —

 ** _Por millonésima vez..._**

 ** _GRACIAS_**

— o —


	27. 27 San Mungo

**27\. SAN MUNGO**

— o —

 **Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**

— o —

 _Estamos aquí para tres días y dos va a llover, así que...  
¿Para qué nos vamos a complicar? _

— o —

Lupin, empezando a preocuparse, hizo algo que odiaba hacer: dejar salir sus facultades lobunas, para poder encontrar así a su chucho.

Tras averiguar su localización, salió al jardín y caminó hacia el pequeño bosque de detrás de la casa, ese en el que tanto le gustaba jugar a su pequeño león.

No tuvo que adentrarse mucho entre los árboles, para encontrar al animago. Éste estaba apoyado en el tronco de un sólido y resistente castaño, tenía la mirada perdida y se balanceaba ligeramente abrazado a sus rodillas.

A Remus se le encogió el corazón en cuanto lo vio. Sirius parecía desolado mirando hacia la nada, y tan ensimismado en si mismo, que ni siquiera lo había oído acercarse.

—¿Va todo bien? — preguntó, sentándose a su lado, aún sabiendo que era una pregunta estúpida.

— ¿Por qué me amas? No lo entiendo...

— ¿Qué te pasa? — se preocupó de inmediato el hombre lobo, al ver el dolor en los ojos de su amado.

— No me has contestado — lo ignoró el animago, que aún en sus momentos de debilidad, era incapaz de perder ese aire desafiante.

— Ni tú a mí — replicó el castaño, sin dejarse .

— Yo he preguntado primero.

— Pero mi respuesta es algo permanente y tu estado no... — discutió el de mirada ambarina, usando un tono dulce y cariñoso, haciendo todo lo posible por demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

— No sé lo que has dicho, pero tampoco me interesa — desechó el ojigris, demasiado angustiado para reparar en el significado de las palabras del licántropo.

— Cambiemos la pregunta ¿Por qué crees que no debo amarte? — lo intentó de nuevo Remus, sin perder la paciencia por el rechazo de su chucho.

— Porque soy un egoísta — respondió Sirius, con un gesto de desagrado y amargura en su cara

— ¿Tú un egoísta? No me hagas reír...— rió el castaño, sorprendiendo al animago, que lo miraba atónito por su reacción — Eres el ser más generoso que conozco...

— Pero... — protestó Canuto, empezando a dejar caer sus barreras.

— Desde que te conozco te recuerdo dando y regalando, ya sea alegría, chocolates, amistad, amor... — lo interrumpió Moony, apartando el pelo de su cara, para fijar sus ojos ámbar en los plata.

— No pensarías lo mismo si supieses lo que he pensado cuando estábamos en el jardín con Harry... — replicó Sirius, apartando su mirada, y agachando su cabeza avergonzado.

— Cuéntamelo, yo jamás te juzgaré...— susurró Remus, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos, protegiéndolo de si mismo.

— He pensado que lo tenía todo... — confesó el animago, en voz baja, en el oído del licántropo

— Creo que vas a tener que explicarte un poco mejor... — sugirió el castaño, separándose de él, y acariciando suavemente su mejilla.

— Pensé que lo tenía todo lo que siempre quise... — murmuró el ojigris, con la voz teñida de culpa y vergüenza — A tí, a nuestro hijo, amigos...

— Recuerdo que me dijiste algo así cuando nos graduamos... — asintió Lupin, rescatando un agradable recuerdo de la fiesta de despedida de Hogwarts — ¿Te sientes culpable por conseguir tus metas?

— No me siento culpable de estar contigo, desde luego... Ni tampoco de que Pegaso sea un merodeador... — confesó Canuto, inclinándose hacia la mano que todavía acariciaba su mejilla — Pero me siento un aprovechado con respecto a Harry...

— ¿Un aprovechado? — preguntó Moony, muy confuso por los pensamientos del animago.

— Es como si hubiese aprovechado la muerte de James para lograr tener el hijo que siempre quise tener...

— James no está y Harry te necesita... James te eligió para que lo sustituyeses en caso de no poder estar él, y lo estás haciendo muy bien... — le explicó Remus, estrechándolo en sus brazos de nuevo, y acariciando suavemente la espalda del pelilargo — Pero si te sientes mejor, James puede ser su padre y tú su papá...

— Su papá... Suena tan bien... — babeó extasiado Sirius, dando un saltito de sorpresa, al notar que las caricias iban haciéndose más profundas e íntimas.

— Su papá sexy... — ronroneó el castaño, acariciándole la oreja con su aliento.

— Mi cachorro es el hijo que siempre soñé para nosotros... — murmulló el pelinegro, temblando bajo las diestras manos de Lupin, dejando que él llevara las riendas por esta vez.

— Estamos de acuerdo en eso... — asintió el hombre lobo, tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia la casa — Mi pequeño es un ser excepcional, y se parece mucho a su papi...

Remus se llevó al animago a su cuarto, con el firme propósito de hacer que su alma gemela recuperase su contagiosa alegría.

Y cuando Moony se proponía algo...

— o —

A la mañana siguiente, un pequeño azabache despeinado dormía a pierna suelta, cuando tres magos entraron en su cuarto con intención de despertarlo.

Por primera vez desde que se habían reencontrado, el ojiverde se despertó al primer intento. Y empezo a saltar sobre su cama, gritando eufórico que era Navidad.

Sirius lo agarró al vuelo, y lo puso sobre su hombro, para evitar que terminase haciéndose daño.

Bajaron al salón, y allí volvió a poner al niño en el suelo. Éste se quedó paralizado al ver el enorme abeto rodeado de numerosos paquetes.

Abrió mucho los ojos, cuando descubrió que la mayoría de los regalos llevaban su nombre, y miró interrogativamente a sus tutores, con gesto confuso.

¿Por qué había tantos regalos para él? ¿Sería un error?

— Son todos para ti, Cachorro — susurró Sirius en su oído, mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia los paquetes.

— Pero son demasiados regalos... — protestó el niño, clavando sus pies en el suelo.

— Sabía que dirías algo así... — sonrió con suficiencia Severus, rodando sus ojos.

— No queremos convertirte en un niñito malcriado... — aclaró Remus, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

— Pero debes dejar que te mimemos... — añadió el ojigris, abrazando al niño por detrás, derritiendo con su acción, el corazón del hombre lobo.

— No puedes quitarnos esa satisfacción... — estuvo de acuerdo Snape, apuntándolo con el dedo.

— Sería demasiado cruel... Y tú no eres así... — lo manipuló su padrino, mirándolo con una sonrisa "para nada inocente".

— Está bieeen... — aceptó por fin el ojiverde, antes de poner sus condiciones — Pero primero abriréis mis regalos.

—Si es lo que deseas... — se encogió de hombros el ojigris, mostrando indiferencia.

—Es lo que deseo — asintió el menor, adquiriendo un gesto de terquedad en su rostro, que les recordó a cierta pelirroja — ¿Quién empieza?

—¿Por qué no empiezas tú Pegaso? — propuso Lunático, alcanzándole un paquete que traía pegada una nota escrita con un esmerada y trabajada letra infantil.

Harry observó como su tío abría su regalo; atento a cada gesto, pendiente de cada movimiento, interesado en averiguar si había acertado.

Severus recibió un frasco de poción sin etiqueta alguna, lo abrió y lo olió. Pero eso no le ayudó a averiguar de que poción se trataba.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó a su sobrino, sin poder dejar de oler la poción, que tenía un agradable olor a flores.

— Buen-noo... Es... Es... — tartamudeó el ojiverde, al que de pronto se le había ocurrido, que quizás el regalo ofendería al pocionista — Hermione me ha ayudado...

— No has respondido a mi pregunta — replicó Snape, arqueando una ceja.

— Es para tu pelo... — murmulló el niño agachando la cabeza.

— ¿Para mi pelo?

— Sí, odio que te llamen murciélago grasiento... — afirmó el azabache, frunciendo el ceño con un gesto de enfado, que enterneció a sus padres.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer algún comentario estúpido! — avisó Severus al ojigris, con gesto de advertencia, señalándolo con el dedo.

— Hermione y yo hemos creado una poción que hará que tu pelo brille... — explicó Harry, extendiendo su mano, para entregarle un pergamino con los ingredientes usados.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con lo de murciélago? ¿Cirugía Estética? — le preguntó el pocionista, leyendo con interés las notas de sus dos alumnos leones más aventajados.

— ¡Nooooo! Los murciélagos me gustan... — exclamó el menor, mirando a todos con una enorme sonrisa.

— Mira que eres raro... — se burló Sirius, revolviéndole el cabello.

— Y así te queremos... — sonrió Remus, dándole un abrazo.

— ¿Estás enfadado? — preguntó el ojiverde a su profesor de Pociones, frunciendo el ceño con preocupación.

— No, claro que no — negó el Slytherin, acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

— Por un momento me pareció que te había ofendido... — confesó el azabache, con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su tío.

— Claro que no, solo tenía curiosidad... — aseguró el ojinegro, separándolo para mirarlo directamente a los ojos — ¿Adivina quien me la ha pegado?

— Pues no tengo ni idea... — se hizo el tonto Harry, mirando hacia otro lado, e intentando disimular la risa.

— ¿Ah no? — preguntó el pocionista, agarrando su mentón para que volviera a mirarlo, y sonriendo resignado, cuando su culebrilla se escurrió entre sus dedos como si fuera agua.

— Ahora tú, padrino... — lo ignoró el niño, pasando a temas más importantes.

— ¿Qué será, que será...? — canturreó el ojigris, mientras desenvolvía su regalo: una cazadora de motero.

De más está decir que Sirius no se esperaba recibir algo tan increíble y perfecto para él.

— ¿Te gusta? — preguntó Harry, volviendo a sentirse inseguro.

— ¡Me encanta! ¡Cachorro, eres el mejor! — exclamó con euforia, el heredero de los Black, abrazando a su ahijado.

— Menos mal que he acertado... — suspiró aliviado el ojiverde.

— Jamás fallarás con Sirius... — le aseguró Remus, quién sabía que hasta una piedra tendría valor para su chucho, si ésta venía de su cachorro.

— Te toca, tío Moony... — lo animó el leoncito, recuperando sus nervios, mientras veía al más maternal de sus tutores descubrir el regalo que había escogido para él.

— No puede ser... — susurró el hombre lobo, maravillado ante lo que veían sus ojos: un viejo libro que llevaba buscando desde hacía veinte años.

— Te escuché hablar de el con la profesora Mc Gonnagall... — confesó Harry, sonriendo al recordar algunas de las pequeñas artimañas, que tuvieron que usar para averiguar dónde encontrarlo — Theo me ayudó a conseguirlo

— Muchas gracias pequeño, es el mejor regalo que me han hecho nunca... — agradeció Lunático, agachándose para abrazar al menor.

— Ejem, ejem... — carraspeó Sirius, celoso por la escena.

— ¡Acepta tu derrota chucho! — se burló Snape, incapaz de resistirse a tomarle el pelo al que se había convertido en su mejor amigo.

— Severus ha hablado... — anunció Moony, mirando a su pareja con una sonrisa de auténtico merodeador.

— o —

Los cuatro merodeadores llegaron una hora antes de lo acordado a La Madriguera, ya que el pequeño ojiverde se había convertido en un saco de nervios muy difícil de contener.

Les sorprendió ver que no eran los primeros en llegar, parecía que todos los niños estaban deseando verse de nuevo y no habían parado hasta conseguirlo. Y no se equivocaban del todo...

El verdadero motivo de Los Guardianes, bastantes reducidos en número por las vacaciones, no era otro que ayudar a dos de sus miembros a escapar antes de que tuviera lugar la comida. Aunque no estuvieran al completo, con la ayuda de las monedas y sus lechuzas, todos habían podido colaborar para armar el plan de fuga.

El plan era simple: Subirían todos al cuarto de Percy, que era el más grande, alegando que esperarían allí hasta que fuera la hora de comer. La segunda parte del plan consistía en fingir una pelea, para crear una distracción. Ron y Draco se habían presentado voluntarios.

Los chicos, a pesar de ser unos niños, eran unos excelentes estrategas. Habían pensado hasta en el más mínimo detalle, sin dejar nada al azar.

Harry estaba muy nervioso, aunque nadie pudiese apreciarlo. Agarró a Neville de un brazo, sonriéndole para darle ánimos, y lo arrastró con él hasta la posición correcta: cerca de la puerta.

Ron y Draco también se sonrieron, mirándose con diversión, antes de empezar la que sería la actuación de sus vidas.

Las tres chicas sabían lo que tenían que hacer a continuación: ir en busca de los adultos para que detuvieran la pelea, asegurándose de que el salón quedase despejado.

Los dos leoncitos aprovecharon el tumulto en el cuarto de Percy, para salir disparados hacia el salón. Corrieron hacia la chimenea, con un puñado de polvos flu en cada mano, y desaparecieron tras un par de resplandores.

Para cuando los ánimos se calmaron en La Madriguera, Harry y Neville subían al autobús noctámbulo.

La excusa que Theo le puso a los merodeadores cuando éstos preguntaron por el ojiverde, fue muy creíble. El Gryffindor se había enfadado con su mejor amigo y su primo por la pelea, y Neville lo había acompañado a dar un paseo por el bosque.

— o —

El hecho de que Neville hubiese recorrido esos pasillos en numerosas ocasiones durante su corta vida, les hizo ahorrarse mucho tiempo.

El castaño, ansioso por ver a sus padres, guió a su amigo hasta la planta en la que llevaban doce años viviendo sus progenitores, y no dudó en colarse en la habitación, aprovechando un descuido de las enfermeras.

Una vez dentro, los leoncitos cerraron la puerta rápidamente, rezando para que nadie los hubiese entrar, ni tampoco entrase en los próximos minutos.

Neville parecía haberse quedado pesado al suelo de repente, por lo que Harry lo tomó de una mano y lo arrastró hasta detrás del biombo, dónde suponía estarían los padres de su amigo.

El castaño lo miró agradecido, sintiéndose afortunado, una vez más, de tenerlo como aliado y amigo.

El ojiverde observó a la mujer rubia que hacía un puzzle encima de una cama, y pudo comprobar que su padrino y su tío Moony tenían razón: Neville se parecía mucho a Alice Longbottom.

Frank Longbottom, ex compañero y amigo de James Potter, parecía muy entretenido recortando fotos de una revista.

Ambos se giraron en el mismo instante, como si el amor y la conexión que compartieran años atrás permanecieran intactos, y los miraron con ojos curiosos.

— ¿Hola? — habló Alice, acercándose a ellos.

— Hola mamá — la saludó Neville, muy emocionado por escuchar la voz de su madre por primera vez

— ¿Yo mamá? — preguntó la castaña, mirando a su hijo con gesto confuso.

— Sí, tú eres mi madre... — asintió el niño, reteniendo sus lagrimas.

— ¿Él papá? — preguntó señalando a su esposo.

— Sí, es mi padre...

— ¿Nev? — dudó su madre, acercándose más a él.

— ¡Siiii! ¡Soy Neville! — exclamó el castaño, asintiendo de manera frenética.

— Neviii... — celebró su padre, acercándose a él, y entregándole una de las fotos que estaba recortando momentos atrás — Para tí...

— Gracias papá, me gusta mucho... — agradeció Neville, a punto de llorar al ver la foto que había elegido su padre: una imagen de un padre y un hijo jugando en el jardín.

— Regalo... Navidad... — explicó a su manera el señor Longbottom.

— ¡Navidad! — gritó emocionada Alice, dando saltitos que hicieron sonreír a los menores.

— Este es mi amigo Harry, ha venido a acompañarme... — presentó su hijo a su amigo y compañero de cuarto— Más tarde vendré con la ab...

— ¿Harry Potter? — adivinó Frank, centrando su atención en el azabache.

— ¡Lily! — exclamó la señora Longbottom, mirando a la puerta, como si esperase que cierta pelirroja, entrase por ella en cualquier momento.

— ¡Peligro, peligro! — gritó el mago, con gesto aterrorizado — Nev, Harry... Peligro...

— No se preocupen, estaremos bien...— lo tranquilizó el ojiverde, sintiendo una cariño inmediato por los padres de su amigo — Y ustedes también...

— Esperanza... — susurró la rubia, mirando a ambos niños, con una dulce y maternal sonrisa.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose, sobresaltó a los más pequeños, que miraron a su alrededor buscando un lugar para esconderse, pero era demasiado tarde.

— Vaya, no sabía que tenían visitas...— habló una sonriente mujer morena, mirándolos con interés.

— Son mis padres... — se apresuró a informar el heredero de los Longbottom.

— ¿Eres Neville? — adivinó la bruja, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

— Sí...

— Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte... — confesó la morena, sin dejar de sonreír — Tus padres te han mencionado varias veces...

— Ellos están muy cambiados desde la última vez que los vi... — murmuró Neville, mirando a sus padres, que habían vuelto a sus quehaceres — ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Empezaré por presentarme... — habló la mujer, llamando la atención del castaño, que seguía mirando a sus progenitores — Mi nombre es Dorotea Smith, y soy la medimaga que supervisa el tratamiento de tus padres desde hace tres meses...

— Eso no responde a la pregunta de mi amigo — la interrumpió Harry, ansioso por saber qué estaba pasando.

— Lo sé, pero me parecía correcto presentarme antes de contestar... — asintió la medimaga, con tono amable— ¿Y tú eres?

— Harry P... — se presentó el ojiverde, tomando la decisión de omitir su apellido — Solo Harry.

— De acuerdo "solo Harry", ¿qué es lo que queréis saber? — preguntó la morena

— ¿Qué está haciendo con ellos? — interrogó el pequeño Potter, mirándola con gesto preocupado.

— Intento ayudarlos... — explicó la mujer, intentando animar a los dos niños — Han evolucionado mucho y creo en su recuperación total...

— ¿Lo cree de verdad? — preguntó Neville, adquiriendo un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

— Así es... — afirmó La bruja, acariciando su mejilla — En realidad todo ha sido un poco raro... Alguien me envió unas pociones que han sido la clave para que pudiéramos iniciar un nuevo método de tratarlos...

— ¿Y quién ha sido? — quiso saber el azabache, dispuesto a averiguar quien le había enviado esa carta.

— No lo sabemos...

— ¿Y le ha dado esas pociones sin saber...? — reclamó el buscador de Gryffindor, lanzando fuego por sus ojos.

— Las hemos analizado antes, no son peligrosas... — lo tranquilizó Dorotea, enternecida por la fiera protectora del leoncito — No debes preocuparte pequeño, jamás pondría en peligro a mis pacientes...

— Yo-ooo... Lo s-siento... — se disculpó Harry, avergonzado por su falta de modales — No quise decir eso.

— No te disculpes, cuidas de tu amigo y su familia... — replicó la morena, quitándole importancia — Y eso está muy bien.

— Ellos también son mi familia...

— Tus padres estarían orgullosos de ti, Harry Potter.

— ¿Cómo lo ha sabido? — se sorprendió el niño, poniéndose rojo.

— ¿Por qué eres una copia de tu padre? — preguntó la medimaga, divertida, alzando una ceja.

— Pero con los ojos de mi madre... — añadió el ojiverde, con una timida sonrisa.

— Así es, jajajaja... — rió la señora Smith, recordando a sus viejos y queridos amigos — Eran grandes personas y grandes magos, y tú pareces querer seguir sus pasos...

— Por la tarde vendré con mi abuela... ¿Podría no decirle que he estado aquí? — intervino Neville, preocupado por si su pequeña aventura salía a la luz.

— No me gusta mentir, jovencito... — respondió Dorotea con gesto serio, antes de dejar asomar una sonrisa traviesa — Pero callar no es mentir...

— ¡Muchas gracias! — agradeció el castaño, sintiéndose muy aliviado.

— Lo siento Nev, pero debemos volver... — le recordó Harry, sintiéndose mal por alejar a su amigo de sus padres.

— Lo sé... — asintió el heredero de los Longbottom, volviéndose a sus padres para despedirse — Feliz Navidad mamá y papá... Volveré...

— ¡Navidad! — respondió alegremente Frank.

— ¡Nevi! — exclamó Alice, diciéndole adiós con su mano.

— o —

Tras despedirse de la amable medimaga, los leoncitos avisaron de su regreso a Los Guardianes, enviándoles un mensaje por medio de las monedas que habían creado el equipo de inteligencia.

Los chicos habían creado otro foco de distracción, esta vez en el jardín, para que los adultos no notasen la llegada de Harry y Neville.

En cuanto los Gryffindor salieron de la chimenea, se dejaron caer en un viejo sofá, respirando con alivio de no haber sido pillados en su pequeña escapada.

Antes de poder recuperar el aliento, escucharon los gritos de Molly, parecía estar riñendo a los gemelos por algo que habían hecho. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, ya que sabía que "ese algo" había sido la distracción para que ellos pudiesen regresar sin ser descubiertos.

Pero se sintió mucho mejor cuando descubrió a los últimos invitados de la comida de Navidad: Luna y su padre.

La comida de Navidad transcurrió en paz y armonía. Todos se sentían felices de estar allí, rodeados de las personas con las que querían estar.

No hace falta decir que la comida fue exquisita, teniendo en cuanta que Molly había sido la encargada de preparar cada plato degustado por los invitados para la ocasión, los mismos que la noche anterior habían cenado en Second Choice.

Por la tarde, aprovechando que no llovía, la mayoría de los chicos se dedicaron a jugar al quidditch. Las chicas prefirieron refugiarse en el cuarto de Ron, dedicando su tiempo a investigar sobre la leyenda de la Cámara Secreta.

Los adultos se quedaron en el salón, y Cissy, aprovechando que los chicos no escuchaban, los puso al día sobre sus planes de futuro para todos.

A última hora de la tarde los invitados regresaron a sus casas, salvo Augusta y Neville, que tenían una visita pendiente a San Mungo.

Harry le guiñó un ojo a Neville antes de que éste despareciese por la chimenea tras su abuela, sabía que su amigo estaba ansioso por volver a ver a sus padres, aunque sólo hubieran pasado unas horas.

Entendía perfectamente la emoción del castaño, entendía su esperanza de recuperar a sus padres... Él la había sentido también, pero ahora tenía a Canuto, Moony y Pegaso, y podía dejarlos ir, aunque jamás dejara de pensar en ellos.

—o —

En Año Nuevo volvieron a reunirse en Second Choice, pero esta vez el número de invitados era algo mayor.

Narcisa seguía con sus planes de reunir el mayor número de padres aliados posibles. Y de alguna manera, había conseguido contagiar sus ideas a los merodeadores.

Habían conocido a algunos de los padres de los amigos de sus hijos en King Cross, y algunos de ellos les habían parecido excelentes candidatos, para formar parte de su alianza contra cualquiera que osase siquiera pensar en dañar a sus angelitos.

Por ese motivo, unos días antes de finalizar el año; las familias Granger, Diggory, Patil y Lovegood recibieron una invitación para asistir a la fiesta de Fin de Año en Second Choice.

Sobra decir que los más pequeños acogieron encantados la idea que habían tenido los adultos.

A Sirius se le ocurrió poner una carpa en el jardín, equipada con hechizos de calentamiento, para que los chicos pudiesen tener su propia fiesta. Remus y Severus lo ayudaron con los hechizos, mientras Harry no paraba de cotorrear y dar saltitos emocionados.

A las ocho empezaron a llegar los primeros invitados, y los merodeadores los fueron recibiendo uno a uno, como una clase práctica de protocolo para el más pequeño de la casa.

Harry y Ron se lanzaron efusivos a abrazar a cierta castaña, en cuanto ésta llegó con sus padres. La chica los acogió emocionada entre sus brazos, los había echado tantoo de menos...

Todos miraban la escena enternecidos, la mayoría sabían el vinculo tan especial que compartía el famoso trío de oro.

Poco a poco todos fueron reuniéndose a lo largo de una mesa adaptada y equipada para la ocasión, donde pudieron degustar los exquisitos manjares con los que los anfitriones quisieron agasajarlos.

Todos los invitados disfrutaron con la compañía y con la comida, y el buen humor reinó toda la noche en Second Choice.

Harry se había pasado la mitad de la cena observando como interactuaban su prima y su auror favorito: Shacklebbot Kingsley.

En Navidad le había dado algunas explicaciones sencillas sobre su don secreto, y al niño le había entrado curiosidad por saber cómo funcionaba.

Tras la cena, aprovechó un momento en el que auror estaba solo, y se acercó a hablar con él.

— Hola... ¿Qué te parece la fiesta? — hizo gala de sus modales el buscador de Gryffindor, antes de ir al tema principal.

— Es una gran fiesta, la mejor a la que he acudido en mucho tiempo...

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — preguntó el ojiverde, mirándolo con gesto calculador, sin poder retener su curiosidad por más tiempo.

— Claro, dispara... — asintió Shack, dándole permiso para preguntar lo que quisiera, sin imaginarse por dónde le saldría el menor.

— ¿Por qué no usas tu don con mi prima? — interrogó Harry, muy interesado en saber cómo funcionaba el poder calmante del amigo de su prima.

— No puedo... — confesó el auror, sorprendido de que el pequeño se hubiese percatado de ello — Con ella no funciona...

— ¡Es por qué te gusta! — adivinó el niño, dándose una palmada en la frente, sin poder creerse que no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

— ¿QUÉ? — escupió el moreno, dejando caer su máscara de pacífica y sosegada.

— No te preocupes, yo te apoyo... — lo tranquilizó el azabache, dándole toquecitos consoladores en su espalda — Quiero que Dora sea feliz...

— P-pero... — tartamudeó Kingsley, que todavía no entendía como había hecho para meterse en semejante aprieto.

— Y te ayudaré con Draco y mi padrino... — siguió hablando el menor, ignorando el desasosiego del auror — Pero del tío Ted tendrás que ocuparte tú...

— Harry, para... — lo detuvo Shack, poniendo su mano sobre la boca del menor.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? — preguntó el auror, con tono exigente y mirada alarmada.

— Nadie... — negó el ojiverde, rodando sus ojos, como si fuese algo obvio — Pero sé que no estoy equivocado.

— Preferiría que no comentases tus sospechas con nadie más...

— Como quieras... — aceptó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, pero sin poder resistirse a insistir un poco más — Pero... ¿Cuando se lo vas a decir a Dora?

— Tu prima y yo somos amigos, nada más...

— Si es lo que quieres creer... — rodó los ojos el leoncito, exasperado por la reticencia del que se convertiría en su primo mayor.

—Alastor viene hacia aquí... — cambió de tema Shacklebbot, a propósito, preocupado de que alguien los pudiese escuchar — Quizás sea mejor que vuelvas con tus amigos, o tratará de reclutarte otra vez...

— De acuerdo... — se rindió el azabache, haciéndole una promesa antes de volver con sus amigos — No te preocupes, Shack... Guardaré tu secreto hasta que te sientas preparado...

Kingsley lo miró alejarse, mientras no podía evitar sonreír, pensando en la inocencia del niño. Pero también era brillantemente inteligente, más de lo que todos se pensaban...

No le preocupaba que supiese su secreto, confiaba en el pequeño león. Y tenía que reconocer que su aceptación y oferta de ayuda, habían sido un par de caricias a su alma.

— o —

Charlie había estado esquivo y huraño durante toda la noche, Bill y los gemelos habían tratado de animarlo pero sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

Poco antes de las doce, había salido al jardín delantero de la casa; ya que en el trasero estaba la carpa de los chicos, y él buscaba soledad.

Harry lo había visto salir, y preocupado por el comportamiento del pelirrojo, lo siguió. No sabía que le pasaba, pero si sabía que lo estaba esquivando desde Navidad. Y ya era hora de averiguar el por qué.

— Hola... — saludó el niño, dejándose caer al lado del ojiazul.

— Harry, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó sorprendido Charlie, que no lo había oído llegar, ni tampoco lo esperaba.

— Te estaba buscando... — se limitó a decir el ojiverde.

— ¿Pasa algo? — interrogó el segundo de los Weasley, fingiendo indiferencia, y sin mirarlo.

— Bueno... Me gustaría saber algo...

— Tú siempre quieres "saber algo"... — replicó de mal humor el pelirrojo, rezando para que no le hiciese ninguna pregunta sobre sexo, no le gustaría tener que matar al pequeño Neville.

— Pero en esto solo tú me puedes ayudar... — insistió el azabache, sin desanimarse a pesar del escaso interés del otro.

— Esta bien... — suspiró con cansancio, el pelirrojo, temiéndose lo peor — Dispara.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones?

— ¿Qué? No estoy enfadado contigo... — negó Charlie, muy confuso por la pregunta de su pequeñajo.

— ¿Ah no? — lo desafió Harry, mirándolo directamente a los ojos — ¿Entonces por qué llevas una semana esquivándome?

— No he estado esquivándote... — mintió el ojiazul, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras jugueteaba con los pliegues de su túnica — Supuse que estarías ocupado...

— ¿Ocupado? ¿Con qué? Estamos de vacaciones...

— Ya sabes... Pasando tiempo con Ne-Neville... — respondió el dragonista, sin poder evitar atragantarse con el nombre de su rival.

— ¿Con Nev? No entiendo... No lo he visto hasta hoy... — replicó confuso, el menor, sin entender por qué hablaban de su amigo.

— ¿No? ¿Habéis discutido? — se interesó el pelirrojo, intentando no alegrarse por eso.

— No, ¿por qué íbamos a discutir?

— Buen-nooo... — dudó Charlie, antes de añadir algo más — Aveces pasa con las parejas...

— Ahora si que no entiendo nada... — lo interrumpió Harry, en estado de shock — ¿Por qué piensas que Neville es mi pareja?

— Tú me lo dijiste en Nochebuena, ¿recuerdas?

— Recuerdo contarte que Nev y yo teníamos un secreto, que no podía contarte... — lo corrigió el azabache — Pero nada más...

— ¡Oh! Y-yooo... B-buenooo... P-pens-see... — tartamudeó el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, sintiéndose un verdadero idiota.

— ¿Estabas enfadado por eso? — lo interrogó el niño, agarrando su mano, para llamar su atención.

— No estaba enfadado... — negó el pelirrojo, sin poder explicarle al ojiverde, como se había sentido esa semana — Te daba espacio...

— Pero yo no quiero que me des espacio... Te he echado mucho de menos... — protestó el leoncito, con tono lastimero y mirada triste — Pensaba que había hecho algo malo...

— ¡Oh pequeñajo! Lo siento tanto... — se disculpó Charlie, envolviendo al menor entre sus brazos y estrujándolo contra su pecho.

Sirius y Severus estaban escuchando a escondidas, el primero había tomado prestadas las orejas extensibles con las que los gemelos habían obsequiado a Harry.

Ambos pusieron una mueca de desagrado al comprobar una vez más, lo importante que era el pelirrojo para su niño. Ellos no eran tan ingenuos como el ojiverde, y habían entendido los celos del ex cuidador de dragones al pensar erróneamente que Harry salía con Neville.

— o —

Cuando todos los invitados se marcharon, Remus se dedicó a recoger, mientras Sirius y Severus se dejaron caer agotados en el sofá.

Ambos seguían molestos por la conversación que habían escuchado a escondidas, y planeaban algo para alejar a su hijo del pelirrojo.

El castaño iba de aquí para allá, acomodando la casa, y negando con la cabeza cada vez que escuchaba alguna de las ideas absurdas que se le ocurrían al par de celosos que tenía por amigos.

— Quizás podríamos mudarnos a Francia... — se le ocurrió al ojigris, haciendo que el hombre lobo bufara.

— Beauxbaton puede ser un buen colegio para Harry... — lo apoyó el ojinegro, para asombro del ambarino.

— ¿Os estáis escuchando? — los interrumpió Remus, sin poder creerse que siguieran comportándose como dos inmaduros.

— ¿Cuál es el problema? — preguntó Black, con mirada desafiante.

— Pensáis alejar a Harry de todo cuanto conoce, de su familia y de sus amigos...

— Nosotros somos su familia — replicó Snape, cruzándose de brazos.

— Somos parte de ella... No somos los únicos en quererlo, ni tampoco somos los únicos a los que él quiere... —- les recordó Lupin, intentando aguantar sus ganas de retorcerles el cuello.

— Tiene razón... — admitió pensativo, el pocionista, antes de aportar una nueva idea — Será mejor desahacerse del pelirrojo...

— ¡Severus Tobías Snape! — lo reprendió el castaño, mirándolo con gesto de advertencia.

— ¿Qué? No he dicho nada de matarlo... — se defendió el profesor de Pociones, poniendo gesto ofendido.

— Claro, solo se trata de alejarlo de nuestro niño... — intentó convencerlo Sirius.

— Estáis locos si pensáis que vais a a convencerme — rodó los ojos, el hombre lobo, sin poder creerse que lo creyeran tan ingenuo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no pienso alejar a Harry de quien lo protege y daría su vida por él — respondió el licántropo, empezando a hartarse de los celos infantiles de ese par de simios posesivos.

— Pero... — protestó el Slytherin, siendo interrumpido de manera brusca.

— SE ACABÓ — lo cortó de manera tajante, el castaño, dándose la vuelta para marcharse a su cuarto y dejándolos con la palabra en la boca.

— Cualquiera diría que estamos en luna llena... — susurró Sirius al oído de Severus, mirando como su pareja se alejaba enfadado.

— o —

 ** _Gracias por leer..._**

— o —


	28. 28 La aventura de Harry, Ron y el Ford

**28\. LA AVENTURA DE HARRY, RON Y EL FORD ANGLIA**

—o—

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, también he añadido algunos_ _párrafos de su autoría, que_ _serán diferenciados en negrita._**

—o—

 _Nada como una buena aventura para empezar el año..._

—o—

El nueve de enero; Sirius, Remus y Severus, se despidieron de Harry en La Madriguera. Los tres profesores volverían a Hogwarts, para una reunión urgente convocada por el director, por medio de la red flu.

El ojiverde volvería al castillo en el tren, junto a todos sus amigos, y los Weasley serían los encargados de escoltarlo hasta King Cross.

Los pelirrojos y el azabache llegaron veinte minutos antes de las once, y todos fueron pasando apresurados por la barrera que los llevaría al anden 9 y 3/4.

Ron agarró su carrito con fuerza, y tomó aire listo para coger impulso, pero una mano en su hombro hizo que se detuviera.

— ¡Espera! ¿Has visto eso? — preguntó Harry, señalando hacia un punto lejano.

— ¿El qué?

— Creo que he visto a... — respondió el ojiverde, deteniendo sus palabras.

— ¿A quién? — interrogó el pelirrojo, mirando a izquierda y derecha, sin ver nada llamativo.

— Supongo que me habré confundido... — se encogió de hombros, el azabache, sintiéndose avergonzado por haberse confundido.

— ¿A quién crees haber visto? — interrogó Ron, preocupado por el gesto confuso de su mejor amigo.

— A Dobby... — confesó Harry, volviendo a mirar al punto donde creía haberlo visto.

— ¿El elfo de Draco? — se sorprendió el menor de los Weasley.

— Ese mismo... — asintió el ojiverde.

— ¿El mismo que te advirtió que no fueras a Hogwarts?— preguntó el pelirrojo con cierto recelo.

— ¿Crees qué...? — dudó el buscador de Gryffindor, sin querer creer que hubiera ido hasta allí para impedir que regresara al castillo.

— No tengo ni idea amigo, pero debemos irnos ya o perderemos el tren... — resolvió el pelirrojo, ansioso por reunirse con el resto.

— Sí, vamos... — estuvo de acuerdo el ojiverde, intentando apartar la desconfianza de su mente.

Los dos leones agarraron sus carritos con determinación, y corrieron hacia la barrera con gesto confiado, sabiendo que ésta se abriría para ellos.

Pero no fue así, ambos carritos chocaron contra la barrera, rebotando hacia atrás y llevándose arrastro a los niños.

Una pareja de ancianos los miró con preocupación, pero los Gryffindor se irguieron rápidamente, fingiendo que habían perdido el control de sus carritos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Ron, levantándose del suelo y enderezando su carrito.

— No puede haberse cerrado... — masculló Harry, comprobando el reloj de la estación — Todavía quedan diez minutos...

— Espero que Dobby no tenga nada que ver en esto... — bufó el pelirrojo, pensando en formas de tortura para el elfo.

— No creo que eso importe ahora... — le recordó el azabache, muy preocupado por su situación.

Los niños se miraron entre sí, conmocionados y asustados, sin tener la más remota idea de lo que iban a hacer.

— ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? — suspiró el heredero de los Potter, sin saber como salir del apuro.

— Vendrán a buscarnos en cuanto no nos vean... — aseguró el ojiazul, intentando disimular el temor de su voz.

— ¿Y cómo lo harán? — preguntó el azabache, alzando una ceja, antes de gritar — ¡Ellos también están encerrados!

— Pues... — trató de pensar en algo, el pelirrojo, hasta que se le encendió la bombillita — ¡El coche de mi padre!

— ¡Eso es! Podemos usarlo para ir hasta Hogwarts y avisar de lo que ha pasado... — exclamó el ojiverde, muy aliviado de encontrar una solución.

— ¡Llegar a Hogwarts volando! Los gemelos se morirán de envidia... — saboreó el menor de los Weasley, antes de recordar un pequeño detalle —Espera, no podemos usar magia hasta el inicio de curso...

— A no ser que haya una emergencia... — replicó Harry, con cara de poker —Y yo diría que ésto lo es, ¿no?

— Eso es muy cierto... — estuvo de acuerdo su amigo.

—¿Sabes hacerlo volar?— pasó a lo importante, el buscador más joven del siglo.

— Por supuesto — aseguró Ron, con gesto orgulloso, le gustaba sentirse útil — Los gemelos me han enseñado a conducir este verano...

— Eso es una gran noticia... — celebró el ojiverde, empujando su carrito hacia la salida de la estación — Vayámonos ya, si nos damos prisa alcanzaremos al expreso de Hogwarts, y podremos seguirle.

—o—

El azabache y el pelirrojo se abrieron paso entre algunos muggles, que aún los miraban con gesto burlón por el choque de hacia unos minutos.

Salieron de la estación y fueron al aparcamiento, dónde momentos atrás el señor Weasley había aparcado su Ford Anglia volador.

Metieron sus baúles en el maletero, pero Harry se aseguró de coger algo del suyo antes de cerrar la portezuela.

— ¿Qué has cogido? — preguntó Ron, una vez entraron en el coche, mientras comprobaba los botones y el volante.

— Mi capa — informó el ojiverde, mostrándole su herencia familiar.

— El coche es invisible... — le recordó el pelirrojo, dedicándole un gesto de obviedad — No necesitas la capa.

— No podemos desaparecer delante de los muggles... — replicó el azabache con suficiencia, rodando sus ojos — Yo me pondré la capa para vigilar que nadie mire.

— Esa es una gran idea, ¿preparado?— reconoció el pelirrojo, sonrojándose por su despiste.

Harry sacó la mitad de su cuerpo por la ventanilla, y cuando estuvo seguro que nadie miraba, le hizo una señal a su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo pulsó el botón de invisibilidad, y con un golpe de su varita, encendió el motor.

En solo unos segundos tenían a Londres bajo sus pies, y de alguna manera, los leoncitos se sintieron los reyes del mundo.

No tardaron mucho en localizar el expreso de Hogwarts, haciendo sentir a los chicos muy ufanos por su plan.

Pero... ¿Desde cuándo salían bien los planes de Harry Potter?

Se oyó un ligero estallido y el coche perdió su invisibilidad, Ron pulsó el botón plateado, y volvieron a ser invisibles. Pero de repente el vehículo comenzó a desaparecer y reaparecer sin control durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente quedó visible para cualquiera.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

— ¡No lo sé! ¡Algo está fallando! — gritó Ron, liándose al golpes con el coche, como si así pudiese lograr que volviese a ser invisible.

— Sube por encima de las nubes, nos meteremos en un gran lío si algún muggle nos ve... — ordenó el ojiverde, empezando a pensar que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea, haberse subido a ese coche.

— Harry... — lo interrumpió el ojiazul con cara de circunstancias — Creo que ya estamos metidos en un gran lío...

— Sí, eso es muy posible... — asintió, tembloroso, el pequeño Potter.

— Debo bajar un momento para ver si vamos bien... — dijo Ron, tan asustado como él.

— Espera un poco, no ha pasado mucho rato... — le pidió Harry, tratando de recuperar la calma — No podemos habernos desviado tanto...

— Está bien... — aceptó Ron, apretando el volante más de lo necesario — Solo espero que no acabemos en Rumanía...

— Charlie sabría encontrarnos allí... — sonrió tontamente, el ojiverde, sintiéndose mucho más animado.

— ¡Charlie está en Hogwarts! — gritó el ojiazul, con impaciencia, murmurando algo más — Y me matará si te pasa algo...

— ¿Qué dices? — preguntó el azabache, que se había perdido en la conversación, por quedarse pensando en el dragonista.

— Que debemos bajar y comprobar que vamos bien... — mintió el pelirrojo, negando con su cabeza.

— De acuerdo, pero espera a que lleguemos allí — sugirió Harry, señalando a lo que parecía en un enorme lago en medio de la nada — Con un poco de suerte no habrá ningún muggle nadando...

Ronald solo tuvo que descender un par de minutos, para localizar el expreso de Hogwarts. Ascendió de nuevo, respirando con cierto alivio, no le apetecía nada en absoluto acabar en Rumanía. Con la suerte que tenía su mejor amigo, podían acabar en la reserva de dragones; encima de un huevo de dragón, por ejemplo.

Un destello rojizo en el cristal de la ventanilla, hizo girarse al ojiverde, quién sonrió de inmediato.

— ¡Fawkes! ¿Qué haces aquí? — lo saludó Harry, abriendo la ventanilla.

— ¿Lo habrá mandado el profesor Dumbledore? — aventuró Ron, anhelando que alguien los llevase al castillo.

— No, ha venido porque sabía que necesitábamos ayuda — informó el azabache, muy seguro de las buenas intenciones de su amigo alado.

— ¿Y cómo va a ayudarnos? — dudó el ojiazul, mirando a su mejor amigo, como si estuviese perdiendo la cabeza.

— Tú limítate a mantenerte por encima de las nubes — ordenó Harry, pensando que sus problemas se habían acabado.

— Pero entonces perderemos de vista el tren — objetó el pelirrojo, que no tenía intención ninguna de poner su vida en manos del pájaro del director.

— No pasará eso... — negó el buscador de los leones, con una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro — Porque Fawkes nos guiará hasta el castillo.

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso? — se burló Ron, sin poder evitar pensar, que su mejor amigo se había vuelto completamente loca — ¿Te lo ha dicho?

— Has acertado... — asintió Harry, soltando una carcajada, al ver el gesto de desconfianza del otro.

— De acuerdo — se rindió, por fin, el menor de los Weasley — Fawkes nos guía...

—o—

Mientras los leoncitos disfrutaban de su emocionante viaje de regreso a Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore recibía una lechuza con la noticia de la desaparición de dos de sus alumnos.

El director entendió porque Fawkes no se encontraba en su despacho cuando regresó de su reunión con los profesores, su fénix había volado hasta su protegido.

Suspirando con pesar por lo que se le venía encima, el peliblanco, salió de su despacho en busca de los tutores del ojiverde, para ponerlos al corriente de su situación.

Dumbledore no se había equivocado con sus temores; Sirius, Remus y Severus entraron en estado de shock en cuanto les contó que Harry había desaparecido en King Cross, junto a su mejor amigo.

— Sabía que debíamos haberlo traído con nosotros... — rugió Sirius, sintiendo más angustia, que cuando estaba encerrado en Azkaban — ¡Os lo dije!

— ¡Lo dejamos con Molly! — protestó Severus, en medio de un berrinche — ¡Ella está acostumbrada a los gemelos!

— Pues se ve que Harry los ha superado... — replicó Remus, con tono neutro, mientras intentaba mantener a su lobo a raya.

— Quizás... — intervino el director, siendo interrumpido por un alterado Sirius Black.

— ¿A qué estamos esperando? — les increpó a los otros dos merodeadores—¡Vamos a buscarlo!

— Empezaremos por King Cross... — decidió el ojinegro, sacando su varita.

— ¿Dónde los vieron por última vez? — interrogó el licántropo al peliblanco.

— Antes de cruzar la barrera — informó Dumbledore, con un suspiro cansado.

— ¡Vamos! — jaleó el ojigris, incapaz de soportar el miedo que había congelado su corazón.

— Quizás haya otra manera de encontrarlo... — intentó intervenir de nuevo el peliblanco.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Sabes dónde está? — interrogó Sirius, mirándolo con sospecha.

— Sí es así, ya puedes empezar a hablar... — añadió Severus, con tono de amenaza.

— Lamentablemente, no sé donde se encuentra mis alumnos más aventureros... — respondió el director, sin enfandarse, ya que entendía la preocupación de los adultos.Él mismo se sentía muy intranquilo, desde que le había llegado la lechuza avisándole de la desaparición de los dos Gryffindor.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó el ojinegro, con impaciencia.

— Entonces, quizás Sirius pueda usar su vínculo... — sugirió Albus, mirando a uno de sus ex alumnos más rebeldes.

— ¡Tiene razón! — exclamó Remus, dándose una patada mental por no haberlo pensado antes.

— ¿A qué esperas? — urgió el pocionista — ¿Conéctate y pregúntale dónde está?

— No es tan fácil... — murmuró el ojigris, agachando su cabeza — Ni siquiera le he hablado a mi cachorro de el vínculo...

— ¿Qué? Me prometiste que lo harías... — le recriminó el castaño, acercándose a él.

— Lo siento, lo intenté... — se disculpó, el animago muy avergonzado por su cobardía — Pero...

— ¿Pero? —inquirió Snape, sin entender los motivos de su amigo para desaprovechar el vínculo con Harry.

— Ya se siente demasiado observado como para confesarle que puedo entrar en su cabeza... — confesó Sirius, logrando que el ojinegro lo entendiera al instante.

— Lo entiendo, pero no puedes ocultarle algo así ya que... — replicó con calma Lupin, acariciando la espalda de su pareja.

— Estoy seguro de que Sirius pensará en ello... — lo interrumpió Dumbledore, recibiendo una mirada calculadora de el ex prisionero de Azkaban — Pero ahora quizás...

— Empiezo a hastiarme de los quizás... — siseó Severus, demasiado molesto para aguantar las diatribas del director.

— Entiendo lo que dices...— lo apoyó el ojigris, empezando a perder la paciencia.

— Quizás... Simplemente podrías averiguar como se encuentra... — sugirió el peliblanco, yendo por fin directo al grano — Harry no se daría cuenta...

— Qui-zás no sea una mala idea... — replicó el animago, con rentintín, encongiéndose de hombros con gesto de rendición.

El ojigrís se dejo caer en una silla de la sala de profesores, y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, dejando que sus manos aguantaron el peso de su cabeza. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajar su mente, cuando notó que dos manos se posaban sobre sus hombros. No hacía falta que abriera los ojos, para saber que se trataban de las manos de sus compañeros de paternidad, que le mostraban su apoyo.

— Está bien... No siente que está en peligro... — murmuró en estado de trance, haciendo que todos volviesen a respirar con normalidad — Viene de camino...

—o—

Harry se percató, al mirar por la ventanilla, que habían dejado Londres atrás. Las vistas de edificios, centros comerciales y fabricas habían sido reemplazadas por campos verdes y pequeños pueblos.

El ojiverde respiró profundamente, sintiéndose muy feliz de estar allí con su mejor amigo. Sacó una bolsa de caramelos, obsequio de su prima, y la abanicó delante de los ojos del pelirrojo.

La respuesta de Ron fue un aullido de victoria, que hizo estallar a ambos niños en carcajadas. El azabache puso la bolsa entre los dos, mientras iniciaba una conversación sobre quidditch.

Tras unas horas de viaje, la diversión inicial se fue transformando en ansiedad y cansancio.

Habían tenido que quitarse los jerséis debido a la intensa calor que reinaba dentro del vehículo, pero aún así, empezaban a sentirse asfixiados.

Aún encima, los caramelos les habían dado sed; pero no llevaban ninguna bebida a bordo y sus gargantas estaban resecas.

Harry se había quedado pensativo, tenía dos preguntas rondando por su mente, y no pararía hasta saber las respuestas. ¿Por qué no habrían podido entraren el andén nueve y tres cuartos? ¿Sería Dobby el culpable?

— No debemos estar muy lejos — rompió el silencio Ron, una hora más tarde, mientras el sol anunciaba su despedida a las nubes, dándoles un hermoso color imposible.

— Eso espero... — deseó el pequeño Potter, preocupándose por la repentina oscuridad —Está anocheciendo...

El pelirrojo tenía tantas ganas de llegar al castillo como él, y concentrándose en Fawkes, que seguía guiándolos, pisó un poco más el acelerador. El coche aumentó su velocidad, pero al hacerlo, los Gryffindor escucharon un crujido proveniente del motor. Harry y Ron se miraron nerviosos, intentando buscar seguridad en los ojos del otro.

 **—Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo...**

 **Y ambos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se oscurecía. Las estrellas iban apareciendo en el firmamento. Se hacía de noche. Harry volvió a ponerse el jersey, tratando de no dar importancia al hecho de que los limpia parabrisas se movían despacio, como en protesta.**

 **—Ya queda poco —dijo Ron, dirigiéndose más al coche que a Harry—, ya queda muy poco —repitió, dando unas palmadas en el salpicadero con aire preocupado. Cuando, un poco más adelante, volvieron a descender por debajo de las nubes, tuvieron que aguzar la vista en busca de algo que pudieran reconocer.**

 **—¡Allí! —gritó Harry de forma que Ron dio un bote — ¡Allí delante mismo!**

 **En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte.**

 **Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a perder velocidad.**

 **—¡Vamos! —dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante—. ¡Venga, que ya llegamos!**

 **El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir delgados chorros de vapor. Harry se agarró muy fuerte al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos. Ron aferraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos. El coche volvió a tambalearse.**

 **—¡Vamos! —dijo Ron.**

 **Sobrevolaban el lago. El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos. Ron apretó el pedal a fondo.**

 **Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporroteo, y el motor separó completamente.**

 **—¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio.**

 **El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.**

 **—¡Noooooo! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros cuando el coche viró describiendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar.**

 **Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la varita mágica.**

 **—¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! —gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpicadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en picado, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos...**

 **—¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero era demasiado tarde.**

 **¡PAF!**

 **Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo. Del abollado capó salió más humo; a Harry le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza, al golpearse contra el parabrisas; y, a su lado,Ron emitía un gemido ahogado.**

 **—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry inmediatamente.**

—¡Podías haber aguantado un poco más! — escupió el pelirrojo, dando un puñetazo al salpicadero — ¡Podíamos habernos matado!

Harry sonrió divertido, si su hermano de alma tenía uno de sus rabietas, era que estaba bien. Estuvo tentado a recordarle las palabras de cariño que le había dedicado hacia unos minutos, al que ahora era su objeto de ira.

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya quede repente algo golpeó el coche. El ojiverde pensó que algún centauro había pateado la puerta del copiloto, mientras el impacto brutal le hacia caer sobre su mejor amigo.

Sin que los niños tuvieran tiempo de reponerse, un nuevo golpe, esta vez en el techo, los hizo saltar en el asiento del conductor.

—¿Qué está pasando?

 **Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo.**

 **El árbol contra el que habían chocado les atacaba. El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pesadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance.**

 **—¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida golpeó en su puert aproduciendo otra gran abolladura; el parabrisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía.**

 **—¡Escapemos! —gritó Ron, empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Harry.**

 **—¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió, viendo combarse el techo.**

 **De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.**

 **—¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Harry, y el coche salió disparado. El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el coche que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo.**

 **—Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche!**

 **El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos,las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encontró sentado en el húmedo césped.**

 **Unos ruidos sordos le indicaron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del maletero. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.**

Sin perder el tiempo en pensar en todo lo que acababan de vivir, corrieron hacia el castillo, ansiosos por avisar de lo ocurrido en King Cross, les preocupaba todos los padres que se habían quedado encerrados allí, sin poder volver a sus casas.

—o—

Sirius había sentido en lo más profundo de su ser, que su cachorro volvía a estar cerca. Sin perder el tiempo, agarró las túnicas de Remus y Severus, cada una con una mano, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta de castillo llevándoselos de arrastro y sin darles ninguna explicación.

En realidad no hacía falta que explicará nada, el ojinegro y el castaño, habían podido ver el alivio en los ojos del ex prisionero de Azkaban antes de que empezara a actuar compulsivamente. Y ambos sabían lo que eso significaba: Su pequeño había vuelto.

Todos se encontraron en la puerta del castillo, y el ojigris atrapó a su ahijado en un asfixiante abrazo, notando como el alma le volvía al cuerpo.

— ¡Estás muy castigado! — le gritó el ojigris, sin poder a dejar de abrazarlo y besarlo — ¿Me has oido?

— Pero... — protestó el ojiverde, tratando de respirar.

— Sin peros... — intervino Severus, tomándolo de los brazos de su padrino, para poder abrazarlo él también — Hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad.

— Tío Moony... — suplicó el niño, mirando hacia el más razonable de sus padres.

— ¿Qué pretendías? — le preguntó el castaño, acercandose a el menor para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, con gesto serio pero aliviado — ¿Matarnos de un ataque al corazón?

— Y tú... — amenazó el profesor de Pociones, mirando al pelirrojo, que parecía muy divertido con la escena — Verás cuando te vea tu madre...

— ¡No ha sido culpa nuestra! — protestó Ron, borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

— Es cierto, la barrera se cerró y... — lo apoyó Harry, pero recordo que había algo más urgente que contar su aventura — ¡La barrera! Tenéis que hacer algo...

— ¿De qué estáis hablando? — lo interrumpió Remus, muy confuso por las atropelladas palabras de su sobrino.

— La barrera... — explicó el ojiverde, mirando a sus tres tutores, con gesto preocupado — Alguien la cerró y no pudimos pasar...

— Chocamos contra ella — añadió el ojiazul.

— No sabíamos que hacer... — se encogió de hombros el buscador de Gryffindor.

— ¿Y subiros a un auto volador fue vuestra gran solución? — siseó Snape, intentando aguantarse las ganas de retocerlas el cuello.

— ¡Tenía que venir a avisaros! — se justificó Harry, enviándole una mirada ofendida.

— ¿Volando? — insistió el pocionista.

— No sabemos aparecernos — intentó aportar algo, el pelirrojo.

— Y no había ninguna chimenea... — añadió el azabache.

— Suficiente — los detuvo Lupin, preocupado por la vena del cuello del Slytherin, que parecía haber cobrado vida — Ronald, tu madre te espera en el despacho de Mc Gonnagal...

— Harry, tú vienes con nosotros... — informo Sirius, más serio de lo que su ahijado lo había visto jamás — Los adultos tenemos mucho que explicaros...

— ¡Pero no hemos cenado! — protestó Ron, intentando ganar tiempo.

— Y-yooo... — tartamudeó Harry, empezando a preocuparse por su suerte — N-no tengo hambre ahora...

— No me dejes solo... — suplicó el ojiazul, agarrándose a su brazo.

— Señor Weasley, no haga esperar a su madre... — siseo Severus, más divertido con el miedo del pelirrojo, de lo que debería — O será mucho peor...

— Suerte... — le deseó a su mejor amigo, aunque posiblemente no si quiera lo escuchó.

Ron se despidió de su mejor amigo, con una mirada dramática que expresaba lo posible que era que esa fuera la última vez que se veían, y caminó lentamente hacia el despacho de su jefa de casa.

Los merodeadores se dirigieron al cuarto de Sirius, donde los adultos tratarían de explicarle un par de cosas al kamikaze que habían adoptado.

—o—

Tras las reprimendas y los consiguientes castigos por parte de sus respectivos progenitores, los leoncitos pudieron cenar en la sala de profesores.

Ninguno de ellos estaba contrariado o enfadado por las palabras pocos amables que habían tenido sus padres para ellos. Preferían recordar algunos detalles de lo que había pasado ese día, y comentar sus impresiones y teorías sobre lo que había pasado.

Harry había sido citado, después de la cena, en el despacho asignado al profesor de Historia de la Magia. Ron se fue a su sala común, esperando encontrarse allí con Los Guardianes, que estarían ansiosos por saber lo que había pasado.

Su tío Moony lo estaba esperando allí, y abrió la puerta antes de que el ojiverde hubiese tenido tiempo de golpearla.

— Adelante, pasa... — lo invitó el hombre lobo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo escapar.

— ¿Vas a añadir un nuevo castigo? — preguntó el niño, antes de moverse.

— No, tranquilo... — sonrió Lupin, divertido por la cara de circunstancias del menor — Solo quiero contarte algo...

— ¿Ha pasado algo? — interrogó Harry, entrando por fin en el cuarto del castaño.

— Buenoooooo... Mi hijo me ha dado un susto de muerte... — respondió con gesto dramático, el licántropo — Solo a él podía ocurrirsele llegar a Hogwarts en un coche volador... Ni si quiera su padre era tan inconsciente...

— Ya he pedí disculpas — protestó el azabache, haciendo un mohín de disgusto— Creí que no íbamos a hablar más de eso...

— Claro que no, solo contestaba a tu pregunta — rió Lunático, revolviendo su cabello.

— Está bien, me lo merezco... — admitió el leoncito, adquiriendo un gesto solemne.

— ¡No pongas esa cara! Voy a contarte una historia... — lo animó Remus, pasando un brazo por sus hombros, para guiarlo hasta el sofá.

— ¡Genial! ¡Me encantan las historias! — celebró el ojiverde, dejándose caer al lado de su tío Moony.

— Lo sé, pequeño... — asintió el castaño, acariciando su cabello — Ésta me parece importante que la sepas, y más después de escucharte despotricar contra el sauce boxeador...

— ¿Ese sauce asesino tiene una historia? — se sorprendió el buscador de Gryffindor, poniendo cara de incredulidad.

— Así es... —asintió el hombre lobo, aguantándose las ganas de reír.— Ese árbol fue plantado en Hogwarts en mi primer año, en realidad lo pusieron por mi...

— ¿Por ti? ¿Para qué lo necesitabas?

— Yo necesitaba un sitio para transformarme en las noches de luna llena, y Dumbledore eligió la casa de los Gritos... — explicó el profesor de Historia de la Magia, mientras su mente se trasladaba a sus años en Hogwarts.

— Pero eso está en Hosmeade... — replicó el azabache, interrumpiéndolo.

— Bajo el sauce hay un pasadizo que lleva a la casa de los Gritos... — reveló Lupin, sonriendo al ver que había capatado el total interés de su curioso hijo.

— ¿Y tú usabas ese pasadizo? — quiso saber el menor, pensando ya en la manera de encontrarlo.

— Así es, era lo más seguro para los alumnos... — afirmó el ambarino, tomando nota mental de decirle a los otros merodeadores, que jamás revelaran el truco para paralizar al sauce boxeador — Nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a ese árbol...

— Seguro que mi padre y mi padrino si lo hicieron... — apostó el pequeño Potter, muy seguro de lo que decía.

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó el castaño, con una sonora carcajada — He dicho nadie en su sano juicio...

— Gracias por contármelo, tío Moony, no volveré a maldecirlo... — prometió Harry, alzando su mano con solemnidad.

— Te quiero, pequeño... — susurró en su oido, Lunático , tras atraparlo en un cálido abrazo— Aunque no gane para sustos contigo...

— Y yo a ti... — replicó el niño, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del ambarino — Aunque me hayas castigado...

Tras la interesante charla con el licántropo, el buscador de Gryffindor, se fue a su torre. Se sentía muy cansado por el largo día, pero sabía que aún tendría que responder a muchas preguntas ese día.

Y no se equivocaba, Los Guardianes al completo, lo esperaban en la sala común de los leones, para hacerle unn extenso interrogatorio sobre todo lo que había pasado desde el momento que pisaron King Cross.

A las doce, todos se fueron a sus cuartos, y Hermione aprovechó la intimidad de la sala común, para darles una buena reprimenda a los aventureros del día.

—o—

Cuando el ojiverde se deslizo entre las sabanas de su cama, pensó que nunca había estado tan cansado en su vida.

Cerró los ojos, deseando entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo; pero una mano en su hombro, hizo que volciera a abrirlos de nuevo.

Charlie lo miraba, con un dedo en sus labios, indicándole que guardara silencio, mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos, sacándolo de su cama.

El pelirrojo salió del cuarto de los leones de segundo año, y bajó la escaleras con el niño en sus brazos, hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor. Se sentó en uno de los sofás, acomodando al niño en su regazo, para poder darle un largo y apretado abrazo; uno que había esparado horas para darle.

Charlie Weasley recordaría ese día como el peor de su vida. Pensó que la angustia y el miedo lo matarían cuando supo que Harry y Ron habían desaparecido antes de subir al tren.

El azabache también lo abrazo, inhalando su aroma, ese que le hacía sentir un remanso de paz y seguridad. En los brazos del dragonista se sentía a salvo de todo.

— Os habéis arriesgado mucho... — lo regañó suavemente, el pelirrojo, separándose de él menor para mirarlo.

— Eso mismo me ha dicho mi padrino... — sonrió el ojiverde, con una mezcla de vergüenza y picardía.

— Me prometiste que... — replicó el ojiazul, poniéndose serio.

— Lo siento Charlie, siento haber puesto a Ron en peligro... — lo interrumpió Harry, borrando su sonrisa al instante.

— ¿Crees que solo he estado preocupado por Ron? — preguntó Charlie, si poder creerse la inocencia del niño.

— Buenoooooo... — se encogió de hombros, el leoncito, lanzando un suspiro — Él es tu hermano...

— Y tú eres mi pequeñajo... — le recordó el dragonista, acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

— Peroo...

— Harry, no soportaría perderte... — confesó el pelirrojo, volviendo a estrechar al menor entre sus brazos, deseando no tener que soltarlo jamás.

— Yo tampoco puedo perderte... — susurró el niño, acurrucándose en el chico que hacía que su corazón, quisiese saltarle del pecho cada vez que lo veía — Estaría perdido...

—o—

 _Gracias a todos los que leen..._

 _Y gracias también a los que dejan sus comentarios..._

—o—

 _ **PD: Quedan nueve capítulos...**_


	29. 29 La bludger loca

**29\. LA BLUDGER LOCA**

— o —

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K Rowling._**

— o —

 _He tomado un decisión sobre la continuación de la historia..._

 _Pero todavía no la voy a hacer pública..._

 _Sé que habrá quien piense que lo hago solo por fastidiar..._

 _Y a esa gente quiero decirle algo:_

 _No os equivocáis..._

— o —

Tras las vacaciones de Navidad, el curso reinició sin cambios, Harry seguía siendo observado con recelo por la mayoría de los alumnos. Pero al ojiverde había dejad de importarle, su familia y amigos le habían demostrado cuanto lo querían y se preocupaban por él, y eso era más que suficiente.

El sábado se jugaría el partido que Gryyfindor y Slytherin tenían pendiente, y todo el colegio lo esperaba con enorme expectación.

La principal razón era ver como se comportaban las serpientes y leones que se habían proclamado amigos, y que ahora se enfrentarían entre ellos para ganar la copa de quidditch.

La semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Oliver se volvió loco y volvió a ser el dictador que todos conocían y querían, aunque aveces les entrasen dudas de lo último. Tuvo al equipo de los leones muy ocupado toda la semana, tanto que sus jugadores caían rendidos cada noche en sus camas. Hasta los gemelos habían dejado de hacer bromas, demasiados agotados para pensar en travesuras o maldades.

Draco y Blaise estaban muy nerviosos por el partido, ya que sabían que estarían sometidos a un escrutinio exhautivo por parte de algunos de sus compañeros de casa, que los acusaban de traición a sus orígenes. Por suerte, sus compañeros de equipo compartían sus ideales de que las casas estuvieran unidas, lo que les facilitaba mucho las cosas.

Y por fin llegó el gran día, el que todos llevaban meses esperando: el partido de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Oliver había convencido a Molly de que dejara que su equipo desayunara en un aula en desuso, ara evitar la presión de las miradas en el Gran Comedor. La pelirroja felicitó al capitán de los leones por preocuparse por sus jugadores, y le dijo que no se preocupara, que ella se encargaría de todo.

Wood les había dicho, la noche anterior, a sus jugadores que se reunirían todos en la sala común por la mañana.

Harry había sido incapaz de quedarse dormido la noche antes del partido, por eso había salido a dar una vuelta por el castillo, a ver si así se calmaban sus nervios.

Sirius lo había encontrado y lo llevó a las cocina a comer algo. Después fueron al cuarto del animago, y éste ayudó al niño a meterse en su cama.

El menor terminó por quedarse dormido, hipnotizado por las suaves y relajantes caricias de su padrino sobre su cabello.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando abrió sus ojos, se despertó descansado y relajado. Se acurrucó un poco más del hombre al que sentía como su padre, y se permitió disfrutar del momento familiar.

Remus había entrado poco después, y había sonreído ante la tierna imagen que le mostraban sus ojos. Su pequeño acurrucado en el pecho de su alma gemela, que pasaba un brazo protector por el cuerpo del menor. Los dos amores de su vida juntos, tiernos e inocentes, y esa era la escena más bella que había visto en su vida.

Cuando trató de despertarlos fue atacado por dos leones perezosos, y los tres acabaron envueltos en una guerra de cosquillas, que ayudó al ojiverde a desterrar sus nervios por el partido.

Canuto y Moony lo acompañaron a su sala común, y se despidieron de él con un abrazo delante del retrato, deseándole mucha suerte.

Harry tuvo el tiempo justo de saludar a Ron y Hermione, antes de que Oliver lo arrastrará a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, junto al resto del equipo.

El equipo de quidditch al completo abrazó al capitán, cuando este les mostró la sorpresa que les había preparado, agradeciéndole al chico el tierno detalle que había tenido con ellos.

Desayunaron en tranquilidad, riendo por los chiste de los gemelos, y escuchando por millonésima vez la aventura del Ford Anglia.

Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron en silencio a los vestuarios del estadio. Allí Wood les dio uno de sus motivadores discursos, y todos prometieron dar lo mejor de sí mismos, eso sí, sin olvidar jugar limpio.

Cuando el equipo de Gryffindor salió al campo, fueron recibidos por un gran estruendo de aclamaciones y aplausos. La grada de los leones fue la más ruidosa, pero los tejones y los águilas no se quedaron tan atrás. La grada la de la Slytherin fue la más tímida, pero aún así casi todos los estudiantes de la casa de Salazar, aplaudieron con respeto a la casa de Godric.

Poco después hizo su aparición el equipo de Slytherin, las aclamaciones no fueron tan sonoras, pero el equipo de las serpientes fue aplaudido por las cuatro casas.

La señora Hooch, llamó a los capitanes de ambos equipos, e hizo que se diesen la mano. Oliver Wood; representando a Gryffindor, y Peregrine Derrick; representando a Slytherin, se saludaron amistosamente y se desearon suerte, en un admirable gesto de deportividad.

— ¿Preparados? —preguntó la señora Hooch, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos muchachos — Tres..., dos..., uno...

Los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia un cielo nublado, y se situaron en sus posiciones.

Harry se situó por encima de su equipo, sin dejar de pasear su vista por el campo, en busca del brillo dorado la snitch.

—¿Todo bien por ahí, Potty? —lo saludó Draco, cuando pasó por debajo de él, tratando de llegar hasta los aros de Gryffindor

Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder, ya que una pesada bludger pasó silbando por su oreja derecha, despeinándolo en el proceso.

—¡Ha faltado poco! — se burló George, pasando por su lado como un rayo, bateando la bludger lejos de él.

El ojiverde observó como la bludger volaba hacia el campo de Slytherin, pero de repente, sin que nadie la hubiese tocado, cambió de dirección y regresó directa hacia él.

Harry descendió un poco con su escoba, para evitarla una vez más, y ésta vez fue Fred el que bateó la demoníaca bola lejos de él. Pero nuevamente, la bludger, giró en el aire y se dirigió hacia el que parecía su objetivo favorito: el buscador de Gryffindor.

El azabache consiguió evitarla de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar a esa pesada pelota que parecía haberla tomado con él. ¿Sería eso normal? Charlie jamás le había hablado de una Bludger que se ensañara con un único jugador.

Pensar en su ojiazul, le hizo sacar pecho: No dejaría que esa bludger impidiese que atrapara la snitch. Quería que el ex buscador de sintiese orgulloso de él.

Los gemelos se habían situado delante y detrás de él, golpeando a la bludger cada vez que intentaba golpearlo.

Nadie más se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, los espectadores estaban pendientes de los cazadores ambos equipos, que estaban demostrando un juego brillante.

Los golpeadores de Slytherin, fueron los primeros en darse cuenta de que estaba pasando algo raro. Ni sus cazadores, ni ellos estaban siendo atacados por los implacables gemelos Weasley.

Localizaron a los pelirrojos por encima de sus cabezas, rodeando al buscador de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué se comportaban así? No estaban protegiendo a sus cazadores y estaban impidiendo que Potter buscase la snitch.

Intrigados por el comportamiento de los gemelos, ascendieron con sus escobas para averiguar que estaba pasando. No tardaron en tener respuestas.

Sin necesidad de explicaciones se situaron a la izquierda y a la derecha de Harry, ayudando a Fred y a George, a proteger al ojiverde de esa bludger, que supusieron debía estar hechizada.

— Alguien está intentando matarte, Potter — gruñó Lucian Bole, golpeando la bludger con todas sus fuerzas, rechazando un nueva embestida contra Harry.

Draco se retiraba tras una jugada de ataque a los aros de Wood, miró hacia arriba, buscando a su primo, y frunció el ceño cuando vio a Harry rodeado de los cuatro golpeadores. Voló hasta los aros, que defendía Blaise, y le señaló hacia arriba.

— Algo raro está pasando — aseguró el platinado, volando hacia su primo, mientras el moreno abandonaba los aros y ascendía tras de él.

En cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente, sus dudas fueron despejadas: La bludger quería derribar a Harry.

Draco y Blaise no lo dudaron ni un segundo y se situaron encima y debajo del buscador de Gryffindor, tal vez ellos no tuvieran bates para combatir a la bludger, pero tenían sus cuerpos para proteger a su amigo.

A esas alturas todo el mundo se había percatado de que algo estaba pasando, no era normal que la mitad de los jugadores hubieran desaparecido.

Todos los jugadores, de Gryffindor y Slytherin, reaccionaron rápidamente y contribuyeron a proteger al ojiverde de la bludger.

Por suerte, Dumbledore había acudido al partido, y se hizo cargo de la situación con un elegante movimiento de su varita.

Ambos equipos descendieron hasta la hierba, y bajaron de sus escobas mientras los profesores invadían el campo para comprobar que todos los chicos se encontraban bien.

Harry, Fred y George explicaron lo ocurrido en las alturas, sin dejarse ningún detalle. Peregrinne y Lucian también contaron como se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Los merodeadores desprendían un brillo furioso y atemorizador: alguien había intentado matar a su niño. Todos ellos estaban tocando al azabache, necesitados de la energía pura del ojiverde para contener su magia.

—¿Podemos seguir con el partido? —preguntó Harry, mirando al director con una amplia sonrisa — ¿Cómo vamos?

—¿En serio cachorro? — preguntó Sirius, con un suspiro de incredulidad —¿No has tenido suficiente por hoy?

—Pero el partido no ha acabado... — suplicó el pequeño buscador, mirando a sus padres con ojos de cordero degollado — Nadie ha atrapado la snitch todavía...

— Yo mismo supervisaré las bludgers — se ofreció Dumbledore, guiñándole un ojo a Harry, de manera cómplice — Quizás alguno de vosotros quiera ser el arbitro — añadió mirando a los merodeadores.

— Yo lo haré.. — se apuntó Severus, adelántandose al ojigris, que también quería arbitrar — Me lo he pedido primero.

Todos los que no eran jugadores o el arbitro abandonaron el campo de juego. El pocionista tocó el silbato, y los jugadores ascendieron de nuevo.

El partido no duró mucho más, ya que Harry avistó la snitch a los pocos minutos, y se lanzó a por ella, logrando una victoria para Gryffindor.

Todos se saludaron tras el partido, y se felicitaron mutuamente por el trepidante y emocionante juego que habían protagonizado ambos equipos.

Durante el banquete de celebración, el director felicitó a los jugadores de ambas casas por su admirable comportamiento. Dumbledore confesó a todos, que jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de alguno de sus alumnos, como lo estaba de ellos.

— o —

Los merodeadores y Dumbledore se habían reunido en el despacho del director para averiguar quien había hechizado la bludger.

El peliblanco realizó el hechizo que desvelaría la firma mágica, y todos se asombraron del resultado. Jamás se les hubiese ocurrido pensar que la magia de un elfo estuviese detrás del ataque.

— ¿Un elfo doméstico ha intentado matar a Harry? — escupió Severus, con gesto de incredulidad.

— Cuesta creerlo... — murmuró Remus desconcertado.

— Sí conocieras a Kreacher no dirías lo mismo... — gruñó Sirius, recordando al viejo elfo del número 12 de Grimauld Place.

— ¿Ah si? Tu hermano lo adoraba... — lo picó el pocionista, sin poder evitarlo.

— El sentimiento era mutuo... — replicó el ojigris, intentando disimular lo triste que eso lo hacía — Y no era su único sentimiento en común, ambos me odiaban...

— Eso no es cierto... — lo corrigió el licántropo, acariciando la espalda del animago, para consolarlo.

— Ningún elfo de Hogwarts atacaría a un alumno... — intervino Dumbledore, mirando con curiosidad a los tutores del ojiverde.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Algún mortífago ha enviado a su elfo? — inquirió el ojinegro, desafiando con la mirada a su mentor.

— Eso no tiene sentido... — negó Lupin, intentando pensar en otros motivos más creíbles.

— Hablaré con los elfos... — prometió Albus, saliendo de su propio despacho para ir a la cocina del castillo — A ver si han oído o visto algo.

— Primero se cierra la barrera justo antes de que Harry pase, y ahora una bludger intenta derribarlo... — enumeró Sirius, con gesto preocupado y pensativo — Definitivamente hay algo que se nos escapa...

— Averiguaremos quién está detrás de todo esto... — siseó Snape, poniendo cada una de sus manos en los hombros de sus amigos.

— o —

Todos los alumnos que se habían interpuesto entre la bludger hechizada y Harry, fueron recompensados de alguna manera por los merodeadores adultos, en los días posteriores al partido.

Los tres profesores usaron sus clases para devolver el favor.

Severus dio tantos puntos extras a los leones el lunes, que los alumnos empezaron a pensar que se había vuelto loco. Cuando recompensó a los gemelos con treinta puntos por una poción, que aunque estaba bien hecha no era la requerida en ese clase, pensaron que había perdido la cabeza por completo.

Sirius fue igual de sutil que el ojinegro, repartió puntos por motivos absurdos, que desconcertaron a los estudiantes. Nadie entendía por qué de repente era tan importante que la varita de Peregrinne Derrick combinase con sus ojos, o que Lucian Bole recordase como se llamaban sus padres.

Remus, no solo recompensó a los que lo habían ayudado en el aire, si no también a los que habían sufrido en tierra como él. Por eso repartió dulce para todos, lo que le convirtió en el profesor favorito para los alumnos de todas las casas.

— o —

Pero antes de terminar la semana, ocurrió algo que nubló la alegría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

El viernes por la tarde, Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise y Theo, atraídos por unos débiles rayos de sol, habían salido a dar un paseo por los jardines.

Caminaron hasta los limites del bosque prohibido, interrumpiéndose de vez en cuando en sus pasos. Cuando regresaban, se sorprendieron de ver correr hacia ellos a algunas de las chicas.

— ¡Han petrificado a Penélope! — gritaba Hermione, más despeinada de lo habitual, mientras corría.

— ¿QUÉ? — gritaron los cinco chicos a la vez.

— Percy la e-encont-tró... — reveló Pansy, que parecía haber pérdida su eterna sonrisa descarada.

— La han llevado a la enfermería... — informó Daphne, con rostro pálido y mirada asustada.

— Harry... — susurró la castaña, esperando la reacción de su mejor amigo.

— Reunión urgente — fueron las palabras del ojiverde, girándose hacia la leona para preguntarle algo importante — ¿Dónde podemos reunirnos?

— Hmmm... — lo pensó detenidamente, Hermione, antes de decirse por un lugar — En la Torre de Astronomía

— Muy bien, vamos... — dijo Harry, tras sacar su moneda mágica del bolsillo y usar su varita para enviar el mensaje al resto.

Todos Los Guardianes se habían dirigido a la torre, en cuanto leyeron el mensaje en sus monedas.

Hablaron de lo ocurrido, e intentaron consolarse mutuamente. Aunque no había consuelo posible para ellos, habían atentado sobre uno de ellos...

Todos se fueron marchando a sus salas comunes, cabizbajos y preocupados.

Ron les hizo una seña a Hermione, Harry y los gemelos para que se quedasen un poco más, tenía algo importante que decirles.

— ¿Qué pasa Ronnie? — preguntó George, cambiando por su habitual tono de burla por uno mucho más cariñoso.

— ¿Habéis visto a Percy? Nunca lo había visto tan triste y callado... — respondió el menor de los Weasley, que había observado la tristeza de su hermano prefecto, y estaba preocupado por él —Todos estamos mal por lo que ha pasado, pero...

— Es normal que él esté más afectado... — intervino Harry, asintiendo como si lo entendiese todo.

— ¿Por qué? — lo interrogó su mejor amigo, sin entender de qué hablaba el azabache.

— Porque a Percy le gusta Penélope... — reveló el ojiverde, encogiéndose de hombros, como si careciera de importancia.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — escupió alucinado el ojiazul — ¿Te lo ha dicho él?

— No, pero...

— No ha hecho falta... — lo interrumpió Hermione, mirando a Ron con impaciencia.

— ¿Tú lo sabías?

— ¡Pues claro! Tengo ojos en la cara... — rodó los ojos, la castaña, con gesto de suficiencia.

— ¿Y vosotros? — preguntó el ojiazul a los gemelos, empezando a enfadarse por ser el último en enterarse de todo.

— ¿Crees que si nosotros lo supiéramos no te habrías enterado? — le devolvió Fred, alzando una ceja.

— Pero ahora lo sabemos... — sonrió con malicia George, mirando significativamente a su gemelo.

— Percy nos necesita — les recordó su hermanito, mirándolos con gesto de advertencia.

— Claro que sí — tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse Fred, y pasando un brazo por los hombros del menor, le propuso algo — ¿Por qué no vamos a buscar a Charlie?

— Ha llegado la hora de una reunión Weasley — añadió George, enviándole una mirada de disculpa.

— Harry, Hermione... — llamó su atención, Gred — ¿Estais nerviosos?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — preguntaron los leoncitos, poniéndose nerviosos.

— ¿Cómo que por qué? ¡Esta noche asistireis a vuestra primera reunión Weasley! — exclamó con alegría Feorge, pasando un brazo por los hombros del azabache y la castaña.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó Harry, al que todavía le costaba creer que los maravillosos pelirrojos, lo quisiesen como a uno más de sus hermanos.

— ¿Queréis que vayamos? — se sorprendió Hermione, nunca había tenido hermanos, y esto era nuevo para ella.

— ¡Por supuesto! Sois tan Weasley como nosotros... — afirmaron al mismo tiempo los tres hermanos Weasley.

— ¿A qué esperamos? — se impacientó Ron, deseoso de ayudar a Percy.

Los "chicos Weasley" se dirigieron a la habitación de Charlie, para decidir cómo hacer con el más serio y retraído de los pelirrojos.

El ex dragonista los escuchó pacientemente, y se tomó unos minutos para decidir que hacer.

Tras pensarlo detenidamente, envío a Ron a buscar a Percy, mientras el usaba la chimenea para requirir la presencia de alguien muy necesario en esa habitación.

Bill salió de las llamas justo antes de que Ron regresase con Percy. Y entre todos animaron al alumno de sexto año, haciéndolo sentir querido y respaldado.

Al día siguiente, la noticia del nuevo ataque del monstruo había corrido como la pólvora.

Todos sabían que la Ravenclaw era muy cercana al "niño que vivió", y empezaron a dudar de que fuera el responsable de las petrificaciones.

— o —

El domingo por la tarde, Los Guardianes se reunieron sin su líder para debatir algo que los tenía preocupados y también muy molestos.

Desde el ataque a Penélope, numerosos alumnos habían vuelto a acercarse a Harry. Algunos se habían disculpado; y otros, sencillamente, habían actuado como si no llevasen meses cuchicheando sobre él.

El ojiverde, incapaz de guardarle rencor nadie, había sido amistosos con unos y otros. Y todo esto bajo la mirada furiosa de sus amigos, que no perdonaban tan fácil.

Por eso necesitaban hablar sin que Harry estuviese presente. Querían debatir qué hacer con el repentino cambio de actitud de sus compañeros.

— No me siento bien actuando a espaldas de mi mejor amigo... — murmuró Ron al oído de Draco.

— Te entiendo, yo también me siento un traidor... — confesó el platinado, sintiendo como tenía el estómago revuelto por la culpa.

— No lo estamos traicionando, simplemente cuidamos de él... — replicó Hermione, que los había escuchado, y también sentía remordimientos.

— ¿A vosotros nos os dan ganas de borrar esas sonrisas falsas? — preguntó Dean al resto de los chicos, intentando cambiar de tema, al ver como los mejores amigos de su líder se desafiaban con la mirada.

— ¡Claro que sí! — exclamó Seamus, respaldado con un asentimiento general.

— Un buen puñetazo en sus dientes blancos podría ayudar... — aportó Blaise, intentando poner cara angelical, y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

— No somos agresivos, ¿recuerdas? — siseó Daphne, mirándolo con reproche.

— ¿Y qué propones tú? — replicó Cedric, intentando calmar las aguas.

— Seguir con lo que llevamos haciendo todo el curso... — respondió la rubia, adoptando una mirada dulce para dirigirse al tejón — Un círculo protector alrededor de Harry.

— Daphne tiene razón — intervino Hermione, que había permanecido en su mundo, mientras los chicos hablaban — Nosotros ya les hemos dejado claro que no vamos a aceptar sus disculpas tardías...

— Nadie se atreverá a acercarse a nuestro líder si las chicas los reciben con una de sus miradas mortíferas... — aseguró Theo, guiñándole un ojo a las chicas.

— Nosotras estaremos en primera línea... — sonrió Pansy, saboreando su momento de gloria — Me gusta como suena...

— Acuérdate que no podemos hechizar a nadie... — le recordó su mejor amiga, aunque ella misma tuviese ganas de hechizar a un par de estúpidos.

— Aveces eres muy aburrida, Daph... — protestó la morena, haciendo un puchero.

— Harry ha estado muy callado hoy... — dijo Draco, sin venir a cuento; sonrojándose furiosamente al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta.

— Es cierto, apenas ha hablado en todo el día... — afirmó Ron, que también se había dado cuenta del mutismo de su hermano del alma.

— Y tampoco ha comido apenas... — añadió Theo, que solía vigilar las comidas del ojiverde, desde que leyeron el libro.

— Espero que no... — susurró Hermione, tapándose la boca, y negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó Percy, preocupándose por la repentina palidez de la leona.

— Espero equivocarme, pero... — respondió la castaña, con el rostro apesumbrado — Creo que Harry se siente culpable de los ataques...

— ¿Qué? Pero si él no ha hecho nada...— protestó Cedric, con gesto confuso.

— Mi amigo es un experto en culparse por todo lo malo que ocurre... — informó Ron, con mirada sombría.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Vamos a buscarlo! — exclamó Draco, antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras, en busca de su primo.

— o —

Harry sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar, había pasado por demasiados altibajos desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts.

Había buscado a sus amigos por el castillo, pero todos parecían haber desaparecido. Pensó en ir a ver a Hagrid, pero recordó que el semigigante le había dicho que pasaría el domingo fuera.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, deambuló por el castillo sin rumbo fijo, subiendo y bajando escaleras de manera automática. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en pasillo del tercer piso, delante de una puerta que le traía muchos recuerdos.

Un año atrás, él y sus amigos, habían cruzado esa puerta para intentar que Voldemort robase la piedra filosofal. Al ojiverde le habían pasado muchas cosas desde ese día, pero jamás podría olvidar esa terrorífica noche en la que había tenido que enfrentarse al asesino de sus padres.

Y ahora, un monstruo estaba atacando a los alumnos. ¿Es que no se iban a acabar nunca las amenazas? ¡Por Merlin! Solo eran niños...

Se dejó caer, deslizándose por la pared, quedado sentado frente a la puerta, mirándola fijamente como si ésta tuviese las respuesta que él necesitaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le interrogó una voz a su izquierda, sacándolo con un sobresalto, de su profunda ensoñación.

— No sé... Solo caminaba... — se encogió de hombros, el ojiverde, mirando hacia arriba para mirar hacia su interlocutor — Y aparecí aquí.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó Charlie, antes de darse una palmada en a la frente, para castigarse por su estupidez — Lo siento, es un pregunta estúpida...

— Todo es culpa mía... — escupió Harry, sin aguantar más toda la angustia que sentía, agachando su cabeza.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — interrogó el pelirrojo, agachándose delante de él, para alzar su rostro.

— Nunca había pasado nada en Hogwarts hasta que llegué yo... — respondió el menor, clavándole sus orbes esmeraldas — No debería haber venido.

— No es culpa tuya, pequeñajo... — replicó el ojiazul —Tú eres la víctima, no el verdugo...

— Estoy poniendo en peligro a todos... — discutió el pequeño buscador — No deberías estar aquí, también te pongo en peligro a ti...

— No te atrevas a alejarte de mi... — lo amenazó el dragonista — ¿Me has oido?

— No lo entiendes... — gimió el ojiverde, dejando caer una solitaria lágrima por su rostro — Todos los días veo las caras de Lunita y Tori, están desoladas por lo que le ocurrió a su amigo Collin

— Collin se recuperará, al igual que tu amiga Penélope... — lo consoló Charlie, estrechándolo en un abrazo, acariciando su cabello con ternura.

— Pero es mi culpa que estén así... — insistió Harry, dejándose querer, abandonándose a la paz que el mayor le brindaba.

— Esto ya había pasado antes, y tú ni siquiera habías nacido... — le recordó el pelirrojo, sintiendo la pena de su pequeñajo como propia, mientras buscaba algo para distraerlo — ¿Por qué no volvemos a nuestras investigaciones?

— ¿Sobre Tom Riddle? — preguntó el azabache, mirándolo con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

— Eso es, prometimos ayudar a Hagrid... — afirmó el ojiazul, limpiando el resto salado que habían dejado las lágrimas.

— Tienes razón, tenemos que limpiar su nombre... — asintió el leoncito, recuperando su determinación, para ayudar a su enorme y entreñable amigo.

— ¡Ese es mi pequeñajo! — exclamó con orgullo, el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas

—Gracias Charlie, no sé que haría sin ti... — susurró el menor, apretándose más contra su alma gemela.

—Espero que nada... — replicó el dragonista, con cierto tono posesivo; que aunque el niño no supo interpretar, de alguna manera le hizo sentir muy bien.

— o—

Los merodeadores adultos también necesitaban tener una charla esa noche. Los tres se habían reunido en el cuarto de Remus, para tomar una importante decisión.

Estaban muy preocupados por la seguridad de su niño, y empezaban a plantearse ciertas decisiones drásticas, que no gustarían nada a su ojiverde.

— No lo estamos protegiendo... — gruñó Sirius, evidentemente molesto por no poder proteger mejor a su cachorro.

— Le estamos fallando... — asintió el hombre lobo, sintiendose igual de mal, que su alma gemela.

— Teníamos que cambiar las cosas, pero Harry sigue pasando por situaciones peligrosas... — rumió Severus, todavía demasiado sobrecogido por lo ocurrido en el partido.

— He estado pensando en libros que nos enviaron el curso pasado — confesó Remus — Se supone que debíamos reescribirlos...

— Ojalá los hubiéramos leído, así sabríamos que es lo que tenemos que cambiar... — deseó el ojigris, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

— Estoy seguro de que el monstruo de Slytherin aparecía en el segundo libro... — aseguró el pocionista, que también había estado pensando en ello.

— Y la bludger... — añadió Lupin, anhelando que los libros no se hubiesen quedado en blanco.

— Hay que sacarlo de aquí — anunció Canuto, dispuesto a cualquier cosa para mantener a salvo a su niño.

— Podemos enseñarle nosotros en casa... — sugirió el ojinegro, disfrutando de la idea de mantener a su culebrilla bajo siete llaves.

— Tiene que haber otra solución, no podemos alejarlo de sus amigos... — negó con la cabeza, el licántropo, sin dejarse convencer por los otros dos.

— Podrá verlos en verano... — replicó el heredero de los Black, pensando únicamente en la seguridad de su ahijado.

— ¿En serio Canuto? ¿Tú habrías aceptado vernos solo en las vacaciones? — preguntó el castaño, mirándolo con un brillo furioso, que hizo que el animago diese un paso hacia atrás.

— ¡No es lo mismo! — negó Sirius, intentando que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

— Para Harry si lo es... — rebatió el hombre lobo, intentando retener a su animal, para no quedarse viudo.

— Supongo que tienes razón... — bufó el profesor de Pociones, recordando lo mucho que había extrañado el ojiverde, a sus amigos durante las vacaciones.

— Habrá que extremar las precauciones... — decidió Lupin, antes de que el Slytherin, cambiase de opinión.

— O matar al monstruo... — propuso el ojigris, necesitado de un poco de acción.

— Eso también me vale... — asintió Severus, que parecía necesitar lo mismo.

— Merlín los cría y ellos se juntan... — rodó los ojos Remus, fingiendo exasperación; pero ocultando una sonrisa divertida.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que no te apuntas? — lo picó Canuto, que lo conocía demasiado bien para saber, que su lobo interior pugnaba por salir y despedazar a cualquier amenaza para su cachorro.

— Está claro que no puedo dejaros solos, todavía no habéis aprendido a cuidaros... — replicó Lunático, con gesto de suficiencia, mirando los rostros burlones de sus amigos.

— o —

Padma y Draco se encontraron la mañana del domingo en la biblioteca. Ambos alumnos de segundo año habían acudido allí en busca de un libro que les ayudase con sus trabajos escolares.

Decidieron realizar juntos sus tareas escolares, ya que eran las mismas. Los niños se sintieron un poco incómodos al principio, pero poco a poco, fueron tomando confianza con el otro y pudieron relajarse.

Cuando terminaron, caminaron hasta el Gran Comedor, en busca de sus amigos. Caminaban muy juntos, pero sin rozarse, manteniendo una animada conversación sobre pociones.

— Espero que ésto que te voy a decir no te ofenda, porque no es esa mi intención... — cambió de tema la Ravenclaw, poco antes de llegar al Gran Comedor — Pero cada vez te comportas más como un auténtico y genuino león...

— No es ningún insulto... — aseguró el platinado, ruborizándose por el halago — Es un honor que me comparen con un valiente Gryffindor...

— Tejón, águila, serpiente o león... — enumeró Padma con sus dedos, para encogerse de hombros después — Todos tienen lo suyo...

— Y hasta pueden convivir en paz... — sonrió Draco, de acuerdo con sus palabras.

— Ahora lo sabemos — asintió la bruja, sintiéndose muy nerviosa por la mirada del Slytherin.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — pidió permiso el mago, aprovechando la ocasión para conocer un poco más a la chica.

— Claro...

— ¿Cómo te sentiste al ser sorteada en diferente casa que tu gemela?

— Mi padre es Gryffindor y mi madre Ravenclaw... — explicó la niña, encogiéndose de hombros — Mi hermana y yo ya habíamos hablado de que pasase algo así...

— ¿Y si alguna de vosotras hubiese acabado en Slytherin? Tú podrías... — cuestionó el platinado, sabiendo que habría sido casi imposible que nada hubiese cambiado entre las gemelas.

— Lo sé, el sombrero me lo dijo... —confesó la Ravenclaw, que había pensado lo mismo cuando el sombrero le habló en la ceremonia de Selección — Pero también me dijo que sería más feliz en Ravenclaw...

— Podríamos haber sido amigos desde antes... — pensó en voz alta, Draco, saboreando la posibilidad de que la gemela Patil hubiese sido su compañera de casa desde el principio.

— No lo creo, no me caías demasiado bien... — negó divertida la morena, haciendo sonrojar al Slytherin.

— Yaaa... B-buen-nooo... Y-yo... — tartamudeó el rubio, sin saber que decir.

— Pero has cambiado mucho, y ahora me gusta como eres... — lo interrumpió Padma, sonriéndole con cariño.

— No sé si tú has cambiado, pero también me gustas... — confesó el rubio sin darse cuenta, perdido en los orbes negros de la Ravenclaw.

— Todos hemos cambiado... — fue lo único que pudo decir, la bruja, tratando de autoconvencerse de que Draco no había dicho eso; ella había escuchado mal.

— Potty nos ha cambiado...

— Harry es tan especial... — afirmó la niña, sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en el ojiverde — Y él ni siquiera parece darse cuenta..

— Mi primo ha sufrido mucho... — susurró Dragón, con tono apagado y triste — Y todavía se siente inseguro.

— Pero ahora sabe que ya no está solo... — lo consoló Patil, tomándolo de la mano, y dándole una sonrisa tímida.

— Nunca más, Padma... — juró el platinado, deteniéndose delante de la puerta del comedor, para mirar a la chica — Y nadie volverá a lastimarlo... Yo mismo me encargaré de ello...

— ¡Oh Draco! Eres tan dulce... — gimió la pequeña águila, acercándose a la serpiente para besar su mejilla, y entrar corriendo al Gran Comedor después.

El platinado se quedo pegado al suelo, su cuerpo se había congelado al sentir el roce de los labios de la chica sobre su mejilla. Sonrió embobado, mientras llevaba su mano a la mejilla besada, deseando que esa sensación tan agradable que sentía, no desapareciera nunca.

—o—

 _Y hasta aquí por hoy..._

 _Gracias por seguir ahí..._

—o—


End file.
